Ascenso de un rey
by Nika Ericius
Summary: Una nueva cita, un inesperado regreso: Camelot recibe de vuelta a su legitimo señor, pero las fuerzas del inframundo reclaman por revancha, una lucha milenaria y un amor que significa la salvacion de un mundo (Concepto perteneciente a SEGA).
1. Capitulo 1

**ASCENSO DE UN REY**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **Previo a una cita**

-Tengo que buscar algo apropiado- dijo Amy sumamente emocionada.

-¿No piensas que estas exagerando un poco?- hablo Cream algo preocupada.

-Vamos hija, seguramente esto es muy especial para ella ¿cierto?- secundo Vanilla.

-Es que….nunca imagine que aceptaría y menos que el me invitara.

-Pero ¿Qué no tuvieron una cita hace poco?

-Bueno….puso una excusa muy absurda para justificar el dejarme plantada, pero no pude decir no cuando me lo propuso. Ahora debo verme preciosa para que no se le ocurra hacerme algo así de nuevo- siguió hablando mientras revolvía su armario buscando prendas.

Madre e hija se observaron felices mientras la eriza saco varios vestidos.

-¿Y qué piensan?, tal ves el morado o el amarillo….

Mientras tanto, en el taller de Tails cierto erizo azul se encontraba dando vueltas en el hangar, el zorro revisaba el tornado:

-No importa cuántas veces lo hagas, tendrás que aceptar que está pasando-dijo sin apartar la vista de su trabajo.

-Ya lo sé, es solo que no lo puedo creer.

-¿Entonces porque aceptaste?

-Era eso, o aguantar palizas con martillo el resto de mi vida.

-Pues ahora no hay escape, será mejor que te prepares.

-¿Y que se supone que haga?

Tails soltó un profundo suspiro, después contesto:

-Tal ves unas flores, seguro le gustaran.

-OH RAYOS- dijo Sonic irritado.

Faltaba una hora, Amy hacia sus últimos retoques, cuando salió pidió una última opinión a Cream y su madre:

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Te ves increíble Amy ¿no es así mama?

-Si, en definitiva muy linda.

-Gracias, bueno será mejor que me vaya.

-Buena suerte.

-Que la pasen bien pequeña.

-Sí, de nuevo gracias a las 2- dijo finalmente la eriza dejando su casa.

Habían quedado en el sendero rumbo a Central City, Sonic ya se encontraba en el lugar con un ramo de margaritas que minutos antes había recogido en la montaña, realmente era una escena algo cómica, después de todo no estamos acostumbrados a verlo teniendo detalles así o ser romántico:

-Me siento ridículo con esto- dijo mientras observaba el ramo- pero todo sea por que esté tranquila.

-¡SONIC!- Se escuchó un grito cercano.

-Bien….prepárate Sonic- suspiro profundamente.

No tardó en aparecer frente a él, cuando la vio se sintió un poco extraño, había decidido usar un vestido azul que llegaba hasta las rodillas con un listón en su cabello del mismo color y zapatos bajos blancos, algo de joyería y un pequeño bolso de mano. Era la primera vez que le conocía un atuendo diferente a su clásico vestido rojo pero tenía que reconocerlo, lucia muy bien.

-Hola Sonic, espero no haberte hecho esperar- dijo Amy muy contenta.

-Eh no, no hay problema.

-¿Esas son para mí?- le menciono señalando el ramo.

-Oh claro, ojala te gusten- dijo entregándole las flores.

-Muchas gracias, combinan perfectamente con mi vestido ¿tú qué piensas?

-Pues…creo que si- dijo el erizo desviando la mirada.

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?- hablo Amy.

-Tails menciono que inauguraran un nuevo parque en la ciudad, pensé que podríamos ir.

-Suena genial.

-Bien, vamos-dijo Sonic mientras cargaba a su amiga- sujétate fuerte.

-No te preocupes.

Con esto el erizo comenzó a correr, Amy no podía ser más feliz, finalmente su sueño de pasar un momento agradable con su héroe y gran amor se hacía realidad, sin embargo una súbita idea le llego a la mente con lo cual su semblante se entristeció, Sonic miro esto y pregunto preocupado:

-¿Todo está bien Amy?

-Sí, no es nada tranquilo.

En poco tiempo pudieron distinguir la ciudad, de repente, el erizo escucho algo:

"Ifaras zaras yesaras, Ifaris zaris yezarik"

-¿Ehh?

-¿Pasa algo Sonic?

-¡Oh valiente rey, veloz como el viento, atiende nuestro llamado!

Con esta última frase una columna de luz los rodeo y sintió como era elevado con Amy en brazos.

-¿Que está pasando?

-No, no puede estar sucediendo otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?

-Amy, hablo en serio, no te sueltes ¿entendido?

-No tienes que repetirlo.

Ambos erizos fueron absorbidos por la columna y su luminiscencia los cegó momentáneamente, de repente Sonic sintió como caían irremediablemente al vacío:

-¡Sonic!- grito Amy mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de su amigo asustada.

-¡No te preocupes Amy!- dijo esto a la ves que se nivelaba en el aire para caer de pie en tierra abrazándola fuerte.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto rápidamente.

-Sí, eso creo, gracias otra vez a ti.

El erizo bajo lentamente a su compañera.

-¿Y ahora dónde estamos?

-Me temo que en Camelot nuevamente- dijo Sonic reconociendo el sitio.

-¿Otra vez con eso?, estoy hablando en serio.

-Yo también- le contesto sin mirarla y avanzando hacia enfrente- lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué fui llamado de vuelta?

-Entonces… ¿no mentías?

-Claro que no, creí que me conocías bien.

-Yo….-dijo la eriza con tono culpable.

-Tenemos que movernos, algo no está bien, puedo sentirlo- se acercó de nuevo tomándola en brazos.

-Perdóname- dijo Amy sumamente arrepentida- tenía que haberte creído, quizá así….

-No es momento, cuando volvamos hablaremos ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, gracias Sonic.

Nuevamente corrió, lo que ninguno sabia era que eran seguidos por un cuervo cuyos ojos enviaban lo que observaban a su amo a través de una esfera de cristal:

-Hicieron lo que esperaba, las cosas van de acuerdo al plan ¿no está de acuerdo mi lord?

-Debo admitir que tu inteligencia me complace bruja, muy pronto ese ridículo rey será historia y el poder absoluto estará en quien realmente es digno.

-Me parece- prosiguió la mujer- que su majestad trajo consigo un tesoro más valioso.

-¿Hablas de esa eriza?

-Mire cuidadosamente, ese rostro ¿no le es familiar?

El extraño hombre se acercó a la esfera y prosiguió sorprendido.

-Es imposible, ella debería estar….

-No se trata de la dama del lago, aunque el parecido es sorprendente, pienso que podría ser útil a nuestra causa.

-Ya veo, creo que tienes razón, siendo así apresuremos los planes, envía a los soldados y ya sabes que hacer- contesto el hombre y se retiró.

-Así será mi lord- contesto esa mujer inclinándose, después prosiguió para sí:

-Esto es interesante, las cosas toman su lugar…la venganza será mía.

Nuestro héroe seguía avanzando por el bosque ignorando el complot que se gestaba sobre él y Amy. Ella se encontraba sumamente triste no solo por su cita arruinada nuevamente, lo que Sonic posiblemente pensó cuando no creyó lo de su viaje a la tierra Arturiana…..observo el ramo de flores que aun llevaba en su regazo con una sonrisa nostálgica hasta que un estruendo sacudió la tierra haciendo detenerse de golpe:

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Lo que sea, está muy cerca- menciono Sonic mirando a ambos lados.

-¡GROAR!- se escuchó el ruido estridente de un rugido, detrás de ellos, un gigante rodeado de otras criaturas.

-Por dios, estamos rodeados- dijo Amy.

-¿Qué hacen otra vez aquí?, se supone que Merlina y Nimue los habían encerrado.

-¿Quiénes son esas?

-Amy- le contesto bajándola- quédate atrás y no te muevas.

-Eso ni lo pienses, yo también peleare.

-Esto es serio, esas cosas son muy peligrosas.

-Y por eso te ayudare- repitió desafiante mostrando su martillo.

-¡Su majestad cúbrase!- escucharon un grito y después, de las copas de los árboles, varios caballeros cayeron sobre las criaturas, Sonic reconoció a 2 de ellos: se trataban de Gawaiin y Percival.

Así un encarnizado combate dio inicio, a pesar del esfuerzo feroz de los caballeros, algunos monstruos se acercaron, Sonic hizo retroceder a varios usando un Spin Dash y Amy, se asustó al tener a uno de ellos frente suya:

-AHHH, aléjate de mí horrendo-grito mientras golpeaba a la bestia con tanta fuerza que lo mando volando hacia los arboles causando la molestia de los demás que se disponían a embestirla.

-¡AMY!- grito Sonic.

-¡Mi lady, quédese atrás!- de repente se interpuso uno de los caballeros alzando su espada.

-¡DESTELLO LUNAR!- blandió la espada y una onda de luz salida de la misma hizo que las bestias desaparecieron en un instante, pero eso no evito que otro más golpeara su rostro por un lado:

-Eso lo pagaran desgraciados- se acercó Gawaiin y agitando sus espadas dobles, hizo caer a otro más.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el equidna a su compañero.

-Sí, gracias viejo amigo, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en proteger a la dama, Percival se encargara del rey.

En otro punto, Sonic se encontraba luchando cuando de espaldas se topó con alguien más:

-Tiempo sin vernos Percival- decía burlesco mientras golpeaba a los enemigos.

-Lo mismo digo, se ve bien Sir Sonic- contesto la felina dando estocadas.

De repente, el sonido de un cuerno de guerra hizo que las criaturas se detuvieran en seco y lentamente abandonaran el lugar.

-Por lo que parece, solo les dieron la bienvenida- menciono Percival.

-¿De qué hablas?

-En el castillo le explicaremos todo…tu, has reconocimiento y que auxilien a los heridos- decía a otro caballero.

-¡A la orden Sir Percival!- contesto corriendo a cumplir la encomienda.

-Lo lamento tanto- decía Amy a su rescatador.

-No se disculpe mi lady, es deber de un caballero defender al inocente.

-Gawaiin ¿todo en orden?- pregunto su compañera acercándose con Sonic.

-Por supuesto, me ofende que dudes de mis capacidades.

-¿Y tu Bors?

-Estoy bien, gracias Percival.

-¿Te encuentras bien Amy?

-Sí, gracias a este caballero.

-Ahora que estamos los 3 juntos- interrumpió la felina al mismo tiempo que se inclinaban con una rodilla en tierra frente a nuestro héroe:

-¡SEA USTED BIENVENIDO DE VUELTA GRAN REY!- exclamaron los 3.

-Oigan, ya les dije que no hicieran eso.

-Sonic…. ¿un rey?- susurro Amy sorprendida.

De esta manera, un nuevo capítulo de esta historia será escrito: ¿Qué les espera e estos amigos?


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 **El camino a la corona**

En pocas horas llegaron a las murallas de la ciudad, en todo el trayecto Amy no había podido hablar con Sonic el cual se encontraba escoltado por Gawaiin, Percival y el caballero que la había defendido; mientras tanto las tropas avanzaban los habitantes mostraban respeto y varios de ellos reverenciaban, la eriza pudo al fin estar segura de que la historia de el erizo era cierta pero solo consiguió sentirse más culpable.

Cuando llegaron al castillo principal, los soldados quedaron en la explanada mientras los miembros de la mesa redonda y los erizos se adentraron hasta llegar al gran salón:

-Bien ¿ahora van a decirme que rayos está pasando?

-Antes que nada Sir Sonic, lo primero será atender a su invitada-sugirió Percival- Mi lady, lo mejor es que cambie sus atuendos por unos más adecuados ¡Anna, ven por favor!

-¿Llamo usted Sir Percival?- contesto una joven mientras se inclinaba.

-Lleva a la señorita Amy a una habitación y facilítale ropas dignas, es amiga cercana del rey.

-Así será, por favor sígame.

-Pero yo….

-Amy ve con ella, te veré después ¿sí?- dijo Sonic.

-Está bien- contesto la eriza con molestia para seguir a la muchacha.

-Su amiga tiene un carácter fuerte majestad-replico divertido Gawaiin.

-No seas impropio, estás hablando de una dama- lo regaño Bors

-Dejen eso para después- hablo Percival- Sir Sonic síganos, hablaremos en un lugar más adecuado.

Siguiendo a los caballeros llegaron a la gran mesa redonda, el lugar donde los caballeros más nobles, fuertes y sabios se reunían para tratar los asuntos del reino con su majestad presidiendo el consejo, el amplio salón rodeado de ventanales y retratos de los miembros era magnifico, Sonic admiro el lugar hasta que llego al retrato de alguien familiar, a uno que no había visto pero que conocía perfectamente.

-Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Lancelot?- creí que él se hacía cargo de todo aquí.

-Es en parte la razón por la que lo mandamos llamar- dijo serio Gawaiin.

-¿Ustedes me trajeron? ¿Pero cómo?

-Con esto-Percival le mostro una botella- esta agua sagrada proviene del lago Never, Nimue nos la proporciono hace tiempo para un caso de emergencia y créame cuando le digo que esa es la situación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Todo ocurrió hace 6 meses-prosiguió Bors-la dama del lago llego al castillo solicitando nuestra ayuda, pidió que alguno de nosotros la acompañara a Avalon a tratar un asunto que tenía que ver con la entrada al inframundo.

-Creí que ella y Merlina se habían encargado de eso.

-Al principio estábamos desconcertados pero al parecer Lancelot entendió sus motivos y se ofreció a escoltarla, dijeron que en 3 días estarían de regreso.

-Paso una semana- prosiguió Gawaiin- y al no tener noticias de ellos decidimos investigar Avalon, cuando llegamos tratamos de localizarlos o alguna pista que nos guiara en la búsqueda pero por lo que pudimos notar, jamás llegaron a su destino.

-Usted sabe que Camelot entera depende del liderazgo de Lancelot y la sabiduría de Nimue para subsistir, hemos hecho lo necesario pero hace poco ocurrió algo que empeora las cosas.

-¿Y ahora qué?- respondió Sonic un poco molesto.

-Recordara el cetro de Merlín, se encontraba en este castillo después de que Merlina se exilió a las montañas, no es fácil de tomar ya que la misma puso un hechizo de barrera que impide que cualquiera lo toque.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

-El problema majestad es que el cetro fue robado hace 3 noches- término por hablar Bors.

-No dijeron que…

-La única razón que podemos dar, es que alguien con un poder similar o mayor lo hizo y si ese es el caso, solo conocemos a alguien capaz de lograrlo- hablo Gawaiin.

-Morgan, la bruja- continuo Percival- los hechizos de la familia Merlín son infalibles, nadie que no posea sangre del gran hechicero sería capaz de contrarrestarlos sin salir ileso, solo ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es hermana menor de Merlín, hace años servía junto a su hermano en el reino, pero se adentró en las artes negras con la idea de usarlas en beneficio del pueblo, Merlín trato muchas veces de disuadirla pero al no lograrlo no tuvo más elección que expulsarla, ella siente un gran resentimiento hacia Camelot y sus habitantes conociendo el profundo aprecio que su hermano sentía por esta tierra.

-Así que tomo el cetro por venganza- completo el erizo.

-Eso pensamos, sin Lancelot para guiarnos o Nimue para ilustrarnos estamos a merced de lo que Morgan pueda hacer si lo tiene-termino Percival.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver?

-Me temo señor que no hay más opción que asuma su lugar como heredero de la corona.

-Pero les había dicho que…

-Sabemos que no es fácil para usted, pero tiene que entender, si solo se tratara de combatir tal ves tendríamos posibilidades pero piense en el pueblo, ellos necesitan sentirse seguros y solo lo lograría su legítimo líder- apoyo la felina.

-Además, hay manos poco escrupulosas tras el trono- agrego Bors.

-¡Genial, me saque la lotería!- dijo Sonic irónico.

-Su nombre es Mordred, Duque de Lefay, un hombre déspota y sin sentimientos que ha llevado a la ruina a su propio feudo y ahora ambiciona estas tierras, argumenta que por su ausencia y siendo el noble de más alto rango en la región tiene el derecho de ascender como rey, Lancelot había conseguido mantenerlo a raya pero….

-No digan más, por eso este asunto no me agrada.

-Esperamos que comprenda porque nos vimos precisados a llamarlo desde su mundo, lamentamos haber involucrado a su amiga pero como vera, los problemas que enfrentamos no se resuelven solamente con una espada- concluyo Percival.

-¿Y la aparición de esos monstruos? ¿También está relacionado?

-No lo sabemos con seguridad, pero suponemos que es por la ausencia de Nimue- contesto Gawaiin.

-Oye…lo lamento, pero no te conozco amigo- dijo el erizo a Bors.

-Perdone por no presentarme antes: yo soy Bors de Ganis, caballero de la luna y miembro de la mesa redonda- respondió haciendo una reverencia.

-Estuvo de viaje y volvió hace poco-hablo Percival- es uno de nuestros más viejos aliados y amigos.

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones de palacio Anna mostraba el enorme armario con una gran cantidad de vestidos:

-Espero que encuentre algo de su agrado, por favor adelante.

-Pues…gracias-dijo Amy tímidamente y se acercó para tocar cada una de las finas prendas, hasta que se detuvo en una en particular.

-Creo que esta me gusta.

-Por supuesto, tómela, yo le ayudare.

-Después de vestirme ¿crees que podría ver a los otros?

-Si es lo que desea mi lady yo misma la guiare.

-Gracias Anna.

Mientras tanto en la mesa redonda:

-¿Y cómo se es un rey?, supongo que me siento en un trono y doy ordenes ¿no?

-Hay algo de eso, pero primero debe ir por el símbolo de su poder y de su derecho a gobernar-hablo Percival.

-Vaya, jamás pensé volver por esa espada parlanchina.

-Seguramente él también lo extraña Majestad- protesto Gawaiin.

-¡Mis señores! ¿Puedo pasar?- hablo uno de los sirvientes.

-Adelante- hablo Bors.

-Sir Gawaiin, ha llegado un emisario de Lord Mordred, solicita una audiencia con su majestad.

-¿Esa rata ya se enteró?, rayos tiene ojos en todas partes- farfullo molesto.

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Bors a Percival.

-Por mí no hay inconveniente- exclamo Sonic divertido- será la oportunidad de ver porque les causa tanto miedo ese tipo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Lo miro molesto el equidna.

-¡GAWAIIN BASTA!- grito Percival- ¿Acaso olvidas a quien te estas dirigiendo?

El caballero apretó sus puños y suspiro profundo.

-Perdone la incorrección de este caballero, mis disculpas majestad- concluyo arrodillándose.

-Tranquilo amigo, era broma.

-Infórmale al emisario que tendrá su audiencia mañana al atardecer- dijo Percival.

-Como diga Sir Percival, permiso.

-Sir Sonic, usted pregunto cómo era ser un rey, lo primero que debe saber es que la arrogancia no es propia de un líder y en la política es una sentencia de muerte, las guerras han comenzado por menos que eso- hablo la felina con elocuencia.

Sonic volteo el rostro, se sentía como un niño regañado.

-No tome a mal lo que ha dicho Percival, nosotros somos sus caballeros y estamos para servirle, eso significa también hacerle ver sus fallas- defendió Bors.

-Sir Percival, Lady Amy esta lista ¿podemos entrar?

-Adelante Anna.

Anna se hizo a un lado y se inclinó dando paso a la eriza, todos, incluyendo a Sonic la miraron asombrados, había escogido un vestido idéntico al de la dama del lago, solo que en tonos rojo y blanco, cualquiera que no la hubiera conocido sin duda juraría que se trataba de Nimue.

-¿Amy eres tú?

-¿Qué tontería dices? Claro que soy yo ¿Por qué me miran así?

-Creo que debe ver esto- ofreció Bors su mano, Amy coloco la suya y la guio a uno de los retratos centrales:

-Ella es Nimue, se le conoce como la dama del lago, es el oráculo de sabiduría de esta tierra y una maga poderosa.

-Es…igual a mí- exclamo Amy sorprendida.

-Comprenda porque estamos tan impactados como usted, el parecido es extraordinario.

-Ahora que lo menciona, ¿Por qué cubren sus rostros todo el tiempo?- pregunto Amy inocentemente.

-Bueno, por ninguna razón en particular, podemos descubrirnos si lo desea ¿le parece majestad?

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Sonic indiferente.

-En ese caso- Bors levanto su yelmo para mostrar su rostro, era un lobo gris con ojos azules y hocico blanco, cabello largo que se asomaba por su casco y rasgos finos, era realmente atractivo.

-Muchas gracias por complacerme- dijo Amy sonrojada.

Acto seguido, Percival y Gawaiin también se descubrieron.

-¿Blaze, Knuckles?

-Como ves, tú no eres el único caso- secundo el erizo- ya te acostumbraras.

-Bueno, será mejor comer algo y descansar, nos espera un día pesado mañana; Anna guíalos al comedor y ordena que preparen algo, nosotros tenemos que ir con nuestras tropas y organizar la vigilancia, los alcanzaremos después.

-Como desee, Majestad, Lady Amy por aquí.

Y así los erizos dejaron el salón guiados por Anna.

Nuestro héroe tiene un largo camino que recorrer.


	3. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 **El regreso del caballero del viento**

Se sentaron en una de las amplias sillas, Anna poco después volvió con los cocineros los cuales colocaron en la mesa una enorme cantidad de viandas, el erizo no pudo evitar ver ansioso la comida ya que no había almorzado por la ansiedad que le provoco su inminente cita, Amy tenía una situación similar ya que tampoco probo alimento por la misma razón:

-Adelante mis señores, esperamos que sea de su agrado.

-Pues gracias Anna; yo si tengo hambre- hablo Sonic y comenzó a servirse.

-Te lo agradecemos- dijo Amy.

-Si desean algo más, estaré en la entrada.

-Creo que deberías ser más educado.

-Ya lo sé, por favor no sigas con eso, ya tuve suficiente con Percival.

-¿Así que se atrevió a reñirte?, bueno me da gusto que no solo se parezca en lo físico.

-Ja ja ja, que graciosa.

-¿Y cuándo volveremos?

-Pues no será pronto, decidí ayudarlos.

¿Qué? ¿Y qué hay de mí?

-Dicen que pueden enviarte de regreso, pero que esa agua rara que usaron solo alcanza para un viaje más…si en realidad deseas marcharte.

-Ni lo digas, venimos juntos y nos iremos juntos.

-Yo quiero que regreses….

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?, me excluyes como si fuera un estorbo.

-No se trata de eso, la situación aquí es delicada, desapariciones, magos, monstruos; no quiero que pases por algo así.

-Es mi decisión, tu no piensas en mi Sonic, jamás lo haces- dijo la eriza con resentimiento.

En ese momento, Gawaiin y los demás entraron.

-¿Disfrutan la comida?- pregunto Bors.

.Si…-dijo Sonic pensativo.

-Es deliciosa, gracias por su hospitalidad.

-Es lo menos que merece después de involucrarla en este problema, además hablamos de nuestro rey, también merece lo mejor- hablo Percival.

-Supongo que Sir Sonic le hablo ya de la opción de volver- dijo Gawaiin.

-Si lo hizo, pero decidí quedarme.

-Si ese es su deseo, no la obligaremos a irse- hablo la felina.

-Gracias por comprender.

-Bueno será mejor terminar de cenar, mañana a primera hora irán a Misty Lake por Calibur, tendrán que volver antes de la audiencia con Lord Mordred.

La cena prosiguió en silencio, después cada uno se retiró a sus habitaciones para descansar y prepararse para mañana a excepción de Bors, que estaba en los jardines admirando la luna como acostumbraba hacerlo desde su infancia:

-Deberías estar durmiendo- se escuchó una voz cercana.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Fui a tu habitación a hablar contigo, sabía que te encontraría aquí.

-¿Qué ocurre Percival?

-Tú serás quien escolte a Sir Sonic, vengo a recordarte que seas paciente con él.

-Ya me he dado cuenta de su carácter, no será sencillo, pero podre manejarlo.

-Bien- Percival se retiraba cuando….

-¿Por qué eres tan familiar con él?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-En ningún momento lo haz llamado Majestad, eso es raro, eres muy estricta en relación al protocolo, por eso Lancelot te puso a cargo en su ausencia.

-Tengo mis motivos, es todo lo que diré.

-¿Te recuerda a el cierto?

Percival se paralizo al escucharlo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Digo que deberías superarlo y darte otra oportunidad.

-¿Tu que sabes lo que siento?

-Entiendo mejor de lo que crees, también vivo añorando lo imposible.

-No quitas el dedo del renglón ¿verdad?, y yo que pensé que tu viaje había puesto orden en tu cabeza.

-Mi mente está tranquila, es mi corazón lo que se niega a tener paz.

-En ese caso….no debiste regresar.

-Tal ves, pero no podía seguir alejado más tiempo, necesitaba volver.

-Solo espero que fuera por la razón correcta- dijo finalmente la felina para retirarse, Bors, que nunca había apartado la vista de aquella luna dijo para sí:

-Galahad viejo amigo, ¿Sera que realmente nunca podre vencer tu recuerdo?

Amy mientras tanto se encontraba sentada en su cama, Sonic hacia lo mismo, pensativos, sentían que habían sido muy severos con el otro; las cosas habían cambiado desde su supuesta salida ¿Habría sido para bien?

A la mañana siguiente, Sonic se levantó un poco antes de lo que era su costumbre y pudo observar a Gawaiin pasando revista a la guardia, caminaba con un semblante adusto pero gallardo entre las filas hasta que de repente:

-Esa no es manera de mantener una espada- dijo a un soldado a la vez que propinaba un puñetazo y quitaba su vaina cayendo con fuerza.

-¿Te parece apropiado para un caballero tener un arma con un filo tan patético? ¿Qué pasaría si el enemigo ataca y tu espada no está en condiciones de ser usada eficientemente?

-Al parecer sigues siendo un bruto cabeza hueca- se acercó el erizo para ayudar al soldado.

-Levántate- le dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

-Está bien, gracias por su generosidad mi señor- dijo el otro levantándose rápidamente- tiene razón Sir Gawaiin, le agradezco hacerme ver mi error.

-Majestad, le pido que por favor confié en mi juicio y no me corrija frente a los hombres.

-Hay mejores formas de enseñar disciplina ¿No crees?

-En el campo de batalla no hay espacio para la compasión, los hombres deben saber esto ya que es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, no solo de ellos sino de aquellos que deben proteger ¿Acaso no es lo que hace un caballero?- repitió el equidna desafiante.

Sonic guardo silencio al escuchar la misma frase que le había dicho a Gawaiin hace tiempo.

-Buenos días Sir Sonic- se escuchó a Percival quien era acompañada por Bors y Amy.

-Veo que Gawaiin se está haciendo cargo de la guardia como siempre, toma su posición como capitán del ejército muy en serio- secundo el lobo.

-Tal ves por ese carácter tan desenfadado es por lo que tienes más título que de maestro de la corte- dijo con superioridad.

-Si aceptaras mi desafío por tu título, las cosas serían distintas.

-Yo no tengo inconveniente.

-Pero yo si- interrumpió Percival- en ausencia de Lancelot yo soy la maestra de protocolo y ningún duelo se llevara a cabo sin la debida autorización del rey.

-No me metan en esto, es asunto suyo.

Amy no pudo evitar ver cierta similitud con los desacuerdos que a veces existían entre sus amigos, pero al final eran disputas amistosas.

-Dejemos esto para otro momento, Sir Sonic debe partir con Bors a Misty Lake ahora, recuerde la audiencia.

-Bien, bien.

Ambos fueron escoltados a la salida de la ciudad por Percival y Gawaiin, Amy había decidido quedarse en el castillo, lo que le parecía extraño al erizo pero no había tiempo para eso, así que tomaron dirección rumbo al bosque, aunque Sonic usaba su típica velocidad, al parecer para Bors no era difícil seguirlo ya que mantenía una buena distancia.

-Veo que Percival no exageraba sobre usted.

-Tu tampoco lo haces mal ¿Qué otras cosas te contaron?- pregunto curioso.

-No muchas como piensa, lo importante es que Camelot fue salvada gracias a su ayuda, de no ser así no tendría un reino a quien servir.

-¿Viajas mucho?

-Si la ocasión se presta, mi presencia no es tan indispensable en el castillo.

-¿Y qué es eso de maestro de la corte?

-Un título que se le da a un caballero de alto nivel, quiere decir que soy el encargado de la protección y el orden entre los nobles en el palacio.

-Así que ¿mandas a los ricos?- dijo divertido.

Por así decirlo- contesto el lobo con una sonrisa.

En poco tiempo llegaron al viejo puente de piedra que indicaba el inicio de Misty Lake.

-Hay que ser muy cautelosos, las cosas son muy diferentes desde que estuvo aquí.

-Bueno, no lograremos nada quedándonos aquí ¡Vamos!

-¡Espere!- grito Bors- Cielos, pero que impaciente.

Sonic atravesó el puente rápidamente pero al llegar a las viejas ruinas, varias criaturas con alas saltaron de las columnas y comenzaron a rodearlo:

-Así que la fiesta ya empezó- dijo Sonic en posición de guardia.

Se escuchó un chillido y esos seres comenzaron a embestirlo, el erizo golpeaba a tantos como podía pero demostraban ser más inteligentes al cambiar la estrategia y atacar en grupo, se convirtieron en una especie de ráfaga obscura que el erizo no pudo detener golpeándole una y otra vez.

-Bueno, entonces será por las malas- y al terminar la frase salto para realizar un ataque teledirigido el cual fallo al desintegrarse la columna y rápidamente reagrupándose golpeando su estómago y lanzándolo al suelo, el impacto lo dejo aturdido, las criaturas aprovecharon para volver a atacar pero en ese instante Bors se puso en su camino.

-¡ASTAR EVARANT!- dijo el lobo y al instante una barrera invisible los protegió, cuando el ataque prosiguió levanto ambas manos y volvió a decir:

-¡SOLIDUS INYEDIC!- cuando lo dijo, las criaturas se paralizaron en seco dándole tiempo de sacar la espada y atacar.

-¡DESTELLO LUNAR!- y con ello los seres desaparecieron- ¿Se encuentra bien Majestad?

-Sí, gracias Bors ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-dijo Sonic levantándose.

-Encantamientos señor- dijo el lobo.

-¿Qué?

-Es por mi madre, se dice que su familia desciende de hechiceros.

-WOW, caballero y mago, debe ser asombroso.

-No es mucho- respondió con humildad- en realidad no me gusta usar ese poder a menos que la situación lo exija.

-¿Y tu espada? ¿Cómo hace eso?

-Perteneció a mi padre, es el arma ancestral de mi familia, solo canaliza tu energía y la lanza contra los enemigos.

-Entonces, ¿No es un arma sagrada?

-No, en este reino solo existen 4 espadas sagradas otorgadas por los dioses, una de ellas Caliburn.

-Ya veo…aun así creo que eres mejor de lo que esperaba- confeso el erizo con una sonrisa.

-Agradezco el cumplido, pero hay que seguir.

La marcha prosiguió hasta llegar a la amplia planicie donde Sonic venciera al Mist Dragón, pero de repente Bors alzo el brazo impidiendo continuar:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sígame, hay que escondernos.

Haciendo caso al caballero se ocultaron entre las ruinas, observaron a una sombra en medio del terreno.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el erizo.

-Está a punto de hacer una invocación- dijo el lobo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Se comienza a concentrar gran cantidad de magia en la zona, traer a seres de otras dimensiones exige un enorme gasto de energía y el terreno abierto facilita el proceso.

-Sí que sabes de esto.

-Tengo que hacerlo, después de todo yo lo traje de vuelta.

-Eso tiene sentido, tu usaste esa agua rara que les dio Nimue para hacerlo.

-Es correcto.

De repente, la sombra levanto los brazos hacia los lados y comenzó a hablar:

"Ifaras zaras yezaras, Ifaris zaris yezarick"

-Eso fue lo que escuche antes de llegar aquí.

-El ifaras, uno de los hechizos prohibidos.

-¿Prohibido?

-¡Bestia legendaria que cayó en esta tierra, yo te libero de tu prisión eterna, atiende mi llamado!

La tierra comenzó a vibrar y una columna de luz se formó y de ella una enorme garra se abrió paso hasta que salió finalmente, el Mist Dragón había vuelto:

-¿Pero que hace de vuelta esa cosa?, yo lo vencí.

-Por eso es tan peligroso ese encantamiento, puede ser usado incluso para traer individuos o criaturas desde el umbral de la muerte.

-Genial, ahora incluso hay que liderar con fantasmas ¿no?

-No pueden esconderse de mi- dijo aquella sombra- ya debe saber que la magia detecta magia ¿No es así Sir Bors?

Al escuchar su nombre, el caballero salió junto con el erizo.

-He escuchado historias sobre los Filistar, una de las más respetadas familias mágicas de la antigüedad, es una pena que sea el último miembro vivo ¿No lo cree?

-Se quién es usted madame, pero me gustaría comprobarlo.

-Oh lo lamento ¿Qué pasa con mis modales?, pues yo soy- y al decirlo se levanto la capucha mostrando su rostro.

Al verla Sonic quedo sorprendido, guardaba mucho parecido con Merlina, solo que mucho mayor y con el cabello encanecido.

-Majestad, es un placer conocerlo, yo me llamo Morgan, supongo que los caballeros de la mesa redonda le han hablado de mi- continuo inclinando la cabeza.

-Si lo hicieron, y ya que estas aquí ¿Tú robaste el cetro de Merlina?

-Sir Sonic por favor….

-Directo al punto, su reputación le precede, pues si quiere saberlo así es, pero yo no lo llamaría robo, solo tome lo que es mío por derecho.

-Según se, esa cosa pertenecía a Merlín.

-El cetro ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, si mi tonta y débil sobrina no pudo manejarlo entonces debe hacerlo alguien más capaz.

-Pero por lo que veo, no eres mejor que ella-contesto desafiante.

-Esa actitud suya y esa lengua le traerán problemas en el futuro, pero no seré yo quien dé lecciones, dejare que el dragón lo haga por mí, buena suerte Rey, créame que la necesitara.

Con esto, Morgan desapareció y el dragón avanzo:

-Hay que acabar con esta lagartija.

-No, usted continúe Majestad, yo me encargare-dijo el lobo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Los muertos que son traídos con el Ifaras son el doble de fuertes de lo que eran en vida, sin su espada no tendría oportunidad así que le daré tiempo.

-Muy bien, volveré pronto.

-Suerte, ahora váyase.

El erizo comenzó a correr de frente, pero justo cuando el dragón se disponía a atacarlo.

-¡DESTELLO LUNAR!

El ataque dio justo en la cabeza de la criatura distrayéndolo y dándole oportunidad a Sonic de continuar. Avanzo tan rápido como los obstáculos se lo permitían hasta que en el último tramo uso un impulso sónico y en instantes se encontró frente al gran árbol, donde en la saliente de roca se encontraba clavada la espada sagrada.

-Y aquí vamos otra vez- dijo el erizo comenzando a saltar sobre las rocas para subir, cuando llego, tomo loa espada por el mango con ambas manos:

-Esto del Deja vu se vuelve molesto- y al decirlo, elevo los brazos y la espada salió de la roca seguida de una pequeña luz.

-Que tal Calibur, deja de ser holgazán y despierta ya.

-¿A quién llamas holgazán erizo patán?- dijo Caliburn molesto- veo que el tiempo no te ha enseñado buenos modales.

-También me da gusto verte amigo.

-Y hablando de eso, ¿Por qué volviste?

-Larga historia, te cuento luego. Hay trabajo que hacer.

Mientras tanto Bors enfrentaba a la bestia, había conseguido asestar varios golpes con su espada pero la piel del monstruo se había vuelto impenetrable y el evadirlo lo desgastaba cada vez más, de repente el dragón se elevó volando a gran velocidad con la intención de embestirlo, entonces el caballero no tuvo otra alternativa:

-¡SOLIDUS INYEDIC!- el dragón se detuvo pero poco a poco recuperaba la movilidad, signo de que era demasiado poderoso para detener con encantamientos simples.

-No soportare mucho- dijo el lobo exhausto por el combate.

-¡BORS, A UN LADO!- Se escuchó un grito, el lobo volteo y vio a Sonic acercarse a toda velocidad, logro apartarse a tiempo y el erizo de un salto y girando sobre si con espada en mano golpeo al dragón en el aire y lo hizo retroceder.

-Hola pequeñín, ¿Me extrañaste?

-GROAR - se oyó el rugido de la bestia.

-Tomare eso como un si ¿estás listo Caliburn?

-JA, hablas con la espada sagrada ¿Tu qué crees?

-Era solo cortesía…es hora de revivir viejos tiempos.

Con ello nuevamente se lanzaron al ataque, cada golpe y embestida del monstruo era esquivado por Sonic con agilidad y velocidad. Bors admiraba asombrado la destreza que el erizo mostraba, algo que tomaba a un guerreo promedio dominar años lo hacía ver sencillo, como si se tratara de un juego:

-Me canse de esto, tengo cosas que hacer así que- Sonic salto nuevamente e hizo un Spin Dash con espada en mano, el monstruo recibió todo el impacto en su cuerno partiéndolo al instante y desapareció en una columna de humo, el erizo aterrizo en el suelo de espaldas y se giró para observar.

-UFF, fue más difícil que la última vez pero sigue siendo un debilucho.

-¡Tonto!- repelió la espada- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre subestimar al enemigo?

-Ya, ya no comiences con sermones.

-Lo que Lancelot y los demás me contaron se queda corto, realmente es un guerrero admirable Majestad- hablo el lobo- y gran Caliburn, le doy la bienvenida.

-Gracias Sir caballero, me da gusto que haya algunos que si me muestren el respeto que merezco.

-Si tú lo dices…

-No se moleste con él, pienso que nunca ha estado en mejores manos.

-Bueno…-Caliburn cerro sus ojos y suspiro- yo también lo creo, ahora Sir Sonic ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-En el camino te lo diremos, hay que volver a la ciudad cuanto antes- dicho esto los 3 comenzaron a avanzar.

Mientras tanto, el palacio estaba muy activo por la inminente llegada de Lord Mordred; no era como si nunca hubiera aparecido pero sería la primera ocasión que sería recibido por el Monarca en persona así que cada detalle debía ser cuidado para no causar mayores incidentes, Percival y Gawaiin tomaban todas las disposiciones y Amy, que también debía estar presente era preparada por Anna y otras doncellas, se le había puesto un vestido de gala verde con mangas largas, Zapatillas doradas y una pequeña tiara en su cabeza:

-Es un poco pesado el vestido- dijo la eriza incomoda.

-Lo lamentamos pero fueron instrucciones de Sir Percival-contesto Anna.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

-Lady Amy ¿puedo pasar?- preguntaron tras la puerta.

-Si claro.

Percival apareció y se dirigió a Anna:

-Han hecho un espléndido trabajo, por favor déjennos solas.

-Como desee- y las doncellas salieron.

-Nuevamente nos disculpamos, sé que esta situación no le concierne pero es necesario dar buena impresión.

-Por favor, dejen de pedir disculpas, fue mi decisión quedarme ¿recuerda?

-Gracias por su comprensión.

-¿Y Sonic aun no llega?

-No, pero debe estar en camino, ahora sígame, yo la llevare al salón del trono.

Amy, guiada por Percival salió de la habitación y comenzaron a recorrer más y más pasillos hasta llegar a uno donde sus muros estaban decorados con hermosos murales:

-Que bellos.

-Cuentan la historia de la llegada de los dioses.

-¿Dioses?

-Sí, se dice que hace siglos, Camelot fue el punto por donde las fuerzas obscuras salían para aterrorizar al mundo, fue entonces cuando desesperados los mortales oraron para que su tribulación se acabase; oración que fue escuchada y la salvación llego en la forma de las espadas sagradas, las cuales fueron entregadas a 3 nobles de corazón para combatir el mal guiados por un Dios que poseía la más poderosa de ellas: Excalibur.

-¿Excalibur? Ya he oído ese nombre antes.

-Con la ayuda de esas armas sagradas, la puerta del mal fue cerrada y para asegurarse de ello, las espadas permanecieron en el mundo mortal y su legado ha pasado a través de las generaciones solo a los más dignos.

-Increíble historia, entonces esa espada que fueron a buscar ¿es una de esas?

-En efecto.

En las murallas exteriores, Bors, Sonic y Calibur aparecían y Gawaiin los recibió:

-Llegan a tiempo, Mordred no tarda en aparecerse.

-Gawaiin, tu y Percival me deben una explicación sobre lo que ocurrió con Lady Nimue, recuérdalo- dijo Calibur.

-Eso será en otro momento, hay que preparar a su Majestad para recibir a su invitado- dijo el lobo conciliadoramente.

-¿Prepararme?

-Gawaiin, ¿el atuendo de gala está listo?

-Espera en sus habitaciones.

-Bien, andando mi señor, yo le ayudare.

-Oigan esperen, ¿Me tengo que vestir?

-¿Acaso tiene miedo Sir Sonic?

-¡Cállate palillo gigante!

-Vamos, no es hora de esto-dijo Bors empujando al erizo suavemente.

-Sera muy divertido- menciono el equidna.

En poco tiempo, Sonic con ayuda del caballero estaba preparado:

-Tranquilícese Majestad- decía el lobo colocando la capa-debe estar sereno.

-No me siento nada cómodo.

-Casi se ve como un rey- dijo Calibur que estaba a su lado.

-Sí que extrañaba tus frases de apoyo….

-Bueno, es todo, no lo olvide, debe permanecer callado mientras Lord Mordred hable y no caer en sus provocaciones, ese tipo es astuto y aprovechara cualquier descuido para desacreditarlo frente a la corte.

-Lo intentare- dijo Sonic con fastidio.

-Sir Sonic, es momento de probar que no solo como caballero puede hacer lo mejor, sé que no me decepcionara- hablo Calibur.

-No olvide que sus caballeros y su pueblo lo respaldan-dijo el lobo sonriendo.

El erizo los observo sorprendido, después sonrió y levanto el pulgar.

-No hay problema.

Era momento de probarse a sí mismo.


	4. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

 **Reunión de artimañas**

El salón del trono estaba listo, en él se encontraban la mayoría de los sirvientes y algunos nobles. Debido a la ausencia del rey la corte no era muy extensa pero en asuntos prácticos era lo mejor, Amy se encontraba sentada en un asiento a lado de la escalinata que iba hacia el trono con Anna a su lado como dama de compañía, ella le informo que Sonic ya estaba de vuelta y poco después Sir Bors llego para tomar su puesto junto a Percival y Gawaiin, de repente el grito del vigía alerto a todos:

-¡Se acerca Lord Mordred!

El carruaje, halado por 7 magníficos caballos negros se detuvo en la entrada, el paje bajo rápidamente y abrió la puerta para que su amo descendiera, aquel hombre comenzó a andar por la alfombra roja con toda la guardia apostada en cada rincón con semblante firme, fueron recibidos por el maestro de ceremonias el cual a su vez los llevo directamente al salón, el primero en entrar fue el paje para anunciar a su señor:

-Miembros de la corte, anuncio a Lord Mordred Pendragon, Duque de Lefay.

Se retiró de inmediato y en el instante entro aquel personaje, Amy no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver que era igual al doctor Eggman; solo que con un atuendo de satín medieval en colores rojo y negro, una larga capa y un sombrero ancho con una pluma negra el cual a su parecer lo hacía lucir aún más ridículo.

En ese momento, el maestro de ceremonias comenzó a hablar:

-¡ATENCION!, miembros de la corte de pie, ante ustedes su alteza real Sir Sonic the Hedgehog, caballero del viento, soberano de esta tierra, defensor de la fe.

Apareció entrando por uno de los lados vistiendo una camisa blanca con un chaquetón azul bordado en oro, pantalones negros, botas altas y una capa roja luciendo en su cintura una vaina incrustada de joyas con una espada dentro; cuando se acercó al trono todos los miembros de la corte, incluyendo a Amy se inclinaron en señal de respeto y los caballeros alzaron sus espadas y saludaron con las mismas.

Cuando Sonic y Mordred quedaron de frente, una batalla sorda con la mirada inicio, la cual fue detenida de golpe cuando el hombre se quitó el sombrero e hizo una reverencia:

-Majestad, es un placer conocerlo finalmente.

-Lo mismo digo Lord Mordred- contesto el erizo sereno.

-Ahora si no le molesta, me gustaría hablar en privado.

-Miembros de la corte, retírense- ordeno Sir Bors.

Obedeciendo en el acto, todos comenzaron a salir.

-Por favor Lady Nimue, no tiene que irse, este asunto también le concierne- dijo el anciano de golpe haciendo que la eriza se detuviera y lo mirara asombrada.

Los caballeros se desconcertaron y Sonic permanecía quieto:

-No tendrá inconveniente en que ella permanezca ¿O si mi señor?

-En absoluto- fue la respuesta.

Amy, totalmente confundida no tuvo más alternativa que quedarse y Anna a su lado:

-Bien, he sabido de la repentina desaparición de Sir Lancelot y lady Nimue hace poco, me alegra que ella este de vuelta y a salvo ¿Han tenido noticias de su caballero?

-Aun no, pero según me han dicho continúan buscándolo.

-Es una lástima, era un guerrero extraordinario y gran político, espero saber de el pronto.

-Agradezco el interés, pero dígame ¿es de lo único que quiere hablar?

-Claro que no, de hecho pienso que todos estos acontecimientos son una llamada de atención para usted y sus aliados.

-¿A sí?

-Sí, vera no puedo evitar pensar que estos eventos desafortunados tienen una misma fuente, y siendo así no deberían pasarse por alto.

-¿Podría explicarse mejor?- solicito Percival.

-Claro Sir Percival, lo que quiero decir es que todos estos problemas derivan de una sola situación: falta de liderazgo.

Al escucharlo, los caballeros pusieron caras duras, Amy estaba asustada pero Sonic permanecía tranquilo.

-Lo que digo; es que cosas como las que Camelot enfrenta ahora requieren supervisión constante, la desaparición de Lancelot es prueba de ello y me temo que su regreso y la posible solución que pueda ofrecer no sería efectiva si decide retirarse nuevamente, quien haya sido el perpetuador de tal acto sabia el desastre que causaría en el reino, incluso me atrevería a decir que solo fue un cebo para precipitar su regreso.

-Habla como si conociera a ese individuo- dijo Gawaiin.

-Eso es una acusación seria Sir Gawaiin, solo expongo mis argumentos para que entiendan que el sistema actual no funciona y es necesario un cambio que garantice la seguridad del reino.

-¿Y qué es lo que propone mi Lord?- hablo Bors.

-Que tal ves su Majestad me nombre regente, así si por azares debe irse nuevamente el reino estará en manos de alguien que pueda prestarle la debida atención.

-¿Y porque nombrarlo y no a alguno de nosotros?- protesto el equidna.

-Me temo valientes caballeros que ninguno de ustedes tiene la pericia de Lancelot para los aspectos políticos, es una cualidad con la que se nace.

Los miembros de la mesa redonda guardaron la compostura, aunque en el fondo deseaban clavar hondo sus espadas en el hombre que los insultaba tan abiertamente con todo cinismo y descaro.

-Así que, ¿Qué opina de mi propuesta Majestad?

Las miradas quedaron fijas en Sonic que había guardado silencio hasta ahora:

-Bueno, no soy muy diestro para hablar elocuentemente, pero lo diré así: ¡No entregaría este reino a un perfecto extraño!

Todos se sorprendieron.

-No me interesa que tan capaz sea, tengo una responsabilidad con esta gente, mi deber es protegerlos sin dudar y a pesar del costo...

Amy se tranquilizó, ese era el Sonic de siempre.

-Si significa tener que quedarme para siempre aquí, lo hare así que su oferta es innecesaria.

-Entiendo, siendo así le agradezco su tiempo Majestad...espero volver a verlo pronto y le comunicare al pueblo la buena nueva de que su rey y Lady Nimue están de regreso, con permiso- dijo finalmente el hombre retirándose del salón.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos con su paje detrás, Mordred meditaba la situación:

-"Todo marcha bien, solo necesito una oportunidad".

En el salón, los presentes pudieron finalmente respirar tranquilos.

-Ya termino- dijo Sonic- ¿Creen que podría quitarme ya este ridículo traje?

-Debemos felicitarlo Sir Sonic, lo hizo bien a pesar de ser su primera vez- hablo la felina.

-Realmente creíamos que metería la pata- dijo Gawaiin.

-Porque no me sorprende...

-Ya basta viejo amigo, el punto es que paso exitosamente esta prueba mi señor.

-Hasta yo estoy sorprendido-hablo Caliburn saliendo de la vaina- no pensé que hubiera un líder detrás de esas púas.

-¿Aun no aprendes verdad hojalata?

-Sí, sí, muy gracioso-interrumpió la eriza- pero están olvidando que ese tipo cree que soy Nimue y lo dirá a todos.

-Es verdad, y por desgracia si lo desmentimos pondríamos en riesgo la honorabilidad del rey y la mesa redonda- pensó el lobo.

-Entonces Amy, tendrás que ser Nimue.

-¿Estás loco?, yo no sé de eso, no podría fingir.

-Lo sé pero ya escuchaste a Bors, no podemos revertirlo.

No soporto más y comenzó a llorar:

-¡TODO ES POR TU CULPA!- grito y sollozando salió corriendo seguida por Anna.

Los 4 vieron cómo se alejaba, Sonic y Bors eran los más afectados ya que no pudieron evitar pensar en hechos del pasado que creían olvidados.

Amy llego a los jardines con la doncella, sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir por más que intentaba consolarse a ella misma:

-No llores Amy, no llores, una sonrisa lo resuelve todo.

En ese instante se escuchó una voz.

-Anna, ¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento?

-Como desee Sir Bors- y se retiró.

-Lady Amy- dijo el lobo ofreciéndole un pañuelo y un ramo de margaritas- lamentamos esta situación, sé que no es justo para usted.

-Gracias- dijo la eriza tomando ambas cosas- estas flores...creí que en el bosque.

-No son las mismas, me percaté de que traía un ramo consigo en esa ocasión.

-Agradezco el detalle, gracias Sir Bors.

-Sabe...esas son margaritas silvestres, solo crecen en las montañas sobre las escarpadas más altas.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, no son fáciles de ver o conseguir.

-No lo sabía.

-Supongo que su majestad se las obsequio, fue un buen detalle si me permite decirlo.

Al escucharlo, volvió a sollozar.

-Mi lady, puedo ver sus sentimientos, lamento ser indiscreto o entrometido, solo quiero que piense en lo que acabo de decir, conoce a Sir Sonic mejor que yo pero esas flores demuestran que piensa en usted a pesar de lo que aparenta y su último deseo es herirla.

-¿Supo eso con solo unas flores?

-No, puedo verlo en él, es muy sutil…pero lo hace, de hecho se parece a un viejo amigo.

-¿Quién?

-Se llamaba Albert, nos criamos juntos en mi casa hace años y entrenamos para convertirnos en caballeros, era plebeyo, pero gracias a la intervención de mi padre fue aceptado como aprendiz, con el tiempo desarrollo más talento que yo pero nunca le guarde resentimiento, era como mi hermano….

Amy escuchaba atenta el relato del lobo, el cual no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa:

-Después de que fuimos investidos recibimos la invitación para unirnos a la mesa redonda, aceptamos gustosos y al llegar conoció a una dama la cual le robo el corazón, pero la situación era complicada y durante mucho tiempo guardo sus sentimientos hacia ella, incluso yo no me percate, era muy discreto.

La eriza se sonrojo ligeramente.

-No digo que su Majestad sienta eso por usted, pero se preocupa por su bienestar, eso júrelo, tampoco está en una situación sencilla o cómoda así que le pido que trate de entenderlo.

Bors tenía razón, en realidad había notado lo mismo desde su llegada con él para su cita y después al estar en Camelot, los hechos nunca habían sido de su agrado pero a pesar de todo se esforzó para que todo fuera positivo, como siempre…de un modo u otro estaba a su lado.

Teniendo esto en mente, Amy se tranquilizó finalmente, tal vez era cierto y Sonic nunca la vería del modo que deseaba, pero era un buen amigo y debía corresponder de la misma forma, siendo un apoyo en esta situación tan difícil para ambos.

-Se lo agradezco, Sir Bors.

-Un placer servirle mi Lady.

Sonic mientras tanto se quitaba aquel traje y pensaba del mismo modo sobre lo ocurrido, él había aceptado quedarse y ayudar en lo que fuera necesario pero ¿Amy?, era evidente que no aceptaría regresar si el, por más que no quisiera, su presencia le causaba molestia pero más que nada, preocupación, y ahora por sus actos impulsivos estaba involucrada hasta las narices en un problema que solo era suyo:

-Solo serán más problemas… ¿porque Amy?- dijo en tono serio.

-La pregunta es ¿Por qué la angustia?

-JA, ¿Desde cuándo tan preocupado por mi Caliburn?

-No es usted el que me preocupa, sino la señorita, es evidente lo que siente y lo rechaza.

-Tú no sabes nada, es mi amiga solamente.

-¿Entonces porque pensar tanto?, si es así, no le afectaría.

-Por eso es que no sabes nada, Amy y yo hemos vivido mucho juntos, no podrías entender.

-Es posible, aun así hay cosas que son fáciles y tienen respuesta- termino Caliburn alejándose de su lado.

Terminando de ponerse sus zapatos, Sonic decidió salir a correr un poco para despejarse, mientras recorría el pasillo central hacia la salida se topó con la eriza que venía de la otra dirección, no quería encontrarse con ella sino hasta mañana pero al parecer el destino tenía otros planes:

-Hola Sonic- dijo Amy con su tono alegre de siempre.

-Amy…- en ese momento llego a la conclusión de que no podía dar más vueltas al asunto- yo quisiera que….

-Antes de que hables escúchame, lamento haber perdido el control así, y quiero que sepas que te apoyo, si todo es más fácil seré Nimue, prometo esforzarme en el papel.

Sonic quedo confundido e impresionado con esas palabras, todo lo que pudo decir fue:

-Gracias Amy.

-¿Para qué están los amigos?

De repente observo el ramo que traía consigo.

-Esas son….

-Sir Bors me las obsequio en lugar de las otras, fue muy gentil- dijo Amy observándolas feliz – no me había dado cuenta de lo especiales que eran hasta hace poco.

-Bueno…tengo que ir a correr.

-Claro, te veo luego.

Dicho esto el erizo azul siguió su rumbo más meditabundo que antes.

Los pensamientos a veces pueden ser traicioneros.

* * *

Notas del autor:

 **Asi termino con este combo de capitulos de ASCENSO DE UN REY, agradezco de antemano sus visitas a esta historia. Alguien me señalo hace poco que no deberia subir tantos capitulos de un golpe, asi que deseo aclarar esto:**

 **Esta historia, para aquellos que no han visto mi perfil fue concluida hace exactamente 3 años, y debido a circunstancias como mi trabajo, problemas tecnicos y demas, tendra lapsos de actualizacion erraticos, la siguiente tanda (capts. 5 a 8) esta planeada para Noviembre y los demas...quien sabe XD.**

 **Otro de los motivos de esto es que soy una escritora de vieja escuela, es decir TODOS mis trabajos estan recopilados en cuadernos, algunos diran: ¿porque?, simplemente por las circunstancias y por que asi empeze, no me acomodo de otra forma y la inspiracion no fluye de manera apropiada en medios digitales, sin ser critica a otros escritores. Esto implica que para publicar en el sitio debo hacer la pertinente transcripcion y es una tarea ardua que puede tomar horas, incluso dias, sumado a que tengo que enfocar mayor atencion a mi historia actual (HERMANOS DE BATALLA).**

 **Estos son los motivos principales para que sea manejada de esta forma, para los lectores viejos y nuevos que se unan, espero que entiendan y gozen de la historia por igual.**

 **GRACIAS DE NUEVO Y DISFRUTEN :)**


	5. Capitulo 5

**La cancion que aparece en el capitulo** " **Kami** **no en del Regno" es derecho reservado a sus autores: Masami Kurumada y TRACKY (Vocalista el grupo Marina del ray).**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **Una pista en Deep Woods**

A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía estar normal hasta que:

-¿Qué tengo que?- se oyó una voz en lo alto.

-Así es Sir Sonic, tiene audiencia con el pueblo después del desayuno y lecciones de baile en la tarde.

-Si es una broma, no me parece divertida.

-No es broma señor- dijo Bors- vea, ha sido invitado a una gala en el reino de Sinslek al norte de Camelot, son aliados valiosos para el reino y no convendría declinar su asistencia.

 **-** Supongo que Lancelot hacia todo esto ¿verdad?

 **-** Así es, aunque claro no asistía a bailes si no era con Lady Nimue.

-¿También debo ir yo?- dijo Amy que entraba en el salón.

-Me temo que si- respondió Percival.

 **-** Muy bien Sonic, supongo que te veré esta tarde para las lecciones, será divertido- dijo la eriza con una mirada algo maliciosa.

El erizo no hizo más que suspirar derrotado.

Sonic no acepto volver a usar el traje del día anterior, así que recibió a los aldeanos con su estilo de siempre a excepción de Caliburn que se encontraba a su lado; escucho las peticiones de su pueblo con tanta paciencia como podía ser posible pero pasado el tiempo empezó a bostezar y dormitar, Bors y Percival carraspearon varias veces para despertarlo, de repente llego el turno de una anciana para ver a su rey:

-Bien buena mujer, di tu petición al rey- solicito Percival.

-Majestad, hospedo a muchos huérfanos en mi casa, perdieron a sus padres en el incidente con los caballeros del inframundo y bueno….quería solicitar una reducción a nuestros impuestos ya que las cosechas aun no pueden levantarse y apenas contamos con lo indispensable para alimentarnos.

 **-** Lamentamos escucharlo, pero el pago de impuestos debe ser equitativo para cada habitante del reino así que….

 **-** Está bien para mí.

 **-** ¿Sir Sonic?

 **-** Tienen dificultades, díganme ¿Ella ha sido puntual con el pago?

-Ehh- Bors reviso los registros- sí, hasta ahora ha sido puntual.

-Pues entonces una reducción es justa, si ha pagado puntualmente a pesar de tener más a su cargo creo que aligerar su presión no sería problema.

-Agradezco su generosidad Majestad, prometo trabajar el doble para corresponder a su benevolencia.

-No es necesario, de hecho me siento con ganas de salir, me gustaría conocer a sus niños si no es molestia.

-Claro que no, me sentiría honrada.

-Pues no se diga más- dijo el erizo levantándose del trono **.**

-Pero Majestad….

-Déjalo Bors, creo que conocer al pueblo directamente sería una buena experiencia, además dudo que nos hubiera hecho caso.

 **-** Si, tal vez tengas razón, es alguien bastante rebelde, pero con gran corazón **.**

 **-** Gawaiin tiene que estar al pendiente de la guardia, por favor escóltalo, me encargare de Lady Amy.

 **-** Bien- dijo el lobo caminando a la salida.

Cuando casi estaba por salir, se topó con Amy.

 **-** Sir Bors ¿A dónde va?

 **-** Buen día mi lady, al parecer su Majestad salir para conocer los alrededores y voy a acompañarlo.

-¿Puedo ir?

 **-** Lo siento, pero no puede dejar el castillo sin la autorización de Percival.

 **-** Por favor, si voy a ser Nimue también debo conocer este lugar.

 **-** Bueno…..no puedo discutir esa lógica, oye buen hombre- dijo a un sirviente que caminaba por el pasillo.

-A sus órdenes Sir Bors.

 **-** Avisa a Sir Percival que Lady Nimue vendrá con nosotros.

-Enseguida.

-Bien, vamos- el lobo ofreció su brazo el cual Amy tomo.

En la salida, Sonic se encontraba a punto de subir en la carreta de la mujer hasta que unas voces lo detuvieron.

-Espere Majestad.

 **-** Creo que quieren unirse al paseo- dijo irónico Calibur que no se había separado de su lado.

 **-** Sonic, iremos contigo.

 **-** ¿Por que?

-Soy su escolta señor, además Lady Nimue deseaba también salir un poco.

 **-** Me honra que quiera acompañarnos, mis niños siempre han querido conocerla mi Lady.

-¿Niños?

\- En el camino se lo explicaremos, suba- concluyo Bors y al hacerlo se pusieron en marcha.

Durante el trayecto, los aldeanos que los veían pasar se inclinaban y otros gritaban vítores en su nombre.

 **-** ¡VIVA SU MAJESTAD, VIVA LADY NIMUE!

Sonic se rascaba la cabeza y ponía una sonrisa tonta al escucharlos, Amy se sonrojaba por tanta atención y parecía abrumada pero Sir Bors tomaba su hombro en señal de apoyo, cosa que el erizo vio de reojo. Pronto se alejaron de los límites de la cuidad y comenzaron a adentrarse al bosque hasta que Sonic reconoció el sitio:

-Vamos rumbo a Deep Woods.

 **-** Tiene razón, mi casa se encuentra entre los límites del bosque sagrado, es un lugar bastante tranquilo a pesar de lo que ocurrió hace tiempo.

En poco tiempo pudo divisarse la cabaña, los sembradíos en el camino niños jugando alegremente entre ellos:

 **-** ¡Miren todos, es nana!- grito una niña.

-¿Qué no es esa Lady Nimue?- dijo otro.

 **-** ¡Si, y también su Majestad y Sir Bors!

Los niños corrieron tanto como pudieron hasta la carreta que se detenía **.**

 **-** Nana, llegaste antes.

 **-** Fue muy rápido, además vean quienes me acompañan.

 **-** ¡Lady Nimue! ¿De verdad es usted?- pregunto la pequeña.

 **-** Amm…pues sí.

 **-** Siempre quise conocerla, soy Sara y el mi hermanito Joe- dijo por él bebe que tenía en brazos.

 **-** Yo soy Lucas y ellos son Fred y Jack ¿De verdad son caballeros?

-¡Por supuesto!, soy Sonic the Hedgehog y él es mi compañero Calibur

 **-** Un placer pequeños.

 **-** Yo soy Bors de Ganis, el gusto es mío niños.

 **-** WOW, el caballero de la luna, papa hablaba mucho de ti- contestaron los pequeños al unísono.

 **-** Me honra su mención.

 **-** Vamos niños, podrán seguir preguntando en casa…por favor síganme.

Todos bajaron y se adentraron a la cabaña, era un sitio acogedor y muy hogareño, a los erizos les recordaba mucho su hogar en Green Hill, sobre todo a la casa de Vanilla y Cream donde pasaban la mayoría de sus ratos en compañía de amigos.

 **-** Seguramente tendrán hambre, si me permiten preparare el almuerzo- dijo la anciana.

-¿Puedo ayudar nana?- pregunto Sara.

 **-** Claro pequeña **.**

 **-** Me gustaría ayudar tambien-dijo Amy

-Pues…si usted gusta mi Lady.

De ese modo las mujeres fueron a la cocina mientras los demás se quedaron con los otros niños.

-Oigan ¿Han combatido monstruos?- dijo Lucas.

 **-** Sí, cuéntennos- respondieron Fred y Jack mientras sostenían a Joe.

 **-** Bueno...- hablo el lobo.

 **-** Vamos Bors, estos chicos quieren oír tus proezas, no estarás avergonzado ¿o sí?- dijo Sonic divertido.

 **-** Claro que no, pero también debe contar las suyas ¿No cree majestad?

 **-** No hay problema, veamos…Que les parece si les cuento cuando fui a Crystal Cave.

 **-** ¿Y vio al dragón de la cueva?- pregunto Fred.

Fue así que los caballeros contaron algunas historias a los chicos que oían fascinados, pasado el tiempo el almuerzo ya estaba listo y todos fueron a la cocina para comer amigablemente. Los chicos quisieron mostrarles los campos a lo cual ellos aceptaron mientras la anciana esperaba en casa, poco después llegaron a un riachuelo que marcaba el límite entre la propiedad y Deep Woods, decidieron descansar ahí:

-¿Lady Nimue?

-¿Qué pasa Sara?

 **-** Pues **…** me gustaría que cantara para nosotros, mi mama decía que su voz podía escucharse hasta los rincones más lejanos del reino ¿podría?

 **-** Si, por favor Lady Nimue.

 **-** Bueno…yo, no se- dijo la eriza sobrecogida, pero los niños la observaban tan esperanzados que:

 **-** De…de acuerdo.

 **-** Gracias mi lady- dijo la niña y los demás a excepción de Sonic y Bors se colocaron a su alrededor.

 **-** Aquí voy **-** Amy tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a cantar:

 **Al final del río Lete encontrarás**  
 **El Jardín prodigioso**  
 **Regalo de Dios**

 **Esta tierra eterna**

 **bañada por el sol**

 **De los elegidos**

 **será el Edén**

 **Ese cielo tan distante**

 **es símbolo de la gloria del Rey**

 **Creado con su mano maternal**

 **Pues ese fue su deseo...**

 **La Armadura de Dios**  
 **que en lo alto está**

 **Danzará al compás**  
 **de el soplo celestial**  
 **De este inmenso dolor**  
 **al final nos librará**  
 **El sufrir y el llorar**  
 **No existirán en su...**

 **Gran Reino...**

Lo hacía con gran sentimiento y poseía una voz hermosa, todos la observaban con atención, incluso Sonic ya **que antes** no había conocido esa faceta de ella, pero Calibur se encontraba desconcertado:

-Esa canción es…

 **-** ¿Ocurre algo gran Calibur?- pregunto el lobo.

 **-** No, no es nada.

 **Al llenar el mundo con toda su bondad**  
 **la perpetua tristeza podrá disipar**  
 **Y al ser bendecidos**  
 **con la gracia de Dios**  
 **Las almas valientes ahí llegarán**

 **El misterioso universo**  
 **es obra admirable de su creación**  
 **Reflejo de un absoluto poder**

 **Que trae la paz y la vida**

 **Arcoíris y estrellas adornando están**  
 **el glorioso firmamento**  
 **del jardín inmortal**

 **De este inmenso dolor**  
 **al fin nos librará**  
 **El sufrir y el llorar**  
 **no existirán en su**  
 **gran Reino...**

 **La armadura de Dios**  
 **que en lo alto está**  
 **danzará al compás**  
 **de el soplo celestial**

 **De este inmenso dolor**  
 **al fin nos librará**  
 **El sufrir y el llorar**  
 **no existirán en...**

 **Su Gran Reino**

Cuando termino, los niños aplaudieron contentos y se veían felices, Bors y Sonic la miraban admirados y **Calibur** permanecía con un semblante pensativo. Poco después los chicos jugaban en el riachuelo con la atenta **vigilancia de** los mayores, Sonic fue el primero en hablar:

-¿Y dónde aprendiste a cantar así?

 **-** No es como si hubiera tenido lecciones, solo lo hago por pasatiempo **.**

 **-** ¿Y la canción?

 **-** La escuche por ahí hace tiempo, me gusto y la memoricé es todo.

-Es preciosa mi Lady, de hecho creo que mi madre también la cantaba para mí de pequeño; es algo **melancólica pero** habla de esperanza y paz.

 **-** "El coro de los héroes"- dijo Calibur de repente.

 **-** ¿Qué?

 **-** La canción sagrada con la cual las almas son recibidas en el paraíso, hace tiempo que no la escuchaba.

 **-** ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 **-** ¿Acaso olvidas?...espada sagrada, se dice que en la antigüedad los dioses enseñaron a los mortales muchas cosas, no sería extraño que les hablaran de las melodías del paraíso.

 **-** Entonces, es otro testimonio de la venida de los dioses- hablo serio el lobo.

 **-** O de su próxima llegada- termino Calibur.

 **-** WOW, ya basta ¿Quieren?...están exagerando con el tema.

Instantáneamente se escucharon gritos, algo había jalado a Sara y parecía arrastrarla, Sonic y los demás **corrieron** rápidamente y vieron como una especie de tentáculo salir por los arbustos en dirección al bosque, tomando **a Calibur** salto y corto aquella cosa liberando a la niña:

 **-** ¿Estas bien?- hablo ayudándola a levantarse.

-Sí, gracias Majestad.

 **-** ¡Niños, salgan de ahí ahora!- grito Amy.

Los chicos rápidamente dejaron el riachuelo y corrieron en dirección a la orilla **.**

 **-** Llévatelos de aquí, Bors y yo nos encargaremos.

 **-** Bien, vamos.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo, más tentáculos comenzaron a surgir apresándolos, los caballeros sin perder la compostura comenzaron a cortar y poco a poco rescatar a los prisioneros; los niños estaban a salvo pero Amy rápidamente fue atraída al bosque por el último tentáculo en pie.

 **-** Bors llévalos a la cabaña, yo iré por ella- dijo Sonic.

 **-** ¿Esta seguro?

 **-** Si hay más de esas cosas, necesitan protección.

 **-** Entiendo, buena suerte Majestad, rápido niños.

 **-** Por favor, salve a Lady Nimue- suplico Sara.

 **-** Lo prometo- concluyo levantando el meñique y guiñando un ojo con lo cual entro nuevamente a Deep Woods **.**

Mientras tanto, en el gran árbol que indicaba el centro del bosque sagrado, aquel tentáculo con Amy como prisionera se adentró al tronco del mismo, cuando la eriza quedo frente a la criatura responsable del ataque...una especie de mezcla entre calamar y reptil que la miraba fijamente:

 **-** Hermosa... la fama de su belleza la acompaña y su voz...la escuche, lástima que tan maravilloso tesoro tenga que desaparecer de este mundo.

 **-** ¿Que eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

 **-** Si de mí dependiera, te tomaría preciosa pero solo soy un mensajero así que ahora...

La acerco totalmente a su rostro y la miro a los ojos: en ese instante Amy sintió como si callera en el más profundo de los abismos, desesperanza, dolor, tristeza: Sentimientos tan negativos invadían todo su ser, hasta que un pequeño calor, algo como una llama que nacía de su interior iluminaba esa oscuridad:

 **-** Así que es verdad, sí que estarán complacidos...

 **-** ¡OYE FEO, BAJALA AHORA!- grito el erizo desde la entrada.

La criatura lo observo divertido.

 **-** A ti te debo la poda gratuita, pero mi trabajo está hecho...cuídala reyecito, no estará mucho tiempo- al decir esto el monstruo desapareció y Amy fue atrapada por Sonic a tiempo:

 **-** Amy, ¿estás bien?

 **-** Fue...horrible, esa bestia, sus ojos.

 **-** Ya paso, tranquila.

 **-** Sonic...- comenzó a sollozar cubriendo su rostro con las manos, la había visto llorar antes pero en esta ocasión era diferente, podía sentir la angustia adentrándose en su interior, era algo que no podía soportar **,** no deseaba ver a su amiga de esa forma así que, realizo algo que nunca antes se había atrevido: Rodeo su brazo a través de su hombro y la acerco juntando su cabeza a la suya de manera afectuosa. Amy estaba tan sobrecogida que no se alteró por lo que pasaba y simplemente se dejó llevar del mismo modo que Sonic, Calibur observaba con satisfacción la escena y salió del sitio dejándolos solos:

 **-** Gracias- dijo la eriza después de un rato- no quería preocuparte **.**

-¿Preocuparme?, eso solo pasara el día que no pueda protegerte.

 **-** Oh, creo que deberíamos irnos, los demás deben estar esperando **.**

 **-** Antes de eso... ¿Podrías cantar para mí?

 **-** ¿Qué?

 **-** Bueno...no lo dije enfrente de todos pero...me gustó mucho Amy, quiero que lo hagas solo para mí.

-¿Es en serio?

 **-** De verdad.

 **-** Pues...si tú quieres ¿qué canción?

-La que tú desees.

 **-**...Esta bien- después de pensar un momento comenzó a tararear una melodía suave y tranquila.

 **-** Gracias Amy, ahora vamos- dijo levantándose y ofreciendo su mano, ella la tomo y juntos se dirigieron a la salida.

 **-** Espero que ese tiempo de calidad lo disfrutaran- menciono burlona la espada.

-¿Y ahora que rayos dices?

 **-** Oigan, algo brilla por ahí.

Observaron algo tintinar entre las hojas muertas y el lodo, cuando se acercaron lo desenterraron y era increíble, se trataba de la diadema dorada de Nimue **.**

 **-** ¿Qué es?- pregunto Amy.

 **-** Es de Nimue, significa que ella y Lancelot estuvieron aquí- completo Sonic.

 **-** Entonces es posible que los emboscaran, aunque tuvieron que ser enemigos poderosos para doblegarlos **.**

 **-** Tengo el presentimiento que esa tal Morgan tiene que ver con esto, será mejor volver y hablar con los otros.

Y así fue, después de volver a la cabaña y decir a Bors de su hallazgo se despidieron agradeciendo su hospitalidad y regresaron a la ciudad. Una vez que se reunieron en la mesa redonda y compartieron sus impresiones Percival dijo:

 **-** Es posible que Sir Sonic tenga razón, esto tiene la marca de Morgan por todas partes.

 **-** ¿Crees que lo del cetro solo haya sido una distracción?- pregunto Gawaiin.

 **-** No, me parece que ambos incidentes están relacionados.

 **-** Opino lo mismo y si es cierto me temo que su objetivo real es la entrada al inframundo- completo Bors.

 **-** ¿Y qué hay de Lancelot?- cuestiono Sonic.

 **-** El posee a Arondinght, en cualquier caso también es un obstáculo- dijo Calibur.

 **-** Entonces… ¿están muertos?- pregunto Amy temerosa.

 **-** De Lancelot no estamos seguros, pero Nimue no puede ser destruida, al menos por Morgan, no posee tanto poder.

 **-** Eso solo nos deja una opción, debemos seguir buscando- finalmente exclamo el erizo- si es cierto, Nimue debe seguir viva en alguna parte, si encontramos a Morgan tendremos respuestas.

 **-** No podemos precipitarnos con esto Majestad, podría ser una trampa para alejarnos de la ciudad y capturarnos a todos, Gawaiin tiene razón- prosiguió Bors.

 **-** Sin Nimue aquí, la única que podría decirnos lo que trama es Merlina- hablo Percival.

 **-** Pues no creo que esté dispuesta a cooperar- toco Sonic.

 **-** Es cierto, pero hay que intentarlo; mañana iré al lago Never e intentare hacer contacto con ella.

-¡Genial!, entonces el resto podemos adelantarnos a buscar pistas.

 **-** Lo siento Sir Sonic, su obligación es permanecer aquí y prepararse para el baile de Sinsleck, eso es prioridad.

 **-** ¿Estás jugando?

 **-** No, ya le advertimos de las consecuencias de ignorar esa invitación y no necesitamos más problemas ahora **.**

 **-** Este lugar está en peligro ¿Y crees que es momento de bailes?- protesto el erizo molesto.

-¡No está a discusión!- hablo ofuscada.

 **-** ¡Yo soy el rey ¿no? Así que hare lo que quiera!

Percival no lo resistió más, golpeo al erizo con una patada mandándolo hacia el otro lado de la habitación, para cuando quiso reaccionar tenía la punta de una espada pegada a su cuello.

 **-** Esto no lo hice a mi rey, si no a un impaciente y cabeza hueca erizo que cree saberlo todo por ser el héroe, comportese a la altura de su rango y haga lo necesario por su gente- dijo la felina nuevamente envainando y caminando fuera de la mesa redonda.

 **-** Sigues siendo la misma…- dijo el lobo mentalmente.

-Creo que ahora entiende porque Lancelot la puso a cargo ¿no es así mi señor?, toma sus obligaciones muy en serio y no acepta estupideces de nadie- hablo Gawaiin con rostro sereno mientras Sonic se ponía de pie, tenía que admitirlo, Percival era digna de admiración.

Estaba anocheciendo, era el momento de su actividad antes de la cena y tomo dirección a la capilla del castillo. Al llegar dejo su yelmo y espada en el umbral y se encamino al altar mayor, inclinándose y agachando la cabeza comenzó a orar:

 **-** Hermano, Querido, hoy las cosas han empeorado y me atreví a golpear a Sir Sonic, lamento profundamente lo que hice pero era necesario, solo espero que al fin haya entendido; donde quieran que estén, protejan y envíen su fortaleza a todos nosotros….no he olvidado mi juramento, sus muertes no serán en vano, dare mi vida por este reino y por mi rey, que fue el que me recordó por qué luchaban- termino y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

Esos eran los momentos que la felina más ansiaba, el instante que podía dejar de lado la adusta y severa vida de los caballeros, tener un momento de debilidad y ser simplemente ella: para después regresar.

El corazón de una mujer es increíble.


	6. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 **Un curioso examen…..Una guerrera solitaria**

Amanecía, y Percival después de dejar instrucciones precisas se encamino al lago Never buscando una forma de contactar a Merlina, no estaba segura de cómo lograrlo pero sin importar el precio debía conseguirlo.

En el castillo, las cosas se disponían para la lección de etiqueta y baile que el rey debía tomar para la gala próxima a realizarse:

-No puedo creer que en serio deba hacer esto.

-Vamos Sonic, ya escuchaste, es necesario.

-Bien Majestad, es momento de estudiar el protocolo en la cena- Hablo Gawaiin.

-¿En serio tu serás el maestro?

-¿Acaso piensa que por ser caballero no conozco del tema?, como protectores de la corona asistimos a muchas fiestas- dijo orgulloso el equidna.

-Como sea…adelante profesor.

Durante más de 2 horas Gawaiin hablo sobre la complicada ceremonia que cada acto en la cena tenía que ser, para el erizo no eran más que un montón de reglas estúpidas que hacían de un acto tan simple una pesadilla, Amy escuchaba atentamente aunque al igual que su amigo le parecían demasiado absurdas.

Pasado esto, llego el momento del baile, en el gran salón ya se encontraba Bors justo en el centro:

-Bien Majestad, Lady Amy, lo primero que deben hacer es ponerse frente al otro y reverencia.

Ambos voltearon y tal como solicito el caballero ejecutaron la reverencia.

-Ahora Majestad tome a Lady Amy por la cintura y mi lady, una mano en el hombro de su compañero.

Sonic no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Amy por su parte con toda naturalidad puso la mano en su hombro izquierdo:

-Tienes que tomar mi cintura- dijo la eriza.

-Ya lo sé- volteando la cara y con toda vergüenza lo hizo, no pudo evitarse la cercanía...los rostros de ambos se acercaron y con ello el calor aumentaba.

-Mi señor, ahora tome la mano de la dama y elévela un poco.

El erizo sumamente incomodo obedeció, no podía estar más apenado.

-Bien, comiencen con 3 pasos al frente, 2 pasos atrás y vuelta.

Cuando comenzaron, estaban sumamente rígidos, por lo tanto cometían errores de manera consecutiva.

-Tienen que relajarse, Majestad usted es el que guía, si no tiene seguridad su compañera tampoco la tendrá.

-Es que...no sé, esto es nuevo para mí.

-Comprendo, siendo así permítame- dijo el lobo a lo cual después de saludar con una reverencia tomo la mano de Amy.

-Creo que ayudara una demostración ¿Está de acuerdo mi Lady?

-Claro, si cree que servirá- dijo la eriza un poco decepcionada.

Comenzaron a bailar, el caballero lo hacía con presencia y control, Amy no pudo evitar sonreír frente a él, realmente lo disfrutaba. Sonic que observaba no lo creía, su amiga realmente se divertía ¿Acaso era feliz con algo tan simple?

-Bien, es su turno señor- hablo Bors ofreciendo de nueva cuenta la mano de Amy para proseguir con la lección.

Mientras tanto, Percival se encaminaba por los senderos de Deep Woods para llegar a su destino: el santuario de Nimue en el lago Never. Aquel paseo por el bosque le era incomodo porque revivían recuerdos dolorosos, aquellos que por tanto tiempo había aprendido a eludir y soportar, pero que resurgían al primer signo de debilidad.

 **0-0-0**

Johanne, hija mayor del Duque de Gales, había sido criada como cualquier dama de la Nobleza junto a Robert su hermano, la madre había muerto poco después del nacimiento del pequeño dejando la educación de ambos niños al padre, el cual como era costumbre enfoco su atención en el hijo como heredero de su título y propiedades.

Desde muy joven, la pequeña había mostrado una gran inteligencia, pericia y conocimiento en las artes guerreras pero por su condición de mujer fue menospreciada por aquellos cercanos a ella a excepción de su hermano, al cual entrenaba secretamente; para no contrariar a su padre jamás mostro aquellas habilidades y era todo lo que se podía esperar de un miembro de la casa de Gales. En cierta ocasión se dirigían a una audiencia a tierras extranjeras para discutir ciertos asuntos, el Duque llevo a los chicos y se detuvieron a descansar ya que el trayecto era largo, los niños decidieron dar un paseo al bosque hasta que al no ser terrenos conocidos se extraviaron:

-¡Robert! ¿Dónde estás?- gritaba la chica con todas sus fuerzas, pero de repente al no medir sus pasos resbalo por una ladera, fue sujetada por un desconocido.

-Te tengo, trata de trepar hasta llegar a mí.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?

-No hay tiempo, ¡Rápido!- protesto el extraño.

Molesta, la chica obedeció, se percató que su rescatador estaba cediendo al peso y en el fondo de aquella ladera había zarzas espinosas; cuando ambos estuvieron en un sitio seguro comenzó a decir:

-Ahora si ¿Cómo tu campesino osas tocar a alguien de sangre noble? perderás la mano seguramente.

-Gracias por salvarme- contesto fríamente- es lo menos que cualquiera esperaría.

-No pedí tu ayuda, así que no te debo nada.

-Vaya, tan linda dama y tan amargada ¿Así son todas las de la nobleza?

-Tu miserable...

-¡Johanne! ¡Contesta ¿estas por aquí?!

-Robert, gracias a dios está bien- dijo aliviada para después dirigirle una mirada desafiante a su rescatador- esto no ha terminado, pagaras tu atrevimiento algún día...te lo juro.

-Cuando quieras...Johanne, que hermoso nombre.

Sin mediar más palabra, corrió hacia su hermano y la vida continuo así por algún tiempo hasta la casa de Gales entro en guerra con la casa Drussendorf por territorio. Este conflicto duro más de 8 años en los cuales desgraciadamente el Duque falleció quedando como era la costumbre Robert como nuevo heredero, el campo de batalla había cambiado radicalmente a ambos hermanos ya que Johanne, a pesar de la oposición de su hermano y todos los generales se unió al ejercito demostrando ser un soldado de gran valor y fuerza, inspirando a Robert a seguir su ejemplo y poniendo fin al conflicto con la derrota de los Drussendorf; los cuales no fueron despojados por decisión de los hermanos al concluir que esa absurda acción militar solo era el resultado de la irracional ambición de su padre.

Aquella nobleza llego a oídos del legendario rey Arturo, el cual solicito su presencia en la misma Camelot y extendió su invitación para unirse a la mesa redonda junto a Lancelot, su mano derecha.

Ese mismo día, fueron investidos como caballeros:

-Ahora, yo te nombro Sir Lamorack de Gales- dijo a Robert colocando su espada en el hombro.

-Y tú, a partir de este momento te nombro Sir Percival de Gales- haciendo lo mismo con Johanne.

 **0-0-0**

Finalmente pude divisar el sendero y el puente que atravesaba el lago hacia el santuario, camino hacia él y pudo observar el pequeño Kiosco con todo dispuesto para él te tal como Nimue lo disponía para sus visitantes pero no se adentró, desenvaino su espada justo en el umbral y dijo:

-En nombre de la espada sagrada, déjame hablar con Merlina.

En ese instante, una burbuja de agua salió del fondo del lago y se detuvo justo enfrente de Percival. Un brillo intenso la rodeo y de repente pudo divisarse el rostro de la maga:

-Percival, si recurriste al puente mágico es algo serio- hablo Merlina.

-Debes saberlo, la entrada del inframundo está en riesgo y Morgan ha regresado.

-Mi tía...al parecer no ha cambiado de idea.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mi abuelo solía decir que era tenaz y decidida, cualidades dignas de admiración pero jamás acepto el control...

-Merlina, por favor dime la verdad ¿Sabes lo que pretende?

-Puedo imaginarlo, siendo así no puedo hacer nada.

-Camelot está en peligro, Nimue y Lancelot desaparecieron y la puerta del mal en riesgo ¿De verdad piensas quedarte solo observando?

-El fin de Camelot es inevitable, nada de lo que hagan lo cambiara y está ya no es mi lucha- respondió a la pregunta con semblante sombrío.

-Estaba en lo cierto- prosiguió Percival- no tenía caso hablar contigo...al parecer Sir Sonic te conoció mejor que nosotros.

-Esta aquí ¿No es cierto?

-No teníamos alternativa, sin Lancelot se necesitaba al rey.

-Supongo que Bors utilizo el Ifaras y el agua sagrada para lograrlo, teniendo su ayuda no soy necesaria.

-Él es poderoso, pero no posee los conocimientos del inframundo como tú, además eres una de las últimas descendientes de la casa de Merlin, la dinastía mágica más grande.

-Y eso fue mi ruina, deshonre ese legado y a mi abuelo, no puedo volver a involucrarme.

-El confió en ti...en que podías entender que la vida tiene que continuar y defenderla hasta el fin; si no es por Camelot, ayúdanos por su amistad.

Merlina permanecía con la cabeza gacha, infinitos recuerdos se conjuntaban en su mente para finalmente decir:

-Raknarok.

Cuando escucho esa palabra, Percival cambio su semblante por completo.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si...esa fue la razón por la que mi abuelo la expulso, quizá aun intente precipitar la llegada de los dioses.

-¿Como la detenemos?

-Mientras no obtenga lo que necesita para el ritual hay tiempo.

-¿Ritual?

-Si mis conjeturas son correctas, Morgan no puede acceder a la entrada al inframundo si no posee un corazón puro para romper el sello.

-Pero tú lo lograste...

-No, yo solo use la conexión al inframundo que poseía la funda de Calibur. Lo que ella busca es forzarla. Nimue y yo desaparecimos todo rastro del inframundo y reforzamos la entrada usando el corazón de la dama del lago como seguro; ella es parte del sello ahora y con certeza Morgan lo sabe.

-Entonces...por eso Nimue quería volver a Avalon.

-Tal vez presintió que la entrada estaba en peligro y quiso asegurarse.

-Gracias Merlina, ojala cambies de idea y te unas a nosotros, necesitamos a todos los aliados posibles.

-Ya te lo dije...no es mi pelea, pero les deseo éxito, saluda a Sir Sonic de mi parte y envíale mis disculpas por nuevamente involucrarlo.

-Lo hare y no te preocupes, esta vez no hubo engaños y acepto ayudarnos-termino por decir el caballero y se retiró.

En el castillo, atardecía y las lecciones habían terminado; Sonic se encontraba sentado en uno de los muros exteriores observando la puesta de sol caer sobre el poblado y la campiña, en ningún sentido podía compararse a lo que había visto en su mundo…pero aquella sobria vista tenía su encanto propio así que de igual forma disfruto del paisaje. Necesitaba despejarse un poco después de aquello que se había visto obligado todo ese día y sin duda lo más difícil fue el baile ¿Realmente debía hacerlo con Amy y centenares de invitados observándolo?, quería correr…pero al parecer Percival había alertado que por ningún motivo dejara el castillo ya que la guardia estaba apostada en cada rincón además de la aguda vigilancia que Gawaiin y Bors tenían sobre él; habría sido muy sencillo esquivarlos pero considero que lo mejor era dejar las cosas estar al menos por el momento y no causar más problemas, aunque sabemos que la paciencia no es su mayor virtud:

-Veo que desearía estar afuera ¿No es así señor?- escucho al lobo hablar desde la parte baja del muro.

-En realidad sí, pero quedarme es lo mejor.

-Humm…no está convencido de eso.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué estoy de maravilla y es lo que deseaba?

-Claro que no…pero tenga en cuenta que no enfrenta esto solo.

-Eso lo sé, ¿Por qué rayos no se fue?

-¿Habla de Lady Amy?

-N-no, digo, es decir…-el erizo callo de golpe.

-Ya veo…-dijo Bors con una actitud serena- disculpe por molestarlo, hay cosas que debe pensar así que me retiro.

-No espera….

-¿Si Majestad?

-Amy y tú se han hecho amigos ¿no?

-Se diría más bien que confidentes.

-Entonces te pido que la convenzas de regresar, ella no me escuchara.

-Es absurdo pensar que a mí si lo haga, tomo una decisión del mismo modo que usted.

-Tu no la conoces como yo, es muy infantil y rara vez mide las consecuencias del peligro.

-Sin ofender…..pero son muy parecidos.

-No es lo mismo, la única razón para ello es seguirme a donde sea.

-Mi señor, parece que no lo entiende, es cierto que siente atracción por usted y eso puede hacer que cometa errores; pero también siente pasión por ser útil a aquellos que lo necesiten, sus sentimientos no son egoístas.

Sonic volvió a tener un semblante pensativo.

-Creo que esta consciente del riesgo…pero no quiere ser una carga, así que haría mejor no tratándola como eso.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Realmente pones todo en perspectiva tan fácil…

-No soy perfecto, también he cometido errores juzgando a los demás, aun así tengo confianza en todos, en especial en mis aliados.

-Bors….gracias, ya sabes, por soportarme y eso.

-Soy su siervo Majestad, pero también su amigo- termino el caballero con una reverencia y se alejó.


	7. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7**

 **El dolor del soldado de la luna**

Percival había llegado alrededor de la media noche, lo cual resultaba conveniente ya que no quería tratar con nadie de momento hasta el día siguiente, el cambio de guardia se había ejecutado y todo permanecía en calma, con lo que no contaba era que alguien más no había ido a la cama:

-¿Cómo resulto todo?

-Bors, ¿Porque no me sorprende verte despierto?

-Me conoces bien, además estaba preocupado.

\- No tan bien, en realidad no quisiera hablar hasta mañana.

El lobo se acercó lentamente y con suavidad toco la mejilla de la felina:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Johanne, eres tan bella…

-Basta- dijo apartando su rostro- no quiero repetirlo.

-¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿Acaso haz olvidado tu promesa a mi amigo?

-No seré feliz con otro que no sea el, le pertenezco en cuerpo y alma; no violare ese voto ni siquiera por ti, vuelve a tocarme así y te arrancare la mano ¡lo juro!

-Está bien, lamento esa acción impropia Sir Percival- dijo Bors desenvainando y colocando su espada en tierra en señal de sumisión.

-Eso no es necesario Sir Bors, ahora si me disculpa estoy cansada, buenas noches.

La felina continuo su camino sin voltear un solo instante, una vez que dejo el pasillo el lobo se incorporó y de igual forma se dispuso a caminar hacia el jardín, el único lugar en el que realmente sentía paz…ya que entre las flores surgían las memorias de tiempos felices, cuando su mundo era más simple y lleno de esperanzas.

 **0-0-0**

-¡Algún día los he de atrapar mocosos traviesos!- grito el cuidador de los establos.

-JAJAJA- hablo uno de los chicos- me gustaría estar viendo el rostro del viejo Jimmy.

-¿No crees que se nos pasó la mano?- dijo el otro.

-Nah, estoy seguro que no habrá problemas.

Unas horas después….

-No puedo creer todo el alboroto y destrozos que causaron- dijo el Barón Olaf caminando de un lado a otro- ¿tienen idea de lo que costara reparar todo lo que arruinaron?

-Pero padre…

-¡SILENCIO!, por una vez escucha a tu padre, ¿Cuándo tomaras tus obligaciones en serio?, Bors serás el heredero de todo lo que ves, ya tienes 13 años y la hora de los juegos se acabó.

El chico se inclinó en señal de respeto.

-Y tú Albert- prosiguió el Barón- tu padre fue mi más fiel ayudante y amigo, cuando murió hice el juramento de educarte en mi casa y darte una familia…

-Lo se mi señor, no he deseado ser desagradecido, usted y lady Reyla han sido unos auténticos padres para mí- hablo y del mismo modo inclinándose.

-Querido- se acercó Reyla a su marido.

Olaf soltó un largo suspiro y coloco sus manos en cada hombro de los chicos los cuales se incorporaron:

-Son buenos, y estoy seguro que algún día serán grandes hombres pero por ahora….ya conocen el castigo, preséntense con James.

-Si padre.

-A la orden Lord Olaf.

Cuando los muchachos salieron, Reyla dijo:

-Debes ser más paciente.

-Lo sé, pero se acercan tiempos difíciles y me preocupa el destino de nuestros hijos.

-A mí también, pero me consuela saber que no han perdido su alegría e inocencia- contesto tomando la mano del Barón.

-Gracias Reyla, no sé qué haríamos sin ti.

-Estoy segura de que se las arreglarían, pero yo también te amo- contesto con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en el jardín de la casa…

-Por lo que parece Jimmy se está desquitando, estos costales pesan una tonelada.

-Déjate de juegos Bors, hay que acabar antes del anochecer, mañana inicia la selección para la justa anual.

-¿No te rindes verdad?, no te elegirán por ser plebeyo y lo sabes.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? Tú eres noble y no te escogen.

-No me he empeñado realmente…además con mis poderes sería algo injusto, les patearía el trasero.

-Como digas….

En ese momento una idea maliciosa le vino a la mente con un cubo de agua.

-Fleris investin- susurro el chico y al hacerlo se elevó, lo guio con su dedo justo debajo de la cabeza de su amigo, lo retiro y de la nada toda el agua cayó sobre él.

-AHH, ¿Pero qué?...

-¿Ves?, pan comido.

De repente, otro cubo cayó encima de Bors.

-HEY.

-Tienes razón hijo, es realmente fácil.

-Madre, eso no es justo.

-Tampoco usar la magia para burlarte de tu hermano ¿o sí?

-Humm- protesto el chico.

Albert se reía discretamente.

-CRIDUS- al decir esto las ropas de ambos se secaron al instante- Bors, Albert, hay algo que quería mostrarles desde la mañana- prosiguió Lady Reyla con una maceta en sus manos.

-Mama, esa es….

-Así es, la flor del atardecer.

-No pensé que florecería tan rápido- exclamo Albert acercándose junto con Bors.

-Eso fue gracias a sus cuidados, juntos pueden hacer grandes cosas, jamás lo olviden.

Y así fue, juntos crecieron, juntos se volvieron guerreros y por desgracia, ambos se enamoraron de la misma mujer:

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú desde el principio?- hablo Percival con el aire entrecortado- no lo entiendo…

-No lo esperaba, nunca imagine verte de nuevo así, pero quiero que lo sepas: tú fuiste una de las razones para volverme fuerte, el deseo de ser aceptado ante tus ojos fue uno de los motivos para llegar hasta aquí, ahora que lo has escuchado….te lo suplico, acéptame.

-Albert….

-Johanne….

-¡Vaya, me lo hubieran dicho antes!- dijo el lobo acercándose a la pareja.

-Sir Bors- hablo Percival sumamente sorprendida pero Albert mantenía un semblante duro.

-Bors, estoy consciente de que amas a Johanne, pero a pesar de ser mi amigo, mi hermano, no la apartaras de mí y luchare de ser necesario.

-Se equivoca Sir Galahad- contesto el caballero- no soy mal perdedor y lo sabes bien, me parece que Lady Johanne ha hecho su elección y no podría ser más feliz por ambos; solo la próxima vez no me ocultes las cosas, esa discreción tuya es molesta a veces- termino ofreciendo la mano a su amigo.

-Bors….gracias hermano- la estrecho.

-Y yo seré tu escolta, no acepto reclamos.

-No sería de otra forma.

Fue así que Albert pidió a Robert, hermano de Johanne su mano en matrimonio con el apoyo de Bors, petición que no le fue negada conocedor de las virtudes del caballero y consciente de que sería un buen esposo a pesar de no ser de sangre noble.

 **0-0-0**

-Fue entonces que todo- dijo el lobo tomando una rosa blanca del jardín- todo se convirtió en un infierno.

 **0-0-0**

A 2 meses de la boda, ejércitos enteros se acercaron a Camelot con la intención de derrocar a Arturo y desterrar su legado, los caballeros de la mesa redonda y el ejército lucharon ferozmente, muchos cayeron ese día y entre ellos:

-No me dejes Albert, Robert se ha ido y me quedare sola- hablo Johanne con lágrimas, Gawaiin y Lancelot se encontraban cerca custodiando el cuerpo de Lamorack y Bors junto a su hermano moribundo.

-Daria lo que fuera por quedarme, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es posible- contesto tomando la mano de su amada.

-Idiota…-murmuro Bors- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?, dijiste que lucharías por su amor.

-Es una batalla perdida, hace años supimos que la muerte es lo que es ¿No lo recuerdas?

El lobo cambio su semblante.

-Lamento dejarte solo también, pero mi viaje ha terminado; he sido dichoso: tuve una familia maravillosa, un gran hermano y una buena mujer…Johanne escúchame, debes prometerme que serás feliz, Bors….hazla feliz- hablo el erizo provocando que tanto el lobo como la felina se observaran asombrados.

-Te…lo juro, Querido- dijo Percival.

-Como amo…que me llames así.

-Albert…así será hermano, yo también lo juro.

-Bien…nos veremos algún día- y de esta forma, Sir Galahad expiro ante los ojos de aquellos que lo amaban.

Fueron incinerados de acuerdo a la tradición guerrera con todos los honores, sus pinturas colocadas en el salón de los caídos. Percival desde entonces mantuvo sus sentimientos de lado, haciendo el voto solemne de nunca entregar el corazón por respeto a la memoria de su amado y al sacrificio que él y su hermano habían hecho para salvaguardar Camelot. Aunque Bors sentía un amor igual de profundo que el de Albert y ella lo sabía, simplemente no pudo corresponderlo, no sentía más que una gran amistad y respeto hacia el lobo, harto de sus rechazos comenzó a dejar Camelot para realizar viajes a distintos sitios con la esperanza de que la distancia arrancara aquel sentimiento, el primero de ellos a su tierra natal; volviendo al castillo de los Ganis, donde pudo ver al viejo James en su sitio a pesar de los años:

-¡JAMES HOLA!- grito con alegría.

-¡BARÓN BORS!- contesto el anciano mientras el lobo se acercaba a saludarlo- me da gusto que haya vuelto señor.

-Y a mí verte tan bien, a pesar del trabajo y las cosas tan absurdas que te hice.

-Aunque no lo crea, nunca le guarde resentimiento, era un niño feliz pero sobre todo con gran corazón, sus padres estarían orgullosos.

-Gracias James.

-¿Y el joven Albert?

-Entremos, tengo mucho que contarte.

Una vez en la cocina, Bors le relato al viejo cuidador las nuevas:

-Es una verdadera pena…el joven Albert también partió, pero con gran dignidad, era un auténtico noble y guerrero de corazón.

-Si…en parte por eso volví, traje algunas de las cenizas y quiero depositarlas en el sitio familiar.

-No esperaba menos de usted, cuando guste entrar vera que está justo como lo dejo.

Antes del ocaso, Bors se dirigió al sitio del castillo donde se localizaba el mausoleo familiar, generaciones de Ganis se encontraban en esa cripta, el lobo camino impasivo por aquel pasillo de la muerte hasta llegar a la parte central, frente a el 2 tumbas separadas, en el muro esculpido el escudo de armas familiar iluminado todo con antorchas, en aquellas tumbas 2 epitafios:

 **"BARÓN OLAF-CRISTOPH DE GANIS"**

 **"LADY REYLA FILISTAR DE GANIS"**

-Madre, padre, he vuelto, pareciera que fue ayer cuando en este mismo lugar, Albert y yo nos despedimos decididos a convertirnos en guerreros y protectores…regreso para devolver a ustedes a este hijo y hermano adoptivo al que tanto amaron, consiente estoy que es un sacrilegio al legado de los Ganis pero nadie lo merece más…él es un Ganis digno de llevar ese apellido más allá de la muerte, sé que lo aprobarían.

El lobo coloco en uno de los nichos del muro la pequeña copa dorada donde las cenizas reposaban.

-Que tu viaje al paraíso sea venturoso hermano, protege a Johanne desde donde estés y guárdame sitio a lado de nuestros padres, cumpliré mi promesa, daré la vida por aquellos que protegiste y por la mujer que amamos…nos veremos.

De esta forma, el Barón dejo la cripta donde ahora también reposa su más cercano amigo.

Al día siguiente, James se levantó a cumplir con sus obligaciones, para su sorpresa el establo ya estaba en orden y cuando llego al jardín:

-¿Sir Bors?

-Buenos días James, ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien gracias pero…no debería estar haciendo eso mi señor, son mis responsabilidades.

-Decidí darte el día libre, aunque conociéndote, encontraras la manera de desobedecerme.

-Barón, usted ya no es un niño, estas no son labores dignas de un noble de su alcurnia; los Ganis han sido una de las familias escocesas más respetadas, y que decir de la casa Filistar.

-Conociste a mis padres, nunca abusaron ni obtuvieron algo a costa de su nombre o posición, algo que nos enseñaron a Albert y a mí con el ejemplo, esta es mi casa y mi legado así que lo preservare trabajando.

El viejo lo observo sorprendido.

-Se ha convertido en todo un hombre, no lo interrumpo más, hay cosas que hacer adentro- término por decir inclinándose.

Continuo con su labor…. Al escarbar la tierra, sembrar setas y regar arbustos, la nostalgia lo invadía, un sentimiento cálido surgía de lo más profundo de su ser, entonces vino su más preciado recuerdo…tenía 8 años, él y su amigo jugaban entre las flores cuando de repente oyeron a Reyla cantar:

 **"La luz cae ahora sobre la tierra**

 **Esta baña el regalo que es la vida**

 **Los niños juegan felices sobre ella**

 **Sus risas son mi mayor alegría"**

Ambos se acercaron corriendo hacia ella y la abrazaron, el cual fue correspondido y prosiguió con la cantinela.

Bors no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima.

 **0-0-0**

Lagrima que nuevamente fue derramada sobre aquella rosa blanca, un dolor latente que soportaba con todo estoicismo; un hombre lleno de tanto amor al que no tenía a quien ofrecer, algo que sin duda él y Percival compartían, conocedor de que no podría derribar los muros de su corazón a pesar de su promesa, pero a pesar de ello estaría ahí para quien lo necesitara, cumpliendo con sus deberes como protector y sobre todo…a lado de la que amaba.


	8. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO 8**

 **Sonic y Amy**

El día llego, y con ello el momento de hablar con todos. Percival ya se encontraba en la mesa redonda cuando Sonic y el resto llegaron al recinto:

-No me andaré con rodeos, Merlina cree tener una idea de lo que trama Morgan.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto el equidna.

-Raknarok.

-¿Es verdad?

\- Me confeso que fue la razón de su expulsión.

-¿De qué están hablando?- interrumpió el erizo.

-Raknarok significa "Apocalipsis", la lucha máxima entre el bien y el mal- hablo la felina.

-Y al parecer Morgan quiere precipitarla- continúo Gawaiin.

-Es el peor escenario posible, si lo consigue todo en esta tierra dejara de existir.

-¿Y qué haremos?

-Merlina dijo que mientras la bruja no obtenga un corazón puro para romper el sello de Avalon hay tiempo.

-Entiendo- secundo Bors- eso concordaría con la desaparición de Nimue, ahora que forma parte del sello.

-¿Lo sabias Bors?- pregunto Percival.

-No todos los detalles, pero presentía que algo era diferente en ella así que decidí investigar un poco y fue cuando me topé con algo llamado "sello del alma", un encantamiento ancestral que para que tenga efecto requiere la mitad de un corazón sincero, Merlina no reunía esa cualidad así que la candidata es obvia.

-¿Y eso del corazón puro que tiene que ver?- siguió Sonic.

-Ya que la pureza de espíritu es algo casi imposible de encontrar, es un plan B para evitar que ese sello se rompa.

-Pero ¿Si lo encuentra?, es decir a quien tenga un corazón puro.

-Esperemos que no- concluyo la felina- si no esa persona tendrá el más horrible fin y todo estará perdido.

Pero Bors no pensaba igual, teniendo una mente tan despierta y uniendo las piezas llego a una conclusión: era probable que la hubiera encontrado, pero solo eran suposiciones mientras no tuviera pruebas fidedignas.

-Conozco esa mirada Bors ¿Que estás pensando?- hablo Gawaiin.

Los demás lo observaron.

-Bors, tienes algo en mente ¿verdad?- dijo Percival.

-Son conjeturas, no puedo decir nada mas- contesto retirándose del salón ante la mirada inquisitiva de los otros.

Mientras se disponía a ir a la biblioteca. Alguien le hablo por la espalda:

-¡BORS!

Volteo y vio ante si al erizo.

-¿Si Majestad?

-Todo esto...tiene que ver con Amy ¿No es verdad?

-Es posible, no puedo responder hasta que lo medite y reúna pruebas.

-No me engañas, no puede ser coincidencia lo que le paso en Deep Woods, tiene que irse de aquí.

-¿Y porque me dice esto?

-Tú nos trajiste, así que puedes regresarla.

-No lo hare.

-¿Porque?

-Porque no es lo que desea.

-No me importa, ni ella o yo pedimos venir, acepte quedarme y cumpliré mi palabra pero Amy debe irse.

-¿Y pretende usar la fuerza para eso?

-Bors, como tu rey lo ordeno: ¡Devuélvela!

-¡No lo pienso hacer!- contesto el caballero- si causa ser degradado o la muerte, haga lo que considere su deber...pero no ejecutare esa orden.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

-Eres TU el que no lo entiende, te necesita y tu también aunque no lo admitas, romperías su corazón en mil pedazos si la obligas a regresar ¿Porque? ¿Acaso merece algo así cuando lo único que busca es serte útil y estar a tu lado?; si deseas ser un insensible adelante, pero yo no contribuiré en un acto tan bajo- hablo el lobo sin formalismos.

\- Lo único que se es que Amy está en peligro y si algo ocurre y te negaste a salvarla...lo pagaras, nadie lastima a mis amigos- termino el erizo regresando por donde vino.

Bors soltó un largo suspiro.

-No creo que estés cometiendo un error, pero tampoco un acierto- se escuchó otra voz.

-Gran Calibur ¿Porque no está a lado de su Majestad?

-Yo tengo mi propia mente, no estoy sujeto a ese erizo cabeza dura, además tenía que comentar sobre tus pensamientos ya que también los comparto.

-Entonces... ¿También cree que?

-Si...pobre muchacha, tuve esa sensación cuando mire a esa criatura llevársela, esa bestia pertenece al inframundo, su nombre es: Krundos "el juez".

-¿Juez?

-Uno de los 5 generales del inframundo, ese monstruo tiene la habilidad de ver a través de los corazones mortales...me temo que la bruja escogió a su víctima.

-Siendo así, hay que vigilarla más de cerca...no puede caer en manos de Morgan.

-Eso pienso yo...y en su momento advertirle a los otros a excepción de Sir Sonic.

-Pero...

-No será útil si solo se enfoca en la amenaza a Lady Amy, es el rey y tiene otras prioridades además de ella. Dejemos que las cosas entre ellos caminen de manera normal, no los angustiemos de más.

-Tiene razón.

-Eso no significa que debas extrapolar tu situación, ellos son distintos a ti y Percival- prosiguió Calibur- no dejes que las emociones te traicionen y te lleven a cometer errores de juicio.

-Está en lo cierto...lo lamento.

-Aunque igual es lo que ese erizo debe oír- concluyo divertido- es hora que de que escuche a ese sentimiento que se empeña en ignorar. Así podría ser mejor de lo que es ahora.

Mientras tanto, Amy en compañía de Anna cortaban algunas rosas del jardín:

-Son tan hermosas, y que maravillosa fragancia.

-Que gusto que le agraden Mi Lady, pero no podemos adjudicarnos todo el crédito, es gracias a Sir Bors.

-¿En serio?

-Tiene muchos conocimientos sobre plantas y flores, el mismo sembró y cultivo estas rosas.

-Vaya... ¿Y de casualidad hay margaritas silvestres?

-Me temo que no, esa clase de flores solo crecen en campo abierto.

-Entiendo.

-Amy.

-Oh Sonic, buenos días- contesto con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, tenemos que hablar.

-Me retiro entonces, Majestad, Lady Amy- se despidió la doncella y dejo el jardín.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Necesito que seas completamente honesta conmigo, ¿Porque quieres quedarte?

-Sonic...te ves preocupado.

-Solo responde Amy, quiero únicamente la verdad.

-No tengo porque decírtelo y menos pidiéndolo con ese tono.

-Amy...-suspiro antes de proseguir- por favor, tengo que saber tus motivos, es importante.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que hizo Percival?

-Si.

-Bueno, si en verdad quieres saber, lo hago por ti.

-Lo sabía.

-¿Que?

-Solo lo haces para estar cerca de mí- protesto serio.

-¡Te equivocas!-contesto furiosa- Siempre, desde que te conocí haz expuesto tu vida para proteger a nuestro mundo de todo lo que lo amenaza, eso no fue diferente cuando fuimos a la tierra e incluso ahora estas aquí, dispuesto a defender a esta gente pero eso me hizo pensar: pasas casi todo el tiempo cargando con ese peso solo; aun estando tus amigos y dándote su apoyo...al final eres TU el que lucha, eres TU el que sale herido y el que nos salva. Es algo triste no contar con el apoyo de alguien en los momentos más críticos, sé que hay luchas que debes librar solo pero este es un mundo diferente y no quiero que lo enfrentes sin mí, ante todo eres mi amigo y yo también puedo serte de ayuda, dame una oportunidad para probártelo.

-Amy, agradezco tus deseos, pero no es necesario. Jamás estoy solo, ustedes me acompañan en cada batalla y nada me da más fuerza que eso; saber que si triunfo o caigo estarán a salvo y seguirán adelante es mi mayor satisfacción.

-Y la mía es ser útil, ser tu apoyo….por favor Sonic confía en mí.

La eriza lo miraba con gran confianza e inocencia, no podía insistir más. Bors tenía razón al decir que poseía un sentimiento genuino y puro de ayudar; algo que de cierto modo compartían y si era como el…nada la haría cambiar de idea.

-Bien…pero por favor, si las cosas empeoran promete que volverás a casa.

-Está bien, si te tranquiliza, lo prometo.

De repente, la eriza se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-¿Qué haces?- hablo avergonzado.

-Podríamos practicar ahora, así no tendrías que hacerlo después, realmente tampoco me es cómodo con Sir Bors observando.

Entendiendo las intenciones de Amy, coloco su mano en la cintura y dijo:

-Si bailo, esa fiesta contara como nuestra cita y ya no insistirás.

-¿Qué?, no es justo.

-Ese es el trato, tómalo o déjalo- sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

-Está bien- le contesto igual- supongo que puedo olvidarlo, por ahora…

Y así, la pareja comenzó a moverse tal y como Bors le enseño. Aquel jardín daba la atmosfera perfecta aunque no evitaba que siguieran cometiendo errores:

-Esto de bailar, no es lo mío.

-Tranquilo, Sir Bors es buen maestro y muy paciente.

-No quiero hablar de él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tuvieron problemas?

-Algo así, ¿Te simpatiza mucho no?

-A sido muy bueno y gentil, al igual que todos aquí, parece alguien muy sensible detrás de esa armadura, Anna me contaba que el sembró las rosas del jardín.

-Vaya….pues tiene talento.

-Y me hablo de aquellas margaritas, solo crecen en la montaña ¿no es así?

-Pues si…pasaba por ahí y me parecieron buena idea.

-Seguramente Tails lo sugirió, sabe cuánto me gustan las flores.

-¿No puedo ocultarte nada?

-No es que seas mal mentiroso, solo te conozco.

Rieron, pocas veces podían estar cerca para hablar de trivialidades pero era agradable. En ese instante olvidaron por un momento las preocupaciones; Amy era infinitamente feliz y Sonic se sentía extrañamente igual, un sentimiento nuevo y a la vez familiar, como si fueran uno.

De repente, de sus muñecas aparecieron 2 brazaletes luminosos, uno en la mano del otro.

-¿Qué es esto?

-No lo sé.

-Enlace empático- hablo de repente Calibur.

-¿Enlace empático?- pregunto Amy.

-Una habilidad especial, a partir de ahora esos brazaletes son su "Hilo del destino", cuando estén en peligro ellos los protegerán y mantendrán contacto cuando por alguna circunstancia sean separados.

-Como los comunicadores de Tails- dijo el erizo.

En ese momento desaparecieron.

-¿Qué paso?

-No se preocupe mi Lady, aparecerán cuando sean requeridos.

-No lo comprendo.

-Es uno de los misterios de la magia Sir Sonic, se da de formas extrañas…pero hacen realidad sus mayores deseos.

-¿Qué significa?

-Algún día lo entenderá…ambos lo harán.

Misterios y más misterios, Camelot en verdad era un sitio especial.

* * *

Notas del autor:

 **Y asi, cumpliendo con lo prometido, termina esta nueva entrega de ASCENSO DE UN REY. Gracias por sus visitas y preferencia, desgraciadamente para todos aquellos que se han unido y gustado de esta historia no hay nueva fecha de actualizacion, sera suspendida de manera indefinida.**

 **Para quienes lo olvidaron, reitero que esto sera manejado asi por circunstancias diversas las cuales ya habia dejado aclaradas en capitulos anteriores, de hecho mi actividad en FF se vera reducida y salvo 2 actualizaciones nuevas regresare hasta el 19 de enero del proximo año, fecha en la cual dare continuidad a mi mas reciente proyecto: HERMANOS DE BATALLA.**

 **Asi que, ya que ese fic tendra TODA mi atencion, no me aventurare a programar un lapso especifico, espero continuar en breve, solo eso puedo decir al respecto. Mis disculpas...pero, tengo prioridades** **, reitero mis agradecimientos a todos ustedes y de nueva cuenta lamento no continuar.**

 **GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE Y DISFRUTEN :)**


	9. Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO 9**

 **La historia de un amor marchito**

Mientras Caliburn se encontraba en el jardín, Bors siguiendo su consejo hablo con los demás, al estar al tanto de sus temores llegaron a la misma conclusión…no debían permitir que Morgan o sus criaturas se acercaran, pero también era necesario ser prudentes para no alertar a los erizos, fue así que Percival se ofreció como guardaespaldas de Amy; comprometiéndose a mantener una discreta vigilancia cosa que ambos caballeros aceptaron haciéndose cargo de todo lo competente a la administración para relevarla un poco de sus deberes.

Amy regresaba con un canasto de rosas, las cuales tenía la intención de poner en los floreros de su habitación. Pero normalmente caminaba acompañada de Anna o cualquier otro servidor, no tardo demasiado en perderse; reviso cuarto tras cuarto tratando de orientarse cuando de repente, en uno de ellos contemplo algo increíble: El vestido de bodas más hermoso, brillaba con el reflejo del sol a través de las ventanas…discreto y la vez sofisticado, era tan espectacular que no pudo evitar acercarse más y tocarlo, la tela era suave y parecía haber sido confeccionada por el artesano más hábil de la tierra:

-¿Qué hace aquí mi lady?- escucho a una voz detrás.

-S-Sir Percival, ¿Es su habitación?, L-lo lamento es que me extravié y…

-Descuide, no hay problema- contesto la felina.

-Perdón el atrevimiento, pero ese vestido…

-Mi vestido de boda- hablo sin dejarla terminar.

-¿Es casada?

-No, por desgracia no llegue al altar.

-Lo siento- dijo Amy con tristeza- no debí…

-No se preocupe.

-¿Por qué lo conserva?

-Me recuerda una promesa.

-Puedo…saber.

Percival la miro seria por un instante y después hablo:

-Fue hace algunos años, mi hermano Robert y mi prometido murieron en batalla, jure que su sacrificio no sería en vano.

-Ya veo, traje algunas rosas del jardín, ¿Le gustaría que dejara algunas en su dormitorio?

-Adelante.

-Gracias- contesto la eriza caminando hacia uno de los floreros, esa acción trajo nuevamente recuerdos, los de aquel amor perdido.

 **0-0-0**

Poco después de su investidura, se habían unido más guerreros a la mesa redonda; un equidna llamado Gawaiin y esa tarde recibirían a 2 más, caballeros investidos en las regiones escocesas y que habían probado su valía como errantes:

-Más hermanos guerreros, estoy ansioso de conocerlos- hablo Gawaiin.

-Yo no confiaría mucho en su reputación, después de todo no sirven a un rey, más bien suenan como holgazanes- dijo Lancelot con su pose acostumbrada.

-Si su Majestad confía en ellos nosotros también, pero en algo estoy de acuerdo, la reputación es engañosa- menciono Lamorack.

-Creo que no hacemos bien siendo prejuiciosos, nos parezca o no, son compañeros ahora, tal como lo dijo Gawaiin- concluyo Percival.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaban?

-Sir Bors de Ganis y Sir Galahad- contesto Lamorack.

-Oh sí, creo que ese tal de Ganis y tu familia tienen historia ¿No?

-Mi padre buscaba establecer alianzas con todo noble que conocía, hace mucho pretendía que mi hermana se desposara con el hijo del Barón Olaf.

-Una boda…sí que era serio.

-Pasado- interrumpió la felina- ahora todo es distinto.

Las trompetas anunciaron la entrada de Arturo y los caballeros se alinearon frente a su rey:

-Mis leales guerreros, hoy 2 hermanos más se unen a esta cofradía y deseo ser quien los presente ¡Adelante!

Seguidamente aparecieron un lobo gris y un erizo plateado.

-Soy Sir Bors de Ganis, caballero de la luna, servidor del rey Arturo- dijo alzando su espada.

-Soy Sir Galahad, caballero de la flecha mortal, servidor del rey Arturo- del mismo modo haciendo saludo militar.

-Debo retirarme, muéstrenles lo que necesitan saber- dijo el rey saliendo del salón.

Una vez fuera, el semblante y actitud de los nuevos se relajó.

-Vaya, pensé que tendría que seguir así toda la vida- soltó el lobo.

-Bors por favor, no hables así.

.Tranquilo amigo, ya se fue su Majestad, ¿Por qué tan serio?

-Yo soy así y lo sabes…

-Ejem…- interrumpió Lancelot- si terminaron de actuar como bufones: Soy Sir Lancelot, mano derecha de su Majestad.

-Yo soy Sir Gawaiin.

-Soy Sir Percival de Gales.

-Yo soy su hermano, Sir Lamorack de Gales.

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos presentamos: soy Bors y mi hermano aquí presente es Albert.

-¡Bors!, estamos frente a caballeros, es una falta de respeto.

-Exacto, en la mesa redonda solo valen los nombres de batalla, es su primera lección- hablo Lancelot serio.

-En ese caso no está prohibido mostrar nuestros rostros ¿Cierto?, después de todo, ahora somos compañeros de armas- dijo el lobo levantándose el yelmo.

Los demás, poco a poco se descubrieron hasta que la última fue Percival, al hacerlo tanto Bors como Galahad no le quitaban la vista de encima.

-¿Algún problema?- dijo la felina.

-Claro que no, solo nos sorprendió ver a tan hermosa dama entre tanto hombre de guerra, ¿No Sir Galahad?

-Si- contesto un poco esquivo.

-Tenga cuidado señor, es mi hermana a quien se dirige.

-Tranquilo Sir Lamorack- contesto Bors.

-Está bien Lamorack, no necesito guardaespaldas y lo sabes…agradezco el cumplido Sir Bors.

-Bien síganme, les mostraremos el castillo- termino Lancelot.

Una vez terminado el recorrido, fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones:

-Qué lugar, no cabe duda que Camelot es un gran reino.

-Pero no iniciaste con buenas migas…

-Oh por favor Albert, no soporto la formalidad y lo sabes.

-Pero somos caballeros y tu un noble, no se ve bien digas lo que digas.

-Ya hermano, no me sermonees, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algunas flores?, sabes el día que es ¿No?

-Vamos…necesito relajarme después de este "maravilloso" día uno.

Llegaron a los jardines, buscaron flores de distintos tamaños y formas.

-Sí que estos arbustos necesitan trabajo, no tienen un buen jardinero.

-Nada se compara a lo que hacía Lady Reyla.

-Extraño mi casa…y al viejo James.

-Yo también, creo que será suficiente.

Fueron al riachuelo cercano a la ciudadela, construyeron una pequeña balsa y en ella depositaron las flores.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- escucharon una voz conocida.

-Sir Percival, ¿Qué tal?

-Hice una pregunta…

-Una vieja tradición de nuestra tierra natal…para conmemorar a los muertos.

-¿Muertos?

-Si vera, nuestros padres cumplen un aniversario más de su partida.

-Mis condolencias.

-Lo agradecemos, ¿Quiere unírsenos?

-No yo…

-Sería un honor- hablo Galahad por primera vez.

-Si lo desean.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, empujaron la balsa y la corriente se la llevo, cuando la perdieron de vista fue momento de regresar.

-¿Y que hace por aquí?- continuo el lobo.

-Es mi turno de vigilar la zona.

-Entiendo, discúlpeme por lo anterior, no desee ser grosero.

-Descuide, no lo fue, de verdad.

-¿Puedo preguntar su nombre real?

-Puede…no estamos en la mesa redonda, soy Johanne.

-¿Johanne?, ¿La hija de Lord Pellinore?

-Así es y yo también lo recuerdo Barón Bors, fue hace tanto…

-Éramos unos niños, por eso su rostro se me hacía tan familiar, y supongo que Lamorack es el pequeño Robert ¿No es verdad?

-Tiene razón.

-¿Qué te pasa Albert?, estas muy callado.

-No es nada, después de todo no puedo hablar de esa reunión, no me encontraba en el castillo.

-Es verdad.

-¿Y ustedes son hermanos?

-Bueno, no de sangre, pero fuimos criados juntos.

-Entiendo.

-Soy Albert Finker, un placer Lady Johanne.

-El placer es mío…Albert.

Con el tiempo, los caballeros escoceses se ganaron el respeto y la confianza de todos, eran poco ortodoxos pero, guerreros fuertes y valerosos. Formaron un fuerte vínculo con los caballeros de Gales y con ello la cercanía causo lo inevitable:

-Johanne, quiero que sepas que me he enamorado de ti.

-Pero…Sir Bors yo.

-No me contestes ahora; sé que es repentino y que nuestro pasado es algo difícil de superar, pero ya no existen intereses políticos tras esto…eres una gran mujer: Valerosa, tierna…me harías el más feliz si me aceptaras.

Aquella confesión la desconcertó, más porque no correspondía a sus sentimientos pero no deseaba lastimarlo, ya que lo apreciaba como un amigo.

-Sir Percival.

-¿Sir Galahad?

-¿Desea practicar conmigo?, pienso que le sentaría bien.

-Desde luego.

Y así, en la campiña fuera de los muros comenzó el enfrentamiento. Percival y Galahad tenían estilos distintos de combatir, pero con habilidades terriblemente destructivas, debían emplearse a fondo ya que a pesar de ser solo una práctica tomaban el arte de la guerra muy seriamente.

Galahad con su poder telequinetico levanto cantidad de rocas que arrojo a su blanco, a lo cual Percival con velocidad esquivo y protegió con su espada para después lanzar llamaradas de fuego las cuales fueron contra restadas con una onda psíquica, se acercaba el atardecer y era momento de regresar:

-Es sorprendente la cantidad de fuerza de sus ataques, es admirable Sir Percival.

-No diga eso, también es poderoso, su habilidad es poco común…al igual que la piroquinecia.

-Pero es menos complicada de controlar, crear fuego con la mente, hablamos de dominar la materia misma.

-Quizá tenga razón- hablo la chica restándole importancia.

Lo que no había notado, es que la tierra estaba húmeda y reblandecida, al pisar la felina resbalo y comenzó a rodar cuesta abajo pero fue tomada justo a tiempo por el caballero:

-¡Trate de subir, no la soltare!

-Bien- de esa forma la chica comenzó a subir, aunque por alguna razón, la escena le parecía vagamente familiar.

-Gracias Sir Galahad- dijo incorporándose- fue una verdadera torpeza.

-Descuide, ¿Realmente se encuentra bien?

-Si- pero Galahad no dejaba de sostener sus manos.

-Ya puede soltarme, estoy bien.

-Dije que no lo haría- hablo de forma extraña.

-¿Sir Galahad?, Albert ¿Qué te pasa?

-No puedo más…lo sé, Sé que Bors te pretende.

-¿Y eso que importa?

-Es mi culpa, es por mí, si solo hubiera hablado…

-Albert, ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Me has olvidado, pero yo no a ti, anhele tanto volver a verte y ahora que estas tan cerca…

-Deja de hablar así, ¡Suéltame!- manoteo para lograr librarse de su agarre y correr de vuelta al castillo.

Reposo en el gran roble del jardín, todo aquello parecía tan irreal ¿Qué había pasado con su amigo y compañero?, ahora tenía más preguntas que respuestas:

-Johanne- escucho de nuevo la voz de Galahad.

Desenvaino y lo encaro con mirada furiosa.

-Si te acercas más…no tendré piedad.

-Pagare mi deuda, no lo recuerdas ¿Cierto?- contesto avanzando.

-¡ALBERT, TE LO ADVIERTO!- hablo Percival sin titubear.

-Cuando quieras… Johanne.

Aquella frase…sabía que la había escuchado antes, de repente, un recuerdo la sacudió:

"Esto no ha terminado, pagaras tu atrevimiento algún día…te lo juro"

-No es posible… ¿acaso tú?

No pudo terminar, aprovechando la sorpresa la tomo entre sus brazos y poso sus labios con pasión contenida. La felina al sentir ese contacto, cuanto sentimiento era puesto sintió el impulso de corresponder y así lo hizo; sus rostros estaban sonrojados, Percival experimentaba distintas sensaciones: miedo, placer, no podía detenerse…no quería detenerse.

De esta forma, un sentimiento quedo al descubierto: un amor que había sido alimentado por años y que la distancia cultivara…Johanne no podía creer que se tratase del mismo que le había salvado hace tiempo y más aún que la recordara a pesar de todo, era muy feliz, por encontrar a tan honorable, valiente y gentil compañero:

-Hoy es el día- dijo el caballero con gran alegría.

-Albert.

-¿Si?

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso tienes dudas?

-No, soy tan feliz a tu lado, eres la mayor bendición de mi vida- dijo tomando suavemente su rostro- pero no puedo evitar pensar… ¿Por qué?, me fuiste leal a pesar de no conocer tu nombre, de despreciarte por tu condición, de no recordarte hasta mucho después; sufriste por tanto tiempo y yo fui la causa de ese dolor ¿Aun así quieres estar a mi lado?

El erizo tomo las manos que se posaban en su rostro y dijo:

-Lo eres todo, nunca me lleve una mala impresión desde que te conocí, porque pude ver a la mujer que tengo ante mí, eso fue lo que me enamoro y lo que alimento mis esperanzas, te amé, te amo.

-Gracias…Querido- dijo Johanne con una sonrisa.

-Yo te agradezco…por aceptarme- respondió de la misma forma- Vamos, seguramente Bors ya tiene a Robert esperando en el salón.

-Si.

Fue ese día el de la gran propuesta, al escucharlos Lamorack dijo:

-Albert, mi padre era muy estricto en relación al linaje y yo como el Duque de Gales tengo la obligación de mantener las tradiciones de mi casa.

-Robert, por favor- suplico Johanne.

-¡SILENCIO!, este asunto es de hombres, guarda tu sitio.

Percival mantuvo la compostura.

-Lord Robert, estoy consciente de las tradiciones, pero no renunciare a la mujer que amo y ella es mía: me entrego su corazón y no mancillare algo tan hermoso con cobardía.

-Además, es el un Ganis por derecho propio: ese fue el deseo de mis padres y fue criado con honor, es todo un noble de corazón.

Robert esbozo una pequeña carcajada y después dijo:

-No es un misterio para mi hermana o ustedes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con el proceder de nuestro padre, aun así debo respeto a su memoria y al buen nombre que se me ha legado. Los conozco a ambos: Johanne, haz sido como una madre para mí y Albert, eres un hombre de principios; todo lo que busco es que mi familia sea feliz, ¿Prometes que lo lograras?- se dirigió a Galahad.

-¡Lo juro con mi vida!- contesto con una reverencia.

-Entonces no tengo más que darles mi bendición- dijo tomando la mano de su hermana y entregándola al caballero- espero ansioso la noticia de que la familia crezca.

-Yo igual estimado Lamorack, ya quiero ver a muchos niños llamarme"Tío Bors".

-¿Así que lo hizo?- hablo Gawaiin.

-Que ridículo…-secundo Lancelot.

-Bors, ¿Es acto tuyo?

-Tranquilo hermano, aquí todos somos familia ¿No crees?

Percival observaba a su prometido morir de la vergüenza y reclamar a Bors su proceder. Tal vez no había sido su ideal romántico, pero se sentía bien compartir ese momento con ellos; en ese instante se acercó a Albert y tomando su cuello lo beso con ternura, a lo cual el caballero correspondió al momento acercándola más a si, con la mirada complaciente de la mayoría:

-¿Te había dado las gracias por salvarme hace tiempo?- dijo Johanne al separarse.

-Dijiste que no me debías nada.

-Mentí- contesto y de nuevo besándolo.


	10. Capitulo 10

**CAPITULO 10**

 **Inocencia y Maldad**

Una vez que Amy termino dijo:

-Espero que le agraden las rosas.

-Son preciosas, Sir Bors es un gran jardinero.

-Veo que si lo conoce.

-Es un viejo amigo y casi familia…

-¿Casi?

-Una muy larga historia…tal vez se la cuente en otro momento, ahora la escoltare a su habitación- concluyo Percival.

En el salón del trono, Calibur y Sonic conversaban:

-Todo esto me da mala espina- dijo el erizo observando su mano.

-¿Habla de Lady Amy?

-No solo eso, es tan extraño y lo que ocurrió solo me inquieta más.

-Haga caso a su instinto, rara vez se equivoca.

-Lo sé.

-Bien, no se haga ideas en vano.

-Si… ¿Crees que los demás quisieran viajar a Avalon después de esa ridiculez de la fiesta?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Creo que comienzo a entender esto de ser rey, es similar a estar en casa…pero con más reglas, todos debemos ser equipo por el bien de otros.

-Está en lo cierto, hable con ellos y seguro lo escucharan.

-Bien- Sonic camino rumbo al exterior para reunirse con Gawaiin acompañado de la espada. Tomaron un camino diferente y llegaron a un pasillo donde sus muros estaban llenos de murales:

-Nunca había estado por aquí, ¿Qué es esto?

-Fueron hechos hace siglos, narran la historia de la llegada de los Dioses.

-Sí, ya habías mencionado eso… ¿Pero qué?- dijo el erizo deteniéndose en una imagen en particular-oye, esa es Excalibur ¿No?

-Así es.

-¿Y quién la sostiene?

-VALKIRIA, la diosa de la guerra.

-¿Diosa de la guerra?

-Ella fue la que encabezo la batalla contra el inframundo y la que trajo las armas sagradas a esta tierra.

-Una diosa… ¿Es tu verdadera dueña?

-Yo no pertenezco a nadie, fue un acuerdo mutuo como el nuestro. Fue nombrada por los dioses la protectora del mundo y se le proporciono los medios para cumplir su misión.

-Ya veo…será mejor continuar.

-Bien.

 **0-0-0**

-Esa luz…no imaginaba que el enlace empático volvería después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Estas preocupada bruja?

-Guarda silencio bestia, te recuerdo que puedo enviarte de regreso a ese apestoso hueco.

-Si lo haces…el poder del inframundo que haz obtenido se te arrebatara.

-Cuando por fin libere totalmente la entrada, ya no te necesitare- concluyo Morgan.

-VAYA…esa anciana me produce nauseas, pero todo valdrá la pena una vez libres.

-Eres tan estúpido- Se escuchó una voz dentro de su mente- deja de jugar y sácanos de aquí…estoy aburrido.

-¡JA!, no estás en posición de exigir enano con cuernos, aun no tengo el sacrificio en mis manos.

-¿Al menos haz reconocido al corazón adecuado?- hablo una nueva voz mucho más velada.

-Si, debo admitir que esa bruja escogió muy bien, la luz que irradia es pura e inocente…el tesoro más hermoso.

-Pensé que Nimue era la única que reunía esas cualidades- continuo la voz.

-Mmm…si la vieras te sorprenderías, esa criatura es deliciosa.

-Creo que volviste a caer asqueroso pervertido ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- rio histérico una de aquellas voces.

-Grrr, si estuvieras fuera ya te aplastaría como el insecto que eres.

-En algo tiene razón, tu lujuria es incontrolable Krundos, las mortales son tu debilidad.

-¡Bah!, solo juguetes…muy pronto tendré millones de ellas para poseer a mi antojo.

-No te desvíes, esperamos resultados- se escuchó la última comunicación.

-Tsk, todo de acuerdo al plan.

 **0-0-0**

Los días pasaban, Sonic tratando de ser más consciente de sus nuevos deberes, pudo hablar y en cierto sentido disculparse con el resto de los caballeros. Estos a su vez se mostraron comprensivos a su actitud y acordaron volver a Avalon una vez que la reunión en Sinsleck culminara.

Esta decisión facilito enormemente las cosas para todos, trayendo una atmosfera más relajada al castillo; aunque el erizo aun sintiera reservas con Bors por no aceptar llevar a Amy de regreso, no podía explicarse todo aquello que el lobo dijera esa vez sobre lo que la eriza significaba para el…en todo caso no era momento de pensar en ello, tenía otros asuntos en mente:

-Agh, me rindo…es imposible- dijo molesto.

-Majestad, debe continuar.

-Es que no puedo, ¿De verdad es necesario bailar?

-Siendo su primera aparición frente a los nobles y soberanos de toda la comarca, debe dar muestras de cultura y sofisticación o de otro modo lo consideraran débil.

-Que ridículos son los aristócratas. ¿Cómo pueden preocuparse por tonterías cuando la realidad está en sus narices?

-Es verdad- contesto Bors con tristeza- pero hay que hacer las cosas a su modo, también son indispensables para la paz en Camelot.

-No veo como…

-Vera señor, creo que ese es el problema.

-¿Qué?

-Un baile es una conversación: Cuando 2 seres se abren uno al otro marcan ese anhelo con pasos, todo fluye de manera natural y confiada, sin temores ¿Comprende?

-No.

-Simple, no está dejando que las cosas fluyan, en términos mejores: No está siendo usted mismo.

-Porque no soy yo…no bailo, no hago nada de esto.

-Entonces debe encontrar el modo de mostrar que es usted y que puede guardar las formas y el protocolo, haga de lado la incomodidad y permita que fluya…como el agua de un rio.

Sonic medito aquellas palabras.

-Lady Amy estará con usted así que todo saldrá bien, ¡Animo!

El erizo sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Y hablando de Amy, ella había conseguido hacer progresos en muy poco tiempo, ahora solo se concentraban en algo digno que usar en aquel baile tan importante. Durante días, se habían mandado traer de distintos sitios gran cantidad de prendas y accesorios buscando algo adecuado para dar buena impresión; y a pesar de que cada vestido que desfilaba uno tras otro era hermoso para tal ocasión, ninguno parecía conformarla:

-Mi Lady, por favor debe escoger, el baile será pronto- Percival, que mantenía su vigilancia en ella comentaba.

-Lo sé, pero…

-¿Pasa algo?

-Es que…siendo mi primer baile con Sonic, desearía ser quien haga el vestido para…-oculto su rostro sonrojado.

Otro recuerdo vino…

 **0-0-0**

-Johanne, no es necesario.

-Lo sé.

-Un vestido es tarea ardua y bueno, no quiero que te fatigues antes de la ceremonia.

-Albert, para una mujer no hay dicha más grande que trabajar para quienes ama, deseo estar hermosa y demostrarte mi devoción.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Sir Galahad, yo confeccionare mi vestido y no se diga más- concluyo la felina con una mirada severa y a la vez tierna.

-Jeje, de acuerdo mi lady- dijo el erizo dándole un beso en la frente- sabes que te amo, ¿Verdad?

-Mmm…lo había olvidado- contesto colocando la mano en la mejilla de su prometido.

 **0-0-0**

-Comprendo, pero el tiempo apremia, debe darse prisa.

-Oh… ¡Gracias Sir Percival!- exclamo la eriza emocionada- es cierto, debo buscar la tela adecuada y…

-Las doncellas le ayudaran a escoger lo que necesite, mandare traer lo indispensable enseguida.

-Sí, lamento ser caprichosa.

-Descuide, es normal querer demostrar lo especial que alguien es para usted.

Amy se sonrojo violentamente.

-¿Es decir…?

-Es evidente que es una chica enamorada.

-Dios… ¿Es tan obvio?

-Tranquila, ojala ese amor sea correspondido.

-Quizá no llegue a suceder, pero es lindo soñar.

-Cierto- ambas se observaron con comprensión.

Pasado el tiempo, en el comedor:

-¿Y hay progresos?- pregunto Gawaiin.

-Algunos…- contesto Sonic indiferente.

-Estoy seguro que su Majestad estará preparado- dijo Bors con tranquilidad.

-Disculpen la demora- Percival y Amy entraron y tomaron asiento.

-Escuche que dispusiste de una gran diligencia al pueblo- continuo el lobo con la conversación.

-Sí, Lady Amy ha decidido confeccionar el vestido que llevara a la gala.

-Sera una tarea pesada en poco tiempo, ¿Podrá con ella?- pregunto el equidna.

-Daré lo mejor, prometo que estará listo a tiempo- contesto sonriente.

-Es un gesto muy considerado, ¿Qué opina Sir Sonic?

-Lo que siempre he dicho: Sin comentarios…

-Descuida…-Amy respondio seria.

Cuando la cena termino, Calibur reprendió al erizo:

-¿Qué esperabas que dijera?

-Cualquier cosa menos un comentario tan estoico.

-Solo fui honesto, después de todo este baile es una tontería.

-Veo que aún no lo entiendes, ¿Verdad erizo patán?

-Basta, o te hare pedazos.

-Cierra la boca y acompáñame.

Después de caminar, llegaron a la habitación de Amy.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Sonic.

-Observa por ti mismo- ordeno la espada.

Molesto, entreabrió la puerta para mirar una escena conmovedora: Su amiga se encontraba en el piso alfombrado, con grandes trozos de tela a su alrededor cortando patrones con cuidado y delicadeza, la chimenea de su cuarto iluminaba intensamente a pesar de la hora.

-Cuando un soberano menosprecia los deseos de su gente, no solo consigue abrir grandes heridas, la indiferencia a la que somete a dichos individuos se vuelve el veneno que asesina hasta al corazón más inocente.

Había escuchado algo así anteriormente.

"¿Acaso merece algo así cuando lo único que busca es serte útil y estar a tu lado?"

-Si en verdad te preocupa este reino…o ella, piensa en esto- culmino Calibur con voz dura.

Sonic cerró la puerta lentamente.

-Listo, la parte delantera ya está- dijo Amy sumamente contenta- sé que Sonic adorara mi vestido cuando esté terminado.

-"Pequeña tonta e inocente, tu corazón será la llave del infierno"- mascullo la bruja Morgan desde las sombras.

Amy sin duda, corría peligro.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 **ASCENSO DE UN REY ha vuelto XD, una nueva actualizacion sorpresa conmemorando este 14 de febrero. Solo deseo expresar mi agradecimiento a todos aquellos que han seguido fielmente la historia a pesar de lo erratica de la misma.**

 **Espero que estos 2 capitulos nuevos sean de su agrado. La historia de amor y tragedia de Sir Percival y Sir Galahad solo esta iniciando, asi como mas del camino que nuestro heroico erizo azul debe seguir para ser el rey que todos desean y ¿porque no?, enfrentar a sus propios sentimientos.**

 **Por ultimo, deseo notificarles una fecha nueva de actualizacion: si las cosas se mantienen, espero regresar con 2 nuevos capitulos mas a finales de Marzo e inicios de Abril.**

 **GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR SU APOYO, ¡FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!...DISFRUTEN :)**


	11. Capitulo 11

**CAPITULO 11**

 **Primer acto: La llegada a Sinsleck**

Antes del amanecer, una gran caravana de carrozas se encontraba en la entrada principal, los sirvientes subían equipaje y víveres a gran prisa mientras Gawaiin como siempre disponía de la guardia y asignaba a los hombres los puestos en su ausencia:

-¿Confió en que tendrán las cosas bajo control?

-Así será señor, puede contar conmigo.

-Sé que si Isaac- respondió colocando ambas manos en los hombros de su subordinado- buena suerte, sargento.

-Y que tenga buen viaje, Maestro- contesto el joven.

Justo cuando el sol levantaba el alba, Amy, acompañada por algunas doncellas y siervos caminaba a la carroza central donde Bors la esperaba.

-Me siento extraña- confeso.

-Trate de soportar, siendo un viaje de estado hay que mantener el protocolo- después el lobo se inclinó y ofreció su mano para que la eriza abordara el transporte.

-No quiero ir todo el camino sobre ruedas, prefiero correr- Sonic se encontraba en su habitación quejándose.

-Eres un rey, recuerda que debes seguir las formas- la espada respondía seria.

-Pff, que tortura…

-Deja de hablar tonto, sube a la carroza y compórtate…no crearas un conflicto por tu actitud libertina.

-Si si, ya lo sé- contesto el erizo colocándose de nueva cuenta la capa roja.

-Cuento contigo- Calibur se adentró nuevamente a la vaina de su cintura.

-¿Listo Sir Sonic?- se escuchó una voz tras de la puerta.

-Si.

En poco tiempo, el rey acompañado por Percival aparecía en la entrada y al hacerlo Gawaiin dio la orden de mando:

-¡Saludar!

En ese instante, los guardias y miembros de la mesa Redonda rindieron honores militares a su soberano.

-¡SEA ENZALSADO Y BENDITO POR LOS DIOSES, ELEGIDO DE CALIBUR!

-¿Eso era necesario?- murmuro a la felina.

-Como portador de la espada sagrada, es favorecido de los Dioses y ellos nos protegen- respondió.

-Es…incomodo- después camino junto al caballero hasta llegar de nueva cuenta a la carroza central donde Amy aguardaba.

Terminado el arribo del rey y siendo un viaje extenso, los miembros de la mesa redonda usaron monturas que colocaron a cada lado de la misma: Gawaiin al frente dispuso orden de marcha y justo en ese instante algunos soldados con trompetas hicieron sonar dichos instrumentos, anunciando con toda pompa la partida del monarca y su sequito.

El paso por el pueblo fue similar, todos los habitantes exclamaban con gran emoción y esperanza un viaje seguro para su rey y sus caballeros. Cuando por fin dejaron la ciudadela las cosas caminaron más tranquilas.

Fue un viaje de 4 días en los cuales Sonic paso casi todo el tiempo quejándose de mantenerse en el carruaje. Amy estaba acostumbrada a sus arrebatos así que no presto atención, aunque también estaba aburrida:

-Percival dijo que estamos a unas cuantas horas, contrólate.

-Eso espero, ya quiero bajar de esta alfombra.

-Me doy cuenta que la obstinación no te quita lo divertido- respondió con una risilla.

-Eso parece…Amy, sobre lo que paso en el comedor, tu vestido, escucha no quise…

-No te disculpes- interrumpió- solo fuiste sincero.

-Pero hay mejores formas, me doy cuenta.

-Sonic, te quiero sin importar las palabras o tus actos… ¿No es suficiente para ti?

-Amy…

-Lo sabes y no estoy obligándote a aceptarlo, es liberador decirlo… y hermoso- bajo el rostro sonrojada y feliz.

En momentos así deseaba correr hasta desaparecer. En verdad que la eriza no lo comprometía con semejantes declaraciones, pero si se trataba de emociones…era un completo torpe; conocía a Amy desde hacía tanto y la observo crecer a la par de él, siguiéndolo en casi cada aventura y correría, ¿Cómo expresar tal admiración por la chica sin sonar o parecer un idiota?... Considero que ya había hecho suficiente daño. Como le aconsejo Calibur: era hora de actuar como un monarca.

Se levantó de su asiento, solo para colocar la rodilla en tierra e inclinarse frente a Amy.

-Sonic…- dijo sorprendida.

-Discúlpame, soy el más idiota, di que me perdonas.

-Pero acabo de decir…

-Necesito escuchar tu perdón, es muy difícil hacer esto…por favor Amy.

Observo el semblante, realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para arreglar las cosas de un modo distinto. Su corazón se sentía arder en un fuego abrasador…pero tranquilo, deseaba saltarle encima y hacerle saber todo lo que despertaba en su ser, podía comprender su situación mejor de lo que creía.

-Te perdono, Sir Sonic the Hedgehog: Caballero del viento, Soberano de Camelot, defensor de la fe- respondió Amy haciendo que el erizo volteara atónito.

-Me obligaron a memorizar tu título y rango para los invitados, pensé que era buen momento de repasar- lo miro tranquila.

Entendiendo, Sonic la observo divertido:

-Sigo pensando que es demasiado…me conformaría con Sir Sonic: erizo aventurero, héroe amado, guapo y carismático.

-Modestia aparte, ¿No es así?

-Exacto.

-¡SINSLECK A LA VISTA!-se escuchó el grito del soldado vigía.

-Parece que llegamos.

-Por fin.

En efecto, traspasaban la gran muralla adentrándose a Sinsleck. Este reino al norte, anteriormente conocido como Bragas era gobernado por el rey August en lugar de su difunto suegro; August había sido Duque de Hispania, quien gracias a un arreglo matrimonial con Lady Eleina, princesa de Bragas cuyo marido había muerto en una emboscada, fue que logro ascender como rey.

A pesar de lo sospechosa que podría sonar la historia, el Duque August era de actitud intachable y gran visión. Había conseguido que el antiguo y pequeño reino extendiera su influencia en base al comercio, sin descuidar las tradiciones y herencia militar impuesta por sus antecesores, teniendo a su disposición una de las mejores armadas de Bretaña, razones por las que Camelot mantenía buenas relaciones con dicho feudo que Lancelot mantuvo celosamente, consiente del gran apoyo y aliado que el rey representaba.

Esto no era lo único por lo que Sinsleck era famoso, sino por la belleza más codiciada por muchos nobles: La princesa Ginebra, hijastra del rey y heredera legítima al trono. Esta dama no solo era una de las más agraciadas princesas sino gran diplomática y guerrera; parte de la razón de que August y sus reformas fructificaran se debía al apoyo que Ginebra depósito en él, cuando el verdadero padre de la princesa muriera a los 5 años, el duque se convirtió en la única figura paterna que podía recordar:

-Majestad, se divisa el estandarte de Camelot, han arribado.

-Gracias, recíbanlos como es debido.

-Enseguida.

-August, ¿Es necesario?- pregunto la reina Eleina a su esposo.

-Necesitamos descartar cualquier traición querida, nuestro reino y gente son primero.

-Pero fue el rey de Camelot quien salvo a nuestro país de caer en la oscuridad.

-Las buenas intenciones pueden ocultar maldades indescriptibles- se escuchó otra voz.

-Oráculo, ¿En verdad tu visión es clara?

Después de una pausa corta, prosiguió:

-"El velo de la verdad es difuso, la corte del rey oculta un secreto… la señora del lago es una ilusión", mi visión no cambia Majestades.

-Entiendo, gracias…confió que esto aclare todo- comento el rey.

En Sinsleck todo parecía un carnaval: había presentaciones callejeras, música de juglares, baile y alegría por parte del pueblo. La gala era una oportunidad de convivencia inusual entre la nobleza y los plebeyos, pero lo más importante…todas las cortes invitadas esperaban ansiosas conocer finalmente al mayor soberano de Bretaña, la cabeza dirigente tras todas las comarcas, símbolo de la unión del país.

El sequito de Camelot, con la carroza principal y los miembros de la mesa redonda al frente entraron bajo el grito de victoria de las trompetas y la gente. Después de un recorrido de 50 metros se aproximaron a la explanada del castillo real, todas las comitivas que anticiparon su llegada estaban ahí listas para observar atentamente al rey.

Después de que la carroza se colocara en la escalinata, el maestro de ceremonias de Sinsleck hizo el anuncio oficial:

-Ante ustedes sus altezas reales: Sir August Cheserd, Duque de Hispania, soberano de Sinsleck y Lady Eleina de Bragas.

Las trompetas sonaron desde los puntos más altos seguidos de los monarcas que hacían su aparición: un oso negro con una vestimenta sencilla e impecable y a lado una lince de pelaje rojizo con un vestido largo igualmente modesto sin muchos accesorios, lo único que destacaba en ambos eran las coronas reales signos de su posición.

Gawaiin, haciendo su función como general de armada, se colocó frente a los monarcas e inclinándose hablo:

-Señores de Sinsleck, nobleza de toda Bretaña, ahora presento a todos ustedes a su alteza real Sir Sonic the Hedgehog: Caballero del viento, soberano de Camelot, defensor de la fe.

Dicho esto tomo posición, Bors abrió la portezuela y de ella descendió el erizo en primer lugar.

-Majestades, presento a Lady Nimue de Liris- Percival tomo la palabra y al terminar, Amy bajo y se colocó a la par de Sonic. Se mantuvo tranquila cuando tomo su mano y comenzaron a avanzar por la escalinata seguidos detrás por la mesa redonda; tal como los caballeros les hicieron saber cada acción era observada por los presentes juzgándolos, así que mantenían su papel tan bien como podían.

-Majestades, es un placer conocerlos finalmente- el erizo se inclinó en señal de respeto al mismo tiempo que los aludidos.

-Es todo un honor tenerlo en nuestro reino Sir Sonic the Hedgehog y…lady Nimue, me da gusto verla sana y salva, su desaparición nos desconcertó.

-Gracias Majestad, agradezco sus deseos.

-Johanne, es maravilloso verte con buena salud- hablo Eleina.

-Gracias mi reina, también me alegra verle con buen semblante- respondió Percival.

-Por favor, sígannos, hemos preparado algo especial por su llegada- termino el rey August avanzando al interior junto a toda la comitiva.

-Sir Bors, ¿Por qué la reina saludo tan familiarmente a Sir Percival?- murmuro al lobo mientras caminaban.

-Es porque Lady Elizabeth, la madre de Sir Percival pertenecía a la familia real de Bragas, Lady Eleina era su prima.

-Oh, ¿Sir Percival es de la realeza?

-Desciende de ella- fue su respuesta.

Fueron guiados a la explanada del coliseo, el sitio de entrenamiento de la guardia y la armada, justo ahí, un duelo de espadas se llevaba a cabo con algunos miembros de la corte de Sinsleck y gente del pueblo observando. En cuanto estuvieron en el palco central, Sonic con gran interés observo la pelea entre un enorme toro y una chica de al menos 16 años: Una lince de pelaje naranja con una armadura de corte ligero, bellos ojos color oro y cabello largo recogido en una trenza sujeta con finas cintas; poseía una espada muy peculiar, bastante larga en comparación a su cuerpo.

-Hemos organizado un pequeño torneo con motivo de su visita, tal vez no lo sepa pero Sinsleck posee un legado militar importante- menciono August- han llegado al evento final.

-¿Quiénes luchan?- pregunto el erizo curioso.

-El de la izquierda es Sir Grunter, caballero de Tolosa y a su derecha mi hija, Lady Ginebra- continúo Eleina.

Grunter prosiguió con el ataque, su enorme espada era bloqueada sin contratiempos por su contrincante. Era impresionante como la lince, al ser proporcionalmente pequeña a su oponente era capaz de soportar los poderosos contragolpes del toro sin ceder, aprovechando un descuido de su enemigo y con movimientos de blandeo su espada se fragmento en una especia de látigo atrapando a Grunter e inmovilizándolo.

-WOW, ¿Cómo hizo eso?

-La espada ancestral de la familia de Bragas: BASILISK, forjada por el mismo gran maestro herrero Olif. Posee la capacidad de transformarse en un arma ofensiva y defensiva reaccionando a las necesidades de su portador- contesto August.

-Pero supongo que no es un arma sagrada…

-En efecto, las familias nobles poseen armamento y habilidades únicas dignas de su rango…sin embargo solo unos cuantos son designados favorecidos de los dioses y pelean en su nombre- respondió Gawaiin al erizo.

En la pelea, Grunter valiéndose de su fuerza descomunal logro liberarse, Ginebra sin siquiera inmutarse atrajo nuevamente su látigo para transformarlo en espada, lanzándose al frente a toda velocidad, un movimiento que se ejecutó en un parpadeo, una estocada final que hizo caer al toro derrotado y causando la ovación del público:

-¡VIVA LA PRINCESA! ¡SALVE LADY GINEBRA!

-¡SALVE!

Ginebra, volteando hacia las gradas, observo al nuevo público y suponiendo quien era el erizo azul se acercó caminando de manera provocativa y justo frente al palco, hizo una reverencia y hablo:

-¡Bienvenido a Sinsleck rey de Camelot!, espero que el espectáculo en su honor fuera agradable- desplegando una mirada incitante que Sonic correspondió con su típica sonrisa cínica y levantando el pulgar.

Esto era de suponerse no paso inadvertido a la vista de Amy. Podía sentir la ira elevarse y hacerle hervir la sangre, en muchas circunstancias se había encarado al enemigo y enfrentado con gran autoridad…sin embargo estos actos la mayoría de veces pasaban desapercibidos para su héroe, cosa que no ocurrió con Ginebra, además de seducirlo a plena vista.

Esta acción tan descarada no la dejaría pasar… Demostraría que "su" Sonic merecía respeto:

-¿Lady Nimue?- hablo Percival cuando se dirigía al frente.

-¡TE DESAFIO!- El grito de la eriza retumbo por cada rincón.

-¿Qué?- Sonic respondió irritado.

-Cállate, no permitiré que esa chica se pase de lista.

-¿Estás jugando?

-Claro… ¿Es justo tu tipo verdad?

-Maldición Amy, aquí no…

Los reyes compartieron miradas por un momento.

-Ejem… señorías por favor, están dando un espectáculo- dijo Bors tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Acepta mi reto Princesa?- continuo sin titubear.

-Acepto…Lady Nimue, ¡Adelante!

Bajo a la explanada sin atender las protestas del rey. Los caballeros estaban sorprendidos de la enorme facilidad con la que hacía explosión; nada comparado a la joven tierna, considerada y disciplinada que habían conocido hasta ahora.

-Puede retractarse, nadie la considerara cobarde- señalo Ginebra cuando estuvieron frente a frente, la mayoría de asistentes estaban consternados pero no lo expresaron abiertamente debido a que se trataban de asuntos de la realeza:

-No suelo huir de la aventura- fue su respuesta.

\- Paren esto- protesto Sonic- no es correcto.

-No es posible, como dije Sinsleck es un pueblo guerrero… un reto lanzado en el campo de batalla es sagrado, solo ella puede hacerlo.

-Entonces, tomare su lugar.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- grito Amy- esta es mi pelea, no molestes.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?, ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Es vida o muerte!

-Exacto, solo probare ser digna si estoy dispuesta a todo… seré la que se mantenga junto al rey.

Esto fue expresado a la vez que Piko Piko aparecía en sus manos y colocándose en posición.

-Tal valor y devoción son dignos de respeto, su derrota será honorable…lo prometo- Ginebra realizo una reverencia y también se puso en guardia.

Amy inicio la ofensiva, corriendo y levantando su martillo dispuesta a atacar pero la lince permanecía tranquila. Cuando al eriza conecto fue asombrosa la velocidad con la que fue bloqueada, sin retroceder mantuvo el ataque e igualmente siendo retenida.

Sonic no apartaba la vista, no podía entender tal actitud, era extraño…sentía temor, angustia. Algo dentro de sí le indicaba que las cosas se saldrían de control, lo que tuvo respuesta cuando cansada de bloquear, Ginebra con movimientos relámpago desarmo a la eriza y sin ningún reparo la lanzo contra el piso, levantando una cortina de polvo:

-¿Para qué tienes esa arma de juguete?, ¿Así pretendes proteger a tu rey?, me doy cuenta que exagere en mi admiración…la debilidad es una peste que ensucia el buen nombre de Camelot así que lo solucionare- la lince usando a Basilisk en forma de látigo lanzo un golpe que fue detenido por una fuerza invisible.

-¿Qué cosa?- exclamo confundida.

Bors no parecía sorprendido como el resto, observando las expresiones de su monarca y la muñeca del mismo, comprendió.

-"Enlace Empático", gran Calibur, tenía razón.

El erizo se encontraba molesto. Lo único que deseaba era sacar a Amy de un lugar tan loco y peligroso: "¿Por qué no me escuchaste?...No la lastimen, no se atrevan". Su mente era una maraña de sentimientos caóticos cuya única constante era la eriza en peligro.

En la arena, Ginebra continuaba con el ataque frenético tratando de romper la barrera mística levantada sobre Amy. Observo su muñeca envuelta nuevamente con aquel brazalete extraño.

-A esto se refería Calibur- dijo sorprendida.

-¡Me harte!- la lince retrajo su espada, restableciendo la hoja y se arrojó dispuesta a rematarla.

Al percibir sus intenciones, Sonic no soporto más:

-¡Majestad espere!- el grito de Percival no fue escuchado, el erizo salto del palco justo enfrente de Amy, bloqueando a Ginebra y repeliéndola.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Ha deshonrado a nuestro reino!- grito escandalizada y el público murmuro desconcertado.

-No me importan sus reglas, tradiciones o lo que sea…esto se acabó, si ha de haber un castigo yo lo asumiré.

-Sonic…

-Entonces, de acuerdo a las reglas de caballería tal escarnio se paga con sangre: su vida por la de ella.

-¿Qué?

-Adelante, no me defenderé- Sonic arrojo a Calibur al piso.

-Que así sea- la lince acerco su espada al pecho dispuesta a dar el golpe mortal.

-¡No por favor!, esto es mi culpa- Amy corrió y se interpuso entre ambos.

-Amy a un lado- contesto el erizo impasible.

-Jamás.

-Debo arreglar tu desorden, te dije que esto era serio.

-Y yo dije que no intervinieras, no permitiré que pagues por mis errores.

-¡Fuera del camino! O los matare a ambos y Camelot será considerado un hereje, un reino maldito y sin honor- respondió Ginebra sin bajar el arma.

-¡Mátame!- grito- pero no le hagas daño: este mundo lo necesita…yo lo necesito- contesto sin inmutarse.

-¡SUFICIENTE! ¡GINEBRA, BAJA TU ESPADA!- El rey August grito a la princesa.

-¿Padre?

-¡Ahora!

La lince retrocedió.

-¡RETIRENSE!-ordeno a todos en las gradas- y ustedes, al salón del trono…nos deben muchas explicaciones- Se dirigió a la mesa redonda.

En poco tiempo, los involucrados se encontraban frente al trono, con Sonic y Amy a la cabeza:

-¿Se dan cuenta de lo que han provocado?

-Si… como dije ahí, si se compensa con mi vida lo acepto.

-Yo también Majestad- Amy lo secundo- mi arrebato causo todo y lo reconozco.

-Y nosotros- respondieron los protectores de Camelot- nuestro lugar está a lado del rey, le pertenecemos hasta la muerte.

Después de un silencio sepulcral, August dijo:

-¿Qué opinas oráculo?

\- Jejeje, Han probado ser honorables…Camelot aún posee virtud y comprendo porque las espadas sagradas los han escogido- de repente, tras de un gran resplandor apareció frente a ellos una figura pequeña, un osos hormiguero de color oliva y una larga túnica.

-Permítanme presentarme: Soy el Oráculo de Delphius…servidor de la corte de Sinsleck y la familia Bragas desde hace siglos- respondió inclinándose.

-No entiendo…

-Vera Sir Sonic- prosiguió la reina Eleina- el oráculo es un adivino, sus visiones han guiado a mi familia por generaciones y anticipado los peligros que Bretaña ha enfrentado en su historia. No posee tan grandes habilidades mágicas como la señora del lago… sin embargo su don de la visión fue concedido por los dioses y al igual que ustedes es su emisario en la tierra.

-Su poder, está al servicio únicamente de este reino, fue una de sus condiciones y actúa como una especie de soporte cuando faltase la protectora del conocimiento y la sabiduría del país.

-Algo he sabido- interrumpió Bors- debo suponer que esto fue una prueba.

-No esperaba menos del ultimo heredero de la casa Filistar- respondió el oráculo- sus Majestades están al tanto de todas las crisis que enfrenta Camelot actualmente porque yo se los he informado; también sabemos de la desaparición de Lady Nimue y que esta jovencita la ha estado suplantando- la eriza bajo la vista avergonzada.

-Deben comprender que este hecho nos hizo sospechar de sus intenciones así como de la lealtad y respeto al pacto entre ambos reinos- continuo August- diseñamos esta prueba para observar sus acciones, para saber si aún podíamos confiar.

-Lamento haber sido tan ruda Mi Lady- de repente se escuchó la voz de Ginebra y se acercó a la comitiva con su vestido de gala y el cabello suelto- pero era necesario e igualmente me excuso Sir Sonic- concluyo con una reverencia.

-Lo hicieron desde que llegamos…

-Exacto, el oráculo observo todo este escenario…pero lo que determino el resultado fueron ustedes 2- August poso su mirada en los erizos.

-¿Nosotros?

-El futuro es una línea larga, recta e inalterable… sin embargo son nuestras decisiones las que pueden crear o destruir dicho camino. Jovencita: Puedo ver tus sentimientos sinceros, tu devoción para quienes lo necesitan; estabas dispuesta a enfrentar la muerte no solo por ti sino por otros.

Amy estaba un tanto confundida y con timidez.

-Y usted Majestad: Posee el mismo espíritu de sacrificio y lealtad, si Camelot se encuentra en sus manos no debe existir duda…es su destino- el oráculo termino la oración con voz serena.

-Haz hablado con sabiduría viejo amigo- Calibur salió de la vaina y se dirigió al hormiguero.

-Es un gusto verlo gran Calibur, ha respaldado a un gran rey…es el más digno que lo ha empuñado desde la gran guerra.

-Es un cabeza dura, pero está aprendiendo- respondió con confianza.

-Ahora debemos tratar asuntos más vulgares- el rey de Sinsleck se levantó y acerco a la corte de Camelot- Lord Mordred ha esparcido entre las demás cortes rumores sobre su incapacidad de enfrentar la crisis actual por la reaparición de la gran bruja, además de volcar el apoyo de los nobles hacia su causa y hacerse del trono por medio de abdicación.

-Sabía que ese sucio Duque no se quedaría quieto- Gawaiin resoplo iracundo- empieza a recurrir a sus trucos de víbora.

-Era de suponer- secundo Percival- lo que me sorprende es la rapidez con la que ha actuado.

-Mordred es un déspota con título reluciente- hablo Eleina- créanme cuando les digo que el resto de feudos no confían en el…sin embargo es un versado y astuto político; por desgracia se ha valido de las reglas para alcanzar sus objetivos y la nobleza no tiene más opción que respaldarlo.

-Hemos usado los medios posibles para mantener la alianza y confianza que tomo tantos años construir- por primera vez Ginebra tomo la palabra- pero cualquier acción será inútil si no podemos probar que somos precedidos de un liderazgo fuerte.

-Ya veo, la gala es un medio para reafirmar la soberanía de Camelot- contesto Bors.

-Agradecemos su apoyo altezas, nos alegra saber que a pesar de esto contamos con su ayuda.

-No lo haga Sir Percival, Camelot y Sinsleck son aliados…una familia- respondió August- además, es lo menos que podemos hacer…en nombre de Lancelot.

-Oh, ¿También saben?- Sonic pregunto.

Ginebra no pudo ocultar su tristeza al escuchar el nombre del caballero.

-Se los he dicho– comento el oráculo- desafortunadamente no puedo descubrir que fue de él, la vida y la muerte están fuera de mi alcance.

-En todo caso- el rey oso puso su mano en el hombro del erizo- cuenten con la ayuda de la casa Bragas en su lucha contra Morgan y la conspiración de Mordred…palabra de honor.

-Yo…gracias Rey August.

-Los guiare a sus habitaciones, ha sido un día agotador, por favor síganme- Lady Eleina acompañada de su esposo y el resto se disponían a salir.

-Madre, quisiera intercambiar algunas palabras con Sir Percival.

-Como desee princesa- fue secundada- Bors, encárgate de Lady Amy.

-Bien, vamos mi Lady- el lobo ofreció su mano y al eriza la tomo con algunas reservas.

Cuando todos dejaron el salón…

-Johanne, dime la verdad, ¿No saben que fue de Lancelot?

-Ginebra…sé que es difícil para ti.

-No lo sabes…no trates de disfrazarlo con lastima.

-También perdí mucho… ¿supones que no lo entiendo?

-Al menos tuviste años y recuerdos que atesorar, pero yo…

-No sigas, conoces la razón por la que Lancelot no pudo hacerlo.

-Eso no cambia nada, Johanne…

-Shh, no lo digas- la felina se acercó y abrazo a la princesa de forma afectuosa- recuérdalo…se lo prometiste.

-Perdóname, desde que éramos niñas siempre te he necesitado.

-Para eso es la familia, sé que mi madre lo querría así.

-Lo sé, también la extraño…y a Robert.

Ambas voltearon hacia una de las pinturas del salón y la observaron nostálgicas. Un retrato donde aparecían una gata lila acompañada de 3 pequeños, Elizabeth había mandado hacerlo después del nacimiento de Lamorack y dispuso que tanto Johanne como Ginebra aparecieran a su lado, durante una de tantas visitas que la princesa realizo al castillo Gales durante su infancia para pasar la temporada con sus parientes.

Un tesoro familiar, símbolo de los lazos que la casa gobernante de Sinsleck pudo construir a través del tiempo y la oscuridad…aliados de confianza y gran valía.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 **Cumpliendo con mi palabra, traigo la primer parte de esta actualizacion. ¿Que piensan de la aparicion del Oraculo de Delphius?, algunos me señalaron que fue algo raro encontrarse con un personaje de un universo totalmente distinto al canon oficial asi que me gustaria explicar de modo contundente la razon.**

 **Para aquellos que hayan visto o no SONIC UNDERGROUND, Deben saber que el Oraculo es un ser mistico que tiene el poder de aparecer en cantidad de universos a su voluntad. Esto lo hace virtualmente omnipresente (similar a la Master Emerald en el canon), asi que por esta capacidad, sus similitudes con la Dama del Lago como mago y adivino y como una referencia a la serie me parecio adecuada su participacion.**

 **Espero que esto ayude un poco a entender esta situacion, proximamente...traere el ultimo capitulo de este mes, donde la belleza de un sentimiento sera corrompido por el ataque de la oscuridad.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA NUEVA ACTUALIZACION...GRACIAS Y DISFRUTEN :)**


	12. Capitulo 12

**CAPITULO 12**

 **Segundo Acto: El sacrificio de la luz**

Una vez que la mesa redonda fue instalada, tuvo una reunión privada en la habitación de Sonic para discutir las acciones a tomar, ahora que la casa Bragas les había advertido del complot que Mordred gestaba disfrazado de buenas intenciones:

-Fue un movimiento sabio realizar esta fiesta, debido a la amenaza de Morgan Camelot no es precisamente ahora un lugar seguro.

-Yo no diría eso- prosiguió Gawaiin- a pesar del respaldo de Sinsleck la nobleza puede argumentar que el rey August solo actúa obligado por la alianza, eso pone en entredicho a ambos reinos.

-No existía otra forma: él sabe de sobra que no puede comprometer nuestro destino por una indecisión, es arriesgado…pero no podemos dejar que Mordred gane más terreno- Percival concluyo.

-Disculpen…

-¿Qué ocurre mi lady?

-Yo…lo lamento- dijo con expresión melancólica- lo complique todo ¿No es verdad?

-Claro, sin embargo…sus acciones también reafirmaron los lazos y confianza que Sinsleck ha depositado en nuestro reino, aunque no del modo que esperábamos- respondió el lobo con la mirada aprobatoria del resto.

-No entiendo una cosa, ¿A qué se refería el rey con que lo hacía en nombre de Lancelot?- Sonic pregunto.

-Hace tiempo, antes de que Lancelot sirviera en Camelot pertenecía a la armada de Bragas…como antes era conocida Sinsleck- relataba Percival- fue uno de los generales más destacados y logro levantar una gran estima en la familia real. Tal reputación le valió un lugar en la Mesa Redonda quien a solicitud del rey Arturo en persona fue entregado como caballero en pos de las buenas relaciones entre ambos reinos.

-Ya veo…supongo que ese tipo sombrío era mejor.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-El debió ser el rey…Nosotros no debemos estar aquí.

-¿Sonic?- Amy se acerco preocupada.

-Es una locura, ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?...no entiendo una mierda de esto.

-¿Pretendes auto compadecerte?- Calibur salió nuevamente de la vaina- no puedes engañarme erizo, tus sentimientos por esta niña son lo que te hace hablar.

\- Cállate…

-Basta- la eriza lo miro a los ojos- por favor…cálmate, te lo suplico.

El erizo permanecía impasible.

-Lo sé- tomo su mano- se que temes por mi…ya hablamos, hace poco pediste mi perdón, yo hago lo mismo.

-No…Amy lo siento, es solo que…

-Descuida…resolveremos esto, estoy aquí.

-Nosotros también Majestad- Bors y los demás se inclinaron de la misma forma que en aquel bosque- sus caballeros están listos para morir de ser necesario.

-Observe bien Sir Sonic: estos guerreros de muchas batallas, esta mujer a su lado. En poco tiempo ha logrado construir lazos y una hermandad…no puedo ser evadido, todos aquí no solo hablan motivados por su responsabilidad u honor, están dispuestos a todo; la marca de un líder verdadero no se encuentra en los meritos…

-Yo…

-Sino en el corazón- culmino viéndolo fijamente.

La mesa redonda se mostraba solemne, Amy lo miraba tranquila. Era poco normal verlo fuera de control, cuando su aventura Arturiana comenzó solo se trataba del héroe salvando al mundo.

Pero…era infinitamente distinto: En este punto había mucho más en juego y su posición no era la misma. Era un rey, con la vida de muchos en sus manos y la responsabilidad de crear un ambiente seguro. Dentro de su mente, tuvo que admitir que su amiga tenía razón al hablar de lo solitaria que podía resultar su faceta heroica y por un breve instante se alegro con su presencia, aunque era cierta la amenaza a ella; No podía aceptar la idea de que cualquier acción que tomara debido a su nuevo papel causara algo irreversible.

-Creo en ti Sonic…

 **0-0-0**

Alrededor del reino y sin que nadie pudiera anticiparlo, criaturas voladoras similares a mariposas o polillas rojas rodeaban el territorio creando una especie de red:

-Las cosas están ocurriendo según lo planeado- Morgan observaba la acción acompañada de Krundos – ya hice mi parte, es tu turno.

-Maldito Oráculo, será un problema en el futuro.

-Para entonces estará muerto… al igual que toda la oposición. La llegada de Surt lo es todo y hare que esos infelices jamás lo olviden.

-Tu odio y desprecio me complacen…es hora de desplegar las tropas.

-Espero en Avalon, la venganza esta próxima.

 **0-0-0**

Al día siguiente, desde muy temprano la música saturaba cada rincón del reino, en el castillo la actividad era frenética. Cada servidor no solo de la casa Bragas sino del resto de las cortes invitadas tomaba diligencias para la preparación del baile de gala.

Amy realizaba los últimos toques a su vestido, con Percival prosiguiendo con sus deberes de escolta, se escucho un toquido en la puerta:

-¿Quién es?

-Sir Percival, su alteza Ginebra desea entrar.

-Adelante y Bienvenida- la felina abrió y como era costumbre hizo reverencia.

-Buenos días Lady Ginebra- la eriza también reverencio al entrar la lince.

-Buenos días, Lady Nimue- contesto, causando confusión entre ambas- Juana por favor, recoge mi encargo y regresa.

-Como ordene- cuando la doncella abandono la habitación…

-Descuiden, no expondremos el engaño, no sería conveniente para ambos reinos.

-Pero mi Lady, no es necesario.

-Estamos juntos Sir Percival, no se preocupe. Además, deseaba disculparme en privado por lo que ocurrió en el torneo.

-Yo lo siento, no sé que me ocurrió.

-Si me permite decirlo…actuó como alguien celoso.

-Pues…

-Y al ver ese hermoso vestido no me queda duda de la naturaleza de sus sentimientos, no sabe la envidia que le tengo.

-¿Envidia?

-Es muy afortunada de contar con tan noble y digno rey…desearía que concretaran tal aprecio.

-No depende de mí…

-Ya veo, en ese caso…hare lo que pueda para ayudar

-¿Princesa?

-Mi Lady, he regresado.

-Entra.

La doncella prosiguió con algunos pequeños cofres e instrumentos de costura.

-Veamos…creo que las perlas blancas harían la diferencia- Ginebra abrió algunos de los cofres sacando en efecto, perlas brillantes.

-¿Esta segura?, ¿El rey lo aprueba?

-Mi padre sabe la importancia de dar buena impresión, además, como la futura reina de Sinslek los tesoros me pertenecen por derecho de sangre.

-No entiendo.

-No hace falta, ¿Podría mostrarme la joyería que pretende usar?

-Ehh…claro, está aquí- Amy la guio hacia un baúl y abriéndolo mostro a Ginebra lo que buscaba.

-La gargantilla está bien, sin embargo la tiara restaría mucho al vestido…creo que tengo lo indicado- la doncella, entendiendo a lo que se refería su señora, acerco otro cofre el cual Ginebra tomo y abrió mostrando su contenido.

-Es…precioso.

-Y muy sencillo, eso hará que su rostro resalte además del atuendo.

-¿Me lo obsequia?

-Correcto, considérelo mi pago por hacerla pasar por tal espectáculo.

-Ginebra…

-No piensen que compro su perdón con tal gesto. Humillar el corazón de una dama es algo que como caballero de Sinsleck no puedo ignorar; le ayudare a agregar las perlas junto a mi doncella.

-Esto, esto…

-Tus manos serian más que útiles Johanne, después de todo eres mejor costurera que yo.

-No tienes remedio- respondió- muy bien.

-Gracias princesa- Amy ya no pudo evitar dejar caer lágrimas de conmoción y felicidad.

-Vamos- Ginebra delicadamente seco sus mejillas- si se trata del corazón, nada es suficiente.

Fue así que las 4 chicas trabajaron para agregar los nuevos accesorios. Amy sintió una nueva admiración por la princesa; deseando en el fondo ser tan maravillosa como ella no solo como guerrera, sino como dama.

Mientras tanto, el Rey August y su esposa se encontraban en el salón principal supervisando todos los preparativos:

-Me entere que Ginebra hizo una visita a las arcas reales- expreso de repente.

-Sí, creo que en verdad desea disculparse con esa niña…espero no te enfades.

-Claro que no, es su legado después de todo, además ¿Que padre no desea ver a su hija contenta?

-No sé cómo agradecerte que hayas acunado a mi hija en tu corazón, no tenías…

-Eres mi esposa Eleina, sé que fue la política lo que nos unió…pero estoy satisfecho ya que gane una gran familia.

-August…

-También estoy complacido de que Percival este aquí, desde lo que paso con Lamorack y su prometido se sumergió demasiado en sus deberes como caballero; seguramente nuestra hija hará algo con eso.

-Me gustaría que abriera su corazón, a Elizabeth no la haría feliz verla tan envuelta en el pasado y lo mismo su hermano.

-Solo ella puede vencer esas barreras querida, falta alguien más para dejar a un lado mis preocupaciones.

-Lo sé, ojala hubiese aceptado la mano de Ginebra.

-Pero fue honorable, no habrían sido felices con tal secreto a cuestas.

-Es verdad.

En otra parte del salón, Bors junto a Sonic practicaban el baile en vísperas de la gala.

-Retome: 3 pasos hacía enfrente, 2 hacia atrás y vuelta.

El erizo ejecuto el movimiento con mucha mayor soltura que las ocasiones anteriores.

-Muy bien Majestad, debo admitir que a pesar de no ser lo acostumbrado, capto de manera más fácil que la ejecución anterior.

-Espero que Amy no se sorprenda demasiado.

-Me parece que agradecerá el cambio, solo recuerde: usted es el que guía, por lo tanto su desempeño debe ser firme y a la vez delicado.

-Hare lo que pueda.

-De nuevo mi señor, hay que estar listos.

-Bien.

Y tras todos estos hechos, llego la hora pactada para el inicio de la gala real.

Desde muy temprano, todos los nobles y monarcas invitados descendían hacia el gran comedor y disponían de sus asientos para tal cometido. En general las reuniones medievales eran solo un desenfreno de música, comida y bebida, pero esto debía mantenerse al margen tratándose de un asunto de estado disfrazado como otro exceso.

Lord Mordred, descendía de las escalinatas y tomo asiento en la parte central debido a su rango como uno de los nobles más destacados. Si bien su llegada a Sinsleck era conocida por los miembros de Camelot, mantuvieron distancia anticipándose a una posible jugada sucia del Duque.

Poco a poco se acercaba el momento principal, donde el rey de Camelot haría aparición para preceder la cena y el baile. Antes, hicieron su entrada la familia real Bragas, los anfitriones: Lady Ginebra lucía un vestido de corte circular azul celeste, un tocado de flores en el cabello suelto y joyería sencilla, todos la admiraban.

Justo frente a la escalinata para dirigirse al comedor, la Mesa Redonda debidamente ataviada con sus armaduras de gala esperaban el arribo de sus representantes. El primero fue Sonic, de nuevo con el traje acostumbrado y a su lado Calibur aconsejándolo:

-Ha llegado la hora Majestad.

-No me gusta esto- confeso- sé que es mi deber pero…

-Sir Sonic, recuérdelo: No es fácil, pero tampoco está solo.

-Lo sé.

-Confié en ellos, no debe cargar con tal peso usted mismo.

-Gracias.

-Sonic…

Y ante ellos, Amy finalmente mostraba el trabajo de muchos días: Un vestido de corte largo en combinaciones blanco y lila, la tela blanca adornada de perlas la hacía lucir como si la rodeara un manto de estrellas, pero sin un brillo ostentoso, una gargantilla dorada con un rubí al centro y una especie de prendedor en sus púas, rematando esto con un toque delicado de maquillaje.

-Di algo…me siento rara.

-Bueno…es que…no se me ocurre nada.

-Creo que lo que Sir Sonic trata de decir es: Se ve maravillosa Mi Lady.

-¿Qué?

-¿O me equivoco?

-Yo…-carraspeo fuerte y ruborizándose.

-Supongo que tiene razón- dijo su amiga.

-Creo… es un lindo vestido.

-Me alegra que lo pienses.

-Entonces, acabemos con esto- expreso Sonic levantando su mano con la palma hacia abajo tal y como lo indicaba el protocolo, Amy después de soltar una risilla, coloco la propia y comenzaron su descenso por la escalinata. Cuando llegaron frente a los caballeros, después de la correspondiente reverencia avanzaron, Percival se encargó de hacer la presentación en el comedor:

-¡Atención!, Nobleza de Bretaña…ante ustedes su alteza real Sir Sonic the Hedgehog y Lady Nimue de Liris…de pie ante nuestro señor.

Todos se levantaron, cuando la pareja de erizos entro el saludo de los presentes los intimido…sin embargo no podían demostrarlo, era crucial mantener un semblante firme y con mayor razón si Mordred se encontraba entre los invitados, así que con todo control tomaron asiento en el centro, justo entre la familia real. La vista era pavorosa, podían mirarlos perfectamente desde su posición y sin duda era peligroso si cometían equivocaciones.

Pero, con las palabras de Calibur y la mesa redonda, las cosas parecieron marchar bien. Fue complicado recordar todas las reglas y ademanes así como el orden en que debían tomarse los alimentos; pero si Sonic llegaba a atorarse con alguna situación Amy estaba ahí para ayudarlo o minimizar el incidente…en verdad se sentía aliviado de que lo acompañara.

2 horas de tortura extrema, pero cuando los invitados terminaron con su cena fue momento de avanzar al gran baile. Como acto inicial todos los nobles y miembros de las cortes dieron muestras de las danzas tradicionales para beneplácito de sus monarcas, poco después fue turno de los anfitriones:

-¿Sir Gawaiin?

-¿Qué desea alteza?

-Me gustaría que me acompañara en esta pieza.

-¿Yo?

-Por favor, seria más cómodo.

-Pues si así lo quiere…con gusto Lady Ginebra.

Cuando el resto lo observo junto a la princesa, Sonic hablo burlón:

-Jamás pensé ver al cabeza de nudillo relajarse…o algo así.

-No lo hace mal- Amy dijo con sinceridad.

-Bors, pensé que tú acompañarías a Ginebra.

-Solo digamos que su alteza y yo, hicimos cierto voto para que un amigo se divirtiera más.

-Aun actúas como un niño- dijo la felina con una sonrisa- admito que extrañaba esa parte de ti.

-Yo también- exclamo con nostalgia.

Después de avanzada la noche, se acercaba el momento principal, el turno del soberano de Camelot…sin duda la prueba más difícil de todas:

-¿Ha disfrutado el baile hasta ahora Majestad?-Lord Mordred pregunto mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

-Oh sí, no es mi estilo pero no ha estado mal.

-Ya veo, ser importante requiere a veces sacrificios poco agradables.

-¿Ha sacrificado algo?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Estar en tan alta posición entre la nobleza ha sido trabajo arduo y sacrificios.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Podría decirse: mi vida entera- contesto con frialdad en la mirada.

-Majestad, debe tomar posición- Percival se acercó interrumpiéndolos- ya casi es hora.

-Me reclaman en la pista, hasta luego Mordred…vamos Nimue- se despidió cortante.

-Si (pronto sabrás de lo que hablo…Majestad)

Cuando se acercaron a la parte central, el nerviosismo de ambos era notorio:

-Es aterrador- confeso Amy.

-¿De verdad?, pensé que no tenias miedo…

-Bailar frente a tantos, ¿Cómo no sentir miedo?

-Pero…

-Dije que te apoyaría sin importar que, incluso si yo soy el problema- respondió firme.

Con una mirada agradecida, Sonic hablo:

-Amy, no tienes que hacerte la dura por mi…de hecho verte así me hace estar más tranquilo.

-¿Cómo?

-Saber que no soy el único asustado es relajante…gracias.

-Por nada- respondió apenada, de repente las trompetas anunciaron su turno.

-Pues- ofreció de nueva cuenta su mano- ¿Lista?

-No…pero creo en ti Sonic.

Así, la pareja avanzo hacia enfrente solemne con la mirada de los invitados sobre ellos. Al quedar frente a frente ejecutaron la correspondiente reverencia y cuando tomaban sus lugares, el erizo se colocó a espaldas de Amy, entrelazo su mano derecha con la de ella y elevándola a su altura, al final posicionando su mano libre en la cintura de la misma, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qué estás?

-Dijiste que confiabas en mí, solo déjate guiar ¿Está bien?

-D-de acuerdo- su rubor por tal cercanía era intenso.

Cuando la música comenzó, pasos delicados y a la vez con fuerza marcaron el ritmo y con ello giros y giros sobre el salón. Sonic mantenía total control de este inusual estilo para la época y Amy solo seguía el paso, era extraño…le recordaba aquellas carreras que solía dar con ella en brazos después de escapar del peligro; con la velocidad típica casi mortal del erizo pero segura y protegida…como deslizarse suavemente por el ojo de un tornado.

Tal familiaridad los hizo sincronizar completamente: Elegancia y poder. Lo habían logrado, los presentes no dejaban de admirar tal despliegue, si existieron dudas de que Camelot era una autoridad más que capaz desaparecieron al ver a su rey mostrar presencia.

La Mesa Redonda estaba orgullosa. Aquellos chicos que no conocían absolutamente nada del mundo que les rodeaba pudieron no solo adaptarse, sino crear lazos, respeto, afecto…seres como ellos debían ser quienes guiaran al pueblo hacia la paz, seres como ellos debían ser protegidos a costa de lo que sea.

Cuando la música acabo, el aplauso fue unánime y estruendoso. En el centro la pareja cansada no dejaba de observarse:

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a bailar así?

-Improvisación, agradécelo a Bors.

-Fue increíble- expreso con una gran emoción a punto de las lágrimas.

-Oye cálmate, solo quería…

-No equivocarte, lo sé.

-No precisamente, es nuestra cita Amy…quería que lo disfrutaras.

-Sonic…

\- Jeje, me alegra que acabara- hablo apresurado- no pienso repetir algo asi.

-Entiendo- respondió con un poco de decepción, por un momento se imaginó miles de cosas.

Observando como el semblante de Amy cambio mientras dejaban el centro, el erizo recurrio a un acto atrevido mas…tomo nuevamente su mano para darle una última vuelta e inclinarla ligeramente, al restablecerse quedaron demasiado cerca…sus ojos no perdían detalle del otro.

-¿Y eso?

-No quiero ver tristeza, se supone que es una cita.

-Deja de decirlo…

-¿Amy?

-Al final es un sueño, algo que pasara.

-... ¿Te duele?

Al no escucharse respuesta, tomo con más seguridad su mano y respondió:

-Ojala pudiera ahorrarte tantas dudas, pero tampoco logro entender.

-¿Entender?

-Algún día Amy, te prometo que así será…ahora solo piensa en este momento. La vida no se detiene y cada sensación es única, incluso si es breve.

-Sonic, en este instante… ¿Eres feliz?

Una pregunta valida. Después de tantas veces evadiéndola, alejándola, era natural sentir temor por la situación; que solo fuera compromiso…que se mostrara tan amable y cercano sencillamente por amistad.

Hacer tales cosas por pensamientos tan simples era un error, jugaba con su mente y corazón…la menospreciaba, fue la primera vez que sintió comprensión hacia sus declaraciones pero sobre todo, culpa.

-Todo lo relacionado a este baile lo odio…pero si estás conmigo, soy feliz.

Aquella respuesta la saco de balance, sus oídos zumbaban, estaba sudorosa y un poco pálida. Sonic, tratando de calmarla la abrazo con cuidado, quedándose quietos y olvidando a todo el mundo:

-Estamos aquí, es lo único importante.

La eriza, recostada la cabeza en su pecho sonrió a lo que parecía la más hermosa experiencia, junto a su amor, viviendo el momento.

-¡Ahh!

Un grito del exterior, tan sonoro que todos los reunidos en el salón lo escucharon y de la nada, rompieron los vitrales entrando bestias espantosas. Los caballeros del inframundo irrumpieron con sus armas atacando a cuanto tenían en su camino; la sangre corrió, muchos morían entre nobleza y siervos…los pocos aristócratas y guardaespaldas conocedores de las artes guerreras se defendían tanto como podían pero los superaban en número 10 a 1:

-¡¿Cómo lograron entrar?! ¡El oráculo debía advertirnos!- August detrás de su armada y la mesa redonda gritaba furioso.

-¡No lo se, pero debemos encontrar a Sir Sonic y Lady Amy!- contesto Gawaiin contraatacando a quienes se acercaban a la familia real.

La pareja se había perdido entre la multitud. Sonic mantenía a Amy en sus brazos corriendo de quienes trataban de atacarlos…pero por desgracia eran demasiados. Tratando de esquivar fueron rodeados casi inmediatamente, sin otra opción más que pelear, el erizo saco a Calibur determinado a defender a Amy:

-¡Mantente cerca y no interfieras, ¿Me escuchas?!

-Pero…

-¡Ya oíste!

-…Bien.

Realizando maniobras circulares a velocidad supersónica, Sonic logro librarse de los obstáculos pero como sombras, millones mas aparecieron y se aproximaban a atacarlo distraído.

-¡Cuidado!

-¡Amy!- rápidamente la abrazo tratando de protegerla, en ese instante un círculo místico apareció bajo ellos y la barrera mágica se levanto como un halo de luz brillante, repeliendo a los atacantes.

-¿Qué demonios?

-¿Lo recuerdas? , es el enlace empático del que hablo Calibur.

-La bendición de los dioses ha descendido sobre ustedes…pero tal don también tiene un precio- de la nada, Krundos se mostro.

-Eres responsable, ¿No es así cara de víbora?

-No puedo adjudicarme todo el crédito, en realidad esta fiestecita fue organizada por la anciana Morgan.

-Están juntos, lo sospechaba.

-Bravo- contesto irónico- ¿Y que harás rey de opereta?, observa, mis soldados han invadido todo Sinsleck y nadie ira a ninguna parte…son como ratas atrapadas en un barril.

Sonic lo reconoció, la masacre era horrible desde la parte exterior de su barrera empática.

-Estos no se comparan con las bestias que enfrentaste en el pasado, pertenecen a mi guardia de elite, los soldados más fuertes del inframundo dignos de uno de los 5 generales al servicio del gran Surt.

Una debilidad inesperada se apodero de su cuerpo, obligándolo a arrodillarse.

-Sonic, ¿Qué te ocurre?- Amy se puso a su nivel y lo observo preocupada.

-Ya esta pasando…

-¿Que?

-Mi hermoso tesoro- respondió con una inusual calma- el enlace empático es una conexión de espíritu, requiere energía vital para sostenerse; resistir el ataque de mis criaturas necesita la fortaleza del corazón y voluntad mas poderoso…tal parece que tu rey se esta llevando la peor parte.

-No…- las palabras de Ginebra cayeron como balde de agua helada…

"La debilidad es una peste que ensucia el buen nombre de Camelot"

Con un gran pesar, tuvo que aceptar la incapacidad que la propia magia a su alrededor le hacia ver, si no hacia algo pronto…

-Ven conmigo preciosa, cuando te separes de el la conexión se romperá y acaba su sufrimiento, sino, morirá e igualmente estarán perdidos.

-¡Eres una maldita bestia asquerosa!- grito- pero…tienes razón.

-No lo hagas…-Sonic trato de incorporarse pero cayó sin fuerzas al suelo.

-No hay otra salida- Amy comenzó a alejarse- al menos te daré la oportunidad de luchar un día mas.

-No quiero eso…no si tú eres el precio.

-Gracias- dijo con voz entrecortada- por la maravillosa cita y tus palabras sinceras, sigue adelante y protege Camelot…al final me salvaras, te esperare ansiosa.

La eriza dio los últimos pasos fuera de la barrera, en ese momento Krundos la tomo con su enorme mano y la acerco a su rostro.

-Te ves deliciosa, una joya…el espíritu mas inocente.

-¡Suéltala!- el rey recuperando su fuerza se disponía a asestar una estocada, sin embargo los tentáculos de la bestia fueron mas rápidos, dándole un devastador golpe arrojándolo hacia los muros.

-¡Sonic!

-¡JA JA JA!, mis soldados… ¡MATENLOS A TODOS!

Desaparecieron, la risa macabra de Krundos se escuchaba como un eco de la muerte por todo el castillo…habían alcanzado su objetivo.

Una inocente se había entregado al enemigo…por amor.

* * *

Notas del autor:

 **Y aqui tienen el ultimo capitulo de este mes, fue un esfuerzo supremo tenerlo esta semana. Espero que la nueva actualizacion haya sido lo que esperaban.**

 **Para los interesados, la cancion que nuestra pareja protagonica bailo para toda la realeza de Bretaña fue "Can you feel the love tonight" de Elton Jhon; famosa banda sonora de "El Rey Leon" ganadora del Oscar en 1994 y pasando a la historia al ser la primera animacion ganadora de un Oscar en categoria principal.**

 **Pueden escucharla por su cuenta o si gustan encontrar una version traducida de la misma, los invito a darse una vuelta por mi Fanpage en facebook, ademas de conocer otro de mis proyectos en escritura.**

 **(Como sabran o no escribir requiere de un tiempo considerable para crear aquellas lecturas que los entretienen. En particular Abril fue un mes desgastante en muchos aspectos, ya que la acumulacion de proyectos pendientes en este sitio ademas de mis ocupaciones me han dejado sumamente cansada y padeciendo estres.**

 **Siendo asi, teniendo como objetivos recuperarme fisicamente y liberarme de un poco de trabajo extra ademas de ofrecerles la regularidad que se merecen como lectores, deseo mantener solo un proyecto principal, asi que creare un topico de votacion para que sean ustedes los que escojan cual de estas historias tendran actualizaciones constantes.**

 **Tenemos ASCENSO DE UN REY por un lado y por el otro HERMANOS DE BATALLA. Las cuales estan disponibles en este perfil si no conocen alguna; por favor voten en la encuesta adjunta cual desean que sea un proyecto regular y asi complacere a aquellos que me han seguido sean muchos o pocos.**

 **Agradeciendo de nueva cuenta su atencion y ayuda, me encantaria conocer su opinion. Dejando tal topico abierto durante todo Mayo, nos veremos de nueva cuenta en Junio, donde el proyecto ganador tendra su merecido tiempo y espacio, asi como ustedes la historia que mas gusten)**

 **BUEN DIA A TODOS...DISFRUTEN :)**


	13. Capitulo 13

**CAPITULO 13**

 **Dudas en la línea de fuego**

"Sonic"

No había reacción en absoluto.

"Sonic"

Aun sin reacción.

"Por favor…te esperare"

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe por la impresión de esa última frase.

-A-amy- el erizo hablo con gran debilidad y tratándo de habituarse a la luz. No tardo mucho para que los gritos de los inocentes y los ecos del combate le devolvieran los sentidos.

-Vamos Sir Sonic- la espada sagrada se levantó del suelo frio- reaccione, su gente lo necesita.

Con dificultad logro desprenderse del muro, cayendo de pie y observando como la masacre continuaba sin control sobre sus cabezas. La imagen salida de la más retorcida película de terror lo hizo experimentar una inmensa ira, sin embargo, mantuvo la compostura y consiente que ser imprudente no era la respuesta, Sinsleck entera estaba en peligro y era necesaria la unidad si querían sobrevivir:

-Calibur, ¿Ves a la mesa redonda?

-No Majestad.

-Pues entonces es hora de encontrarlos- con un movimiento veloz de su muñeca retomo el mango de la espada- prepárate, estos monstruos sabrán lo que es una verdadera batalla.

-Esa voz me agrada, estoy listo mi señor.

En el extremo norte del salón, Percival y los otros acompañados de la guardia real de Bragas se repartían entre proteger y salvar a cuanto fuera posible. Pero era tal la superioridad numérica que convertía tales propósitos en una empresa demasiado complicada.

La familia real, observaba impotente como sus cortesanos y siervos, sus queridos súbditos eran arrastrados hacia la muerte de manera artera. Una de las cosas más preciadas por los monarcas era el bienestar de su gente…tener que mantenerse guardados como cobardes era un golpe a su orgullo, furiosos, sentían su sangre hervir, clara muestra de su herencia guerrera.

-Padre, debo luchar- Ginebra expreso firme- nuestros soldados apenas y pueden resistir.

-Lo sé, pero no lo harás sola- dijo el rey.

-Exacto hija mía- secundo la reina.

-Pero…

-Oye, aun somos los mejores- el oso coloco su mano en el hombro- Ni siquiera Lancelot con todas sus habilidades pudo derrotarnos.

-No es eso…solo cuídense por favor- la princesa dijo preocupada.

-Tú también, mi querida hija – August beso con cariño la frente de Ginebra para después, los 3 saltar fuera del cerco de guardias en dirección a los enemigos.

-¡Altezas, no lo hagan!

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- pregunto Bors.

-¡Sus majestades…piensan luchar!

-Oh no…- Percival, que también estaba cerca exclamo- ¡Gawaiin, lidera al resto de nuestra compañía, Bors busca a Sir Sonic, yo iré tras la familia real!

-¡Bien!

-¡Váyanse, yo me encargo!- grito el equidna a la vez que derribaba a otro soldado maldito.

Tomando posiciones, los caballeros siguieron la dirección a sus respectivos objetivos.

En una zona algo apartada de la batalla principal, el erizo azul combatía con ferocidad. Pocas veces usaba el enfoque cuerpo a cuerpo, pero viendo que la velocidad no era suficiente para confundir a los soldados del inframundo era turno de replantear la estrategia.

Pero, comprobó de la manera difícil lo que Krundos señalo. Aquellas bestias no solo poseían una fuerza descomunal y resistencia, sino inteligencia y habilidades, destrezas sin duda superiores.

-Rayos, no cae- menciono cansado.

-Paciencia Majestad- Calibur hablo- cada enemigo posee un punto débil.

-Ojala pudiera ver el de este- respondió con burla.

La bestia se disponía a embestirlo, Sonic ya se encontraba en posición esperando el impacto, cuando de la nada, otro más apareció por el costado y levantando al atacante con suma facilidad, lo arrojo hacia el muro. El erizo azul se sorprendió al ver que su rescatador no era otro que August.

-¿Se encuentra bien Majestad?

-Si, pero, ¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Eso lo responderé en su momento, ahora hay una batalla que ganar.

Un rugido los alerto de la venida de más criaturas pero miles de ráfagas aparecieron por detrás, esferas de luz que como balas de cañón traspasaron el corazón de los monstruos cayendo muertos instantáneamente.

-August, no se distraigan- Eleina avanzo serena- debemos acabar aquí para encargarnos de la ciudad.

-Lo tengo presente Querida, ¿Dónde está Ginebra?

-¡Aquí padre!- Se oyó el grito de la lince quien valiéndose de Basilisk sujetaba a otra por el cuello y lo montaba como si fuera un animal salvaje. Pasando de largo por Sonic y los reyes, guio a monstruo hacia una columna, estrellándolo, pero antes; uso la espalda de la bestia para impulsarse hacia atrás fuera de su alcance y cayendo con gracia al suelo, su vestido estaba recortado a lo largo, seguramente hecho por ella para moverse mejor.

-Me da gusto verlo a salvo- dijo con una gran e inesperada educación al erizo, a pesar del problema.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Como se lo explique, lo hablaremos en otra ocasión, Eleina, ¿Qué ves?

-Hay interferencia, detecto infinidad de influencias malignas por toda Sinsleck…magia negra sin duda- respondió la reina.

-¡Sir Sonic!- el grito del lobo los hizo voltear- Oh, no esperaba verles…Percival fue tras su busca.

-Mi prima siempre se precipita, debería darnos más crédito.

-Sir Bors, supongo que también habrá sentido la alta actividad de magia oscura.

-Exacto, solo algo de tal poder como para afectar todo un territorio: Red Diabólica.

-Lo supuse.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Sonic.

-Yo puedo decírselo- Calibur tomo la palabra- la Red diabólica es un hechizo de barrera que disemina la energía oscura a cualquier parte que se desee. Por lo general los soldados del inframundo no pueden aparecer en este mundo gracias a la luz, sin embargo se les puede proveer de protecciones para mantener su forma física; en este caso la guardia de Krundos no puede mantenerse en el plano mortal lejos de su amo, la red diabólica mantiene la influencia maligna del general en un punto específico y con ello sus soldados pueden moverse libremente…véalo como el agua en una botella.

-Debemos localizar la fuente de la magia y destruirla, una vez que la red desaparezca las bestias también- culmino el oso.

-Entonces hay un plan- el erizo retomo la palabra- Bors, ¿Con cuántos hombres contamos?

-Alrededor de 100, el resto suponemos se encuentra a las afueras del castillo combatiendo.

-¿Saben dónde está el punto débil de esa red?

-Puedo guiarlos si lo desea- Eleina hablo.

-August, ¿Hay rutas de escape?

-Las catacumbas, se extienden hacia los límites de la muralla.

-Perfecto: Usted y Ginebra tomen la mitad de nuestros refuerzos y saquen a los sobrevivientes, La mesa Redonda y la reina nos encargaremos del resto.

-¿Esta seguro?

-Sí, me desharé de esas cosas…aun a costa de mi vida.

-Entendido, Ginebra vamos.

-Madre, ten cuidado.

-Estaré bien, ayuda a tu padre- respondió seria.

Retomando el rumbo hacia la parte central y esquivando al enemigo, llegaron rápidamente y a la primera que localizaron fue a Percival. Explicando brevemente el plan, cuando llegaron al punto clave de la resistencia, utilizo su piroquinecia para crear una barricada temporal, dándole tiempo al resto para reagruparse:

-¡Esta parte de la guardia, venga con nosotros!- August ordeno.

-Por favor sígannos, los sacaremos de aquí- la princesa hablo a los civiles.

-¡El resto, vendrá con la Mesa Redonda!- secundo el rey de Camelot-¡Adelante!

La muralla de fuego desapareció, Percival tomo su puesto con el grupo de exploración, dividiéndose y corriendo a sus respectivas misiones.

 **0-0-0**

En la montaña Idgar, antiguo santuario del consejo de la magia, una exiliada miraba al cielo con gran preocupación. Merlina, desde al conversación con Percival en el lago Never, se encontraba vacilante hacia la postura que debía tomar ante la situación que se gestaba.

Si todo aquello que su abuelo contara sobre Morgan resultaba cierto, no solo Camelot, sino el mundo entero seria devastado. El Raknarok era una cuestión inevitable, sin embargo desatar la ira del cielo y el infierno excedía por completo todo límite, ¿Por qué su tía deseaba traer la aniquilación total?

¿Poder?, ¿Dominio?, imposible. Nadie era capaz de controlar las fuerzas más poderosas de la existencia, los 2 lados de la moneda…tan distintos y a la vez iguales, las guardianas del equilibrio en cualquier plano.

Pero, son corrientes opuestas, cuando se encuentran cara a cara, la lucha es un hecho y no parara hasta que la otra se extinga; traer tal colisión al mundo medio, el plano mortal era prácticamente una demencia.

Las leyendas contaban que, una vez el bien y el mal se extinguieran mutuamente, el universo renacería en una nueva era. En teoría, es lo que el despertar del demonio de fuego traería a este plano, es lógico pensar que el mundo celestial no aceptaría ser desterrado de la supremacía en el mundo mortal; se trataba de un conflicto de poder y sobrevivencia…los mortales solo eran títeres o piezas en un juego sin ganador.

Cuando entiendes esa terrible realidad, el bien y mal como hechos pierden sentido. Inclinarse a un bando solo mantendría el ciclo que había sumido a todos en tinieblas, soledad y dudas, ¿Porque pelear?, ¿Por qué solo no aceptar el fin?

Era difícil atender a las palabras dichas por cierto personaje:

"Merlina, todo llega a su fin…es triste, pero, debemos vivir intensamente hasta el último momento, eso es lo que creo"

La vida, un hecho maravilloso, su abuelo solía hablarle de la misma forma…

"El fluir del agua es constante, sin embargo puede detenerse al colocar barreras que bloqueen su paso"

"¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué es importante defenderla?, siempre habrá obstáculos que se interpongan o busquen destruirla"

"Porque es una fuerza pura, al final recupera su cauce y sigue su camino"

Si apelaba a esa lógica, su participación en la lucha no haría diferencia. Si era verdad, todo retomaría el orden correcto.

Una perturbación de gran intensidad fue detectada por la chica, pero no era de cualquier tipo. Se trataba de una fuerza enérgica descomunal que solo podía provenir de una fuente, seres dimensionales superiores; convocando una esfera de luz desde su posición, pudo observar a quien pertenecía tal poder.

La guardia del general de la Lujuria, caminaba por el sendero cercano a la montaña con un cargamento de Bienes y esclavos, a los cuales Merlina identifico: Gente del pueblo cercano de Alarus, humildes labradores de la tierra que veneraban la cumbre de Idgar desde tiempos ancestrales y fieles seguidores de las enseñanzas de Valkiria, la cual contaban las crónicas, en la guerra mítica acogiera al poblado bajo su protección.

No le sorprendía tal descaro de las fuerzas del inframundo, sin duda desafiando la autoridad celestial. A pesar del peligro, los habitantes se mostraban serenos y calmados; seguros de que sus oraciones seria escuchadas y sin ningún arrepentimiento expresado en sus rostros.

Esto desconcertó aún más a la confusa Merlina, era seguro que siendo prisioneros de los ejércitos más temibles del infierno, les esperaba la muerte y condena de sus almas a manos de ellos, serían usados como sacrificio a Surt, para con su sangre allanar el camino del Apocalipsis, era contado en las leyendas, cuentos de horror y miseria.

¿Qué hacer?, ¿Permitir semejante crimen?, ¿O actuar?

 **0-0-0**

Pronto dejarían los límites de la vereda, para adentrase a los bosques, los soldados caminaban con su carga serios y sin problemas, hasta que el líder levanto su enorme mano ordenando el alto.

Segundos después, una corriente de viento apareció formando un remolino y al desvanecerse, mostro a la maga:

-Suelten a esa gente, lo ordeno en nombre de Merlín y de los dioses.

-La antigua hechicera de la corte de Camelot- hablo la bestia- nuestro amo Krundos nos informó de tu presencia en este sitio pero…ni Merlin o los dioses tienen poder sobre nosotros.

-Esta es una tierra sagrada, declarada santuario de la magia y de las antiguas enseñanzas divinas.

-Habla quien le dio la espalda a todo eso y se ocultó como cobarde, no seas hipócrita maga… ¿Qué significa esto realmente?

-Tsk, es cierto- el semblante de Merlina se ensombreció- pero tienen algo que me interesa, así que lo mejor es que se rindan o los acabare y lo tomare.

-Ya lo veremos- dicho esto, algunos se dirigieron hacia la chica con sus hachas levantadas para atacarla, pero de inmediato se envolvió en su corriente mágica para protegerse.

Pero, la guardia no cayó en ese truco, uno de los mismos, armado con un tridente lanzo una estocada a un punto específico, al hacerlo la ráfaga de aire se dispersó mostrando a la maga…pero ella se encontraba de pie sobre la hoja, con gran equilibrio y serenidad.

-Es evidente porque son las huestes más poderosas del inframundo y no caerán con trucos sencillos- al terminar, elevo su mano y dijo:

-¡SINCRONUM SORTA!- este encantamiento, rodeo a su atacante en una aura jade y contrayendo sus huesos hasta romperlos, acabándolo de un solo golpe.

-¡Ataquen!- con la orden dada, se aproximaron sin cuartel sobre Merlina, la cual sin bajar la mirada creo con sus manos un báculo de luz y bloqueando la ofensiva de sus enemigos. Ciertamente, los estudiosos de las artes místicas usaban las mismas como una manera rápida de controlar las amenazas, pero no quería decir que desconocieran las técnicas de combate.

Enfrentando a 5 enemigos simultáneamente, Merlina esquivaba y contratacaba con gran coordinación, haciendo girar su arma improvisada, bloqueando cada golpe y lanzando ofensivas a la vez manteniendo distancia entre sus oponentes. Pero, siendo solo una no soportaría mucho, así que cansada, levanto la mano sobre su cabeza y lanzo otro encantamiento.

-¡NECRONOMICUS!- al ser invocado, una lluvia de lanzas de luz como preludio de muerte se incrustaron en la guardia sin excepción, algunos intentaron bloquearlas con sus armas pero, estas fueron desintegradas apenas tocándolas. Los cadáveres empalados de las bestias formaban un panorama aterrador, una muestra del porque la casa de Merlín era la más poderosa dinastía mágica de Bretaña.

La maga, tomando la espada de uno de los caídos, se acercó a las carretas donde los prisioneros eran transportados y con la misma, rompió las cadenas y candados, liberándolos:

-Agradecemos su ayuda Lady Merlina- el anciano del poblado se dirigió con respeto.

-No lo hagan, no debía interferir en su destino…sin embargo detecto una carga importante que era llevada en esta caravana.

-Ya veo…debe referirse al caballero que se encuentra ahí- señalo a una de las carretas.

-Exacto- tomando la dirección indicada, un bulto particular del tamaño de un individuo cubierto con una manta y atado con sogas se asomaba. Sin perder tiempo, la maga corto la cuerda y retiro el manto, para observar lo que parecía ser la escultura de un ser antropomórfico con púas largas levantadas ligeramente y con armadura.

-Así que aquí estas…Lancelot- dijo la chica con gran rencor. Aun no olvidaba lo que la existencia del caballero representaba en el reino: El y Gawaiin, junto a Mordred traerían la caída de Camelot; una de las mayores razones de que Merlina dejara la Mesa Redonda y aceptara el exilio era que en el fondo…odiaba al erizo con todo su ser, al saberlo el mayor causante de la destrucción de la amada tierra de sus ancestros, no soportaba su presencia y prefirió alejarse antes de que, por ira cometiera más locuras en nombre de la supuesta paz que esperaba.

Al verlo en ese estado, llego a una conclusión: "RICTUS", uno de los hechizos más terroríficos de la familia. Al ser ejecutado, encerraba la energía vital dentro de su propio cuerpo sumergiéndolo en una petrificación total y pasado el tiempo, la muerte; haciendo cálculos, llego a la cuenta de que le restaban al menos 24 horas más:

-¿Saben de dónde lo trajeron?- la maga pregunto al anciano.

-No, cuando los soldados invadieron Alarus, él ya era parte de la carga.

-Entiendo…conocen que tienen que hacer con los cadáveres, me llevare al caballero.

-Nuevamente, gracias señora.

-Cuídense- respondió con un suspiro y se trasporto de nueva cuenta a Idgar junto a la estatua.

¿Qué pretendía del guerrero perdido?


	14. Capitulo 14

**CAPITULO 14**

 **Andar de sombras: el caballero del lago surge**

En la penumbra de un hechizo sombrío. Un hechizo que destruiría su espíritu de permanecer más tiempo prisionero del mismo, ¿Cómo salir de tan poderosa magia?

A pesar de los dones y la instrucción recibida, la fuerza de hadas que había aprendido no era suficiente para vencer tales ataduras.

En el santuario de la montaña, Merlina observaba la estatua del caballero con expresión seria:

-Morgan ha llegado lejos, usar el "Rictus" en seres vivos…mi abuelo hizo bien al expulsarla, pero quizá hubiera sido mejor destruirla.

Se acercó y extendió su mano para tocar la cabeza de la estatua..

\- Hay vida, pero, no durara…jamás lo he intentado pero, Camelot necesita a sus elegidos, aun tratándose de quien la condenara.

 **0-0-0**

La vida de Galahad de Berwick, hijo del rey Ban de Silaz era la de cualquier hombre de su posición y rango. Un joven lleno de grandes virtudes: inteligente, hábil guerrero, conocedor de política y diplomacia.

Pero su reino, en comparación a los otros, era el más pequeño. Por desgracia, esto haciéndolo blanco de sus vecinos, quienes viendo una oportunidad de hacerse con más territorios, declaraban la guerra casi sin descanso, esto claro desgastando cada vez la tierra y los bienes de dicho reino.

Ban, estaba enterado del interés de la Princesa Elaine, hija del rey Pelles en su hijo, ya que fueron amigos cercanos de la infancia. Viendo en esto la solución, comento al joven:

-Padre, es una tontería…no puedo hacerlo.

-Hijo mío, sabes que de no aumentar nuestras fuerzas, la caída de Silaz es inminente.

-Pero… ¿Enamorar a Lady Elaine?, papa conozco sus sentimientos y…

-Galahad, eres un príncipe y entiendes que los matrimonios entre la nobleza son contratos. Necesitamos al rey Pelles para sobrevivir y la única alternativa es una alianza matrimonial.

Para el muchacho, iba en contra de todos sus principios aprovecharse de una mujer en tal manera. Sin embargo como una maldición, las palabras de su padre se volvieron realidad, llevándolo a cometer la peor de las villanías…se convencía diciendo que tal vez, podría amar realmente a Elaine; fueron grandes amigos de la niñez y no era una mala chica, además de hermosa.

Tal discurso estuvo en su mente cada vez que estuvo en Pelles para cortejarla, estuvo presente cuando emitió su declaración a la dama y esta, traspasada de felicidad robo un beso con lágrimas en sus ojos, estuvo presente cuando solicito su mano, en la ceremonia, cuando la tomo e hizo suya.

Pero…todo fueron hechos vacíos, que no le daban la menor satisfacción. A pesar de eso, hacia lo posible para mostrarse cordial y amoroso con aquella inocente que, solo fue una víctima más; con el apoyo de Pelles, Silaz logro prosperar, esto daba cierta tranquilidad a Galahad.

Pero…

-El Barón Bors informa que tanto Gales como Hispania tiene intenciones de declarar la guerra a la facción Silaz/Pelles.

-¡No puede ser!, padre…si ocurre ninguno de los reinos sobrevivirá, ¿Qué pensabas al atacar su caravana?

-La carga era difícil de ignorar.

-Eres un idiota, ahora por tu imprudencia has arriesgado incluso el reino de mi suegro.

-No es seguro que concreten su amenaza: Sus feudos están muy alejados de este territorio, una guerra sería un desperdicio.

-¡¿No lo entiendes?! , acabas de exhibirnos como asquerosos ladrones. No me importa, devolveré personalmente todo lo que hurtaste.

-¿Estás loco?

-Estoy harto de ti y tus ideas brillantes. Solo eres un pomposo y miserable chantajista, tus acciones me han probado que la miseria de Silaz solo se debe a tu pusilánime liderazgo, no me quedare de brazos cruzados.

-¡Te diriges al rey!, tu, pobre excusa de príncipe.

-Tienes razón: soy una excusa, por ciego ante tus actos, empezando por hacer de Elaine mi esposa…pero no volverá a ocurrir.

Fue escuchado desde un sitio oculto por la princesa, que se disponía a notificar a padre e hijo un hecho importante. Pero al oír la última frase de su esposo, con cuanto resentimiento fue emitida cayo en la cuenta… Galahad jamás la amo, la utilizo como su padre para salvar su propio reino; el corazón fue destrozado en miles de pedazos y a partir de ese momento, se sintió sucia.

Galahad, cumpliendo con lo dicho, fue a Hispania y entrego los bienes esperando apaciguar y evitar una guerra de la que ninguno se beneficiaría. Pero, para la casa Gales esto no resultaba suficiente…tal atentado en manos de una familia real, era una acción imperdonable, el príncipe, siendo comprensivo ofreció entregarse como prisionero y aceptar el castigo pertinente en nombre de ambos reinos.

Fueron meses en las mazmorras, sin mayor contacto con el mundo exterior. Antes de su encierro, entrego una carta a su tío, el Barón Bors para informar a su familia la situación, al cumplirse la sentencia...fue el inicio de su tortura y pesadillas.

El Barón fue a recibirlo con terribles noticias: Aprovechando la ausencia del heredero al trono, la casa Drussendorf declaro la guerra; la cual fue la destrucción total de Silaz, el rey había muerto…el ya no era un noble.

Había perdido todo por lo que se sacrificó.

-Pero… ¿Y Pelles?

-Me temo que retiraron su apoyo a tu padre.

-¿Por qué?, les explique qué…

-Galahad, Elaine lo supo…supo que te casaste con ella sin amor.

-No…

-El rey estaba furioso, no perdono tal falta hacia una Princesa y anulo la alianza. Sobrino, tengo peores noticias que darte: A pocos días de que Elaine regresara a su reino, desapareció.

-¿Qué?

-Me temo que…esta encinta. Su padre la ha buscado desesperadamente pero sin resultado.

-¡No!, ¡Por favor Baron, dígame que es mentira!- se aferró al lobo con miedo- Elaine…un hijo.

Emprendió la búsqueda de su esposa sin importar lo demás, la culpa lo llevaba por los sitios más adustos y miserables solo buscando pistas. Al final, un convento en la lejana Galia fue su última escala:

-Perdone, me informaron que una barcaza hace meses trajo aquí a una dama…una Princesa.

-Venga conmigo, la madre superiora le informara.

Cuando estuvo frente a frente con la superiora…

-Debo suponer que usted es el marido.

-Galahad de Berwick, un placer.

-Encantada. Tal vez no lo sepa, pero Elaine paso sus estudios en esta abadía…le encantaba el mar y la campiña.

-Algo menciono hace tiempo.

-Cuando llego a nosotras, estaba devastada moralmente, a un paso de la locura. Lo que más nos preocupaba era el niño que llevaba en su vientre, así que nos esforzamos para que tuviera un embarazo tranquilo y sin sorpresas; consideramos que avisar a sus familiares no ayudaría, ya que huyo de su seno en primer lugar.

-Se lo agradezco…quizá fue lo mejor.

-Por desgracia, al dar a luz rechazo al bebe con solo mirarlo, parecía ser una mancha en su vida. Aprovechando un descuido lo entrego a unos comerciantes de esclavos a los que no pudimos detener, poco después murió en su habitación.

Escucho el relato…. Pero su mirada era vacía.

La religiosa se acercó, y entrego una carta a sus manos:

-Lo lamento tanto, encontramos esto en su lecho de muerte con el nombre de Galahad de Berwick, me parece que al final, sabía que la buscaría.

-Gracias, por cuidar de ambos.

-Hubiera deseado hacer más…por no salvar a esa criatura, siento que falte a mí deber.

-No, soy el único culpable, si mi esposa e hijo están muertos…es mi pecado.

-Solo los dioses pueden juzgarnos, lo dejo solo con su permiso- la madre superiora se retiró y Galahad leyó el contenido de las últimas palabras de Elaine:

 _"Querido mío_

 _Tal vez te sorprenda que siga expresándome tan dulcemente a pesar de conocer tu engaño pero…he llegado a la conclusión de que a pesar de que mi odio hacia ti es grande, lo es más mi amor, este amor maldito que sigue quemando hasta convertir mi corazón en cenizas…pero antes de que se extinga, quiero que me perdones._

 _Perdóname…por lo que hice a nuestro hijo, pero no pude soportarlo…no pude enfrentar el que fuera concebido por un ser sin entrañas como tú, aun mas que mi padre aceptara el hecho de que su nieto tuviera la sangre de unos miserables. Preferí arrojarlo a su suerte con la esperanza de que su destino fuera más brillante o en el mejor de los casos…morir rápido y sin dolor._

 _Lo sé, soy un monstruo…pero al final, recibí mi castigo: por enamorarme de quien muy en el fondo...sabía que no me quería pero viví una ilusión que destrozo todo._

 _Esperando que seas capaz de perdonarme, te veré en el infierno, donde sé que por mi pecado caeré sin remedio._

 _Amándote siempre_

 _Elaine de Cubernic"_

Estas líneas, llenas de tanta rabia como amor, le permitieron saber la tortura que Elaine soporto con estoicismo mucho tiempo, al llegar demasiado tarde y sin nada por que luchar…desapareció.

Pasaron los años, un erizo adulto, andrajiento y flaco caminaba por los bosques cercanos al lago Never…buscando la muerte, viviendo solo para contar cuantos días más faltarían para su final:

-Es fácil arrojarse sin sentido al abismo, ¿No es cierto?- escucho una voz suave y justo ahí frente a él, una joven con una túnica y una canastilla recogiendo hongos silvestres.

-¿Acaso no sabes que es peligroso hablar con un vago?- respondió el sujeto sin mirarla.

-Oh, pero tú no eres un vago…Príncipe Galahad.

-Tsk, ¿Príncipe?, estupideces…solo una escoria como otra en el mundo.

-No, solo un erizo que ha cargado con mucho pesar.

-Déjame en paz niña- expreso al límite de su paciencia.

-Muy bien, mi hogar está cerca…lo espero alteza- dicho esto se retiró.

El pobre no presto atención a la oferta, continuo su andar pesado por las sombras de su afanosa culpa, hasta que al caer la noche, se vio en las fronteras del hermoso lago:

-Es bueno que aceptara mi invitación- la misma joven apareció detrás de él.

-¿Vives aquí?, lo siento…me marcho.

-Por favor Lord Galahad, insisto…

-¡No me llames así!, No soy noble, no soy nada, solo…

-Escoria.

-Sigue hablando…y no respondo por tu integridad- sus ojos carmesí brillaron con la mirada de un asesino.

-Lo invito a tomar él te- contesto tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo. Desconcertado por tal actitud, solo se dejó llevar hacia el quiosco central donde, las cosas como era costumbre estaban preparadas para sus invitados.

-Toma asiento, mi nombre es Nimue.

-¿Nimue?

-Muchos se refieren a mi como: "La dama del lago", "Reina de las hadas", "Sucesora de Merlín"…demasiados títulos que recordar, ¿No lo crees?

-Pensé que era un mito.

-¿Mito?, es posible…no es extraño que los mortales se dejen llevar por sus ilusiones. Las emociones funcionan igual…es fácil caer victima de su influencia.

-¿Qué intentas decirme?

-Galahad, has deambulado por la tierra dispuesto a que la misma te devore y sin importar lo que pase…no cambiara el resultado. ¿No sería más útil tu voluntad al servicio de ideales más justos?

-Alguna vez creí que seguía ese camino, pero como dijiste…solo una ilusión.

-La pérdida de todo no es el fin.

-Claro que sí, no tengo una razón para continuar.

-Es una razón estimado señor.

-¿Qué?

-Ven conmigo, necesitas un baño- fue su respuesta tomando nuevamente su mano y guiándolo a la orilla del lago.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Es momento de que escuches la voz del lago, la voz de los dioses, tu propia voz.

Una canción llego a sus oídos:

 **"Eres como las olas del mar**  
 **Destinadas a ver**  
 **la vida a través de la orilla**  
 **Tal vez las aguas no cambiaran**  
 **El tiempo pasara, eso tendrás que escalar"**

-No temas, el lago es bueno…limpiara tus angustias señor- la dama del lago respondió, y empujo al vago con todas sus fuerzas, la corriente de la nada se volvía feroz, arrastrándolo hacia lo profundo.

 **"En la blanca luz**  
 **Unas manos te tomaran**  
 **Una espada de doble filo**  
 **partirá tu corazón en dos**  
 **Tus sueños vividos se alejaran**  
 **Bajo el despertar de un nuevo día"**

En poco tiempo, se vio en el centro, solo, un terror inexplicable lo invadió, quería huir pero era como si el agua misma lo anclara y no lo dejara moverse.

-¡Sácame de aquí!, ¡Nimue!, ¡Nimue!- nadaba desesperado, nuevamente la canción se escuchó.

 **"Canta conmigo una canción**  
 **de renacimiento y de amor**  
 **La luz caerá de los cielos**  
 **El amanecer traerá las dudas y**  
 **las promesas de un nuevo despertar**  
 **Estamos solos, perdidos en nuestros pensamientos"**

El lago comenzó a brillar repentinamente y pequeñas corrientes fluían rodeando al erizo y levantándolo en el aire:

-¿Qué es esto?

 **"La vida no solo se trata de felicidad**

 **O angustias**

 **Aquello perdido en tu ser**

 **Se transformara en una fragante rosa"**

Fue como si su vida, al decir aquella estrofa apareciera ante sus ojos reflejada en aquella fuente de agua: El rostro de su padre, la imagen de su antiguo pueblo, Elaine…aquella mujer a la que había sumergido en la locura y la desesperación. Una daga de dolor lo traspaso; deseaba enmendar a su esposa, deseaba poder cambiar su miseria en fuerza…deseaba ser diferente, pero no para sí mismo…sino para forjar el perdón con sus propias manos.

 **"Canta conmigo una canción**

 **De silencio y sangre**

 **La lluvia cae, pero tú no te arrastraras por el fango**

 **Buscaras en tu anciano corazón lo oculto**

 **Locura y condena, ¿Alguien te escuchara llorar?"**

De la nada, cayo de nuevo al agua, la diferencia fue que esta vez pudo nadar sin problema. Al acercarse a la orilla vio a la dama del lago esperándolo en el mismo lugar, cantando la misteriosa melodía.

 **"Eres como las olas del mar**  
 **Destinadas a ver**  
 **la vida a través de la orilla**  
 **Tal vez las aguas no cambiaran**  
 **El tiempo pasara, eso tendrás que escalar"**

Cuando Galahad se levantó y llego a su lado…

 **"Eres como las olas del mar"**

Después, contemplo sin pensar su reflejo en el lago y la sorpresa fue enorme.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- de alguna manera, había recuperado su apariencia juvenil, viéndose como el príncipe de 17 años que solía ser.

-Deseabas ser diferente, los dioses te han concedido la oportunidad y ahora depende de ti el rumbo de tu destino.

-Yo…señora del lago, no sé qué decir…

-Vamos Galahad, me llamo Nimue.

-No, Galahad está muerto- dijo solemne- era un ser sumergido en el deshonor. Mi Lady usted me ha ofrecido una nueva vida, le suplico que también un nombre.

-Jamás he nombrado antes- contesto a la petición con una sonrisa- que te parece: "Lancelot"

-"Lanza justiciera", perfecto.

 **0-0-0**

Un brillo intenso, golpeo sus ojos, obligándolo a parpadear y retirar su rostro. Cuando al fin recupero la vista, la maga se encontraba frente a él, con una mirada severa.

-Humm… ¿Se puede saber porque me salvaste?- hablo con recelo.

-Cálla infeliz- respondió- esto no se trata de mi o de ti, si el Raknarok se aproxima no hay espacio para disputas.

-Tienes razón, pero eso no es lo que te interesa, ¿O me equivoco?

-Quiero que me digas: Estas consiente de tus errores, de tu naturaleza y existencia que solo engendrara violencia y la caída de una nación, ¿Por qué te empeñas en ir en contra de tu destino de oscuridad?

El erizo le dio la espalda y hablo.

-¿De verdad quieres perder el tiempo en tan estúpidas preguntas?, eso solo puede ser contestado por ti misma- con esto caminaba fuera del santuario.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Cumpliré el deseo de mi señora…puedes seguir como idiota esperando que te respondan…Morgan tenía razón: Se desperdicia tal potencial en tan débil mujer.

Dejando a la desconcertada Merlina, Lancelot se dispuso a una nueva y desconocida misión.

La voluntad del caballero del Lago: Una determinación feroz e inquebrantable.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 **Otro compromiso cumplido. ante ustedes 2 nuevas entregas de ASCENSO DE UN REY.**

 **Estos capitulos, mas apegados a la accion y a los conflictos psicologicos de los protagonistas tienen como mayor atractivo al esperado Lancelot; el caballero del lago, sumergido en las cadenas de su pasado tortuoso, que con la ayuda de la sabia Nimue, esta en camino de la rectificacion. Siendo esta situacion la mas apegada a las leyendas Arturicas tanto en historia como elementos.**

 **Espero que estos nuevos episodios sean del agrado de los que han seguido pacientemente por esta actualizacion, por ultimo, la cancion que nuestra dama del lago recita como una oracion es "Lost in thoughs All Alone", tema principal del videojuego Fire Emblem: Fates and Conquest, que aun hara aparicion en futuros capitulos y que si desean pueden checar en mi Fanpage de Facebook.**

 **Si mas por el dia de hoy: MUY BUENAS TARDES A TODOS...DISFRUTEN.**


	15. Capitulo 15

**CAPITULO 15**

 **Peligros y profecías**

Se abrieron camino por los pasillos tan velozmente como los pies se los permitían, algo que para el rey de Camelot no era problemático. Encabezando la ofensiva, atacaba con golpes relámpago y patadas para abrir brecha al resto del grupo de exploración.

Pero no resultaba suficiente, ya que casi de inmediato, el enemigo se incorporaba, obligando a la armada que los escoltaba quedarse atrás para permitir el avance de los líderes:

-Si esto continua, perderemos a todos antes de salir- dijo Gawaiin.

-Lo sé, el único modo de salvarlos es rompiendo la red Diabólica- hablo Bors.

-¿Estamos cerca Reina Eleina?- pregunto el erizo.

-Solo de la fracción que cubre el castillo, pero no servirá destruirla por partes, debemos llegar al núcleo.

-Bien, continuemos.

 **0-0-0**

En las catacumbas, August y Ginebra, acompañados del resto de hombres y sobrevivientes, caminaba cautelosamente; atentos a cualquier aparición inesperada de los soldados del inframundo:

-Esto prueba mis temores- Mordred, que se contaba entre los nobles con vida exclamo- El supuesto rey de toda Bretaña no puede enfrentar la crisis del país.

–No es momento de debates mi Lord- dijo el rey.

-Además, con o sin invasión esta consiente de su posición. Cometer tal acto de desacato frente a la realeza pone en duda su prestigio- secundo la princesa.

El Duque, al escuchar tan acertados argumentos, no tuvo más elección que desistir.

 **0-0-0**

Al llegar finalmente a la explanada, las fuerzas se habían reducido a 50 soldados y el grupo principal y por desgracia, lo que les esperaba en el exterior…era incluso más pavoroso que lo anterior.

Tal como se temia, el resto de la gran Armada del reino, junto al grueso reforzado por los efectivos de la nobleza asistente a la gala luchaban con valor, defendiendo sus posiciones.

Pero toda Sinsleck, antes llena de color por la fiesta, era un camposanto con incontables victimas en sus calles. Fuego, gritos de clamor… dolor que se escuchaba incluso desde los rincones lejanos como ecos fúnebres traídos por el viento.

Eleina, su reina, lloro amargamente, pero solo unos momentos para después avanzar frente al grupo:

-Reina Eleina…-Sonic intento detenerla, pero fue detenido por Bors tomando su brazo.

-Majestad, no se acerque por favor- respondió.

El resto de los soldados y la Mesa redonda solo se apartaron del camino dejando el paso libre. Cuando estuvo completamente adelante dijo fuerte estas palabras:

 **"Por la sangre de aquellos caídos en esta tierra**

 **Por el honor de los guerreros de mi casa**

 **Por la paz y salvación de los inocentes**

 **Yo, hija de Bragas…llamo a la venganza de mis ancestros**

 **Por el nombre y voluntad de los Dioses"**

Un aura purpura cubrió su cuerpo.

 **¡DEFENSA MILENARIA!**

Al conjurar esta defensa máxima, millones de estalacnitas, emergen del suelo. Formando una especie de enredadera larga y pronunciada, separando al ejército del inframundo sin herir a la guardia en combate.

-La influencia de la Red diabólica limita el poder de mi defensa, solo podre mantenerla si continuo al frente pero una vez me retire, desaparecerá.

-Entiendo mi señora. Los hombres que permanezcan en condiciones, únanse a nosotros y cubran todos los flancos- ordeno Gawaiin.

Escuchando al general de Camelot, tomaron sus puestos.

-¿Ella también…?- murmuro el erizo.

-No, la reina no usa magia. El poder nace de su propia llama de vida, se le conoce como una Silenia: sacerdotisa de los Dioses.

Las Silenias, fueron grandes personajes en los tiempos antiguos. Era poco común las mujeres que nacían con el don de la intercesión, lo que permitía que obraran maravillas en representación de las divinidades, se les conocía como la versión medieval de un hacedor de milagros…sin embargo la señora de Sinsleck era el único caso registrado en la época.

Volviendo a la escena, Eleina comenzó a desplazarse a toda velocidad y tal como lo había anticipado, las defensas de piedra se hundieron nuevamente y con ello el contrataque se reiniciaba con mayor fuerza. Las huestes de Krundos los perseguían sin tregua, aun así lograron dejar las escalinatas y abrirse camino por las calles infestadas.

Cada sitio ejecutaba el mismo proceder; en cada pequeña escala, aislando a los civiles y combatientes, emitían rápidas instrucciones, reforzaban las líneas de defensa y custodiaban a los sobrevivientes. En una de esas paradas cercana a la plaza, el erizo distinguió alguien familiar, en un callejón, un joven zorro con capa desgastada, guantes y mandil se defendía con un martillo mediano en contra de una de las bestias del inframundo, pero solo conseguía apartarlo un poco ya que su fuerza no rivalizaba con la criatura, no teniendo más opción que esquivar efectivamente posible a su agresor:

-Disculpen, los alcanzo después- hablo Sonic y tomo rumbo al callejón.

-Majestad, ¿A dónde va?- pregunto el lobo.

-No podemos detenernos, ya se reunirá con nosotros- respondió el equidna.

El grupo continuo, encabezados por la reina y la Mesa Redonda.

En el punto del conflicto…

-No durare a este paso- el joven jadeando y completamente exhausto se lamentó.

-"La sangre de los corruptos mortales caerá para regocijo de nuestro amo"- rezo aquel soldado levantando su enorme espada listo para asestar el golpe final.

-¡HOLA!- el grito sonó detrás del atacante y al voltear, en una ráfaga de segundo su cabeza cayó al suelo y seguidamente, el resto de su cuerpo.

-Pe-pepe pero- el muchacho balbuceaba atónito.

-Je je, la sorpresa no es mi estilo pero supongo que fue su culpa, como decía…Hola Smithy ¿Me recuerdas?

-Su Majestad- repuesto de la impresión, el herrero se inclinó en señal de respeto.

-Basta con eso ¿sí?, lo he soportado todo el día- respondió el erizo a la vez que tomaba el hombro del chico.

-Disculpe, no esperaba ver a miembros de la nobleza por aquí. Justamente me disponía a tomar rumbo a palacio para saber de los invitados a la gala.

-Está bajo control por ahora, ven conmigo chico, no contamos con muchos refuerzos y se necesita tanta ayuda como podamos encontrar.

-Si en algo soy útil, mi vida le pertenece Señor.

-No iría tan lejos- Sonic, en ademan divertido alboroto un poco el pelaje del zorrito-, solo ayúdanos, ¿Te parece?

-Bien- dijo firme y un poco apenado.

Haciendo equipo, el rey ahora acompañado del herrero buscaban dar alcance al resto.

Cuando lo lograron, el grupo se había detenido en el perímetro de la catedral. Donde el imponente edificio se encontraba rodeado de una gran cantidad de bestias, superiores en número al grupo de exploración.

-Veo que encontró lo que buscaba- dijo Gawaiin mientras se reunían- ha pasado tiempo, Herrero.

-Así es Sir Gawaiin.

-Supongo que el asunto de la gala te trajo aquí…

-Sí, aunque no es la única razón de mi visita a Sinsleck.

-Seguimos con el acto social después- un miembro de la guardia interrumpió- Rey de Camelot, nuestra señora desea hablarle.

-Majestad- Eleina prosiguió- el centro se encuentra sobre el campanario.

Señalando el lugar, el erizo miro hacia arriba. Justo en ese punto, una enorme esfera sostenida por una polilla de igual tamaño brillaba de un rojo intenso e hilos parecidos a telarañas se desplazaban por todo el territorio del reino:

-Ya veo…

-Sin embargo, las fuerzas del enemigo nos superan, será prácticamente imposible llegar a la entrada.

-No con la distracción adecuada- respondió señalándose.

-Pero Sir Sonic…

-Esos sujetos me quieren muerto, así que aprovechemos.

-Lo acompaño- secundo Bors.

-También yo- hablo Smithy.

-No esta vez, los necesito con el grupo para los asuntos mágicos. Yo me encargo de esto.

Sin esperar un alegato, el erizo se quitó la capa roja que aun entonces mantenía en su cuello y la arrojo hacia enfrente, causando que las fuerzas del perímetro exterior, armadas con lanzas reaccionaran al acto y perforaron la tela confundiéndola con un enemigo, cosa que el rey aprovecho para con un impulso Sónico y espada al frente, asestar una estocada veloz derribando algunos centinelas, alertando al resto de tropas.

Cuando la distracción surtió efecto, fue turno del grupo principal infiltrarse en el área y correr hacia la entrada. Mientras la misión continuaba, Bors tuvo un presentimiento extraño; si bien la influencia de magia oscura generaba perturbación de sus sentidos, algo más se manifestaba…sentía…ira, confusión, desesperanza…cosas que no eran efecto colateral de la barrera…algo que nacía de una sola fuente: Un ser vivo.

El grito de rabia proveniente del grupo de soldados del inframundo lo saco de esas cavilaciones. Cuando observo, muchos se encontraban en el piso, un impacto más arrojo a otros fuera y panorama atroz precedió a la acción, una de aquellas lanzas atravesando a 3 enormes bestias sostenida por…Sonic.

-Algo no está bien- el lobo expreso. Mirando con más detenimiento, distinguió a Calibur en el suelo sin moverse en absoluto. Hasta entonces, la espada sagrada había luchado codo a codo a lado del monarca pero…parecía que renunciaba a su tarea por voluntad propia.

-¡¿Qué esperas?, Necesitamos tu apoyo!- Gawaiin intento llamar su atención.

-¡Vayan ustedes, me quedare!

-¡Bors!

-¡Ahora Percival, el rey corre peligro!

La felina accedió.

-Vamos Gawaiin, si lo dice es porque tiene razón- una vez dicho esto, los miembros de la Mesa Redonda retomaron la marcha.

Desenfundando a "SHIVAR", su espada, el lobo se acercó con cautela. En el trayecto, observaba los cadáveres de las antiguas fuerzas opositoras, que hasta hacia unos minutos les causaban problemas; habían sido eliminadas sin signos de una gran batalla, tal hazaña era imposible para un solo guerrero aun portando un arma sagrada, la fuerza empleada era fuera de lógica.

-¿Majestad?, ¿Sir Sonic, puede oírme?

-Si pasaba…te dije que lo pagarías.

-¿Qué?- cuando estuvo más cerca, el semblante del erizo era completamente diferente y lo extraño, aquel brazalete aparecía nuevamente, pero en lugar de su típico blanco luminoso…era negro, un negro tan profundo e igualmente brillante.

-Maldito lobo, no me escuchaste y ahora la tienen, se la llevaron…la alejaron.

-¿Señor?

Una pequeña carcajada fue después una risa maniaca y fuera de control.

-Debería estar feliz. Amy no volverá a causarme más problemas por aquí pero…me siento extraño…pesado…duele- acerco una mano a su pecho para enfatizar el dolor latente de su propio corazón.

-…Y todo por tu culpa, no debía estar aquí, su lugar era a salvo en nuestro hogar…esperando.

Comenzó a dar pasos hacia el caballero sin elevar el rostro, tomo del suelo un hacha ensangrentada, empuñándola con decisión.

-Tal vez no lo resuelva…pero seguramente calmara un poco está molesta sensación… ¡MUERE!- el erizo, corriendo a toda velocidad lanzo un golpe poderoso con el arma que el lobo pudo bloquear.

Durante el forcejeo, observo los ojos del monarca…aquel verde esmeralda había sido reemplazado por un azul anormal y difuso. El rey, rápidamente salió del intercambio para continuar su feroz embestida buscando cortar la cabeza del caballero; Bors mantenía posición dedicándose únicamente a bloquear pero en cierto momento, el erizo logra abrir su guardia y arrebatarle la espada, atacándolo nuevamente con su propia arma.

La situación se torna crítica, ahora con 2 armas, manejadas con gran maestría, no hubo un solo momento de descanso. Quedándose sin opciones, no hubo más remedio que usar la magia:

-¡SOLIDUS INYEDIC!- lanzando de nueva cuenta el hechizo paralizador, comprobó como este no surtía efecto debido a que el erizo fue cubierto por un aura negra.

-Error…- Sonic continuo con el ataque, saltando, mientras caía hacia su víctima lanzo un golpe de hacha para después una veloz estocada con espada, Bors pudo eludir por milímetros ambos movimientos, pero no la patada hacia enfrente consecutiva que lo hizo retroceder y caer, usando su velocidad, llego a su espalda en cuestión de segundos, lanzando un golpe vertical con ambas armas.

-¡ASTAR EVARANT!- el caballero apenas consiguió levantar su propia barrera mágica, pero el poderoso golpe hizo pedazos esa protección lanzándolo nuevamente hacia atrás.

Continuando el combate, usando de nueva cuenta la velocidad se encontraba a punto de golpear a su oponente finalmente, pero de la nada, Calibur se interpuso en el ataque y con un blandeo fuerte, el erizo fue el que retrocedió esta vez:

-¿Gran Calibur?- la espada, floto suavemente hacia el lobo y se colocó en su mano.

-Caballero, nuestro rey ha caído bajo la influencia de sus propias emociones descontroladas, alimentadas por la energía oscura de la red.

-Ya veo, eso lo explica…

-Es nuestro deber contenerlo hasta que el grupo destruya la barrera y será liberado, de otra forma esos nocivos sentimientos seguirán creciendo hasta destruirlo.

-Entiendo, debemos apaciguar sus deseos de violencia- tomando posición, fue turno del lobo de atacar con el respaldo de la espada sagrada.

 **0-0-0**

En la catedral, el grupo luchaba con la resistencia apostada en el interior, tropas menores a las del exterior, que fueron controladas con facilidad por la guardia y la Mesa redonda. La reina, acompañada por Percival y el herrero Smithy se adelantaban por las escaleras rumbo al campanario para completar la misión.

Cuando llegaron a la torre, Eleina, sacando una pequeña daga y cortando un mechón de su cabello dijo:

-Debo realizar un contra-hechizo de barrera, y necesitare tu ayuda Percival.

-Lo que desee mi reina.

-Toma esta daga y haz un corte en tu dedo- Obedeciendo, la felina efectuó la petición de la reina.

Eleina, acercando la mano del caballero hacia su mechón, pronuncio estas palabras:

-"Con esta ofrenda de cuerpo noble y sangre guerrera, pido a nuestros dioses acaben con la influencia maligna que amenaza la existencia de sus siervos"

De repente, aquel objeto brillo un momento y se cubrió con un halo verde.

-Ahora todo lo que hay que hacer, es acercar esto a la esfera de energía para destruirla.

-Estamos fuera del alcance mi señora.

-No hay problema- el herrero dijo, sacando de repente una ballesta- puedo acercarme lo suficiente para lanzar una flecha.

En ese instante, una bestia apareció en la escalinata, dispuesto a atacar a los invasores.

-¡Vete Herrero, Percival y yo lo contendremos!- la reina y Percival tomaron posición de defensa.

-Pero…

-¡Hazlo Smithy, estamos en tus manos!- el caballero arrojo el paquete y se adelantó espada desenvainada para iniciar la ofensiva.

Con resignación, el joven zorro dejo la zona rumbo a la esquina del campanario para realizar su tarea.

 **0-0-0**

En el exterior, la lucha entre Sonic y Bors continúa. Con la espada sagrada apoyando al lobo los frenéticos ataques del erizo eran mantenidos de manera efectiva, pero no por ello resultaba más fácil; era evidente que el rey escondía una fuerza y resistencia muy superior al promedio, habilidades que no daba a conocer abiertamente debido a su carácter compasivo y gentil. Sin embargo, con el estímulo adecuado, negativo sobre todo su espíritu era despertado de manera intempetuosa…sinceramente no era conveniente hacerlo enojar.

-Sin duda hay un guerrero dentro de este joven- El lobo reconoció exhausto.

-Realmente es un arma de 2 filos, Bors, ¿Conoces hechizos de congelación?- pregunto Calibur.

-Si.

-Intenta canalizarlos hacia mi hoja, espero que sea suficiente.

-Bien- el lobo, concentrándose dijo estas palabras:

-¡FELLIZARD CONSTIUM!- sus manos comenzaron a brillar con mucha luz, la cual fue cubriendo la espada lentamente, hasta que su hoja se transformó en cristal con algunos pequeños picos sobresaliendo de la misma.

El erizo reaccionando se acercó nuevamente a atacar, pero el lobo sin inmutarse apunto la empuñadura hacia su oponente, los pequeños picos fueron expulsados hacia el atacante pero fueron esquivados, poco después volvieron a surgir de la hoja.

Los oponentes se arrojaron hacia enfrente, Bors lanzo nuevamente su ataque de espinas de hielo pero el erizo usando el hacha como escudo, bloqueo y al estar cerca desplego la hoja de su espada desde esa posición para asestar un golpe sorpresivo, pero el lobo no cayó en la trampa, usando rápidamente a Calibur para bloquear.

-Es una caja de sorpresas Majestad- el caballero dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarte cara a cara Bors- confeso Sonic correspondiendo a la misma-, pero no te confundas, vas a respetarme aunque sea desde el infierno.

-¿El infierno?, ¿Y tú qué sabes de eso erizo torpe?, en lo que a mí respecta, no has perdido nada que te haga entender lo que una palabra así significa… cierra tu sucia boca de una vez- el caballero, nuevamente perdiendo la educación ejecuto un fuerte blandeo para romper su posición.

-No eres más que un niñito haciendo una enorme rabieta, ¿Supones que Amy gustaría de verte así? , eres indigno de tal devoción, si no puedes comprender la razón de su sacrificio y lo que esta acción mancha sus deseos y buenas intenciones.

-¡Cállate!, ¡No quiero escuchar más palabras confusas de ti o de esa maldita espada…estoy harto de ustedes, de toda esta basura, solo quiero volver y que Amy regrese conmigo!- la desesperación e ira en su rostro era un poema, las palabras de Calibur se volvían realidad…sus dudas lo consumían sin remedio.

 **"Sonic"**

-¿Qué?- de nuevo esa voz se hacía presente en su cabeza.

 **"No lo hagas, no pelees más"**

-Amy… ¡¿Dónde estás?!- grito fuera de sí.

-Qué alivio…- exclamo Calibur.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Lady Amy, detendrá esto finalmente.

 **"Por favor Sonic, ¿Por qué haces esto?"**

-¿Por qué no me dejaste?, ¿Por qué siempre debes exponerte así por mí? … Estaré bien, no necesito que los demás me protejan.

 **"No es verdad, siempre nos necesitaras…esto no se trata de lo que siento sino de lo que significas para todos: deseo librar esta lucha contigo, porque es lo correcto… porque todos merecemos paz…merecemos vivir, ellos solo traerán muerte y si estas a su lado, tendrán esperanza… tu vivirás"**

-Amy…- pronuncio triste.

 **"Me lastimas…no eres tú, quiero a mi Sonic de vuelta…yo no valgo una muerte"**

Emitida esa frase, el rostro de Amy se hizo visible para él, a pesar de encontrarse en un sitio muy lejano. Su expresión triste y dolida le hizo sobrevenir culpa, después de prometerse a sí mismo que no volvería a causar más daño…nuevamente sus acciones precipitadas habían forzado a su amiga a experimentar pesar.

-Realmente lo ama, ojala fuera capaz de apreciarlo- la espada dijo solemne.

-Lo sé- secundo el lobo.

Los gritos frenéticos en el aire los hicieron elevar la vista, el Herrero, usando sus 2 colas para volar intentaba llegar al centro de la barrera pero millares de insectos cubrían su vista. El caballero sin perder el tiempo uso los picos de hielo, disparo hacia el enjambre, dispersándolo y abriendo el camino del chico.

-¡Gracias Sir Bors!- grito el zorrito a lo cual el lobo hizo un saludo con la mano, después, apuntando, arrojo la flecha certera hacia la enorme esfera. Cuando se introdujo, la misma exploto junto a la polilla que la sostenía, con ello, los hilos que cubrían el territorio desaparecieron y los soldados del inframundo, al no contar con el poder de su general en el área, desaparecieron como sombras…la invasión había terminado.

Sonic, cayo inconsciente.

 **0-0-0  
**

Durante el resto de las horas, Sinsleck hacia el recuento de los daños y enterraba a sus muertos. La invasión de los entes de Krundos había causado considerables bajas dentro del ejército. August junto a su familia, se encargaban personalmente de las tareas y los nobles invitados a la fallida gala dejaban el lugar consternados y a la vez agradecidos, ya que preservarón sus vidas gracias a lo que la Mesa Redonda y su Rey habían hecho, estaban en deuda, por lo tanto, ofrecerían su apoyo incondicional sin cuestionar.

Mordred, junto a su corte abandonaba el reino con una nueva derrota en sus planes para apoderarse de Bretaña, sin embargo no parecía afectado por este hecho, muy por el contrario.

En la catedral, la Mesa Redonda se encontraba en las puertas esperando noticias de su monarca. Cuando todos se reunieron en el exterior, supieron de boca del lobo lo que había ocurrido al erizo, poco después, el Oráculo, al ser capaz de transportarse finalmente a Sinsleck sin la barrera para interponerse, solicito que los caballeros introdujeran al rey en el edificio y junto a Calibur, prohibieron la entrada hasta nueva orden.

Sonic despertaba lentamente, con un gran dolor de cabeza y cansancio que hacía mucho no experimentaba:

-Te advertí las consecuencias de no definir tus emociones tonto- Calibur se puso frente al rey.

-No por favor…no estoy de humor- respondió triste.

-Majestad- el Oráculo intervino- Calibur habla con verdad, pudo morir sin remedio.

-No creo que fuera para tanto…solo fue una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

-Fue más que eso. El enlace empático es una conexión de mente y espíritu, estas conectado con tu amiga de manera indefinida, en pocas palabras su vida y la tuya son una.

-Cuando algo afecte esa unión, el poder oscuro por ejemplo, se necesita autocontrol perfecto ya que de no ser así, ese peligro se transfiere automáticamente al otro…si su conexión no es fuerte, la carga de energía emocional y espiritual es enorme, consumiendo al más débil o más fuerte dependiendo de las circunstancias, lo que al final resulta en la muerte de ambos- concluyo el oráculo.

Entonces, recordó lo que había pasado cuando Krundos los ataco…si era verdad, todo encajaba.

-Amy…ella, me salvo, de nuevo.

-Sir Sonic…debe ser prudente, la culpa no lleva a nada y contenerla menos. Esa conexión se vuelve maldición si no mantiene el equilibrio.

El erizo después de pensarlo un momento, soltó un largo suspiro y dijo:

-¿Qué haremos?

-Vayamos con los otros, deben escuchar lo que el Oráculo ha visto.

Salieron por el gran portón, donde sus camaradas los esperaban.

-¿Se encuentra bien Majestad?- hablo el equidna.

-Si- Sonic observo a todos con mirada culposa y dijo al lobo.

-Lo siento…yo.

-Descuide, me alegra verlo mejor mi Señor.

-¿Y que querías decirnos Oráculo?

-Una visión llego a mí desde el pasado, sabemos que el secuestro de esa jovencita desatara fuerzas que quizá no podremos controlar. Se acabaron las mentiras, es turno que escuchen lo que será el destino inalterable.

El oráculo, emitió estas palabras con profunda voz:

 **"En el día sagrado, el titán, el señor de la furia y la aniquilación. El demonio del fuego SURT, despertara para con sus llamas purificar los cielos y la tierra pagana, allanado el camino por sus generales, representación de los pecados más banales de los mortales: Lujuria, Ambición, Mentira, Indiferencia, Ira.**

 **El señor de los cielos ODIN enviara a su campeón y su carta de victoria: Una de sus amadas hijas, el espíritu de la guerra y el conflicto...señora de los caídos, la que guía a los héroes y a los dignos por la senda de la victoria.**

 **Oh gran ama de la espada y el castigo, tu traerás la divina cólera, tu andar por la tierra maldita solo llevara lagrimas a los inocentes: solo un espíritu valiente te seguirá y te dará su vida como ofrenda, el mayor obsequio de la mortalidad, la lanza de redención partirá el campo de batalla y con ello...2 nuevas vidas surgirán.**

 **Que la profecía de los siglos se cumpla"**

-"La profecía del pago"- exclamaron los caballeros.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es la profecía que anuncia el advenimiento de la Diosa de la guerra: Valkiria- dijo Percival.

-Significa que es inevitable, si Valkiria viene, el Raknarok es una realidad- Secundo Gawaiin.

-Y también, indica que no podremos rescatar a Lady Amy- pronunció Bors.

-¡Eso nunca!- el rey de Camelot expreso- no me interesan las leyendas, yo no creo más que en mis acciones y la salvare a cualquier costo…con o sin su apoyo.

De repente, el brazalete, símbolo del enlace apareció nuevamente en su mano, tintineando.

-El Enlace se activó, le indica hacia donde fue llevada Lady Amy- hablo la espada.

-¿De verdad?

-No se confunda Majestad, a pesar de la profecía, es nuestro deber como caballeros proteger al inocente y servir a nuestro soberano, es un voto sagrado- Gawaiin, junto a la Mesa redonda lo observaron decididos.

-Si queremos alcanzarlos, será mejor partir de inmediato. Le he pedido a Smithy que regrese a Camelot y notifique a nuestro ejército estar preparado- Percival continúo.

-Gracias…a todos- El erizo agradeció-, Amy… allá voy.

Desde la oscuridad, un soldado herido del ejército de Krundos, que había conseguido absorber suficiente energía de la Red diabólica para mantener su forma física, escucho los planes de los líderes de Camelot, con paso firme dejo la zona, para reportar a su general las nuevas.

El camino hacia el Apocalipsis se ha revelado.


	16. Capitulo 16

**La cancion que se incluye en el capitulo: "You´re My love" pertenece a "Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle", interpretada por Yui Makino.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 16**

 **Un Anhelo Imposible**

En la prisión de las fuerzas del infierno, alejada de sus protectores…separada del chico de sus sueños. Amy avanzaba como un fantasma entre los soldados, que con marcha impasible a lado de su general tomaban rumbo hacia el punto de encuentro acordado con la Bruja.

Hacía apenas unos días, sucesos extraños, inesperados y dolorosos le permitieron comprender el motivo de muchas cosas. La más importante: El verdadero significado del Enlace Empático, algo maravilloso…y temible.

 **0-0-0**

 **Día de la invasión a Sinsleck, camino hacia Titán Plane…**

Krundos, retomando el mando de sus tropas, deposito a su prisionera en el suelo con centenares de soldados alrededor de la joven eriza. Amy, se sentía completamente a merced de tantas miradas lascivas y terribles; observando su vestido lleno de valiosas perlas y resto de joyería:

-Vaya botín…esos tesoros son más que esplendidos- uno de los hombres, se acercó sin reparo intimidando a la chica.

-¿Qué haces? … Aléjate.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes niña?

-¡Ahhh!- la eriza soltó un grito al sentir como aquella bestia, arrancaba el vestido, exponiendo un poco sus piernas para después, olfatear el trozo con repugnante ademan.

-Aquí no eres más que carne de cañón…un juguete con el que nos divertiremos hasta cansarnos.

El resto, avanzaba con igual desfachatez, listos a reclamar lo que consideraban su recompensa.

-¡BASTA MALDITOS GUSANOS!- Krundos, desde su espalda comando con furia. Las bestias, al estar frente a su General, no tuvieron más elección que retroceder arrastrándose y con la mirada en el suelo.

-No temas, es costumbre, después de todo somos criaturas malditas y tu atuendo es muy tentador pequeña.

-¿Qué pasara conmigo?- la eriza, abrazándose a si misma pregunto con miedo.

-Es pronto para que lo sepas. Lo único que puedo decirte es que tú, la criatura más inocente de toda Bretaña, fuiste elegida para realizar una noble tarea: Guiar a los ejércitos del poderoso Surt al mundo mortal.

Todo resultaba confuso y obviando sus temores, decidió no hablar más. Al menos, Sonic era libre, sabía que en algún punto, la salvaría y lo más importante: seguiría con vida.

Pero, conforme pasaban las horas, la situación se tornó complicada.

El general, decidió permanecer en el camino por algún tiempo, supervisando la invasión a Sinsleck desde su posición. Por lo que Amy podía enterarse a pesar de su cautiverio; las fuerzas del reino, aunque limitadas, encabezadas por el rey de Camelot y su corte lograban hacer importantes avances para romper la influencia de la Red Diabólica.

En un momento, el brazalete de la eriza, símbolo del enlace con su amigo apareció como siempre, pero luciendo un color negro como la noche, sin su particular brillo dorado. Seguidamente, una corriente negra la envolvió:

-¿Q-que- es- esto?- Amy sentía como poco a poco su mente no mantenía control. El daño físico y mental la sacudió, sus ojos se tornaron azules y difusos…el dolor en su pecho la partía en 2.

-Me parece que tu rey está cayendo Querida- El general se acercó, observando divertido la escena- ¿Recuerdas lo que el enlace puede hacer?…es tu turno de experimentar la carga.

Sin prestar atención, el monstruo se alejó.

En soledad, trato de calmarse, no permitir que aquellas sensaciones ajenas tomaran las riendas. Pero resultaba difícil…desgastante.

Intento algo, sin garantías de funcionar, pero debía…

-Sonic- susurro.

 **"¿Qué?"**

Hubo respuesta.

-No lo hagas, no pelees más- continuo, consiente de su batalla interna y testigo del enfrentamiento con Bors, probablemente también obra del Enlace.

 **"Amy… ¡¿Dónde estás?!"**

-Por favor Sonic, ¿Por qué haces esto?

 **"¿Por qué no me dejaste?, ¿Por qué siempre debes exponerte así por mí? … Estaré bien, no necesito que los demás me protejan"**

-No es verdad, siempre nos necesitaras- hablo con determinación-, esto no se trata de lo que siento sino de lo que significas para todos: deseo librar esta lucha contigo, porque es lo correcto… porque todos merecemos paz…merecemos vivir, ellos solo traerán muerte y si estas a su lado, tendrán esperanza… tú vivirás.

 **"Amy…"**

-Me lastimas- tomando su pecho prosiguió consternada-, no eres tú, quiero a mi Sonic de vuelta…yo no valgo una muerte.

Emitida esa frase, el rostro de Sonic se hizo visible para ella, a pesar de encontrarse en un sitio muy lejano. Las marcas de un combate injusto y su conflicto emocional eran visibles en aquella cara antes llena de alegría y confianza. Le hizo sobrevenir culpa, después de prometerse a sí misma que sería fuerte, después de solicitar tan vehementemente permanecer a su lado…por primera vez, pudo comprender aquello con lo que su héroe lidiaba al enfrentar el peligro: todas las inseguridades que mantenía al margen, toda la ira que almacenaba dentro de sí, todo el temor de perder a sus seres queridos…

En poco tiempo, la conexión, junto a su dolor y el aura oscura que la rodeaba desapareció. Al retomar la compostura, sollozos, acompañados de lágrimas fugitivas se hicieron presentes:

-Perdóname… - apretando los puños y con mirada avergonzada, exclamo.

Cuando la barrera cayo, el General de la Lujuria se mantuvo pasivo, si bien Sinsleck era una prioridad dentro de los planes del Apocalipsis, la Red Diabólica cumplió su cometido principal: darles tiempo de apoderarse de la eriza y demostrar un poco, lo que las fuerzas del inframundo en toda presencia eran capaces de hacer para, infundir pánico entre los mortales.

Fue turno de dejar el sitio. Durante el trayecto, pasaron por lugares poco conocidos; al parecer, el infierno había multiplicado sus filas, claramente al incluirse la guardia de Krundos.

Sin perder tiempo, al organizarse en compañías, invadieron los pueblos circuncidantes a los feudos, para así hacerse de botín, alimentos y prisioneros necesarios para la resurrección del demonio de fuego. Mucho del saqueo era bien un bono para los guerreros del infierno, que veían coronados sus servicios leales, adueñándose de las posesiones y vida de seres inferiores.

Triste, la eriza pudo apreciar durante su paso, lo muertos que lucían esos poblados: Esclavitud, degradación y hambruna…los prisioneros lucían la marca de la derrota y la miseria, siendo condenados a ser marionetas movidas por monstruos dementes…esperando vivir, morir o una salvación que tal vez…no llegaría.

Es el destino de aquel que cae en manos del inframundo. En su situación, Amy era tratada con más humanidad pero solo, por su importancia, ya que, aquellas bestias la observaban con el mismo desprecio e indiferencia.

Krundos no era la excepción, aun cuando durante todo el camino se mostraba cordial y porque no decirlo, agradable, simplemente era un juego. Uno que desde hace milenios ejecutaba con gran frecuencia, para la bestia, las hembras mortales solo eran objetos que podías obtener aquí y allá y que una vez se hartaba, entrego a sus tropas o el mismo le ponía fin…como si fuesen basura.

Los capturados durante las invasiones, fueron llevados a rumbos desconocidos. Solo ella se mantenía en el grupo y sin embargo, las cosas cambiarían… uno de esos días.

 **0-0-0**

Después de prepararse en tiempo record, Sonic y la Mesa Redonda abandonaron Sinsleck, no sin antes que el Rey August y su familia, reiterara su apoyo incondicional a Camelot. Lo tenían claro, Bretaña entera estaba en riesgo y a pesar de que, como soberanos debían permanecer al lado de su pueblo, alistarían su ejército… para la batalla que por desgracia era inminente.

Valiéndose del Enlace latente, este los guiaba por el camino que Krundos y sus tropas seguían, mostraba una suave luz cada vez que tomaban una ruta y era sencillo saber que estaba en lo correcto, al pasar por aquellas poblaciones fantasmas que los caballeros afirmaban, alguna vez tuvieron vida hasta hacia unos días.

El camino era silencioso, el erizo no había dicho una sola palabra desde su salida, absorto en toda aquella situación surrealista que lo hizo acercarse a Amy de manera especial. Cuando los brazaletes aparecieron, no pudo siquiera imaginar que serían útiles, al menos en ocasiones.

Percival y los otros, mantenían una distancia prudente del monarca, evitando hablar de lo ocurrido en la catedral. Conscientes de que su rey necesitaba tiempo para digerir los hechos a su alrededor.

Durante las pausas, Bors invertía su tiempo en leer un viejo manuscrito que le fue entregado por el Oráculo antes de partir:

 _-Cuando veas su contenido, entenderás…usa el conocimiento en cuanto sea necesario._

Se encontraban a 2 kilómetros del grupo, al menos Gawaiin afirmaba usando sus habilidades de rastreo.

De repente, algo inesperado se manifestó, justo al llegar a los límites de Titán Plain.

 **0-0-0**

Al treceavo día de marcha, las señales de alerta retumbaron en el Campamento de Krundos. Varios soldados hicieron su camino a los matorrales, donde se sentía una débil presencia, al poco tiempo, trajeron a rastras a un demonio herido y cansado, el único sobreviviente de la invasión al reino de August:

-Aquí está el cobarde mi señor, pide audiencia con usted.

-Así que… ¿Regresaste?, a sabiendas de lo que pasaría- El general, desde su asiento miraba impasible a su subordinado.

-Mi general- el soldado hablo- era necesario notificarle que, el rey de Camelot junto a su corte se encuentran cerca y que además, ese erizo tiene un poder que podría ser amenaza a nuestro objetivo… fui testigo de su fuerza.

-Ser inferior, ¿Cómo te atreves?, ¿Insinúas que ese repugnante mortal es capaz de desafiar al gran Surt?- Krundos se irguió con rabia, aproximándose al herido y tomándolo del cuello- Eres solo un fracasado…indigno de seguir frente a mi…respirando.

Una mueca diabólica, acompañado de un rugido, acto seguido, la bestia presionaba la garganta sin piedad.

-¡Aghh!- el quejido era profuso y los soldados presentes, observaban con morbo retorcido como su existencia era arrebatada.

-¡Por favor...no más!- Hablo la eriza con notorio miedo y consternación desde su encierro.

\- Mmm… ¿Puedo saber porque tanto drama por este insignificante gusano?- Krundos contesto, tomando al herido demonio y acercándolo a su rostro, el que había mantenido lealtad a costa de su vida.

-Somos enemigos y sin embargo, debo sentir respeto…compasión- respondió.

-¿Respeto? ¿Compasión?, ingenua. Él es un soldado del inframundo: mi sirviente, si yo le diera la orden en este instante de matarte no dudaría; somos seres nacidos para la destrucción, ¿Y a pesar de eso te permites débiles sentimientos?

Amy lo observaba desafiante y sin temor. Con una mirada noble, valerosa y sincera, esto le recordaba los tiempos de la guerra milenaria; aquel semblante había estado con anterioridad en el rostro de sus víctimas y enemigos...rostros que disfrutaba desaparecer de la manera más vil, deseando ver sus esperanzas y sueños rotos, sumidos en la desesperanza.

-Si la escoria te merece piedad, de acuerdo, no tomare su vida pero ofrecerás algo a cambio.

-Lo que quieras.

-Ahora sabes que tu rey y sus lacayos nos siguen de cerca, canta mi tesoro...llámalo, hazle saber tu ardiente deseo de estar a su lado.

-Pero...

-Tú decides...su vida por tu corazón, un intercambio justo- concluyo con voz firme.

-…De acuerdo- dijo apesadumbrada.

El herido, la observaba con extrañeza…y gratitud.

 **Con el grupo de Camelot…**

-Es extraño, hay distintos rastros, todos del ejército de Krundos- el Equidna expreso confuso.

-Seguramente dividió a sus hombres para confundir cualquier intento enemigo de enfrentarlo- opino la felina.

-En ese caso, el enlace debe guiarnos- Bors deposito una mirada en Sonic.

-Bien.

 **Ame ni nureta hoho wa**  
 **namida no nioi ga shita**  
 **yasashii manazashi no**  
 **tabibito**  
 **(Tras las mejillas de aquel viajero de afable mirada, podía percibir el olor de las lágrimas humedecidas por la lluvia)**

Escucharon una cantilena, que como eco se manifestaba en toda el área. El erizo y el lobo reconocieron de inmediato la voz.

-¿Qué magia es esta?- Gawaiin dijo.

-No lo sé- Percival respondió en alerta.

-Es imposible- Bors hablo.

-¡Amy!- el brazalete volvió a brillar, el erizo comenzó a correr por aquella campiña, tratando de encontrar a la chica.

-¡Majestad, puede ser una trampa!- pero la advertencia del lobo no fue escuchada.

 **Shizuka ni hibiiteru**  
 **natsukashii ongaku**  
 **omoidasenai kioku**  
 **samayou**  
 **(Una nostálgica melodía resuena débilmente y aquellos recuerdos que no puedo recuperar, vagan sin rumbo)**

-¡Respóndeme!

 **Yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de**  
 **(Sueño con volar con mis pequeñas alas)**

Mantenía aquella carrera, solo guiado por su voz…pero sin señales.

 **Omoi no kienai basho made**  
 **futari de**  
 **tooi umi wo sora wo koete**  
 **(Hasta encontrar un lugar en el que mis recuerdos no desaparezcan, juntos tú y yo mas allá de lejanos mares y cielos)**

 **Campamento de Krundos…**

El general, como sus hombres, estaban embriagados de oír tan bella y triste melodía. Amy se sentía expuesta…y humillada. Solo uno la había escuchado cantar con toda su alma; recordar tan íntimo momento entre los 2 era un hecho valioso…sentimientos de deseo eran transmitidos a la distancia, con un solo pensamiento presente: Su bienestar.

Pero, al tratarse de una vida en peligro, no importaba. Una clara muestra del gran corazón lleno de amor que la eriza poseía, aquel corazón que ahora, la condenaba.

 **Campiña: límites de Titán Plain…**

-(Esta cerca, lo sé, lo siento…)

De repente, a varios metros de distancia, Amy estaba de pie, con los ojos cerrados, continuaba con su canción.

-Lo sabía… ¡Aquí estoy!- Sonic aceleraba.

 **Kurai yoru no naka de**  
 **watashi wo terashiteru**  
 **yasashii manazashii no**  
 **(En mitad de la noche oscura, me iluminas con tu dulce mirada)**

-¿Qué, no me oyes?- estando a tan solo centímetros…

 **Anata ni**  
 **aitai...**  
 **(Quiero volver a verte)**

Lágrimas en su rostro y después…se desvaneció en el viento.

-¡Sir Sonic!- la felina, acompañada de los demás, al fin lograron alcanzarlo.

-¿Que ocurre Majestad?- prosiguió el Equidna.

-Una ilusión… ¿No es cierto?- el lobo comento.

-Vamos- el erizo avanzo sin mirar a los caballeros-, se a dónde ir.

Guiados por su rey, al fin encontraron el campamento. Sin embargo, fue tarde, Krundos y sus tropas habían abandonado la zona.

-Se fueron deprisa- Bors inspeccionaba las huellas- deben estar muy adelantados.

-Es una persecución sin sentido- Gawaiin despotrico- ese maldito Krundos es un demonio de alto nivel; un general del infierno.

-¿Sugieres abandonar el rescate?- Percival lo encaro.

-¡Claro que no!- refuto- debemos pensar una mejor estrategia. Esto del gato y el ratón no conduce a nada y puedo garantizarles que el infeliz lo está disfrutando; caemos en su juego.

-Encontré algo…- Sonic interrumpió- cuando fueron a su lado, observaron a un soldado moribundo, recargado en un viejo roble.

-Rey de Camelot- el demonio hablo pausadamente- soy Gartis, tengo un mensaje…de la señorita Amy.

-Dime- el erizo se inclinó a su altura.

-Es un truco- el Equidna intento persuadirlo.

-Está muriendo, no creo que desperdicie energía en mentiras, además…sé que es sincero.

-El Enlace empático- Gartis sonrió un poco- los mortales son tan tontos: Viven una existencia tan burda, entre el bien y el mal…aun así…desean confiar, tienen hambre de confiar.

Después de una pequeña pausa, continuo:

-"Sonic: Lamento causarte problemas. Muchas veces solo he sido un dolor de cabeza; y en todas ellas…me haz protegido, no sé qué pasara. Sin importar lo que ocurra, continua y no cedas ante la oscuridad, eres un Rey…no lo olvides"- el soldado, levantando su mano, abrió el puño, mostrando el broche del cabello de la eriza, el obsequio de Ginebra.

Sonic, lo tomo inmediatamente.

-Con esto…he saldado mi deuda…una cosa más: se dirigen a Avalon, Morgan los espera allí.

-¿Traición?- la felina dijo sin inmutarse.

-Esa chica, me hizo entender muchas cosas. Es triste darte cuenta que al final… somos…simples peones…pero…por una vez…elijo…

Gartis, el fiel demonio, finalmente murió.

-Era lógico pensar que Avalon sería su destino, ahí comenzó todo- Bors menciono.

-Están a 5 días de camino, pero nos llevan ventaja- dijo Gawaiin.

-Hay que apresurarse, no tenemos otra salida- concluyo Percival.

Sonic, con el broche en sus manos y observando a quien antes fuera su enemigo, sonrió después de muchos días y dijo:

-Eres capaz de cambiar hasta a los tipos más crueles…siempre admire esa cualidad tuya. Gracias por preocuparte, a pesar de ser un idiota…te salvare Amy, aun si debo morir para lograrlo.

Pero…la luz, pronto será consumida por las sombras.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17**

 **Luz moribunda: Conexión máxima en la frontera de la vida**

 _La luz…_

 _¿Qué es lo que tan fervientemente persiguen como ultimo recurso?_

 _¿Cuál es el verdadero significado de 2 vidas, un lazo?_

 _¿Por qué…ellos…entre tantos?_

Después de tan difíciles revelaciones y teniendo en claro el papel de Amy dentro de los planes de Morgan, fue turno de nuestro rey y sus servidores de darse prisa, llegar a Avalon antes de que la bruja tuviera acceso total al sello para literalmente…abrir las puertas del infierno.

Usando la conexión que el Enlace Empático había impuesto en las jóvenes almas de los erizos, mantuvieron la ruta que Krundos y sus ejércitos habían tomado. Considerando lo lejos que el reino de August se encontraba de la mítica tierra; donde las leyendas contaban que la batalla final entre las fuerzas de Surt y la señora de la Guerra, junto a la raza mortal enfrentaron por evitar el Apocalipsis.

Para Sonic, el hecho no podía ser de menor importancia y su único interés era librar a su amiga de tal situación. Desde lo ocurrido en la catedral y su pérdida de control, no se había atrevido a ver al lobo a la cara y el trato a sus compañeros era incluso más distante, el propio Calibur se mantenía indiscernible sobre la actitud de su portador…entendiendo que era momento de que pudiera descifrar sus propias emociones antes que fuera tarde.

Nunca había enfrentado un hecho tan desprovisto de lógica. Si bien el Oráculo y la espada se encargaron de explicar lo que había pasado, ciertamente la cuestión era algo de considerar… y temer.

Perder toda emoción y pensamiento racional era una sensación, que si por un lado ofrecía una libertad que incluso con sus viajes o sentido de la aventura jamás conoció, también aquel vacío de límites había sido excitante…seductor en extremo, pero fatal para sí mismo, fatal para otros. El que en su mundo fuera conocido como un símbolo del heroísmo y ser libre… visto desde ese ángulo, todos sus actos…su vida misma…era una cadena de errores que contaron con la fortuna de tener un final feliz.

Dudar de sus propias acciones, de todo lo que le dio un propósito desde su niñez, no pudo evitar pensar por un momento que Amy, su amiga, la joven que se entregó a él, por el…había amado una ilusión, un fantasma de su propio ego y debilidad.

-(No, ahora no…me necesita)

 **0-0-0**

Después de días de viaje, Krundos junto a sus tropas y prisionera, llegaban al mítico Avalon. El islote donde se levantaban las imponentes construcciones, mausoleo de reyes y héroes; en la orilla, al poner un pie en el lugar, una comitiva los aguardaba.

Los cuernos de guerra sonaron estruendosos, reconociendo el rango superior del General del inframundo. Lanzando una mirada arrogante, pronuncio esto:

-¡Regocíjense mis siervos, la llegada de nuestro gran amo, el rey supremo se aproxima…y aquí, esta su tributo: la doncella, la joya más preciada de cada reino, la más pura inocencia de Bretaña!

Gritos, aclamaciones frenéticas. Amy, atada de manos fue arrastrada hacia enfrente para ser exhibida como un botín de guerra.

Muchos de los presentes, mostraban las mismas miradas e intenciones lascivas:

-Es bella…y miren su vestido: todo un tesoro- dijo uno.

-Una lástima, sería una digna esclava…y juguete- menciono otro.

-Con esa tez tan joven…su carne debe ser deliciosa y su sangre néctar dulce-remato uno más, relamiéndose los labios.

-Un desperdicio que sea virgen- exclamo el general, causando la risa descarada del resto.

En el epicentro de todo, Amy, avergonzada, humillada, derramando lágrimas de frustración.

Poco después, abordaban barcazas hacia Avalon. Todo hecho con gran ceremonia, como quien recibe a un rey; la eriza era transportada en todo lujo y atención, difícil de creer considerando como había sido tratada anteriormente.

Al llegar al muelle, más tropas, sin embargo estas no correspondían a bestias del infierno. Eran soldados comunes con armaduras rojas y negras que le resultaban muy familiares a nuestra cautiva, que había visto en Camelot y Sinsleck, confirmando en cierta forma las sospechas de muchos.

Cuando se adentraron al palacio central, Krundos y la eriza tomaron rumbo hacia una galería aislada de la zona del salón, al abrir una gran puerta, se vislumbró un lujoso comedor antiguo, incluso más elegante que el preparado para la gala y exhibiendo de igual modo un fastuoso banquete. El general empujo a su prisionera hacia un asiento y el tomo un lugar en el extremo central:

-Ponte cómoda mi tesoro, pronto nos acompañara alguien importante según dicen…

-¿Importante?

De repente, un paje conocido hizo entrada y anuncio a su señor.

-Estimados invitados, anuncio a Lord Mordred Pendragon, Duque de Lefay.

Y como esa ocasión, la presencia petulante y autoritaria del Duque aparecio.

-Buenas tardes, Lady Amelia.

-Mordred…- Amy secundo sin sorprenderse de que conociera su identidad-, Así que al final, se trataba de ti.

-Vamos mi Lady, deme un poco de crédito. Fue algo muy obvio de deducir…en realidad ese era el punto.

-¿Qué?

-Vera- comenzó, mientras tomaba asiento en la otra silla al extremo de Krundos- Gracias a la ayuda de nuestra amiga mutua, Morgan, pude traer de regreso a los ejércitos del inframundo y claro…eso fue intuido por la dama del lago, así que al caer en nuestra trampa, tuvimos acceso al sello del infierno…al principio, consideramos usar al Rey de Camelot, la crisis lo haría volver seguramente… pero resulta que su espíritu es incluso más puro- reafirmo haciendo un ademan con la mano hacia su invitada- se prestaba mejor a nuestros planes.

-Traer a Sonic, ¿Fue su idea?

-HO HO HO- sirviendo vino en una copa, cato la bebida con maestría- mi niña, ¿Supones que me conformaría con un reino como Camelot?, para que ser señor de Bretaña si puedo obtener el mundo entero. Amo de toda provincia de la tierra, ese será mi título una vez que el poderoso Surt destruya el rastro de esta vieja era, observas a otro de sus generales: Mordred "El tahúr", General de la estrategia.

-Ohh…

-No te adornes tanto anciano- Krundos comento con sorna- el que hayas vendido tu alma aun no te hace digno de tal rango, debes entregar al rey para completar el ciclo.

-Eso ocurrirá pronto bestia- respondió- así que, por favor…disfrute su cena señora, le espera un largo viaje dentro de poco

Los terribles personajes, artífices de la conspiración degustaban sus alimentos con toda tranquilidad, aquella inesperada confesión hizo a la eriza temblar…la vida de su amado se encontraba en inminente peligro.

 **0-0-0**

Mientras tanto, de camino hacia la frontera de Mirdasc, la última parte del trayecto desde su posición hacia Avalon, la corte de Camelot proseguía su avance.

Con paso silencioso pero constante, corrían dentro de los extensos parajes de coníferas. De repente, Gawaiin grito:

-¡ALTO!

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestiono el erizo-, si nos retrasamos más…

-¡A un lado!- el equidna se abalanzo sobre el monarca, alejándolo de un ataque sorpresivo de flechas.

-¡Emboscada!- la felina, junto al lobo cubrieron a los otros 2, el rey y su caballero se incorporaron rápidamente, desenvainando y formando un circulo defensivo.

-Nos esperaban- Bors, dijo desde el flanco izquierdo.

-¿Cómo pudieron ocultar su presencia?- Gawaiin respondió desde el flanco derecho- debimos notarlos hace metros.

-Usan magia de camuflaje, seguramente son tropas de Krundos- el lobo secundo.

-Genial… ¿Y ahora?- Sonic dijo desde la parte central.

-Debemos encontrar la forma de descubrirlos- Percival, observaba el terreno analizando sus posibilidades.

-Bors, ¿Puedes realizar magia de viento?

-Seguro.

-Crea una ráfaga y ubícala a 10 metros desde aquí, Gawaiin, cuando de la orden, salta hacia el árbol que se encuentra a tu costado, Sir Sonic, atacara conmigo desde el aire.

-No lo entiendo.

-Solo sígame y listo- la felina contesto fastidiada.

De inmediato, el lobo lanzo el hechizo.

-¡FLERIS AERUS!- al decirlo, una poderosa corriente envolvió a los 4 caballeros, para después, el lobo con su mente ubicarla a la distancia que pidiera Percival, formándose así un Tornado.

-¡Gawaiin!

-¡Entendido!- el Equidna corrió veloz.

-¡Córtalo!- siguiendo la orden, con un movimiento feroz, el tronco fue partido. Al hacerlo, la fuerza del viento arrastro rápidamente el árbol hacia arriba. Cuando llego al centro, fue despedazado por la corriente y sus restos esparcidos a diferentes direcciones, aumentando el rango de ataque y con ello logrando que los soldados del inframundo ocultos fueran expuestos y de igual modo, impulsados por el Tornado.

-¡Ahora Sir Sonic!- Saltaron. Con estocadas certeras y veloces, acabaron con los que fueron afectados por el vórtice.

Aquellos que habían conseguido escapar, ahora estaban en tierra, reaccionando a la confusión y retomando lugares.

-Fue brillante- Sonic reconoció y nuevamente, los 4 formaron su perímetro defensivo.

-Esto solo comienza- la felina se colocó en posición de ataque- ¿Listos?

-Deja de hablar mujer- el equidna dijo burlón-, Acabemos con ellos… ¡ya!

-Estoy de acuerdo viejo amigo, ¡Hora de sacar la basura!- el lobo sonrió.

-¡Hagámoslo!- El erizo, con su típico semblante fanfarrón, tomo la iniciativa.

La Mesa Redonda se defendía de la guardia centinelica de Krundos. Estos soldados, de complexión más delgada pero igualmente aterradores, se especializaban en ataque furtivo y en conjunto.

El grupo sobreviviente, tomo filas y arrojo flechas hacia distintas direcciones, los caballeros bloqueaban tan bien como era posible, sin embargo, debido a la formación cerrada del enemigo, no les permitía ejecutar un ataque o moverse de posición:

-¡Malditos cobardes, estoy harto!- El equidna frustrado, salto y al caer en picada...

-¡CORONA SOLAR!- al clavar sus espadas al suelo, varias ondas expansivas surgieron de la tierra causando temblores de menor escala, haciendo que las tropas enemigas perdieran el equilibrio, abriendo el perímetro.

Una de las bestias, desenvainando, se acercó al equidna y lanzo un corte vertical, pero este, fue detenido en seco por su oponente, recibiendo el ataque directamente sin parecer afectado.

-Se necesita más que eso para detener al sol- Gawaiin, golpeando con su puño y pateando al soldado hacia el grupo, los miro con semblante asesino.

-¿Qué demonios es ese sujeto?- uno de ellos exclamo-, recibió un ataque directo de espada y no tiene ni un rasguño.

-No lo entiendo- el erizo estaba atónito- ¿Porque...?

-Es una de las habilidades del caballero del Sol- Percival respondió-, Gawaiin es experto en el estilo paladín, significa que posee la defensa más poderosa, su cuerpo es capaz de absorber y canalizar los golpes a distintas partes del mismo, minimizando el daño.

-Rayos... No mostro ese poder cuando lucho conmigo.

-Digamos...que encontró su punto débil- la felina dijo calmada.

Y así era, un paladín, es como un muro dependiendo de su fuerza de voluntad, algo que el erizo había quebrado durante el enfrentamiento en Titán Plane al cuestionar sus motivos de servir a la monarquía. El jamás sabría, pero, fue gracias a su lucha que el Equidna encontró mayor fortaleza, algo por lo que siempre estaría agradecido, a pesar de sus tonterías: era un rey digno de respeto...y protección.

-¡Y bien, ¿Eso es todo lo que la guardia de Elite del inframundo es capaz de hacer?!

-¡Infeliz!- furiosos, lanzaron una lluvia mortal de flechas y aunque Gawaiin estaba preparado, Sonic sin dudar un segundo se interpuso en la trayectoria y con blandeos a súper velocidad, repelió cada una.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero no suelo dejar a un amigo pelear solo- el erizo comento sin voltear.

-Ya me las pagaras por intervenir en mi combate...pero ahora Majestad, hay cosas que hacer.

-Je je.

-¡ES SUFICIENTE, SIN PIEDAD!- las bestias lanzaron un rugido de lucha y corrieron hacia el erizo y el equidna, pero antes de que llegaran a ellos...

-¡DANZA DEL DRAGON!- Percival se envolvió en un tornado de fuego y girando sobre sí misma, alejo a los atacantes.

-¡DESTELLO LUNAR!- Bors apoyo al caballero.

Los soldados, rápidamente saltaron para reincorporarse y nuevamente avanzaron al frente.

 **0-0-0**

El salón de Avalon, el enorme porton, se encontraba cerrado.

Pero, cuando los tres personajes llegaron, abrió como por arte de magia. El Duque, El General y su prisionera entraron para así, dar comienzo:

 ** _Prodigia comploratus  
Silens, oro  
Regnet exitium._**

Una voz recito aquellas palabras, una amplia habitación llena de columnas de granito, y justo en medio, Morgan, acompañada de una figura moribunda atada en una especie de crucifijo de piedra. La eriza observo el increíble parecido y su hermoso vestido azul sucio de sangre y lodo, signos de una cruel tortura.

-Bienvenida, Lady Amy...al final del camino y el inicio de una nueva era.

-Usted... ¿Morgan no es así?, ¡Ah!- El Duque empujo a la chica justo enfrente de la Bruja y su prisionera.

Morgan se acercó, tomo la barbilla de la eriza para levantar su rostro y observar fijamente a sus ojos verde jade.

-Precioso- prosiguió- aun cuando tu temor es grande, esa luz brilla como una llama de esperanza. Mi Querida, eres la criatura más hermosa que ha llegado a este mundo. Solo hay una que podría compararse y la tienes justo aquí- la anciana, señalo a la tercera en escena.

-Nimue... ¿Qué le hicieron?- Amy encaro con furia.

-Solo cumplió su tarea- la Bruja respondió fríamente- Ella, solo es un envase, un pilar concebido para proteger y servir...como tu pequeña, ¿Crees que su existencia y parecido es solo casualidad?...No, ustedes...son 2 caras de una sola moneda y pronto todas las piezas encajaran.

De repente, algo en su mano: una especie de joya en forma de un corazón azul.

-Luz azul: sabiduría e inteligencia. La parte consiente del "Sello de Alma"- al chasquear sus dedos, un nuevo crucifijo se levantó del suelo, atrapando a Amy por la espalda e inmovilizándola.

-¡Suéltenme!

Mordred y Krundos se arrodillaron, recitando aquella frase...

 ** _Prodigia comploratus  
Silens, oro  
Regnet exitium._**

La eriza, temblaba sin control.

 **0-0-0**

Percival saco la espada del cuerpo de su oponente, los demás caían exhaustos. Había sido una lucha prolongada, obligando a los caballeros a emplearse a fondo, pero consiguieron vencer a sus enemigos:

-Si estas son las tropas menores, no puedo imaginar lo que será enfrentar a las mejores unidades, incluso a Krundos- el Equidna hablo.

-Los soldados supremos del Inframundo son terribles, ningún ejército mortal seria rival- Bors comento con tristeza.

-Debemos irnos- la felina envaino-, esto fue una distracción para retrasarnos.

-Es cierto, hay que...- De repente, Sonic enmudeció.

-¿Sir Sonic?

-Amy...- se levantó frenético, algo ocurría.

 **0-0-0**

 ** _Prodigia comploratus  
Silens, oro  
Regnet exitium._**

 ** _-_** ¡Escucha nuestras voces oh amo del Apocalipsis: Yo Morgan, de la casa de Merlín, traigo ante ti la luz faltante que abrirá tu sello y desatara la furia de un nuevo mundo, recíbela amo del fuego y el caos!

 ** _Prodigia comploratus  
Silens, oro  
Regnet exitium._**

-¡ASULUM IGNUS...Escucha mi orden, ASILUM IGNUS...ejerce mi voluntad: Corazón, deja ese cuerpo y ven a nosotros, luz sagrada...Cumple tu destino!

De la mano libre de la bruja, un fuego purpura surgió, acercándolo al pecho de la eriza.

-¡No, alto...Por favor!

 ** _Prodigia comploratus  
Silens, oro  
Regnet exitium._**

 _A_ quella llama traspaso la carne...

-¡Ahhh!- un grito de dolor, pánico, lágrimas y el Enlace nuevamente brillo.

 **0-0-0**

-¡Ahhh!- Un grito de dolor fue emitido por el erizo, el brazalete reapareció en su mano.

-¡Majestad!- Gawaiin corrió en su auxilio.

-¡No te acerques!- el lobo trato de advertirle.

Apenas a unos metros, el equidna fue golpeado por un relámpago oscuro emitido por el cuerpo de Sonic, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- Percival lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Si...

-¡Ustedes! Calibur se incorporó del suelo y ordeno a los caballeros-, retrocedan... ¡Bors, ahora!

-¡Entendido!- rápidamente, el lobo tomo posición enfrente del erizo y la espada sagrada, se clavó firmemente en tierra, a su espalda.

Juntando sus manos en rezo, Bors comenzó a canalizar su energía y pronuncio esto:

-¡Escúchame, magia milenaria, regalo de los dioses; dame el poder de sanar este corazón enfermo: Aquel que sufre en nombre de la justicia. Doy vida por vida para aliviar su carga...toma mi alma para salvar la suya!

Un círculo antiguo rodeo a las 3 figuras y al hacerlo, el aura oscura que envolvía al erizo se fragmento en 2 partes. Uno rodeo a la espada y el otro al lobo.

Poco a poco, el dolor y los gritos disminuyeron...pero no así las lágrimas y la mirada perdida del rey.

 **0-0-0**

Sus ojos lucían sin vida, mirando al techo solemne. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sí que caía a un abismo de inconciencia del cual no despertaría.

El crucifijo de piedra desapareció, lo único que sostenía su frágil cuerpo, que ahora sin él se desplomo al frio suelo.

En otro lugar, alguien más descendía, a quien deseaba ver una última vez...

-(Déjame verlo, una última oportunidad... solo una mas)

Cerro los ojos un momento, para al abrirlos encontrarse en un sitio diferente...una campiña, llena de pasto alto y verde, en el centro un enorme lago y...un planeta sumamente familiar.

-Dios, es imposible... ¿Little Planet?

-¿Amy?

Una figura apareció a su espalda, volteando, no pudo contener su emoción.

-¡Sonic!- la eriza se abalanzo, abrazándolo con fuerza...llorando como una nena.

-Amy...mírame, ¿Estas bien?- el erizo los levanto y tomo el rostro entre sus manos.

-Soy tan feliz- murmuro entre sollozos-, el enlace cumplió mi último deseo.

-¿Que dices?

-Moriré Sonic...pero está bien, tú seguirás aquí...para todos.

-No bromees- le lanzo una sonrisa confianzuda-, ya todo acabo, estamos en casa y podremos...

-Sonic, te engañas... tienes que verlo, esto no es Mobius.

-¡No!- el erizo se separó- ¡Dejen de jugar conmigo, estoy de vuelta, Amy regreso!

El cielo se oscureció, rayos, fuego que incendio el campo en segundos...la fantasía había acabado.

-Toma mi mano...- la eriza suplico.

Un Sonic temeroso, obedeció, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su amiga.

-Este lugar, fue donde todo comenzó...aquí te conocí, aquí pase la mayor aventura...muchas otras, ¿Te arrepientes?

Después de meditarlo un momento, respondió:

-Jamás. Aquí mi vida se hizo más interesante, volví a patear el culo gordo del Cara huevo- eso hizo soltar risillas a ambos-, y aquí...hice otro amigo, uno que es importante...

-Aun... ¿Cuándo ese amigo solo haya sido un fan loco que siempre creyó, llegarías a amarlo?

-Yo...lo amo.

Amy se sorprendió.

-Es imprudente, molesto, cursi, vanidoso, neurótico, un sabelotodo...pero también: Tierno, gentil, cariñoso, fuerte, leal y he sabido otras cosas: cocina increíble, tiene las manos mas mágicas para confeccionar hermosos vestidos y...canta precioso, ¿Es suficiente o puedo parar?- soltó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Oh Sonic...- reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

-Quédate- el erizo, por primera vez se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos recién confesados- Di que sí y hare lo que sea para sacarte de aqui, volveremos a casa, te daré la cita más maravillosa, le diré al maldito Eggman y al resto del mundo: ella es Amy Rose, mi novia, la que me vuelve loco y que no puedo evitar querer con todo el corazón...la que me ama, por quien soy.

-Eso...sería maravilloso, un sueño, pero sabemos que no podrías. Eres un erizo de palabra, un héroe, Sonic the Hedgehog: Rey de Camelot; te necesitan.

Con esto, Amy se separó y alejó lentamente.

-¡Espera!- trato de alcanzarla, pero una columna de fuego se interpuso en el camino.

-Me salvaste Sonic...de la soledad, hace mucho tiempo. Ahora, es momento que lo hagas para el resto.

 **0-0-0**

-Amy...- El rey, que había colapsado y a punto de desmayarse, levanto su brazo al aire, como tratando de tocar el cielo.

-Gawaiin, ve con el- Percival solicito.

-Ayúdenlo...-Bors, que también se encontraba semi inconsciente, dijo.

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste?...casi te mata- lo ayudo a incorporarse.

\- Uso la oración de Merlín- Calibur respondió, se encontraba flotando al lado del equidna quien a su vez cargaba al erizo en sus hombros.

-Pero, la magia de la casa de Merlín solo...

-Puede ser usada sin riesgos por sus miembros. Desgraciadamente no existió otra forma, el rey habría muerto si no se actuaba, solo Bors posee sangre mágica entre ustedes.

-El oráculo me entrego el pergamino que contenía el hechizo. Conto que hace tiempo, el propio Merlín se lo confió como último recurso, si llegaba el día que el Arturo que creo, perdía el control.

-Ya veo, pero, significa...

-Debemos llegar a Avalon- la espada sentencio-, no hay nada que podamos hacer más que honrar el sacrificio de Lady Amy, detengamos esta locura.

 **0-0-0**

-Aquí esta- Morgan sostenía en su otra mano, una joya en forma de corazón rosa- Luz rosa: sentimiento y valor. La parte subconsciente del sello.

-Maravilloso, en realidad era especial- Mordred observo complacido.

-Que tesoro, tan bello como el de Nimue- los ojos de Krundos brillaban intensos.

-Si...- la Bruja coloco frente a su rostro los corazones arrebatados- Pero aun no terminamos, debemos esperar 3 días.

-La Luna de sangre, un acontecimiento glorioso sin duda- el Duque afirmo.

-¿Que haremos con esos estorbos?- El general señalo a sus cautivas.

-Serán la carnada perfecta para los invitados, tus soldados se divertirán con ellas al terminar- Morgan dejo el salón con el botín.

-¡Finalmente!- Después, la bestia salió hacia el exterior para dar la noticia a sus hombres:

-¡Esta en nuestro poder: 3 días más y la recompensa llegara!

Rugidos de victoria se escuchaban por toda Avalon, una fiesta lasciva y obscena, con bebida, juego y tortura hacia los prisioneros que habían sido llevados también al sitio. Para el ejército del Duque, era demasiado, incluso con sus años de servicio, acostumbrados a las excentricidades y arranques de ira de su amo.

Emitiendo a coro estas estrofas, los soldados del inframundo cantaban enloquecidos:

 **I walk stricken**

 **Pitch black vision**  
 **Oh One, save me**  
 **Caress my weary eyes**

 **Darkest Lord**  
 **Your mercy shall I gain**  
 **Strike the match**  
 **Engulf the earth in flames**

 **In flames**

 **Nature quaking**  
 **Prophets aching**  
 **I kneel faithful**  
 **Damnation cracks the sky**

 **My heart fiction**  
 **Superstition**  
 **Your grace deathless**  
 **Give life to my last breath**

 **Darkest Lord**  
 **Your mercy shall I gain**  
 **Strike the match**  
 **Engulf the earth in flames**

 **In flames**

Sentencia para aquellos en la tierra, un Réquiem por los caídos que están por venir, y entre toda esa escena macabra: 2 almas, unidas más que nunca entre la vida y la muerte.

* * *

Notas de Autor:

 **Fue dificil, pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado. Conmemorando el primer aniversario de esta historia en FF y de la salida del juego SONIC CD, veran una referencia importante a este hecho la cual no pasara desapercibida.**

 **La cancion que pudieron apreciar en esta ocasion fue "Requiem" de Avenged Sevenfold, perteneciente al album "Hail of the King" del año 2014, la cual agregue al escrito original por la frase en latin que, curiosamente tambien habia incluido (Soy una estudiante aficionada de idiomas, otra moneria que cultivo XD. Dense una vuelta por mi Fanpage para conocer su significado y de la melodia en general)**

 **Aun hay un capitulo mas, uno que me emociona en gran manera, espero que a ustedes tambien cuando lean.**

 **BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS...DISFRUTEN :)**


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

 **El asalto a Avalon: ¡Salve, Señora de la guerra!**

Se acercaba el atardecer. En la frontera de la laguna, algunos centinelas pertenecientes al ejército de Lefay daban la última ronda, esperando el cambio de turno.

Después de su inspección, se disponían a ejecutar la correspondiente rotación, cuando un murmullo los alerto:

-¡Posiciones!- el capitán dio la orden y sus subordinados desenvainaron, listos para atacar.

De la nada, una ráfaga rodeo al grupo, generando una corriente de viento que los elevo en el aire.

-¿Pero que...?- el superior no pudo concluir, ya que el causante, un erizo azul apareció frente a él, golpeando su abdomen para hacerlo callar.

Cuando la corriente se disipo, los soldados y su líder, se desplomaron conmocionados, cosa que fue aprovechada por su atacante para con un movimiento sorpresivo, dejarlos noqueados.

Tomando la capa del capitán y cubriéndose con ella, el erizo abandono el sitio.

Justo después, una tropa mas apareció, pero no perteneciente a las fuerzas del Duque o el inframundo. Sus armaduras plateadas y doradas los delataban: se trataba del ejército de Sinsleck.

-Háganlos prisioneros y llévenlos al campamento- Gawaiin se mostró detrás-, ya los haremos confesar de regreso a Camelot.

-Entendido- cargando con ellos, regresaron por donde vinieron.

El caballero soltó un pequeño silbido, con lo cual un halcón peregrino bajo desde los árboles. Escribiendo en un pergamino, ato el mensaje a la pata del ave y lo libero, aterrizando a 300 metros adelante de la localización del equidna.

Fue recibido por una chica, elevando su brazo para que aterrizara y de nueva cuenta tomando el mensaje.

-El rey se ha infiltrado en el perímetro, Ejecuten el plan.

-A la orden Alteza- y así, el grupo que le acompañaba avanzo hacia el frente, una compañía muy numerosa.

-Bien, es hora de reunirnos.

Dentro del salón, la Luz Rosa, que se encontraba protegida dentro de una esfera de energía brillo de manera intensa. Después, un halo dorado la rodeo.

Morgan, fue alertada de este hecho, sonrió y dijo:

-Están aquí...justo a tiempo.

En el muelle, el erizo tomo un bote y usando la niebla que comenzaba a formarse para ocultarlo, navego en dirección a Avalon, aun teniendo en su mente lo acontecido después de aquella experiencia.

 **0-0-0**

Terminando de hablar, La Mesa Redonda fue alertada de otras presencias:

-Quédate con ellos Gawaiin- Percival tomo posición defensiva.

-¿Estás loca?, sola no podrás.

-¡Tranquila Sri Percival!- Una voz grito desde la flora circundante- ¡Nunca bajas la guardia ¿O si prima?!

-¿Ginebra?- la felina se relajó al escuchar.

La princesa apareció, acompañada de una tropa considerable de soldados.

-Al fin los alcanzamos, vaya que se mueven rápido.

-¿Que hace aquí Princesa?- cuestiono el equidna.

-Pensé que necesitarían ayuda, por lo que mis espías averiguaron.

-¿Lina y Neria?

-Exacto, ¡Muéstrense!- al dar la orden, 2 figuras emergieron desde las sombras y se inclinaron. 2 leopardas de cabello azul y rojo, vestidas con leotardos y equipamiento ligero.

-Aquí estamos mi Lady.

-Díganles lo que saben.

-Como desee- Lina, la de cabello rojo comenzó-, Sir Percival, Hemos estado en el feudo de Lefay recolectando información por órdenes de su Majestad. Y nos enteramos de algo importante: Ni el Duque o su ejército han estado ahí desde hace tiempo.

-¿Es cierto?- Gawaiin cuestiono.

Neria, la de cabello azul, observo al caballero y después de ruborizarse un poco, prosiguió- Así es Señor. Mi hermana y yo decidimos investigar a los hombres de confianza de Mordred hasta que al fin, encontramos su localización: Avalon.

-Esto lo cambia todo- la princesa continuo- es evidente lo que ocurre: El Duque se ha aliado a las fuerzas de la Bruja y ha movido los hilos en nuestras narices.

-¿Tienen evidencia?- Percival hablo- No es que sea partidaria de ese sujeto pero es un noble de Rango superior, hablas de alta traición Ginebra.

-Sospechábamos desde la desaparición de Lancelot y la Dama del lago: esta crisis de ninguna manera es casualidad, todo apunta a que fue premeditado.

-Tienes razón, pero necesitamos pruebas concretas. Solo así tendremos el apoyo de los demás reinos y feudos para juzgarlo.

-Por eso estoy aquí- Ginebra hablo seria- El rey August ha dado la orden de ir a Avalon, conseguir evidencia de la conspiración de Mordred y apoyar a la corte de Camelot. Solicite el mando de esta misión, además, por lo que noto están teniendo dificultades.

-Bueno...

-No debes decirme, El oráculo me ha informado a detalle la situación del Rey. Veo que Bors uso ese hechizo, significa que tal vez...Lady Amy...

Los caballeros, bajaron la mirada con tristeza.

-Entiendo. Siendo así, no queda más que pararlos aquí y ahora, que todas las muertes que han sucedido no sean en vano.

-Así es.

-Vamos, el campamento está cerca. Debemos tener una estrategia...quizá, enfrentemos la última batalla de nuestras vidas.

La noche fue larga y pesada. Sonic fue el primero en despertar, cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en una tienda llena de todo lujo, siendo respetuosos de su título como soberano de Bretaña.

Pero, nada podía sanar su corazón y orgullo destrozados.

Había dicho eso en el calor del momento, temeroso de que la eriza se fuera. ¿Realmente esos eran sus sentimientos?, ¿Eso era lo que intentaban decirle desde el comienzo?, ¿En realidad...el...y Amy?

La amaba, era verdad...pero aun desconocía la profundidad de dicha sensación. Resultaba irritante ver que para todos a su alrededor estaba claro y el continuaba dudando, ¿Acaso era tan lisiado en cuestión de emociones?, ¿Porque no podía simplemente aceptarlo?, ¿Que lo retenía?

En casos así, siempre contaba con los consejos de Tails, pero no esta vez y la cuestión...lo estaba volviendo loco.

Fue que, decidió tragarse su orgullo, que hasta entonces solo lo había llevado de un desastre a otro y recurrir a la ayuda de alguien a quien no deseaba mirar...pero era el único que tal vez, podría darle un poco de alivio.

Con dificultad, se levantó y salió de la tienda, los soldados que custodiaban la entrada trataron de disuadirlo:

-Majestad por favor, necesita descansar.

-No molesten, déjenme pasar.

-Lo lamentamos, pero tenemos órdenes de Lady Ginebra de que nadie entre o salga de esta tienda.

-¿Ginebra?...no me importa, ¡A un lado o los quitare a la fuerza!

-¿Que pasa aquí?- Gawaiin se acercó, atraído por el escándalo.

-Solo seguimos órdenes General.

-Están ante el rey de toda Bretaña... ¡Ya escucharon!- ordeno autoritario.

Los soldados, no tuvieron más elección que hacerse a un lado e inclinarse.

Sonic camino algunos metros fuera y sintió debilidad en sus piernas, por suerte, el equidna se anticipó y evito su caída.

-Majestad...por favor, volvamos a la tienda.

-Gracias, pero no puedo...debo hablar con Bors.

-Tampoco está en condiciones mi señor, ambos casi mueren el día de hoy.

-Lo sé...pero necesito verlo.

-¿Está preocupado?

-Solo él puede ayudarme.

Al darse cuenta, Gawaiin dijo:

-Muy bien, pero sea breve. Han tenido suficiente.

El caballero, lo ayudo a incorporarse para después guiarlo hacia la tienda médica. Hablando con los guardias, dejaron sus puestos y el tomo el lugar de centinela.

Sonic se introdujo, ahí observo al lobo con un semblante terrible, respiraba dificilmente y su pelaje lucia sin vida. La culpa se adueñó de el al notar su estado y prefirió reservar sus dudas para otro momento:

-¿Una visita tan corta señor?...no pensé que me odiara tanto.

-¿Bors?

-Me alegra verlo- giro su cabeza para saludar al erizo.

-¿Porque? ...solo te he dado problemas.

-No diga eso, soy su servidor, estoy aquí por y para usted.

-No quiero...no podría soportarlo una vez más.

Bors cambio su mirada.

-Majestad, jamás reniegue de la lealtad...es algo que no cualquiera puede dar, solo aquellos que son dignos la merecen.

-Yo no. Siempre creí que hacia lo correcto, que vivía de manera correcta...ahora por eso, te cause daño...por eso Amy...

-No siga. Escúcheme bien porque no lo repetiré: Esto es una guerra y en toda batalla hay sacrificios; ¿Lamenta acaso que existan seres dispuestos a ofrecer todo de sí?, es una cobardía y una deshonra siquiera considerarlo, ¿Sabe porque Lady Amy se entregó a Krundos?, ¿Sabe porque no dude ni un segundo en soportar la carga de su sufrimiento?

Sonic permaneció mudo.

-Porque es especial: Lleno de tantos defectos, como virtudes. Libre como el viento y duro como la montaña, alegría y voluntad...fuerza y gentileza. Su corazón es tan grande que para evitar el dolor, toma la responsabilidad en sus manos de mantener la esperanza en quienes la han perdido, así que, hágalo una vez más...sea la esperanza que todos necesitan, haga que el ideal en el que creyó Lady Amy hasta el final tenga significado, si en verdad quiere compensar sus fallas y merecer la lealtad de aquellos allá afuera, ¡No se rinda!

Intempestivamente, el enlace brillo y trajo así un recuerdo a su mente, uno que desconocía hasta entonces:

 _"Escucha. Hubo ocasiones en las que siempre me pregunte porque a pesar de todo, le tenía tanta confianza"_

-(Amy)

 _"Pero al final, hizo lo correcto. Puede ser muy loco y bastante torpe, pero también el más noble, por eso...siempre tendré fe en el"_

-La escucho- el lobo formo una cálida sonrisa- No lo ha abandonado, vive en usted.

Fue entonces que lo comprendió. Un rey, un líder, un héroe; todo formaba parte de un solo hecho.

Tener libertad, sentido de la aventura, sentimientos, no eran un defecto en sí. Eran el catalizador que en muchos casos nos hace lograr los milagros más increíbles y también los pecados más viles, pero existen en un equilibrio tan perfecto que de no ser así, la vida desaparece.

El conocía ese balance mejor que cualquiera, de otro modo nunca hubiese sido capaz de manipular la fuerza del caos o lograr tales hazañas, incluso vencer a criaturas superiores. El amor de una pareja, solo era una motivación mas, un acto tan simple y tan puro que abruma, confunde, controla, pierde...pero que no es tu enemigo, solo una extensión de tu propio corazón, de tu propio ser.

Algo que había olvidado, pero que debía asimilar y descubrir. Lo que deseaba hacer con su mejor amiga...quería entender el amor, sentirse amado y de igual modo corresponderlo.

Si Amy, por amor acepto la carga de un mártir, El, por amor debía asegurarse de que su sacrificio no se desperdiciara, restituir su honor y dignidad...proteger los ideales en los que casi todos sus amigos creían, porque fallar aquí, seria despreciar todos los esfuerzos, vivencias y recuerdos de aquellos que vinieron...y los que aun esperaban su regreso a casa.

Aquella sonrisa amplia y agresiva regreso a su rostro, sus ojos esmeraldas relucieron ese brillo de vida y fuerza.

-Bors...

-Fue un placer mi señor...ahora adelante, Amy lo espera.

 **0-0-0**

Nuevamente el Enlace brillo anunciando su cercanía, otro recuerdo se hizo presente:

 _-¡Sonic!_

 _-A...Amy_

 _-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ...olvídalo: Mira- tomo delicadamente al flicky que la acompañaba-, parece que este amiguito se metió en problemas, así que tendrás que hacerla de guardaespaldas un momento ¿Si?_

 _-¿Qué?, ¿Estas bromeando?_

 _-No importa, te seguiremos de todas formas- respondió firme._

 _-Aha... ¡Ni hablar!- y huyo de ahí a súper velocidad._

 _-¡Sonic espera! ¡Sonic!_

-Je je je- soltó una risita socarrona- las cosas cambian: No volveremos a separarnos...lo juro.

Mientras tanto, en el borde oriental de la laguna...

-¿Cuánto tomara para que el rey llegue a tierra?-Bors pregunto.

-La niebla dificulta la visibilidad, pero cálculo que no será más de 15 minutos- Percival respondió, observando con un catalejo.

-¿Que noticias nos tienen?-Ginebra y Gawaiin se acercaron.

-Aun está en la laguna, pero no tardara en atracar.

-Bors, ¿Seguro puedes combatir?- Ginebra exteriorizo preocupada- Este asalto es importante y necesitamos a nuestros hombres en óptimas condiciones.

-No se preocupe, usted lo dijo: se necesita ayuda y no hay excusa, mi rey esta ahí.

-Me hare cargo Ginebra- la felina comento- sé que es testarudo...lo sacare de la zona si se vuelve un estorbo.

-Me conmueve su interés Sir Percival- el lobo hablo con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, alguien debe pensar en usted Sir Bors- respondió de la misma forma.

-Si no fuera tan necia...Sé que Bors podría hacerla feliz- la princesa murmuro a Gawaiin.

-Es difícil dejar atrás a quienes amamos- el Equidna dijo.

-¿Habla por experiencia?

-Mmm...Tal vez.

En el tiempo previsto, Sonic desembarco en el muelle, rápidamente acabo con los centinelas apostados en la orilla y una vez puso los cuerpos en el bote e impulso la embarcación hacia el agua, comenzó su avance hacia puntos estratégicos, donde era probable hubiera menos vigilancia y esperar.

El bote con sus nuevos pasajeros fue divisado por la Mesa Redonda.

-Está dentro.

-Muy bien- la Lince, saco un cristal traslucido y comenzó a hacer señales de luz en dirección a la orilla central.

-Esa es la señal- el líder de la compañía dijo- ¡Arqueros: Preparen!

La formación tenso sus arcos, con flechas incendiarias.

-¡Apunten!... ¡Fuego!

En el muelle de Avalon...

-¿Dónde están los guardias y la barcaza?, se supone que estarían preparados para el cambio de turno.

-No lo sabemos señor.

-¡Búsquenlos!...algo anda mal.

-¡Capitán, mire!... ¡En el cielo!

Cuando toda la compañía volteo, las flechas de fuego bajaban veloces y se incrustaron en sus blancos. Algunos pudieron cubrirse con sus escudos.

-¡Den voz de alarma!- ordeno el superior.

Un cuerno de guerra se escuchó desde el borde exterior.

-Al fin...comenzaba a aburrirme- Krundos, junto a Mordred observaban el panorama desde la esfera de cristal de Morgan.

-Puedo notar que es un grupo numeroso, solo esperábamos a la corte de Camelot.

-No importan cuanto sean, nada es rival para las huestes de un General del infierno...espero que tus hombres estén a la altura o serán el almuerzo de mis tropas.

-Calla bestia, mejor da la orden y guárdate tus amenazas.

El general, coloco su enorme mano sobre la esfera y dijo:

-¡Atención: Grupo 1, exterminen las líneas de avanzada, Grupo 2, permanezcan en la parte central, Grupo 3, busquen una posible infiltración!

Como autómatas, las fuerzas de Krundos alineados perfectamente tomaron posiciones a excepción de los encomendados a buscar intrusos.

En el muelle, los soldados al mando del Duque, esperaban la llegada de los invasores desde el agua. No tardaron para divisar las barcazas robadas con los hombres de Ginebra como tripulantes.

-¡Preparen arietes!- las catapultas, con enormes columnas de madera y puntas de hierro fueron dirigidas hacia los cascos.

-¡Fuego!

Los peligrosos postes se acercaban a sus blancos.

-¡CRONUS EXTRAXIS!- El lobo, comandando una de las barcazas desplego un poderoso hechizo de espacio-tiempo, absorbiendo los Arietes dentro de esferas de vacío y protegiéndolos.

-¡Fuego!- Ginebra, Gawaiin y Percival, como líderes del resto de embarcaciones, ordenaron una nueva ráfaga de flechas como contrataque.

Pero, esta vez la guardia estaba preparada con enormes escudos, repeliendo la mayoría de proyectiles.

Esta maniobra les había ganado el tiempo suficiente para que las naves llegaran a la orilla. El desembarco de las tropas fue veloz y certero, dando así comienzo al combate entre ambos ejércitos.

El grupo 3, se movía rápidamente registrando los puntos más desprovistos de vigilancia.

-¡Intruso!- uno de los soldados, diviso al objetivo escondido en uno de los arcos del poniente.

De inmediato, dispararon sus ballestas hacia el enemigo, apenas rozando la capa que lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Sonic corría por el borde del arco esquivando; cuando llego al final, desenvaino a Calibur y fue turno de ir al frente, saltando y bloqueando las flechas que aun seguían llegando.

Cuando aterrizo, Uno de los soldados desenvaino en carrera y ataco con un blandeo horizontal, a lo cual el erizo dio media vuelta para evitar el golpe y clavar la hoja de su espada desde atrás, al hacerlo el enlace reapareció.

Un nuevo recuerdo.

 _-¿Amy?_

 _-Shhh, habla bajo...No temas, Amy Rose está aquí- dijo orgullosa dando una pequeña vuelta._

 _-¿Qué haces TU aquí?- se volteo molesto._

 _-Bueno, si quieres saber, vine aquí con Tails. ¿Seguro que no necesitas mi ayuda?, porque parece que te vendría bien._

 _-Si estoy aquí, es por culpa de ese erizo impostor._

 _-Oh, ¿Te refieres a ese erizo negro?_

 _-¿Lo viste?, ¿Dónde está?_

 _-Si te lo digo, ¿Te casas conmigo?_

 _-¡Ni hablar!_

 _-Jo...pensé que lo lograría esta vez..._

 _-_ (Eres tan obstinada, nunca te hice desistir)

-¡Atrápenlo!- Los demás soldados, con espadas en mano rodearon al rey, mientras se defendía y eliminaba los obstáculos, otro recuerdo.

 _-¡Te atrape! ¡Mi amado Sonic!_

 _-¿Amy?, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _La eriza, poniendo sus manos en las caderas y con semblante autoritario, acompañada de sus amigos; el enorme gato purpura y la conejita con el pequeño chao a su lado respondió:_

 _-Sonic, esta vez no escaparas: Tú eres mío y vamos a casarnos._

-(En ese entonces...no podía entenderlo, no podía aceptarlo)

Más soldados, atraídos por el clamor del combate, se unieron para someterlo.

Mas recuerdos...

 _-¡Oh Sonic!_

 _-¿Amy?- el erizo puso un semblante fastidiado, mientras su amiga se acercaba corriendo-, ¿No me digas que participaras en el Grand Pix?_

 _-Por supuesto. Suena divertido, hare mucho ejercicio...y sobre todo: No te alejaras de mi vista- la chica se mostró coqueta y le guiño un ojo._

 _-_ (Me desconcertaba tenerte cerca, soy un héroe no un romántico...por torpe, te lastime sin ser mi intención)

Realizando un Spin Attack, alejo a un tropel.

 _-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos- El erizo dijo aliviado, al ver partir a su rival Jet hacia la cámara del tesoro._

 _-¡SOOOONIC!_

 _-¿Amy?- volteo, para ver a una eriza furiosa echando lumbre._

 _-¡Te atreviste a atacar a Eggman conmigo como rehén!_

 _-E-E-Espera Amy...bueno, estaba escapando y yo..._

 _-¡ESTO NO VOY A PERDONARTELO, ME LAS PAGARAS!- Amy invoco el martillo más grande que le hubiera conocido, dispuesta a hacerlo pedazos._

 _-¡Noo!, ¡Por favor cálmate!- el erizo soltó su tabla y comenzó a huir para salvar el pellejo._

 _-¡VUELVE AQUI SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!_ _¡AHHHH!_

 _-_ (Admito, que a veces soy el idiota más inconsciente del universo...pero tú. A pesar de mis errores, estuviste ahí)

 _-¡No lo harás!- la chica se colocó como escudo, evitando que el erizo plateado diera el golpe final._

 _-¡A un lado Amy, debo cumplir mi misión!_

 _-¡Jamás!_

Por algún motivo, le resultaba ajeno, no lograba recordar donde había vivido eso antes. Identificaba a Silver, sin embargo no las circunstancias en las que se había formado dicha historia...aun así, parecía importante.

 _-Entonces, ¿Era Sonic a quien buscabas? ... ¿Ibas a matarlo?- La eriza lo observo triste._

 _-No lo entiendes. Él fue el causante de la destrucción de mi mundo, su existencia y acciones condenaron a todos, él fue el que..._

 _-¡No! ...Yo, no puedo creerlo. Y ¿sabes?, si tuviera que elegir entre Sonic o el mundo...Siempre estaré del lado de Sonic._

-(Mi amiga...mi mejor amiga)

 _-Mi héroe- la pequeña lo abrazo emocionada._

 _-Aun no nos hemos presentado- respondió incómodo._

 _-Bueno...es cierto- cambio el tema-, ¿De verdad eres tan rápido?_

 _-Pues...- El pequeño erizo, recorrió una larga distancia de ida y vuelta en segundos-, el más rápido._

 _-Wow, entonces...debes conocer muchos lugares, gente interesante._

 _-Si. Hay un mundo de aventuras y vaya que quiero vivirlas todas._

 _-Oh...supongo que en comparación, debo ser bastante aburrida._

 _-¿Estas bromeando?, Si fue por ti que tuve esta increíble aventura._

 _-¿En serio?_

 _-Oye, No todos los días puedo luchar contra una copia robótica malvada y ver la cara chamuscada del bigotón panza alegre._

 _-je je je- la pequeña rio alegre- Eso quiere decir, ¿Que somos amigos?_

 _El heroico joven, le guiño un ojo cómplice y dijo:_

 _-Los mejores._

 _-Soy Amy, Amy Rose- la eriza le mostro una cálida sonrisa, aquello la hacía ver tan linda e inocente._

 _-Soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog._

-Ma-maldito- el último soldado del inframundo mascullo, expulsando sangre por la boca.

El rey retiro la espada de su pecho y con esto se desplomo.

-Todo parece ir sin problemas- Sonic comento mirando hacia la entrada principal.

-No podemos confiarnos Majestad, enviaron tropas buscándolo, saben que está aquí- Calibur respondió.

-Estoy ansioso de ver que harán para detenerme.

-Me gusta notarlo de tan buen humor Sir Sonic.

-Espero que estés afilada chatarra, hay fiesta para rato.

-Yo espero que muestres verdadera maestría, aun eres un pícaro sinvergüenza.

Mostrando su semblante pretensioso, el erizo continúo su avance.

 **0-0-0**

El poderío de la Armada de Sinsleck era notable. A pesar de ser un número menor en comparación a las fuerzas restantes que permanecieron en el reino, la habilidad de sus guerreros sobrepasaba la desventaja numérica.

Rápidamente, sometieron a las fuerzas de Lefay; pero no era momento de siquiera relajarse, sabían por experiencia que lo más difícil estaba por venir:

-Ahí vienen- Percival, junto a sus aliados y la princesa dijo- Justo a tiempo.

La armada de Krundos, con paso militar excepcional hacia acto de presencia. Los soldados de Sinsleck tomaron posición de guardia, encarándolos con furia.

-¡Muerte a los gusanos que desafíen el despertar de nuestro amo, el salvador de las eras!

Un rugido de victoria, después el inicio de la batalla.

-¡Gawaiin, Ginebra, vayan ahora!- Bors grito mientras derribaba a una bestia a la vez que enterraba su espada en el pecho.

-¡Hora del paso 2!- El equidna, posicionando sus brazos en forma de cruz, canalizo su energía para rodearse de un aura roja que lo encerró en una esfera.

Después, corrió veloz, tacleando a cuanto monstruo estuviera al frente, seguido por Ginebra desde la retaguardia.

Se abrieron camino, hasta llegar a la plaza central. Donde tal como anticipaban, el grueso más importante de soldados los esperaban:

-Vean eso... ¿solo 2 caballeros? , que descaro- una enorme bestia hablo.

-Te arrepentirás de esa frase asqueroso engendro- El Equidna rabio.

-Y miren nada más...Una gatita, es preciosa-continuo.

-Gracias, pero no eres mi tipo- respondió.

-Mátenlos- con esto, las unidades detrás del gigante armados con lanzas atacaron con estocadas a distintas direcciones, las cuales fueron bloqueadas sin problemas por el caballero, recubierto nuevamente en su esfera de energía.

Aprovechando la inercia momentánea, la princesa salto por encima del tropel y desplegando a Basilisk a su forma ofensiva, giro sobre su eje para que el látigo golpeara consecutivamente al enemigo y antes de aterrizar en tierra, logra lazar a uno del cuello y arroja hacia la bestia, el cual sin inmutarse lo aparta con un golpe lateral.

-Tsk, no me sorprende. Ya había escuchado del Caballero Furia, el que domina las artes de los Dioses.

-Y veo que su reputación los precede...no tienen el menor respeto ni siquiera entre aliados.

-¡Veamos que más pueden hacer!, ¡Basura Mortal!

Todo el grueso avanzo hacia los aludidos, Gawaiin no retiro su escudo y comenzó el ataque. Ginebra corrió hacia un grupo considerable, nuevamente usando su espada en forma ofensiva, su punta se clavó en el pecho de uno como si fuera un arpón; después la maniobro para que golpeara a los objetivos cercanos.

-¡Detrás de ti!- el Equidna advirtió sin detener su ofensiva.

Uno más, estaba a su espalda dispuesto a asestar un golpe de hacha, pero con una patada lateral, rompe dicha arma y la armadura del enemigo de un solo golpe, otros más se acercan por los costados, pero realizando patadas giratorias, logra apartarlos y de igual modo, liquidarlos en un solo movimiento.

Esta técnica, muy similar a la de Rouge the Bat era conocida como "Estilo Valkiria", un arte poco común dentro de los guerreros de Bretaña. Usando la fuerza superior desarrollada durante años de entrenamiento, los usuarios canalizaban ese poder en sus extremidades ejecutándolo con gracia y flexibilidad.

A diferencia de la murciélago, el estilo delicado y lleno de elegancia aunado a un poder devastador en brazos y piernas lo convertía en un arma inesperada...y aterradora.

Ese era el motivo, por el cual Ginebra de Bragas era admirada dentro de Bretaña y que le valió el bien nombrado título de "El Caballero Furia": Un ave mítica hermosa y asesina.

 **0-0-0**

En la zona occidental, el rey continuaba su camino.

Topándose con el resto del grupo de búsqueda, esta ocasión solo se dedicó a eludir, ya que el tiempo apremiaba, debía llegar a la parte central antes del anochecer, Bors había sido muy claro sobre el motivo.

 _-Según el ritual del "Sello de Alma", se necesitan 2 corazones puros. Uno representa la mente y el otro las emociones, sin embargo, esto no tiene un efecto inmediato._

 _-¿Qué significa?_

 _-El sello, solo es visible durante la Luna de sangre. Un evento astronómico único en el cual la luna, absorbe y refleja la luz solar excesivamente, haciéndola lucir color carmesí, solo ocurre cada 4 meses y mañana es el día._

El rescate de Amy, dependía de detener a tiempo a Morgan, antes que utilizara las 2 luces para romper el sello del inframundo. Si lo lograba...podría devolver dicha luz a su cuerpo y con ello vivir nuevamente.

-¡Va por allá!

-¡No dejen que escape!- un grupo de lanceros arrojaron dichas armas con intenciones homicidas.

El erizo esquivo hacia un lado, pero el filo de una consiguió hacerle un rasguño en el hombro. Este sin prestar atención al dolor, salto y realizo una patada hacha, conectando en la cabeza de un atacante y con estocadas supersónicas acabar con el resto, casi inmediatamente continuo su carrera.

-Deténgase, la hemorragia es intensa, así no tardara en desmayarse- Calibur aconsejo.

-No me importa. Amy...

Al mencionar ese nombre, un pequeño brillo apareció en la zona de la herida, cerrándola de inmediato.

-¿Que paso?- Sonic cuestiono.

-El Enlace Empático...siempre me sorprende- fue su respuesta.

Morgan también presencio esto, observo el cuerpo inerte de la chica y dijo:

-A pesar de todo, aun lo proteges ¿Eh niña?

En la plaza central...

El caballero y la Princesa, espalda con espalda mantenían su posición. Habían conseguido eliminar una gran cantidad de enemigos, pero aún estaban lejos de siquiera cantar victoria.

-¿Cuánto más resistirán?, es obvio que están perdidos- hablo aquel monstruo sin moverse de su lugar.

-No se usted, pero estoy al límite- Gawaiin pronuncio con aire entrecortado.

-Son tropas de Krundos. Deben tener el mismo punto débil que los que invadieron Sinsleck.

-Es difícil, el monstruo está en el perímetro.

-Pero es el único que no ha aparecido, después de todo posee la misma debilidad: La luz Solar.

-Si tiene una idea, la escucho.

-Esa bestia es la única que no se ha movido, además he notado que en el peto de su armadura hay una joya roja que brilla. Seguramente utilizan una mini versión de La red Diabólica para anclarlos aquí.

-Entiendo.

-¡Flegias, retrocedan!- La voz de Krundos se escuchó fuerte y clara en el exterior.

-Pero, amo...

-¡La princesa de Bragas ha descubierto el truco!, ¡He perdido demasiados hombres desde la invasión a ese patético reino!, ¡No permitiré más bajas innecesarias!

El subordinado, no tuvo opción que obedecer, ocultando toda su rabia e indignación.

-Entendido General...esto no se quedara así malditos, ya nos veremos las caras.

Toda la resistencia, se desvaneció en cortinas de humo.

-¡No festejen miserables gusanos!- siguió escuchándose la voz maligna- ¡Si decidí retirar mis tropas...!

Un relámpago negro cayó a tierra y Krundos se materializo enseguida.

-Fue para encargarme personalmente.

-Vaya honor, un General del inframundo se digna enfrentarnos- Gawaiin hablo con burla.

-Supongo que están versados en las reglas de un combate milenario, después de todo, aquí está el elegido por Galatine, la espada sagrada.

-¿Es en serio?, ¿De verdad pretendes un combate milenario?

-No es lo que pretenda Princesa, son los designios que se fijaron desde la creación del mundo. Los guerreros celestiales e infernales tenemos la obligación de respetarlos.

El caballero, bajo la vista un momento, después pronuncio esto:

-¡Yo, Sir Gawaiin de Lothian, hijo de Loth, caballero de Camelot, elegido de Dios. Por el nombre del gran Odín quien me ha confiado el sagrado deber: Te desafío, hijo del infierno!

El general, mostrando una sonrisa retorcida, continúo:

-¡Y yo, Krundos, General de la Lujuria, Amo de las huestes de la puerta del sur, servidor del Demonio. En nombre del gran Surt, quien me ha confiado el sagrado deber: Acepto, protegido del cielo!

Invocando su arma, un hacha dorada conocida como "La destructora", Krundos se colocó en posición.

-¡A MUERTE!- la bestia comenzó la ofensiva.

-¡A MUERTE!- el Equidna se lanzó al ataque.

 **0-0-0**

Después de evitar todos los obstáculos que sus enemigos habían preparado, Sonic finalmente llego al borde central, justo detrás del edificio principal.

El lugar parecía desierto, extraño siendo un punto importante:

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Sin duda es una trampa.

-Lo imagine...- el erizo agudizando su vista, observo tres enormes espejos apostados en puntos específicos, eso le dio una idea.

-Vas a volar compañero, ojala no te importe.

-Calla y hazlo de una vez.

Haciendo un fuerte giro, lanzo a Calibur hacia los espejos como si fuera un boomerang, saltando, retomo la espada en el aire. Cuando los mismos descendieron, el reflejo mágico cayo, mostrando a todo un contingente del ejercito de Lefay.

Los soldados, al ser descubiertos, elevaron sus armas, listos para la pelea.

-No quiero lastimarlos, aléjense- Sonic dijo.

-¿Te burlas de nosotros?- el líder del grupo lo encaro.

Soltando un largo suspiro, continuo.

-Reconocí las armaduras de sus compañeros al llegar. No sé qué los motiva a seguir las órdenes de Mordred, pero tampoco los creo estúpidos.

-Un soldado no tiene elección. Fuimos entregados como servidores de la casa de Lefay al nacer, pertenecemos al Duque hasta la muerte.

-Saben, me recuerdan a un caballero tan leal como ustedes. Pero he aprendido que la lealtad se gana, no se hereda: puede que sean soldados, pero antes son hijos, esposos, padres... ¿Ese anciano significa tanto para renunciar a sus vidas?, los monstruos del inframundo son una cosa, pero a diferencia, tienen un corazón, ¿O me equivoco?

No parecían desistir.

-Si quieren morir por su absurda fidelidad, adelante...pero no seré yo quien lo haga.

El erizo se arrodillo, poniendo a Calibur en tierra.

-¡No!, ¡Defiéndete Rey De Camelot...no nos humilles más!- Demando el capitán.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Señor?- uno de ellos cuestiono.

-Va contra el código atacar a un enemigo desarmado. Retrocedan.

El grupo acato la orden.

-Ustedes los caballeros me decepcionan. Pensé que los había adiestrado bien: Lo más importante es la victoria- El Duque, salió por el gran portón montado en una especie de maquina rudimentaria en forma de araña, las enormes patas, al hacer contacto en tierra, causaban pequeños temblores.

-Fuera de mi vista cobardes, tengan por seguro que recibirán su castigo.

Los soldados se alejaron, completamente avergonzados.

-Buena jugada Majestad, consiguió que mis hombres se sometieran apelando a su honor...tiene dotes de político.

-Hablaba muy en serio, ¿pero tú qué sabes? ... solo eres otro imbécil buscando lo imposible.

-Un hombre sin ambición es solo esclavo de los ignorantes, pero tampoco entiendes. En el baile, te dije que para llegar a la cima, son necesarios sacrificios, incluso de aquellos a tu alrededor; por eso, eres indigno de la corona que esa ridícula espada ha puesto en ti, lo importante es el crecimiento, cuando conquistas eres respetado y temido, esa...es la llave del verdadero poder.

-No eres el primero con esas ideas retorcidas, lo único que te garantizo es: ¡Entre más alto estés, más fuerte será la caída!- Sonic se puso en guardia.

-De acuerdo. Demuéstrame la veracidad de tus palabras...erizo.

Moviendo una palanca en el costado de su asiento, activo el mecanismo de proyectiles. Millones de dardos con veneno fueron lanzados con la fuerza de una bala de cañón, el rey rodeaba para desviar las ráfagas al suelo, pero el Duque cambio la estrategia, jalando otra palanca, desplego de la parte alta 3 enormes bolas de hierro con picos igualmente envenenados.

Aquella araña metálica comenzó a moverse con una agilidad envidiable para su tamaño a la vez que giraba las enormes esferas y arrojaba a su blanco. El erizo, escapando de los impactos por milímetros comenzaba a cansarse.

-¡JA!, No imagine tener tal suerte...al fin algo que me recuerda el hogar.

-¿De qué habla?

-Ya verás... ¡Muy bien Mordred, prepárate para conocer el destino de un conquistador!

Deteniendo su carrera y esperando un ataque frontal, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca cambio forma y cargo un ataque Spin, casi en seguida salió disparado y se deslizo por debajo de aquella máquina.

-¡¿Piensas huir maldita peste?!

Cuando estuvo detrás, ataco las patas traseras, con lo cual aquella cosa empezó a perder el equilibrio. Un salto más en forma Spin lo llevo justo enfrente del odioso Duque, volviendo a su forma normal, se alisto para ejecutar el golpe final.

-¡Perdiste, Cara de huevo!- con una estocada hacia el frente, atravesó la base, derribándola junto con Mordred.

-Fiuu...- soltó un largo silbido-, fue divertido.

-¡Sir Sonic! ¡Su pierna!

-¿Qué?- de repente, sintió que todo daba vueltas y su vista comenzaba a nublarse, al mirar mejor su condición, pudo ver el dardo que estaba incrustado justo en su muslo.

Cayó arrodillado, víctima de los efectos del veneno.

-Qué oportunidad...- el Duque, saliendo de los escombros, empuñaba una Daga con mirada enloquecida-, eres mío, tu muerte me asegurara un lugar en el nuevo orden, ¡Gloria a ti poderoso Surt!

Levanto la hoja en dirección a su pecho, de repente, el sonido de un ave graznando lo hizo voltear...un Halcón Peregrino incrusto sus garras justo en la cara del noble.

-¡Aghh! ¡Quítate asquerosa alimaña!- El Duque salió corriendo, luchando por retirar al halcón.

-Le...debo una...a Ginebra.

-Resista Majestad.

El rey lucho por levantarse, fue inútil, cayo nuevamente al suelo. Cuando elevaba la cara, el espíritu de Amy se encontraba a su lado, el Enlace apareció:

-Amy...

Tomándolo del cuello delicadamente, el espíritu acerco su frente a la del monarca, un halo brillante los rodeo y el erizo comenzó a sentirse aliviado.

Un recuerdo más.

 _Después de destruir al espíritu Gaia oscuro, que tenía bajo su influencia a las personas de la plaza de Spagonia y a Amy como rehén, El Werehog se acercó a la eriza._

 _Ayudándola a incorporarse, tomo algunos segundos para calmarse, después de semejantes vueltas que aquel tipo hiciera darle:_

 _-Ouu, que feo estuvo eso...oh, hola otra vez...muchas gracias._

 _El enorme animal se fue del lugar, seguido instantáneamente por su amigo Chip._

 _-¡Espera! ...fue, tan familiar...me sentí feliz en sus brazos._

 _-Parece que Sonic salvo la situación, como siempre- el profesor Pickle hablo por detrás._

 _-¿Ese era Sonic?- Amy pregunto atónita._

 _-El chico no deja de sorprenderme, a pesar de sus problemas siempre piensa en otros._

 _-Tiene que contarme que paso... ¡Vamos!- la pequeña jalo al Profesor con ansiedad._

 _-Jovencita, ¿No preferirías comer unos sándwiches de pepinillo primero?_

El veneno fue neutralizado, Amy desapareció nuevamente.

El azulado, completamente recuperado, quito el dardo y retomando su espada, siguió el trayecto hacia el salón.

-(No sé si merezca, después de tanto tiempo...otra oportunidad. pero Amy, si pudiera tenerla...)

 _-Vamos...ya olvídalo ¿Quieres?_

 _-Eres el idiota más desconsiderado de Mobius, ¿Y encima quieres que crea esa absurda historia?_

 _-No es un cuento, hablo en serio, además, creo que te desquitaste con creces- afirmo tocándose ligeramente los chichones en la cabeza._

 _-Sería más fácil si fueras honesto._

 _-¿Honesto?_

 _-¡Solo dime que no me quieres, dime que soy una molestia y que jamás seremos otra cosa que amigos! ¡Hazlo y dejare las cosas así, aunque signifique renunciar a lo más preciado para mí!_

 _Aquella declaración lo dejo sin palabras. Nunca imagino que los sentimientos de la chica tuvieran tal intensidad y valor en su vida; sin saber porque, sintió un hueco en el estómago, no deseaba verla tan abatida:_

 _-Amy- tomo su mano impulsivamente- ¿Saldrías conmigo?_

 _-Suéltame...no más promesas...ya no más._

 _-Dentro de 8 días, te veré en la vereda hacia Central city, por la tarde._

 _Se escuchaba tan seguro, sus ojos no expresaban un dejo de duda. Amy, no pudo despreciar tal invitación._

 _-Si llegas un segundo tarde, te hare papilla, ¿Entendido?_

 _-Trato._

-(No me di cuenta de lo que había hecho...pero en realidad, no me arrepentía, solo... estaba asustado)

 _Se distrajo en la montaña antes de su cita. Estaba tan abrumado por lo que se acercaba en algunas horas, que no tenía un solo minuto de paz._

 _Aquellos paisajes hermosos, tan lejos de la civilización y salvajes eran sus favoritos, encontró la serenidad que tanto ansiaba desde que despertó ese día, aunque admitía, era un poco aburrido ser el único conocedor de tales bellezas, pero por lo general otros no son capaces de apreciarlo y respetar la naturaleza como él o sus amigos._

 _Fue que, descansando sobre el frondoso pasto verde de la cima, en sus aristas encontró hermosas margaritas. Eran tan espectaculares, que sin poseer color o una forma llamativa, el haber crecido libres les había dado aquel toque que solo se puede encontrar en lugares así._

 _Eso le hizo recordar el consejo que Tails había dado: llevar flores a Amy._

 _Se le hizo una buena opción, aunque tal vez la chica hubiese preferido algo más especial o lujoso, pero eran delicadas y puras..."Un buen detalle", pensó._

 _Cuando tenía el ramo y esperaba, el miedo hizo aparición. Pero, cuando la vio llegar con aquel vestido azul sencillo pero elegante, su banda para la cabeza, zapatos y accesorios a juego, se relajó, había escogido sabiamente._

 _Lucia tan maravillosa, como aquellas simples flores...únicas, como la joven._

El camino yacía libre, sin ninguna resistencia aparente. El rey avanzo hasta llegar al salón principal, donde el enorme portón se encontraba abierto, al entrar, lo primero que vio fue a la eriza, arrodillada observando al frente:

-¡Amy!

Cuando estuvo a su lado, noto su estado. Sucia, su vestido hecho harapos y con varias perlas arrancadas, el trozo faltante en su pierna, la mancha de sangre justo en el pecho, la vista perdida, respiraba con normalidad, pero quien la viera diría sin duda que estaba ante un cadáver viviente.

-Lo siento- Sonic hablo con tristeza-, es mi culpa, por no ser capaz de decírtelo.

Un soldado del inframundo, apareció por detrás empuñando una hacha, pero el erizo sin voltear, enterró profundo la espada en su estómago.

Sacándola casi en el acto, aquella bestia cayó. Un poco de sangre salpico en las mejillas de Amy, la cual fue limpiada con cuidado por el rey, quitándose la capa, cubrió a su amiga del frio incesante del salón.

-Bienvenido, Rey de Bretaña.

-¿Cuanta sangre quieres seguir derramando Morgan?- Sonic se levantó para encarar a la bruja detrás de él.

-Aun no es suficiente, mucha más caerá cuando el Raknarok sea una realidad.

-A diferencia de los otros, no entiendo que conseguirás tú del fin del mundo, no es solo simple venganza.

-Salvación.

-¿Que?

-Este mundo, todos nosotros, somos solo la consecuencia de un vergonzoso accidente. El bien y el mal, el cielo y el infierno, las fuerzas que mantienen el equilibrio en todo plano existente, su conflicto y eterna rivalidad dio como resultado la vida, pero...al mismo tiempo condenaron a los mortales a ser esclavos, peones.

De nueva cuenta, las luces aparecieron en su mano.

-Estos espíritus. Al contemplarlos veo que incluso, en este mundo de suciedad existe belleza más allá de los sentidos, por eso, esa belleza será el cimiento de una nueva era...Surt con su poder, purificara la tierra corrupta y con ello finalmente impondrá el orden, la nada, allí donde todo es puro...porque es omnipotente.

Los rayos de la luna aparecieron, alertando al monarca.

-Haz venido a tiempo, venciendo todos los obstáculos en parte gracias a esa chica. Tiene una fuerza de lucha inquebrantable, tratando de vencer a la muerte...pero solo es mortal, no pueden evitarlo.

El erizo fue hacia el frente, pero la cruz de piedra que contenía el cuerpo de Nimue bloqueo su camino.

-Acércate un milímetro y la Dama del lago te enfrentara.

Para probar su punto, la moribunda se rodeó de un aura azul y después, bolas de energía fueron expulsadas para atacar al chico.

-Un arte del inframundo: MILINEAS, el poder de Salana la emperatriz, General de la indiferencia. Capaz de dominar los envases mortales y usar sus habilidades en contra del enemigo.

-¡Majestad!, ¡Lánceme!- ordeno Calibur

-¡Heriremos a Nimue!

-¡Confié en mí!

La espada sagrada, al salir de la mano del rey, voló como saeta hacia el crucifijo, rompiéndolo en el acto.

El cuerpo de Nimue se desplomaba pero fue atrapada por el erizo a tiempo.

-¡Calibur!- comando después de dejar a la Dama en el suelo.

-¡Listo señor!- respondió regresando a su mano.

Adelante una vez más, pero un último obstáculo apareció. El cetro de Merlín flotaba frente a ellos y desplego una enorme barrera que cubría el paso de Morgan; Sonic atacaba dicha protección con todas sus fuerzas, pero no conseguía derribarla.

-Es inútil. La barrera es capaz de contener incluso a bestias del inframundo, solo Excalibur podría vencer tal defensa.

-¡Maldición!- la frustración del rey era enorme.

La bruja, dio los últimos pasos hacia el sello, justo detrás de algunas columnas. La pared de granito fue iluminada por los rayos carmesí de la Luna, y con ello inscripciones Rúnicas.

-¡En nombre de la raza Mortal: les doy la Bienvenida, señores del Apocalipsis. Acepten este sacrificio de pureza, mente y alma del sello del infierno...sean libres huestes del caos!

Morgan estrello las joyas en el suelo, cuando se hicieron pedazos, las luces que contenían flotaron y desaparecieron en la pared. Con esto, se desvaneció, revelando un enorme pasillo y de él, 3 figuras caminando a esa dirección.

El erizo solo pudo observar como todo había sido en vano.

-Estoy honrada de recibirlos, Supremos Generales del inframundo- hizo una reverencia.

-Estamos complacidos con tu ofrenda, haz sido una fiel servidora- Uno de ellos, un joven no mayor de 18 años con una máscara cubriendo una porción de su cara hablo.

-Responde Bruja, ¿Dónde está el idiota de Krundos?- otro, un enano cornudo bastante cómico con una máscara cubriendo la parte alta frontal farfullo.

-En la entrada, encargándose de un soldado celestial.

-Ese impaciente, porque no me sorprende...- su acompañante, una joven idéntica al primero, pero con la máscara del lado contrario del rostro comento- ¿Creen que debiéramos ayudarlo?

-No te angusties hermana, aún es pronto para el verdadero combate, solo esta divirtiéndose.

-¿Y quién es el rebeldillo patético de ahí?- retomo la palabra el enano.

-Pues...

-No es necesario- prosiguió el joven-, observen lo que tiene en la mano.

-Oh vaya...otro guerrero celestial, y no cualquiera. Fue elegido por Calibur, además, es muy apuesto.

-Uff...no comiences Salana, estamos aquí por trabajo no de vacaciones.

-Calla Valder, estoy admirando a ese campeón- riño al pequeño.

-Salarin...dile algo ¿No?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, ya termine- la chica retomo la compostura- lo primero que hay que hacer es...

Sacando velozmente un cuchillo del mango de su túnica, en un parpadeo apuñalo a la bruja, para sorpresa de Morgan.

-Hay mucha sangre que derramar para guiar a nuestro señor. No olvidaremos tus servicios Maga de la casa de Merlín... Tu poder será bien recibido y vivirá en mis soldados eternamente.

El cuerpo de la Bruja cayó hacia atrás, no hubo quejas y lamentos...parecía complacida con ese final.

Salana, elevo su brazo, atrayendo el cetro de Merlín hacia ella y tomándolo.

 **0-0-0**

Krundos, fue alertado de lo que ocurría en el interior, sonriendo maliciosamente dijo:

-Parece que llegaron.

-¡No te distraigas bestia, estoy aquí!- grito el caballero.

-Tendremos que dejar esto para otra ocasión, solicitan mi presencia. Descuida Sir Gawaiin, ya nos veremos... ¡En la Guerra Milenaria!- un nuevo relámpago cayo y el General desapareció.

-¡Odio a los cobardes!

-Dijo "Guerra Milenaria"...Oh no, ¡Gawaiin, hay que entrar!

 **0-0-0**

En la bahía, la lucha continuaba entre las fuerzas de Sinsleck y el ejército del Inframundo, pero de la nada, incluso esas tropas se desvanecieron como humo, dejando a todos desconcertados e iluminados por aquel rojo incandescente de la Luna.

-¿Que fue eso?- la felina cuestiono.

Bors, preocupado dijo:

-¡Todos adelante!, ¡Hay que llegar con el rey!

 **0-0-0**

 **-** ¡Devuélvanme a Amy!- Demando el monarca.

-¿Quién es Amy?- Valder refuto-, ese tipo ya se volvió loco.

-Es la joven que fue sacrificada junto a Nimue- contesto la mujer- Un caballero peleando por su doncella, ¿No es lindo?

-Lo sentimos Majestad, su espíritu ha desaparecido al fundirse con el sello del inframundo, ella, ya no es parte de este mundo- Salarin expreso calmado.

-¡Mentira! ¡Hare que la regresen, por la fuerza!- el erizo se lanzó al ataque.

Salana, riendo de manera coqueta, elevo el brazo y de la nada, cadenas aparecieron sometiéndolo de pies a cabeza.

-Debe tranquilizarse Rey de Bretaña, así no se hacen las cosas, hay reglas que debemos cumplir.

-Matémoslo, puedo ver que Calibur está en su forma primigenia, así no es rival- Valder sugirió.

-Somos guerreros infernales torpe, ¿Acaso quieres a Sigfried respirándonos en el cuello?

-¡Bah! ...estúpidas normas- movió las manos molesto.

-En fin, prosigamos ¿No les parece?

-Bien dicho hermana.

-Como sea...

Los generales, canalizaron su energía rápidamente, después elevaron las palmas en dirección a la luna y entonces...

-¡HERALDO DEL INFIERNO!

Invocando a una enorme sombra, esta se elevó hacia el firmamento y se esparció por cada rincón de la tierra, cubriendo el cielo en un manto negro y rojizo.

-Iniciaron la acción sin mí...eso duele- Krundos finalmente apareció frente al resto.

-Ya ya, no te sientas ofendido...hiciste una labor excelente, lo reconozco- la chica se acercó al monstruo.

-Quería ver tu cara de Reptil, Pervertido- Valder se burló.

-Y yo, si no te callas te empalare enano.

-Estamos los 4, antes de la llegada de Sigfried, mejor comenzar.

-Dejare un pequeño obsequio a nuestro amado soberano- Krundos chasqueo los dedos y apareció una enorme serpiente hambrienta.

 **0-0-0**

 **Amelia**

-¿Dónde estoy?

 **Este es el sello del inframundo, un vacío de muerte y soledad, hemos caído víctimas de la maldad.**

Frente a Amy, apareció Nimue.

-Hola- saludo educada.

 **-** Hola- respondió.

-Lamento que nuestro encuentro no sea en mejores circunstancias. Aun mas lo que tengo que pedirte.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Amy, tú y yo...somos más que 2, estuvimos juntas, en una lejana época.

-Sí, puedo sentirlo...parece que se tratara de un sueño.

-Para acabar con una guerra que de continuar, habría devastado el mundo, decidimos romper nuestro lazo y convertirnos en 2 entes separados en el tiempo y el espacio. Se suponía que nunca volviéramos a vernos...pero ahora, El infierno ha liberado su maldición sobre la amada tierra que jure proteger; sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte que renuncies a la vida que haz construido, es tu elección...pero por favor, ayúdame a devolver la paz a Bretaña.

La eriza medito por un largo rato, después observo a su igual y pregunto.

-Si acepto... ¿Podre volver con Sonic?, ¿Podre luchar a su lado esta vez?

-Así es. Pero debo advertirte: Una vez que ocurra, no hay vuelta atrás...permaneceremos unidas eternamente.

-Por el bien de todos, por el bien de mi Sonic...

-Gracias...Amy...toma mi mano.

Ambas, unieron sus palmas.

 _-Me siento..._

 _-Bien..._

 _-Me siento..._

 _-Completa..._

 **0-0-0**

La enorme bestia, se arrastraba veloz hacia su víctima. El rey forcejeaba intentando liberarse, lo que hizo que no notara como los cuerpos, tanto de Nimue como Amy se convertían en polvo dorado, el cual reuniéndose, levito a su dirección, formando un halo de luz como un cometa.

Dicha luz, se interpuso. El erizo sin comprender, presencio como ese halo, se transformaba en una figura: Una eriza Rosa, de largas púas y ataviada con una elegante armadura color purpura, sus ojos verde jade con una mirada fría e inescrutable y su casco cubría gran parte de la cabeza.

Levantando la mano, atrajo a Calibur desde el suelo, blandiendo la espada con gran habilidad.

-Ha pasado desde la última vez...

-¿Porque...?

-Después.

El Reptil se lanzó hacia la chica, la cual sin moverse, ataco con un rodillazo alto hacia su mentón que lo elevo del suelo y lo hizo caer con gran estruendo.

-Krundos... Ese maldito, aun le gusta jugar con sus víctimas.

Sin más, la joven salto hacia la bestia y clavo la espada en su frente no dando oportunidad a una reacción, acto seguido, corto la cabeza y el cuello expulso la sangre del animal a borbotones.

El charco era extenso, llegando a la planta de sus pies sin causar la menor expresión de asco u temor. Volteando, se dirigió al joven atado con voz autoritaria:

-Mortal: Lo has hecho en grande, cometiste un gran pecado y yo, Valkiria, te condeno a muerte.

La enviada de Odín: Diosa de la guerra, espíritu de caos y conflicto.

* * *

Notas del autor:

 **Uff...pense que no lo lograba XD, pero aqui, termina la primera parte de ASCENSO DE UN REY con la aparicion de Valkiria, asi, con todos los personajes al fin en escena...¡El telon de la Guerra Milenaria se abre!**

 **Ha sido un mes agotador, pero estoy satisfecha de llegar a mi meta. Ahora, debo informar que por cuestiones materiales (Mi computadora se ha descompuesto sin solucion de reparacion) Esta historia tomara unas largas vacaciones hasta probablemente Diciembre, fecha en la que haya posibilidad de postear un capitulo mas antes de mi ausensia obligada por el fin de año.**

 **Me disculpo por la extensa lectura que tuvieron que soportar, espero que el desarrollo compense con creces cualquier problema al respecto (En lo personal, me deleite enormemente al escribirlo)**

 **Sin mas que agregar por el momento...**

 **MUY BUENAS TARDES A TODOS...DISFRUTEN =D**


	19. Capitulo 19

**La cancion que hace presencia esta ocasion es: " Now We are free", compuesta por Hans Zimmer e interpretada por Lisa Gerrard.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 19**

 **El juicio de Dios- Tiempos de guerra: Cambios, decisiones**

De frente, Valkiria empuñaba con la misma expresión carente, decidida a hacer efectiva la sentencia.

Sonic, consternado y a la vez confundido solo podía observar como su fin se acercaba, pero en ese momento...

-¡Alto!- Calibur de golpe, dejo la mano de la Diosa y se interpuso-, Esto no es lo que dictan las leyes celestiales y lo sabes.

-También sabes que aquel que posea una espada sagrada, de no cumplir su deber la muerte es el castigo- respondió con voz tranquila.

Fue en ese punto, que la Mesa Redonda, acompañada del resto del ejército y la princesa Ginebra entraron al salón. La escena era impresionante: Los vestigios de una gran batalla, la entrada al inframundo abierta, la serpiente gigante decapitada y justo en medio del caos, el rey encadenado, a merced de la hermosa y temible deidad.

Bors, siendo el primero en abandonar el tropel, se inclinó colocando su espada en tierra ante las tres figuras centrales y dijo:

-Sea bienvenida al reino mortal, mi señora Valkiria.

Cuando escucharon el nombre, el resto imito al lobo.

-Esto no cambia el hecho de que fallaron ineptos- expreso molesta-, y ustedes, los elegidos...no podrían ser más estúpidos al confiar el destino del mundo en este rey de pacotilla.

-Entendemos su molestia gran señora- Gawaiin tomo la palabra-, pero es nuestro monarca...elegido por el señor Odín como soberano de Bretaña.

-Tú lo has dicho caballero. El escogido por Calibur es más que solo un gobernante terrenal, es la raíz, la fuente, el sostén y el mayor de los protectores, sobre el descansa el poder y potestad celestial; es rey por designio divino y debe pagar el precio de deshonrar a los dioses.

-No es enteramente su culpa- Percival fue la que hablo esta vez -, Es un extranjero, no entiende la carga que pesa sobre él y aun así lo forzamos a aceptarla, pero...Señora, le debemos mucho. Acabo con la maldad y traición de la Hechicera Merlina, enfrento cara a cara y con valor la invasión del inframundo, mostro misericordia a sus enemigos, a nosotros, que cegados ante la ilusión del Rey Arturo casi llevamos al reino y Bretaña a la muerte.

-Me enseño que, el valor de las convicciones es más importante que cualquier título, el poder existe para servir al inocente no a una corona- El equidna continuo.

-Lo conozco hace poco, tiene defectos considerables y peligrosos, una fuerza ya sea para crear o destruir...pero elige la paz antes que el caos- Bors secundo.

-Salvo a mis hombres, mi gente, mi reino- Ginebra hablo.

-Y aún más importante que cualquiera de lo dicho aquí: Es un espíritu puro y libre, un héroe autentico, a pesar de su inestable mortalidad digno de la aprobación del gran Odín, tu padre, que aun en esta hora de terror lo protege de la ira tanto del infierno como del cielo- la espada sagrada exclamo con autoridad.

La postura sumisa y determinada de los mortales ante ella y la espada más poderosa, le hicieron formular una muy difícil cuestión:

-¿Apostarían por su vida?- dijo sin rodeos.

Una pregunta de implicación crucial. La vida, era un obsequio bien sabido otorgado por los dioses, algo que no se debía perder por motivos vanos o sin propósito, ¿Dejarla al azar?, ¿Confiarla a otro mortal?

El breve momento de silencio fue roto por el caballero del Sol.

-Yo lo hago- Gawaiin dijo-, Confió mi carne y espíritu a la mano de Sir Sonic, rey de Bretaña...mi rey.

-Yo también- Bors precedió al juramento.

-Y nosotras- Percival y Ginebra hablaron a la vez.

Atendiendo a sus palabras...

-Que así sea- Tomando de nuevo a Calibur, Valkiria se acercó al erizo sometido y corto sus ataduras.

Sonic se puso sobre sus rodillas masajeando las muñecas adoloridas, entonces, la voz de la Diosa retumbo como eco en la habitación.

-Escucha el veredicto de los cielos, tu, Sonic the Hedgehog: Serás despojado del título como soberano de Bretaña y me servirás de ahora en más- Al completar la oración, el enlace empático apareció nuevamente, sin embargo el brazalete de luz dorada, de la nada se transformó en una especie de tatuaje que ilustraba símbolos rúnicos-, Esta es mi cadena, me perteneces.

El erizo mantenía la cabeza gacha, procesando el cambio radical de acontecimientos.

-Lo mismo va para ustedes- continuo su sentencia-, Puesto que han decidido concederle otra oportunidad, han salvado su vida a costa de la propia. Si mueren, no habrá recompensa o descanso, el Valhalla ha cerrado sus puertas y con ello el inframundo podrá reclamarlos como su propiedad.

Los guerreros, asintieron conscientes de su decisión.

-Y para el resto de valientes y leales soldados que los siguen: A partir de este momento, soy su monarca, por voluntad de la espada sagrada y del gran padre Odín que me ha llamado a la batalla. Observen el legado del infierno que ha desterrado la luz de este plano; su deber será luchar por recuperar la autoridad de los cielos y con ello la libertad del mundo mortal...esta es la proclama de nuestro amo y protector.

-¡Escuchamos su voz, atendemos a su voluntad! ¡Salve, Gran señor Odín!- La Mesa Redonda y los soldados presentes juraron sin titubear y la Diosa levantaba sobre sus cabezas a Calibur en señal de mandato, mostrándose aquel mismo tatuaje en su muñeca que el erizo Azul.

 **0-0-0**

Bajo la sombra oscura- carmesí del cielo, Avalon se preparaba para los funerales de los caídos en combate.

Tal como lo dictaban las costumbres y relatos legendarios, los cadáveres fueron preparados de acuerdo a su posición. Las bestias del inframundo junto con las bajas de la armada del Duque, fueron incinerados en una hoguera tumultuaria, alejándolos del territorio sagrado, marcados como traidores, pero del mismo modo honrando sus restos con un servicio.

Resultaba un espectáculo sombrío y morboso: La armada de Sinsleck, cargando los cuerpos de las barcazas al fuego ardiente y después, arrojándolos como leños.

Los miembros del ejército de Lefay que fueron capturados con vida, después de un breve interrogatorio aceptaron la rendición incondicional e informaron que los tomados de las aldeas y pueblos, habían sido llevados a una ubicación diferente horas antes del asalto:

-Así que estaba previsto...asquerosa víbora- Gawaiin dijo con rencor.

-Di el paradero del Duque- Bors ordeno al ultimo oficial, aquel al que Sonic enfrentara junto a su tropa en la salida principal.

-Lo ignoro- respondió-, No existe lugar donde nuestro señor sea bien recibido y tampoco posee aliados entre la corte o los nobles de la comarca, lo único que puedo suponer es que buscara ocultarse en Lefay.

-Sería un movimiento lógico- Percival continuo-, Pero Mordred se habrá anticipado a nuestras conclusiones...no, seguramente buscara pasar de incognito en otro lugar.

-¿Entonces?, no podemos perder tiempo en otra cacería- el equidna refuto.

-No te preocupes, es tarea para un espía- Ginebra hablo confiada-, ¡Lina! ¡Neria!

-A sus órdenes mi Lady- las leopardo aparecieron nuevamente desde las sombras.

-Tienen una nueva misión: rastreen de inmediato a Mordred, Godfried las guiara la primer parte del camino y notificara sus hallazgos de vuelta a Sinsleck.

La princesa, dando un largo y sonoro silbido, llamo a su fiel halcón. Una vez que se posó en el brazo de su ama, voló hacia Lina y de nueva cuenta lo hizo en su hombro.

Dando una última reverencia, salieron.

-Deben ser sometidos a consejo de guerra. Sin embargo, ¿Cual reino será quien los juzgue?- Gawaiin retomo la palabra.

-Me parece, que eso le corresponde determinarlo a nuestra señora- Percival respondió taciturna.

No pudieron evitar expresiones de tristeza, causadas por no ser capaces de salvarla. Ahora que se había revelado su verdadero papel, saberla parte de una deidad, la tierna y determinada joven que había perecido para dar paso al espíritu de la guerra...

En poco tiempo de convivencia, había logrado despertar en cada uno de los caballeros sentimientos de empatía, admiración y respeto. Bors, uno de los más afectados, reconociendo que Sonic, tenía razón al insistir en su regreso: si hubiera atendido la voz de la lógica en lugar del corazón...

Pero, era tarde para lamentaciones... por frio y escueto que sonara: ambas, Amy y Nimue fueron un sacrificio más.

Un soldado, un guerrero...ve hacia el presente, no el pasado.

La senda de la lucha y el conflicto.

 **0-0-0**

En el exterior, donde se enfrentaran Gawaiin y Ginebra a Krundos, otro grupo preparaba a los que cayeron en sus filas, acompañados de algunos cuerpos civiles que un grupo de reconocimiento encontrara en el palacio central.

En el gran salón, Valkiria permanecía esperando:

-Debe ser extraño volver, después de renunciar a la pelea- Calibur, que estaba en su mano comento.

-Yo no renuncie, hice lo que era mejor- contesto.

-Lo sé, tu acción fue noble.

-Y completamente inútil, gracias a esta raza débil.

-¿Porque perdonaste al erizo?, no fue solo por el voto de confianza que los elegidos pusieron en él, en todo caso no era argumento suficiente.

-No lo sé, supongo que aún existe piedad en mi ser, pero se desvanecerá pronto.

-Hacerlo tu esclavo es bastante cruel si me lo preguntas- dijo con ironía.

-Aun es un guerrero celestial, significa una responsabilidad más allá de la línea del deber, algo que debe entender plenamente.

-Cierto, entonces...seguirás hasta las últimas consecuencias ¿no es así?

-No hay otro camino... esta vez, será vencer o morir.

-Así quede escrito- culmino la espada sagrada.

 **0-0-0**

Había uno, completamente ajeno a los planes de todos.

Perdido entre la confusión y los recuerdos, observando los resultados del fracaso...

La sombra negra y roja que ponía de manifiesto la presencia del Infierno en la tierra y que solo con la muerte de muchos habría quizá, modo de revertirla.

Sometido a ser un simple esclavo, sin título u honor, cuya existencia era propiedad de una divinidad que había probado ser fría e inflexible, parecida a las maquinas que enfrentaba desde su más lejana juventud; que en un punto fue una gran amiga, el amor que por temor e inseguridad rechazo mientras se encontraba a su lado.

En la orilla del lago, aislado de todos los caballeros quienes como el, debían solo fidelidad a la diosa de la guerra. Pensaba y pensaba... en todo lo que llevo las cosas a tan crítico escenario.

La decepción era grande mirando al reflejo del agua. Cansado, demacrado y lleno de heridas, producto de la feroz carrera que pegara para salvar a aquella inocente, victima del mal y su debilidad:

-Amy... - una y otra vez, murmuro su nombre hasta que agoto toda resistencia.

Cayó de rodillas, con el rostro gacho, temblando de rabia e impotencia, de dolor y frustración.

-Perdóname...todos...perdónenme.

El peso de la culpa fue mayor que la primera vez y todas sus emociones explotaron como una cascada o torrente encargado de limpiar la mancha. Alejando todo rastro de orgullo, pero no mostrándolo ante el resto por dignidad.

Fueron minutos, tal vez más. Pero cuando la carga se diluyo...

Guardaba una remota esperanza, aferrándose a ella, tomo una nueva determinación:

-La traeré de vuelta y salvare Camelot, cumpliré mi palabra. Estas ahí Amy...puedo sentirlo.

Toco su muñeca, ahora con ese círculo y símbolos rúnicos tatuados en la piel. El Enlace empático, testigo y lazo indiscutible de que su corazón, amaba profundamente a aquella niña con toda la pasión que dudaba, existiera en su interior y que ya no temería en afirmar a cualquiera...incluido el mismo.

Acerco su mano al espejo de agua, tocando ligeramente la superficie y observando cuidadosamente a las ondas que se formaban, materializando el rostro alegre, soñador y decidido que lo había cautivado; sus mejillas se sintieron calientes al igual que su pecho, ¿Como aquella desconocida sensación podía darle tanto miedo y al mismo tiempo complementarlo?

-Te amo- dijo con ternura y tranquilidad. Por primera vez en completo equilibrio.

Se levantó con fuerza gracias a esas simples palabras, pero que significaban un renovado comienzo en muchas formas.

Listo para luchar, apostándolo todo.

Sin miedo, para traer paz y recuperar el amor...el último deseo de la dulce eriza.

-¿Terminaste?- Calibur apareció a su espalda.

-Si. Qué bueno que estas aquí, necesito preguntarte algo.

-Dime.

-¿Quién es Valkiria realmente?

-Bueno ella es...muchas cosas y solo una. Un dios no puede medirse con términos comunes, pero si tuviera que definirla en una palabra, esa seria...

-Muerte- Sonic dijo fríamente.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

-Cuando estaba a merced de la serpiente, como acabo con ella...fue sádica, implacable. No tengo duda que haría lo mismo a enemigos o aliados si se interponen.

-Tu instinto es correcto, pero tu percepción no. Como dije, jamás podrás descifrar completamente a una divinidad, no es algo que un mortal tenga capacidad.

-Lo veremos- el erizo respondió desafiante.

 **0-0-0**

Los cuerpos, reposaban sobre lechos construidos con ramas y paja. Listos para recibir los últimos honores y ser guiados al descanso eterno.

La Mesa redonda, Sonic y Ginebra con antorchas en mano, se encontraban al frente de las filas, secundados desde atrás por el resto de la armada de Sinsleck en espera de la salida de Valkiria, para preceder la ceremonia como Diosa y nueva gobernante de Bretaña.

En poco tiempo, apareció ante ellos con toda solemnidad y arrogancia. El erizo descubría con tristeza que esta chica, no era la Amy que alguna vez conoció; incluso su mirada, antes desbordante de inocencia y alegría ahora solo demostraba una ausencia total de pasión, confirmando de manera contundente que sería un desafío hacerla emerger y recuperarla.

Con un ademan de cabeza, dio la orden de comenzar.

Encendiendo fuego a la parte baja de las piras, estas comenzaron a arder de manera lenta pero constante. Retirándose y tomando lugares al costado de la plaza, los presentes escucharon la oración de la diosa:

-Aquellos que dejan el mundo en nombre del valor, la justicia y la paz, a los guerreros que con su arte honran los sagrados preceptos del equilibrio y la fuerza, las leyes que Odín, que su camino al juicio y la verdad sea tranquilo. El paraíso y Valhalla son su recompensa.

Dándoles la espalda, profeso una plegaria. La melodiosa voz solo conocida por los más cercanos a su vida anterior, ahora era escuchada por los soldados de Sinsleck y su princesa:

 **Libertad todopoderosa**

 **Todopoderosa liberadora del alma**

 **Se libre**

 **Camina conmigo**

 **A través de los campos dorados**

 **Tan preciosa**

 **Preciosa**

 **Nos arrepentimos de nuestros pecados, pero...**

 **Hilvanamos nuestro propio destino y**

 **Bajo mi mascara permanezco débil**

 **Bajo mi mascara, sonrió**

 **Incluso solo**

 **Con miedo**

 **Bajo mi mascara estaré esperando**

 **Corre conmigo ahora soldado**

 **Corre y juega en los campos con los ponis**

 **Corre conmigo ahora soldado**

 **Corre y juega en los campos con los ponis.**

 **Corre conmigo ahora soldado**

 **Corre y juega en los campos con los ponis**

 **Libertad todopoderosa**

 **Todopoderosa liberadora del alma**

 **Se libre**

 **Se libre**

 **E imagina**

 **Libre en paz al final**

 **Es preciosa**

 **Es preciosa, esta tierra**

 **Que nadie puede creer**

 **Ni entender**

 **Cuán lejos llegue tan solo por mi preciosa familia**

 **Debí haber estado ahí**

 **Con ellos cuando el mundo se destruyo**

 **Pero ahora ellos descansan conmigo**

 **Nunca olvidare**

 **Como sentí ese momento**

 **En el que me libere**

Estremeciendo a todos con tan tristes y a la vez consoladoras palabras, incluso Sonic estaba sorprendido. Tal vez era obra del Enlace o de sus nacientes emociones, pero percibía la sinceridad y auténticos deseos de Valkiria.

Como Amy, en aquellos momentos especiales, canto con el alma...

Fue cuando comprendió las palabras de Calibur.

Un dios, posee diferentes facetas.

Así, transportados en gloria por el fuego, guiados en el viaje por la Diosa de los caídos, dándoles la bienvenida a la eternidad.

Avalon, la tierra donde los reyes descansan en paz...fue purificada.

 **0-0-0**

-¿Escuchan la plegaria alrededor?- Salarin pregunto a sus camaradas.

-Es Valkiria...ha llegado- Salana respondió.

-Seguro estas emocionado, ¿No lagartija?- Valder dijo.

-¿Emocionado?, no ¡Extasiado!, al fin veremos la exquisita belleza y presencia de la señora de la guerra- Krundos expreso contento.

-Porque no me sorprende- el general de la ambición hablo resignado-, Oigan ¿De verdad tenemos que buscar a ese Duque?, después de todo el miserable debe morir.

-Aun es útil Valder, posee información valiosa.

-Exacto, además son órdenes de Sigfried que a la vez son del amo.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con este bufón, el vejestorio solo nos causara problemas y hay que preparar la invasión.

-No tomara mucho, después de todo está impregnado con el hedor de la muerte- Al decir esto, Salarin invoco de la tierra enormes lobos del inframundo; bestias amenazantes y descarnadas sedientas de sangre usadas para perseguir a los pecadores que intentaran huir del castigo- , Búsquenlo mis bellezas.

Obedeciendo a su amo, los lobos comenzaron el rastreo.

-Mientras tanto, es hora que tenga una charla con otra pieza importante de nuestro juego- Salana materializo una esfera de cristal para observar a su blanco.

-No me digas... ¿será aquel azulillo cretino?

-Pues no estaría mal, sin embargo tengo otro objetivo en mente: Alguien más divertido, marcado como futuro destructor de naciones y autentico heredero de sangre real.

-Ya veo, es arriesgado hermana.

-Estimado Salarin, "eso" es lo que hace que valga la pena- una sonrisa macabra y maliciosa enmarco esas palabras.

En tierras alejadas, una historia diferente se desarrolla...


	20. Capitulo 20

**CAPITULO 20**

 **La misión del caballero- Tesoros perdidos, alianza oscura**

El heraldo del Infierno. La técnica oscura que caía sobre la tierra Arturiana influenciaba a toda comarca y reino conocido, incluso mas allá del mar.

En el páramo escoses, un viajero solitario investido con armadura caminaba en dirección de la cordillera de Outstrike: Un lugar conocido por ser escondite de bandidos y mercenarios, donde la nobleza de cualquier indole podía contratar hombres cuando sus ejércitos contaban con bajas considerables. No era un trayecto fácil, incluso con algunos sitios de gran belleza como lagunas y praderas frondosas; existían obstáculos, obra de la naturaleza y salteadores...solo los que cargaran con una buena cantidad pasaban la frontera a salvo.

Sin embargo, el fenómeno antes descrito ahuyento las amenazas y el viaje del fuereño fue más tranquilo de lo esperado. Encausado a cumplir la última petición de su señora, aunque no tuviera un propósito claro desde el principio:

 ** _-Promete que sin importar lo que pase, las buscaras._**

 ** _-Pero Mi Lady, ¿Porque?, No tiene sentido..._**

 ** _-Jamás desestimes lo cambiante que es la vida: Hasta un clavo puede ganar batallas._**

 ** _-No llegaremos a Avalon...-_** El caballero hablo con gran seriedad.

 ** _-Así es...Me temo que mis días están contados._**

- ** _Entonces escape... mientras haya tiempo-_** Solicito.

-Es ** _inútil. Mi caída, como cualquier leyenda es el destino y la voluntad de los Dioses, pero aun puedo hacer una última cosa...por ti y esta amada_** **tierra-** Tomo su mano y lo miro a los ojos serena.

- ** _¿Es el único camino?-_** Lancelot cuestiono.

 ** _-Si_**

 **0-0-0**

-Me alejo de Camelot por protección y para cumplir esta misión...fue la más sabia hasta el final; no le fallare mi señora.

En ese instante, se acercaba a otra sección donde la pradera y su alfombrado pasto verde daban el más tranquilo espectáculo. El ligero viento soplaba, agitando el mismo con gracia, dando la impresión del mar quieto y las cambiantes olas.

Ahí, una suave voz se escuchó como un susurro, cantando una melodía conocida:

 **"Eres como las olas del mar**  
 **Destinadas a ver**  
 **la vida a través de la orilla**  
 **Tal vez las aguas no cambiaran**  
 **El tiempo pasara, eso tendrás que escalar"**

 **-** Esa letra...la he oído antes.

-(Bienvenido a mi recepción Sir Caballero del Lago, espero sea de tu agrado)

-¡¿Quién esta ahí?! ¡No tengo tiempo para juegos!

-(Solo debes continuar, el viajero siempre encuentra lo que busca después de avanzar)- fue la respuesta.

Atendiendo el consejo, Lancelot siguió su camino. Pasaron Minutos y después de algunos metros más contemplo a la dueña de la voz.

Una mujer, ataviada con una túnica de seda fina y decorada con cintas que ceñían su figura de manera delicada, cabello largo rizado y una máscara dorada cubriendo el lado derecho de su rostro a la altura de la frente. Portaba un abanico en su mano el cual agitaba con delicadeza y que al parecer, el viento mismo imitaba su movimiento; sentada elegantemente en una roca y justo a su lado un arpa, suspendida en el aire como obra de magia:

Las cuerdas emitieron notas por sí misma, acompañando a la dama quien cerrando los ojos, continuo su recital.

 **"El abrazo de la oscuridad**  
 **Te llama a casa**  
 **Detras de ti, un vacío trono blanco**  
 **Un legado de Mentiras**  
 **Un engaño familiar"**

 **"Canta conmigo una canción**  
 **De conquista y muerte**  
 **El pilar negro sucumbe y cae pesadamente**  
 **La noche puede romper el día**  
 **La roca es dura**  
 **Estamos solos, perdidos en nuestros pensamientos"**

El erizo negro permaneció firme, preparado para cualquier cosa.

-Y al fin nos conocemos Sir Lancelot del Lago: o mejor dicho... Su alteza real, Galahad de Berwick, Rey de Silaz- la chica alzo la vista viendo complacida al caballero.

-Ya veo... Usted, si no me equivoco es Salana "La emperatriz" General de la Indiferencia.

-Correcto. Me alaga que sepa de mi Majestad- Inclino la cabeza como reverencia-, Sabe deseaba conocerlo...su fama de guerrero y gran diplomático es conocida incluso en el Inframundo, no tanto como su historia trágica y estigma por supuesto.

-¿Que desea uno de los generales del infierno conmigo?, ya no soy una amenaza a sus planes.

\- Y directo al grano...cualidades atractivas en un varón. Es verdad que sin Arondinght haz perdido tu reconocimiento como guerrero celestial, sin embargo tienes un papel crucial dentro de esta guerra y Nimue lo sabía... es difícil engañar a mis ojos caballero, tú eres la llave que puede inclinar las cosas hacia cualquier bando.

-No veo como un mortal insignificante podría hacer tal cosa- respondió.

-Oh, pero no eres "Cualquier mortal"... recibiste el don de la juventud y el conocimiento de la "Magia del Alma", una de las artes prohibidas por los Dioses, haz visto el futuro que te espera...destructor de Bretaña. En mi opinión guardas más valor del que intentas ocultar.

-Sigue sin decir tus intenciones.

-Aunque no lo creas, no vine a detenerte. Solo cumplo mi papel, ¿Sabias... que el General de la Indiferencia simboliza la sabiduría? ... El bien y el mal, el cielo y el infierno, la vida y la muerte... todos esos hechos son dos caras de la misma moneda. Así como Nimue es la representante del conocimiento celestial, yo lo soy del inframundo, Somos la contraparte de la otra...distintas y a la vez iguales.

Lancelot se desconcertó ante la revelación.

-La luz y la oscuridad son hermanas tanto como rivales, no existe una sin la otra. Esos son los designios que fincaron la creación, ese es "El equilibrio" que debe imperar hasta que una facción sea vencedora y gobierne sobre toda forma viviente; Tu caballero, eres el único mortal sobre la tierra cuyo camino puede significar la victoria del bien o el mal, lo que decidas marcara nuestros destinos.

-¿Quieres convencerme de aliarme al Inframundo?- pregunto tranquilo.

-No puedo interferir, sabes que a nosotros, los oráculos, se nos permite ver el escenario pero no el resultado. Sin embargo...nada me prohíbe mostrarte el otro lado del espectro, lo que ocurrirá una vez la guerra termine.

-¿Que?

-Sobrevivirás. Pero otro acto deshonroso revelara el pasado que por tantos años haz ocultado, poniendo en entredicho tu capacidad e integridad, mataras a aquellos que conspiraran en tu contra...apreciados por otro cercano a ti, que instigado por un deseoso de poder creara luchas, divisiones y la desobediencia civil...sellando el final de Camelot y Bretaña para siempre.

La atmosfera se tornó pesada, las palabras de Salana...su sentencia, el futuro inalterable.

-Estoy segura que Nimue no te hablo de esa parte de la historia, Merlina lo supo gracias a mí, supongo que no le diste importancia. No es un misterio la razón de su odio y a pesar de todo salvo tu vida...pobre, su duda y arrepentimiento es terrible- La emperatriz rio divertida, la situación parecía entretenerla en extremo.

-Si eso es todo...- El caballero comenzó a pasar a su lado sin inmutarse.

 **"Aun así, tu camino pertenece al destino**

 **Solo déjalo fluir...**

 **Toda tu dicha y tu dolor se desataran potentes**

 **Déjalo fluir..."**

El ultimo acorde de arpa y estrofa de la General se escuchó por detrás.

-Nos veremos...Guerrero celestial, te espero en nuestro campo de batalla final- Salana se despidió cortésmente.

-Ahí estaré...Emperatriz- Lancelot correspondió de la misma forma.

Desapareciendo con la brisa, los planes de Salana comenzaron a dar marcha, ¿qué ocultara?

 **0-0-0**

Después de un día más de viaje, Outstrike era visible a los ojos del erizo. Similar a los campos de entrenamiento, apestosos a pólvora, licor y suciedad; construcciones rusticas de madera enclavadas sobre la cantera de roca y cavernas hechas por manos mortales para ocultar armamento, contrabando u ayudar en el escape sobre las partes medias y altas.

Aunque la desolación en el lugar era previsible, para un guerrero experimentado resultaba evidente que las cosas no son lo que parecen, lo que tuvo confirmación cuando al avanzar algunos metros 2 atacantes furtivos salieron de su escondite y acercaron sus espadas tras de Lancelot:

-Miren quien vino a visitarnos; aseguraban que habías muerto, aunque claro Chase no lo creyó ni por un momento- uno de los maleantes susurro.

-Me tienen... ¿Que están esperando?

-Pareces apurado...- contesto el otro.

-No es un acto social, ¿O sí?

-Muy bien, si estas ansioso por morir- Un golpe en la cabeza lo dejo inconsciente.

Despertó por la voz aguda de alguien que conocía bien:

-Te esperaba Lancelot, ¿sabes? comenzaba a impacientarme.

-Es fácil soltar palabras cuando tienes a un enemigo desarmado y sometido- El caballero se encontraba encadenado y con la espada de los anfitriones anteriores a cada lado del cuello.

-Solo el mejor tratamiento para gente importante. Aunque se dice, que el nuevo rey de Camelot ha regresado en recientes fechas y que... bueno, no es muy capaz en el cargo.

-Es un idiota, aun asi hablas de mi monarca...Basura- el erizo negro lo miro con furia.

-Oh si... esa devoción hacia tus responsabilidades es de admirar. Me imagino que Lamorack y Galahad también lo creían pero no los salvo de morir, ¿Lo recuerdas...caballero?

 **0-0-0**

 **Ciudadela de Camelot**

 ***Hace 3 años**

-¡Las fuerzas enemigas avanzan hacia la plaza!- Lamorack informaba a Lancelot y Galahad las nuevas mientras corrían a esa dirección.

-¡Si consiguen abrir el cerco estamos acabados!, ¡Hay que llegar y apoyar a nuestros hombres!- El erizo plateado respondía.

-¡No me digas lo obvio novato!, ¡Muévanse!- el caballero del lago hablo terminante.

Inmediatamente, el enemigo apareció por todas partes, La Mesa Redonda esquivo con velocidad los ataques instantáneos de lanza y espada, desenvainando.

La ventaja numérica supero a los caballeros a pesar de su habilidad y fuerza; Lancelot no podía desperdiciar tiempo en la lucha, así que con una oportunidad, abrió una mínima brecha para continuar:

-¡Lancelot!, ¡Agh!- El quejido de Lamorack, revelo como había sido alcanzado por el ataque mortal de los invasores, golpeando el brazo, causando una herida fatal.

-¡Lamorack!- Galahad, utilizando su Ballista Arrow lanzo un impacto certero a sus contrincantes...sin embargo ni los poderes psíquicos en conjunción con la aguda arma fue suficiente, poniendo nuevamente en aprietos a los valientes guerreros de Camelot.

El erizo negro...no miro atrás.

 **0-0-0**

-Actuaste como un General. Anteponiendo a la mayoría por encima incluso de tus hombres de confianza y camaradas; lo extraño es...Gawaiin estaba en la misma posición, mayor desventaja, se mantuvo frente a su compañía y regresaron ilesos. Tú por el contrario salvaste a muchos, defendiste un bastión pero perdiste a 2, es irónico.

Chase, quitándose la capa andrajienta que le cubría descubrió lo que consideraba su mayor botín: un par de hachas en forma semi-curva emulando parecido con las alas de un ave, ligeras y con una hoja excelente a simple vista, incluso resplandecían con la tenue luz de las antorchas dentro del escondite de los mercenarios.

-Esta fue mi recompensa por tomar la vida del "Caballero maestro Veloz" y Heredero de la casa Gales. No todos los días puedes tener el arma de un noble de tal alcurnia...simplemente no tiene precio.

-Chrysaor no es algo que un gusano sin honor deba poseer.

-¿Así que tienen nombre? ...adecuado, añade más valor- alzo sobre su cabeza una de ellas-, Terminare lo que deje pendiente en Camelot y la empuñadura del que abandonaste te llevara al infierno, así la fama de estas armas y la mía será legendaria.

-¿Construyes un nombre sobre las vidas de tus enemigos?, Tsk... No cabe duda que los asesinos y los nobles tienen mucho en común...muy pocos pueden hacerse de valía sin necesitar de poder o derramamientos de sangre... debiéramos arder en el mundo que Surt construirá en la tierra.

-¿Que tantos desvaríos mascullas?

-A esto se referían Salana y mi señora... Lo comprendo.

-Hora de morir- Chase dio la orden de cortar la cabeza del caballero.

De repente, desapareció en un halo azul. Ante el desconcierto de los custodios, Chase, conocedor de las habilidades de Lancelot grito:

-¡Estas rodeado Maldito!, ¡Los túneles en la cordillera, el exterior...mis hombres esperan en cada rincón de Outstrike...será como la última vez!

En un segundo, la espada de uno de los custodios desapareció de su mano. Láncelot reapareció justo detrás de Chase y este, bloqueo el ataque con las armas de Lamorack:

-Vaya...no huiste- la rata encaro al erizo.

Rompiendo el intercambio, los oponentes comenzaron el combate. Los secuaces de Chase intentaron ayudar a su jefe, pero Lancelot con un blandeo consiguió romper sus armas y herirlos de muerte.

Era admirable el poder infligir daño de semejante naturaleza con un arma normal; prueba de lo que hacía de su nombre tan reverenciado en toda Bretaña...lo que le valía entre sus enemigos ser conocido como "El Caballero Supremo"

Con los refuerzos distribuidos, la lucha fue únicamente entre el mercenario y el guerrero. Cada golpe asestado era con intenciones homicidas.

Chase Obagard era uno de los mercenarios a sueldo más despiadado de Bretaña. Participo en innumerables combates al servicio de la nobleza y junto con sus reclutas eran una de las fuerzas errantes más famosas del reino.

Esto les había dado ciertas libertades, incluso la familia Gales encabezada por Lord Pellinore recurrió a sus servicios durante la campaña militar hacia 7 años.

El líder, era un maestro de armas de gran experiencia. Chase podía utilizar casi cualquier equipamiento de manera efectiva, un virtuoso así no era común.

La batalla se mostraba pareja, al menos en el terreno físico. La rata manejaba a Chrysaor como el mismo Lamorack, lanzo golpes consecutivos con gran coordinación los cuales Lancelot lograba bloquear por milímetros con su espada, sin embargo el arma se fracturaba cada vez más... en poco tiempo cedería a los embates de Chase:

-¿Te digo algo?- la rata pregunto con sorna-, Si Sinsleck no fuera un reino tan moralista, quien sabe...pudimos ser grandes compañeros.

-¿Compañeros?, no me uno a parásitos como tú.

Un nuevo intercambio de golpes ocurrió...

-¿Pero si a ideales perdidos?, ¿Porque luchas Lancelot? ...no es por honor, eso es seguro.

-¿Por qué explicarlo? ...para gente como tú, solo existe la violencia y la degeneración.

Desapareciendo nuevamente en una luz azul, reapareció frente al mercenario asestando un golpe a la vez que una explosión carmesí acompañaba la acción, el _Chaos Punishment_ no dio resultado al cubrirse a tiempo con Chrysaor.

-Estas hachas son increibles, soportaron un ataque de Alma- la rata exclamo a la vez que besaba la hoja de una de ellas.

-No dejare que manches más el nombre de Lamorack, momento de corregir un error.

Usando la magia de Hadas para elevarse, Lancelot rodeo a Chase creando un círculo dorado. El mercenario intento arrojando las hachas en forma boomerang golpear al erizo, comprobando que se desplazaba a velocidad supersónica.

El caballero, canalizando su energía se concentró para lanzar el golpe definitivo: Miles de lanzas aparecieron por todas direcciones dirigidas sobre Chase; al ver que no había escapatoria, la rata soltó una risa eufórica y nerviosa, gritando:

-¡Sea el cielo o el infierno!, ¡No me arrepiento de nada!

Las lanzas cayeron al instante sobre el enemigo, destrozándolo.

Caminando inexpresivo sobre la sangre y el cuerpo desmembrado, tomo lo que buscaba:

-Con esto espero enmendar en algo mi acción...Robert, perdóname- Lancelot dijo con las armas de su antiguo camarada en la mano.

Gritos se escuchaban venir de muchas partes. Intuyendo que se trataba de los refuerzos de Chase, guardo cuidadosamente su recompensa y tomo la espada del otro custodio ahora ya muerto:

-Bien, creo que será una limpieza total- el caballero mostro una mirada decidida.

 **2 horas después...**

Una misteriosa dama, caminaba por las ruinas de Outstrike. Cuerpos uno tras otro, algunas tarimas de madera se incendiaban, armas rotas por en apariencia un solo golpe...los signos de una pelea intensa y desigual:

-No fueron rivales para el "Caballero del Lago". Aun así, servirán.

Llegando donde yacían los restos del líder Chase, la mujer dijo con la cabeza del mercenario a sus pies.

-Has peleado bien Chase Obagard. Y he escuchado tus últimas palabras llenas de valor y orgullo, así que, te daré la oportunidad de volver a este mundo para enaltecer la potestad de nuestro amo...el rey del caos y el fuego.

Tomo con cuidado la mencionada cabeza, con suavidad la deposito en un pequeño cofre y por ultimo...

-Sean bienvenidos al ejercito de la puerta del Este: "Errantes".

Salana, reclamaba más víctimas en esta guerra.

Lancelot marcho para recuperar el último objeto y con ello, enfrentar cara a cara a los más dolorosos recuerdos de su vida anterior.

Muchos enigmas se revelaran en la misión de este caballero...

Las marcas de la soledad y el duelo.

* * *

Notas de Autor:

 **Asi termina la publicacion prometida de ASCENSO DE UN REY con mas de la historia de Lancelot, revelandose parte de su mision en busca de los tesoros perdidos de Camelot: Las antiguas armas de los miembros caidos de la Mesa Redonda.**

 **Aprovecho este espacio para hacer un anuncio importante: Debido a circunstancias personales, tecnicas (dificultades con el Internet) y relacionadas directamente con la historia no habra mas anuncios de actualizaciones. Estas se daran en cualquier momento, por lo tanto, preparense para un periodo largo de ausencia.**

 **Adjunto a esto, siendo la parte conclusiva los nuevos capitulos seran sumamente largos, similares en extructura a anteriores publicaciones. Lo que requerira mas tiempo y concentracion para transcribir a conciencia.**

 **Buscare que el lapso no sea tan largo, pero claro, respondera al tiempo disponible.**

 ***Originalmente, las Armas de Sir Lamorack no poseen nombre;"Chrysaor" fueron bautizadas por la cosplayer y dibujante "mew-mew-Rocky". Los invito a su muro en Deviantart para que constaten esta informacion.**

 **Esperando nuevamente su comprension y deseando de corazon que este nuevo capitulo sea de su total agrado, nos veremos en la proxima actualizacion.**

 **MUY BUENOS DIAS A TODOS...DISFRUTEN =D**


	21. Capitulo 21

**CAPITULO 21**

 **La corte del inframundo- Entre Dioses y Demonios**

 ***20 días después**

Bajo la sombra del Heraldo, el cielo tan rojo que no daba paso al día y la noche. En Camelot y prácticamente toda provincia, se alistaban ante la inminente lucha que tanto se temió por generaciones.

Con el retorno de la Mesa Redonda y la armada de Sinsleck trayendo las malas nuevas y encabezadas por Valkiria; cada jerarquía en el reino tuvo claro que el conflicto era una realidad. Tanto sus vidas, como cualquier cosa que poseyeran en el mundo estaban al servicio de la Diosa de la Guerra, ahora nueva Monarca absoluta.

Tomando las pertinentes disposiciones. Fundar el consejo de guerra, cuyos miembros debían contarse a los altos generales de todo feudo; hasta la protección de los menos capaces de defenderse: Siervos, Campesinos, Artesanos, sin contar herreros y esclavos fueron llevados a las partes altas (montañas y cordilleras) para preservar tantas vidas como fuera posible.

Los varones entre 15 y 50 años fueron llamados a tomar las armas sin excepción. Familias enteras divididas, pero era la guerra...la mayor de todas...aquella donde estaba en juego todo lo conocido y amado.

Como era costumbre, el erizo azul tomaba una actitud estoica ante la crudeza verdadera del combate. Si bien conocía los riesgos, consecuencias y sacrificios de pelear por una causa, jamás tuvo el deseo o la oportunidad de verlo desde el punto de los que decía proteger.

La claridad fue nuevamente visible. Los argumentos de Amy en el pasado encajaban más que en otras ocasiones:

 _"Tú no piensas en mi Sonic. Jamás lo haces"_

 _"Al final eres TU el que lucha, eres TU el que sale herido y el que nos salva"_

 _"Sé que hay luchas que debes librar solo, pero este es un mundo diferente y no quiero que lo enfrentes sin mí"_

Más allá del sentimiento y la devoción. Aquellas palabras contenían algo que en sus muchos años de aventuras y batallas, no había encontrado ni siquiera en Tails u otros amigos y compañeros: Comprensión.

La eriza, de manera sorprendente conocía, sin estar completamente inmersa en una posición como la suya de lo que, como un luchador es imposible evitar. Todas las inseguridades, temores, actitud que debes cargar y mantener en tus hombros como símbolo de esperanza.

¿Cuánto tiempo intento hacerle ver lo que ahora caía en cuenta?

Sin lugar a duda, Amy era más lista, empática y fuerte de lo que apreciaba. Reafirmando la descabellada idea de recuperarla; aunque las probabilidades eran realmente escasas.

Si aún conservaba esa típica obstinación, Valkiria sería una muralla casi imposible de derribar.

-¿Sir Sonic?- Bors lo abordo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-La mayoría por aquí ha dejado de usar el "Sir" conmigo...en realidad es un alivio, me apena que tu no.

-Es un título ganado por méritos. Después de todo ha derrotado a un Dragón, 2 veces si no me equivoco

-He he.

-Dejando los chistes, nuestra señora demanda su presencia en el salón del trono.

-Seguro, en unos minutos.

-Debo insistir que...

-No me da órdenes. Diosa o lo que sea, pienso por mi cuenta.

De golpe, su brazo comenzó a arder de manera lacerante. Como acido vertido en su piel, después, los signos rúnicos se manifestaron:

-Me parece, que no está de acuerdo- el lobo respondió serio.

En el salón del trono...

-Estúpido- Valkiria observaba como al igual que Sonic, la marca reaparecía-, aun no entiende cuál es su lugar.

-Lo sabe. Pero es desafiante por naturaleza.

-Lo dices muy calmado. Para alguien que exige respeto a las jerarquías no es normal Calibur.

-Estoy acostumbrado a los sinvergüenzas, ¿Consideraste "esa" alternativa?

-No puedo darme el lujo de dejar corretear a un soldado por ahí antes de la batalla- respondió.

-Confía en mí. Estará igualmente perdido si no comienza a comprender ciertas cosas.

-Veo que lo notaste. Está decidido a traer nuevamente a la tal Amy.

-Como no imaginas.

 **0-0-0**

 ***Corte de Bragas- Sinsleck**

-Ordenen el regreso de las tropas apostadas en la frontera occidental. Envíen mensajeros a las fortalezas de Albión y Santa Crista; quiero a todo efectivo en 2 días máximo.

-¡Si Majestad!

-General Crowler.

-A la orden.

-Usted y sus hombres inicien su partida a Camelot. Notifique mi retraso en la primer junta del consejo; Eleina ira en mi representación.

-Padre, déjame hacerlo.

-Te necesito aquí, cuidando de todo.

-¡¿Porque?!- Ginebra grito. Llamando la atención de todos en el recinto de la corte:

-Retírense. Debo hablar con la princesa en privado.

Haciendo la reverencia, dejaron a sus altezas a solas.

-Te pido perdón- dijo Ginebra rectificando su conducta.

-Eres la sucesora legítima a mi trono. Y como tal, tu sitio está en el reino, con nuestra gente.

-No puedo estar conforme...no cuando sé que tu iras a la muerte.

-Mi deber como rey, es proteger el linaje Bragas. Esa fue la misión sagrada que se impuso al tomar la mano de tu madre y como esposo, padre, hombre...es obligación cuidar de mi familia con mi vida...lo entenderás algún día.

-Lamento no estar de acuerdo contigo mi señor- Eleina apareció frente a ambos.

-Ordene a toda la corte dejarnos- August refuto.

-Puedes echarme, es tu derecho, pero no permitiré que nos dejes fuera de esto August...no lo harás.

-¡¿Acaso se han puesto en mi contra?!- el oso perdió la compostura-, ¡Lo hago por el bienestar de todos!

-Hace tiempo, perdí a mi esposo, el padre de mi hija a manos de la peor escoria por corresponder a esas nobles intenciones. Sufrió una muerte indigna y dolorosa...solo...En ese entonces, sin importar que dejara atrás, hubiera preferido estar a su lado antes que abandonarlo. No pasare por esa angustia de nuevo.

 **0-0-0**

 ***Camelot- Sala del trono**

Después de una breve reticencia y vencido por el dolor de su brazo, el erizo se presentó frente a Valkiria.

Sentada en aquel asiento que ocupase en el pasado, lo miraba de manera despectiva:

-Para ser un esclavo, resultas demasiado orgulloso.

-No soy tu esclavo...y jamás lo seré.

-Si es el caso, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tu: soportando necedades.

Miradas retadoras se dirigían el uno al otro. Decididos a no ceder, definitivamente poseían un carácter similar.

Otro testimonio de su incuestionable lazo.

-Te mande llamar a raíz de 2 cosas. La primera es que el consejo de guerra requerirá tu atención y servicios muy pronto. Como guerrero celestial, será tu deber estar listo para morir y te aseguro que así será.

-Lo sé. No necesitas recordármelo.

-Bien. Lo segundo es: ¡Oráculo, demando tu presencia!

Dicho personaje apareció frente a la Diosa e inclinándose respondió:

-A sus pies.

-Quiero que guíes al esclavo a Alarus. Conoces a donde.

-Con todo respeto mi señora, ¿Esta segura?

-Absolutamente...Calibur, ve con ellos.

-Pensé que jamás lo dirías- con esto, la espada volvió al lado del antiguo rey.

-Tienen 2 días para regresar. No puedo darme libertad de que estén sueltos por ahí.

-Tranquila, se diría que estas enamorada de cierto pícaro.

-¡Váyanse ya o me las pagaras!- respondió.

El oráculo, utilizando su magia tele transporto al grupo muy cerca de la campiña. Frente a todos se divisaba la montaña sagrada de Idgar:

-No te conocía ese sentido del humor- Sonic indago en las acciones de Calibur.

-Digamos...que aprendí de cierto cabeza hueca.

Compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

-Sonic...por favor, sígame. Tomará unas horas llegar a Alarus a pie- continuo el Oráculo.

Una caminata tranquila. A pesar de la aterradora influencia del heraldo sobre sus cabezas; aquel paisaje natural gozaba de una inverosímil y a la vez confortante belleza y paz.

-Realmente es hermoso aquí.

-Idgar es un santuario. En tiempos ancestrales fue la tierra sagrada donde la magia florecía y durante la guerra milenaria recibió la bendición y protección de Valkiria.

-Ya veo.

-Sin embargo, incluso este lugar tan vital e importante puede ser invadido con facilidad por las fuerzas oscuras- De repente, el Oráculo se detuvo en cierto punto. Donde los restos de ceniza cubrían gran parte del terreno.

Sonic reconoció los rastros de una hoguera tumultuaria, similar a la realizada en Avalon.

-Me temo que, varias vidas pudieron perderse hace mucho si no fuera por la aparición de nuestra señora.

-Sí, es posible- dijo Calibur.

Justo en el tiempo previsto llegaron a Alarus. El cual paulatinamente recuperaba alguna normalidad después del ataque de las fuerzas de Krundos; sus pobladores estaban conscientes de la situación tan critica a su alrededor, pero al igual que en el incidente anterior poseían una templanza, fe y serenidad envidiables.

-Disculpa buena mujer- el oráculo abordo a una aldeana que hacia limpieza en lo que parecía una posada-, Necesitamos hablar con el anciano del pueblo ¿Podrías decirnos donde hallarlo?

-Claro amable señor. Se encuentra en la iglesia, vigilando las reliquias celestiales.

-Muchas gracias- se disponían a continuar cuando de repente...

-¡Por favor, esperen!- de la posada salía un niño-, parecen venir de muy lejos. Acepten esto, para recuperar energías.

Les entrego un poco de pan y alforjas con leche.

-No, está bien- Sonic devolvió el obsequio-, no tengo hambre.

-Señor, se ve preocupado. Sé que no es mucho pero, mama siempre dice que cualquier alimento ayuda a sanar el espíritu.

-Bueno...si lo pones así- inclinándose y dándole una caricia afectuosa en la cabeza continuo-, me recuerdas a una buena amiga. Suele ofrecerme algunos bocadillos que prepara con su madre.

Dando un mordisco al pan y bebiendo el contenido de la alforja dijo:

-Sabroso.

-Vamos Sir Sonic- Calibur intervino-, el tiempo apremia.

-Gracias por el almuerzo chico-, incorporándose, siguieron su camino.

-Veo que le agradan los niños- la espada hablo.

-Son geniales. Me siento bien a su lado.

-Entonces, será un gran padre en el futuro.

-En realidad...no pienso en eso de una familia.

-¿Porque? es natural y hermoso. Vivir por algo más que usted mismo.

-Si, tal vez...

-Llegamos- el oráculo anuncio.

La modesta estructura se asomaba por el camino y ahí, sentado en una banca de madera el anciano patriarca de Alarus acompañado de algunos hombres hacía guardia en la puerta. La iglesia, tenía entre sus posesiones algunos objetos que pertenecieran a los ejércitos mortales que lucharon junto a Valkiria en la anterior guerra, así como de guerreros celestiales de generaciones pasadas.

Era deber de cada habitante proteger dichos objetos y aunque habían sido hurtados por el ejército del Inframundo, se pudieron recuperar, tampoco apoderándose del más importante:

-Oráculo, Gran Calibur, Valiente guerrero de la luz- el patriarca se inclinó al reconocer a los forasteros seguido de su escolta-, sean bienvenidos a Alarus.

-Sigue sin gustarme tanta ceremonia- Sonic murmuro ante la sonrisa pretenciosa de la espada.

-Hemos venido por mandato de la señora. Patriarca, guíenos a la pintura.

-Si es deseo de la más grande, mi placer es obedecerla. Mantengan la vigilancia, síganme caballeros.

Salieron del poblado para adentrarse al bosque una vez más.

-Vimos restos de una pira funeraria a varios metros de aquí- el erizo pregunto con interés-, ¿Paso algo?

-¿Que te he dicho acerca de tu impertinencia?

-Vamos, es solo curiosidad.

-Tranquilo gran Calibur, el joven tiene derecho a saber. Hace semanas fuimos atacados por las huestes del Sur.

-Krundos...tuvo que ser antes de la invasión a Sinsleck- respondió la espada.

-Correcto. Gracias a la intervención de la señora Merlina nos salvamos.

-Pero ¿cómo?, se supone que este lugar está protegido por Valkiria.

-Un desafío. Es el estilo de Krundos...actúa sin ningún recato o respeto.

-Considero otro motivo- El oráculo retomo la palabra-, probablemente la gente de Alarus sería la primera en ser usada para la ceremonia de ascensión.

-¿Ceremonia de Ascensión?

-Tiene sentido...

-Explíquense...

-Aquí estamos- intervino el patriarca.

Una cueva estaba al frente. Pequeña y en apariencia nada importante:

-Sir Sonic, debe entrar- ordeno el Oráculo.

-¿Y porque?

-Solo los designados como guerreros celestiales tienen derecho. Ahí, encontrara una vieja pintura hecha en épocas milenarias. Se dice que es el portal hacia la memoria de seres superiores, una vorágine.

-Si quieres entender tu verdadero papel en esta guerra, tienes que hacerlo- Calibur respondió solemne.

-Muy bien...

Con algunas reservas, se adentró. El oráculo, al verlo desaparecer dijo:

-Espero que sea lo correcto gran Calibur.

-Dependerá de su fortaleza espiritual. Mirara hacia las fronteras de lo mundano y lo divino.

No debió avanzar mucho. En aquella estela se observaba a Valkiria; el dibujo era rustico y simple pero con gran detalle y color. Un cielo carmín, símbolos de oro, cardos y plumas negras rodeaban la silueta de la Diosa:

-Bueno, aquí esta... ¿ahora qué?

 ** _-(Cada existencia tiene un principio. Los nueve mundos, raíces de Ygdrassil...el árbol del comienzo)_**

-La voz de Valkiria.

De repente, todo el paisaje cambio. Bruma blanca se materializo y dispersándose delicadamente mostro la silueta de una joven mujer arrodillada en posición de oración.

-¿Esa es...? ¡Demonios!- Al reconocerla y notar que estaba desnuda volteo hacia atrás ruborizado y confuso.

 ** _-(Solo usted encuentra un lugar tan aterrador digno de meditar Princesa...)_**

Una voz masculina se escuchó a la vez que la niebla desapareció por completo revelando el lugar: Un enorme tronco viejo con ramas retorcidas y apenas algo de vegetación. En su contorno una serpiente negra dormía y en las mencionadas ramas, enormes cuervos de penetrantes ojos rojos.

Era un lejano recuerdo...

-¿Porque no?, toda forma en el universo partió de estas raíces. Aunque ahora este maldito.

-Su hermano y yo estamos preocupados.

-¿No creen que estoy lista?

-Ha sido preparada. Pero nos parece que carece de algo todavía.

-Es tarde para retractarse **Ull**. Tienen que confiar en mi o nuestro honor como orgullosos **Aesir** será manchado.

-Es verdad.

 ** _-(¿Que insinúas Loki?)_**

Otro cambio de escenario. Apareciendo los pasillos de un suntuoso palacio...

-Oh nada hermano...solo que la chiquilla no debería estar en la ceremonia.

-¿Dices que nuestra hermana, Una princesa de Asgard no merece pisar la arena sagrada, una hija de nuestro padre Odín?

-Tú y **Ull** la han entrenado maravillosamente **Thor** pero... ¿Qué esperas que haga frente a las Valkior mejor adiestradas de los 9 reinos? y entre ellas Egarde. La **Vahnir** luchadora e hija del señor del viento **Njörðr.** Todos afirman que es la más calificada para convertirse en el espíritu de la guerra, ¿Te imaginas la burla y el escarnio? Una Vahnir, un ente de la naturaleza derrotando a una Aesir.

-No escuchare más de tus juegos mentales hermano. Sé que apoyas la elección de Egarde para humillar públicamente a nuestro padre. Pero te aseguro esto: No fallara, porque posee una fuerza latente más allá de tu comprensión y lo demostrara.

 **Thor** dejo el pasillo sin decir más.

-¿Que ganas con provocar al heredero al trono de Asgard?- del techo, colgando boca abajo apareció una murciélago sumamente atractiva y ataviada con un provocativo atuendo de combate.

-Querida Egarde, baja de ahí ¿Quieres?

Desplegando sus alas, descendió con suma elegancia.

El erizo se sorprendió al ver su apariencia idéntica a Rouge...

-Es divertido sacar de quicio al niño mimado.

-No lo dudo. Sin embargo no te permito insultar mi honor o el de la princesa con tus niñerías. La ceremonia es vital para nuestra sobrevivencia.

-¿Y crees que me importa la conquista de **Surt**?, Estúpida... nada me complacería más que ver consumida esta realidad en el fuego. **Odín** y **Thor** serían los primeros en morir...todo vale por contemplar su caída.

-Estas enfermo de odio. No puedo entender que tengan indulgencia y seas parte del alto consejo del cielo...un miembro de la familia real.

 **Loki,** invocando sus poderes divinos encerró a Egarde en un campo de fuerza que le cortaba la respiración.

-Vahnir insolente. ¿Olvidas cuál es tu lugar?...Tu raza está por debajo de nosotros y el que sean tratados con igualdad es solo un engaño.

Libero a su prisionera. La chica tosía e intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Espero ver un gran espectáculo. Muero por regodearme en el rostro de derrota y decepción de mi querida hermanita...

 ** _-(Tanto en el cielo como en el Infierno. La envidia y el rencor, el poder y las jerarquías. Son los hilos invisibles que manipulan nuestro destino)_**

Un eco triste acompaño a la frase.

Después, otro cambio. Un coliseo similar al de Sinsleck con público en cada rincón, guerreros en su mayoría:

-¡Sean testigos de la batalla suprema! Ante ustedes, las mejores guerreras de los 9 mundos; las Valkior lucharan a muerte para obtener el honor más alto: convertirse en la divinidad que encabezara la guerra contra nuestro enemigo ancestral... ¡entren en la arena y conviértanse en Valkirias!

En Asgard, cada rincón era invadido por los ecos de euforia y en la arena, las chicas más bellas con armaduras, máscaras y toda clase de armas miraban a su alrededor listas para demostrar su valía.

-Mi señor Odín- **Frigg** , uno de los Vahnir más importantes, dios del sol y la paz hablo-, Todas las candidatas son lo más virtuoso que los 9 reinos puede ofrecer pero... ¿De verdad entregara la divinidad solo a una?

-¿Qué insinúas?- **Tyr** el dios del valor refuto-, ¿Acaso cuestionas el juicio del padre de los dioses?

-Claro que no hermano- **Bragi** , dios de la sabiduría tomo la palabra esta vez-, Considera que cada una de nuestras hermanas e hijas merecen tan alto honor, ya que están dispuestas a dar su sangre en nombre de la paz y el orden.

-Hermano mío- ahora fue **Freyja** la diosa del amor en hablar-, entiendo tu sentir pero...

-Se lo que dirás- **Frigga** la diosa de la familia y esposa de Odín continuo-, No pueden existir tantos espíritus dentro del círculo, pero te aseguro que serán recompensadas.

-Las desavenencias continúan **Thor- Ull** hablaba con el príncipe en una parte distinta.

-Por eso nuestra hermana debe ser la elegida.

-Tienes demasiada fe en ella.

-Somos como montañas. Atados a la tierra y sin posibilidad de cambiar de lugar; los **Aesir** y los **Vahnir** han vivido desde el origen de los tiempos en condiciones de enemistad y desigualdad. Esto causa debilidad dentro del equilibrio y lo que el demonio de fuego aprovecha para amenazarnos.

Odín lo sabe, por ello necesita de un alma no contaminada con la esencia de las viejas doctrinas que integrar al alto consejo. Su presencia será benéfica y nos dará una defensa sólida en el día señalado: El Raknarok.

-Le confías una carga muy pesada a la más pequeña de nosotros. Espero que tengas razón.

Al escucharse los cuernos de guerra retumbar por cada rincón del coliseo, el feroz combate dio inicio.

 ** _-(Para sobrevivir es necesario más que la valentía y la fuerza. Es verdad que solo el más apto se levanta de cualquier adversidad. Pero la realidad es que dicha victoria se simenta bajo la sangre y dolor de muchas vidas)_**

Sonic observaba sorprendido la lucha sin tregua entre zoomorfas de toda especie. Que solo concluían con la aniquilación del oponente.

Poco a poco, cadáveres iniciaban la horrible procesión...la alfombra de muerte que coronaba el ascenso y despertar de una Divinidad. Solo la que mostrara las artes más sanguinarias, signo de una disciplina implacable además de la templanza y frialdad digna de saber dar e impartir justicia, cumpliendo sin dudar, levantaría la cabeza en cualquier batalla presente o futura.

Toda la escena era surrealista, nada familiar para el forastero de aquellos recuerdos: ¿Ese era el mundo regido por los Dioses...las fuerzas de la luz?

Cumpliendo las expectativas, Egarde fue una de las últimas en pie. Su contrincante estaba por definirse entre Hildegarde, protegida de **Freyja** y la princesa Asgardiana.

Después de intensos minutos, Hildegarde recibió el golpe mortal que líquido las cosas. **Freyja** solo cerro los ojos y derramo unas cuantas lagrimas por su amiga.

Al final, la Vahnir murciélago y la Aesir erizo estaban cara a cara. El coliseo entero enmudeció al igual que los dioses congregados; **Thor** y **Ull** observaban serios.

 **Loki** como siempre, desde el rincón mas apartado formo una sonrisa maniaca y complacida.

Odín, estaba en una actitud inescrutable.

-Esto trae memorias ¿no pequeña Rosa?- Egarde rompió el silencio-, cuando niñas luchábamos solo por diversión.

-Solo recuerdos Egarde. Las cosas son diferentes.

-Lo sé, y me cuestiono ¿Porque tú?; entre cualquiera que habita el cielo y la tierra no deseas los conflictos. Algo fuera de lugar siendo hija de espíritus guerreros.

La princesa no contesto.

-Entiendo. Pero no puedo dejar que lo hagas...el orgullo de toda mi raza y la vida de alguien que aprecio está en la línea así que ¡A MUERTE!

-¡A MUERTE!

Los contrincantes sin titubear avanzaron al frente. Un impresionante duelo cuerpo a cuerpo, desplegando ataques poderosos ejecutados con fuerza y elegancia.

La impresión del erizo azul fue más intensa que nunca. Reconociendo el estilo de pelea de la Princesa Ginebra, lo que tenía ante el superaba con creces las habilidades de la lince.

El estilo "Valkiria", el arte de lucha de las mujeres guerreras celestiales en todo su esplendor.

Después de un letal intercambio, donde ambas zoomorfas fueron repelidas se distribuyeron por la arena.

Egarde tomo un tridente del suelo al igual que la princesa para reiniciar la ofensiva.

Ocurriendo con la velocidad del rayo, estelas de luz cubrían el campo de batalla...

De golpe, Egarde retrocedió al romperse el arma por el impacto. La eriza avanzo amenazante para dar el golpe final pero con una reacción sorpresiva, su tridente fue destruido a la vez que una marca profunda en su rostro la hizo detenerse.

La murciélago materializo su arma espiritual: Un látigo hecho del metal sagrado de los bosques, la hematita.

-Nuestras castas son vulnerables a la hematita. No matara al instante, pero el dolor que infringe es lacerante- **Ull** dijo a **Thor** -, A este paso, la Vahnir ganara.

-Yo no apostaría- El príncipe **Thor** respondió-, Nuestra hermana cuenta con un as bajo la manga.

Egarde continúo. Aunque la princesa se defendía con maestría de los implacables golpes de látigo, la murciélago resultaba superior al dejar varias marcas más en todo su cuerpo.

Por alguna razón, la asgardiana se mantenía al frente a pesar de la desventaja.

-Esto es innecesario. Acabará pronto Princesa.

La Vahnir lanzo golpes consecutivos de gran poder. Pero la Aesir desapareció súbitamente; Egarde observo en diferentes direcciones, siendo sorprendida desde lo alto.

La eriza elevo su brazo, el cual brillaba con un halo azul. Al lanzar un golpe, millones de impactos surgieron de la nada como bolas de energía o...

-¿Meteoros?- **Loki** estaba atónito.

La Vahnir al igual que todos identificaron el ataque. Pero no era momento de cuestiones. Salto y se elevó por el aire, aprovechando la caída a tierra de la princesa inicio otro contra golpe el cual fue repelido por el misterioso puño cuyos impactos acabaron con el ataque y sacaron a Egarde de balance.

Lo que fue aprovechado. Apareciendo por detrás, la Aesir ejecuto una patada- lanza, ambas cayeron al suelo.

Aunque no había sido suficiente para matar a su oponente, era evidente que el combate había terminado por lo que la victoria fue incuestionable.

Ciertamente a pesar del triunfo, algunos no se encontraban tan complacidos con el desenlace.

Entre ellos, Odín y **Thor**...

Pero la ley era la ley...

 ** _-(El éxito es una cara engañosa. Una ilusión brillante que puede cegar y perder en sus sendas de complacencia. No existen victoria absoluta o paz duradera...solo nuestras acciones y sus consecuencias)_**

Después de los honores correspondientes en la arena. De regreso al **Valhalla** , Odín entrego a la vencedora, su hija, la manzana dorada de la inmortalidad. Los frutos responsables de conceder la divinidad y su poder a los dignos.

Con ello, una nueva diosa surge: Valkiria, espíritu de la guerra y el conflicto.

El erizo azul contemplaba la ceremonia con extrañeza.

-Ahora hija mía. Como representante de nuestra casta haz probado nuestra superioridad, pero la fortaleza sin justicia, es corrupción y oscuridad.

Una prueba más te aguarda: Ve a Ygdrassil y elévate a su cumbre. Ahí, en la parte aun floreciente y fuera de la vista encontraras el símbolo de la verdad absoluta; la espada forjada por nuestros ancestros de los mismos elementos que alimentan al árbol sagrado, el arma celestial más poderosa de este plano.

Materializándose de nuevo Ygdrassil. Valkiria comenzó la escalada; las bestias guardianas despertaron de su letargo para detener el avance de quien osara acercarse a la raíz de todo universo.

Pero se detuvieron al instante. Reconociendo en la anterior princesa el rango y potestad recién investido en su cabeza.

Abriéndose camino, continuo su andar. La Aesir trepo el tronco seguida por Sonic desde otra posición.

Curioso y preocupado, el mortal tenía un mal presentimiento.

Una escalada complicada, ya que parte del ritual era alcanzar la cima de la manera difícil. Pero al final, llegando a su objetivo; la copa aun verde y frondosa por la que escapaban algunos rayos de luz y justo en medio, la espada sobre la roca.

Era extraordinario el parecido al valle de Mystic Lake, lugar donde obtuviera a Calibur.

-Parece que no es casualidad- dijo.

La joven eriza se acercó a retirarla para reclamar su lugar definitivo en el cielo y la batalla venidera, cuando una daga salió disparada de la dirección opuesta evitando que pudiera tocarla.

Una figura encapuchada se descubrió sacando un látigo muy familiar. Con un mutismo inhóspito el desconocido se colocó entre la Diosa y la espada.

Pero...

Su resistencia fue inútil. Valkiria, valiéndose de su nuevo poder encerró a su contrincante en un campo de energía idéntico al usado por **Loki,** apartando al intruso del camino estrellándolo en el tronco marchito.

Justo donde una estaca filosa sobresalía...

Atravesado su estómago, la capucha cayo, mostrando a la Vahnir derrotada:

-Heh...irónico. Debí morir en el coliseo, pero supongo que mejor tarde que nunca.

-Egarde, perdone tu vida en nombre del pasado que nos unió alguna vez, ¿Porque?

-No debes llevar esa carga sobre ti pequeña. Te has entregado a un castigo indecible...eres una Diosa…posees poder, eternidad...pero careces de algo vital...no comprendes...el amor.

Dándose la vuelta, la chica se acercó a la roca y empuño el mango, retirando la espada con suma facilidad.

Regresando con Egarde quien agonizaba, la murciélago levanto el rostro y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón. No lo entiendo...

Sin titubeos, corto la yugular de la Vahnir haciendo efectiva la sentencia para los que traicionaban las leyes y designios de Odín. Arrebatándole la vida a quien intento por todos los medios salvarla de su destino.

Sonic confirmo de la manera más espantosa lo que dijera a Calibur: Valkiria era un ser desprovisto de piedad.

 ** _-(El amor parecía superfluo en una guerra. En el cielo, se guardan los sentimientos magnánimos. Aquellos que son equiparables y sin favoritismos...los que nos llevan a administrar justicia, ser parte de la balanza del bien y el mal, pero...)_**

En ese momento, el erizo fue expulsado por una fuerza invisible de vuelta al exterior de la cueva.

Recuperándose del golpe y la sorpresa, el patriarca y el oráculo le ayudaron a incorporarse.

-¿Se siente bien Sir Sonic?

-¿Que era ese lugar? ...¡Díganme!- demando.

-Entraste a los pensamientos de Valkiria. Lo que viste, fueron sus más olvidados recuerdos; La pintura es un vínculo terrenal que enlaza con su propia esencia, por esto Alarus es una tierra bendita- respondió Calibur.

-Un dios es una entidad omnipresente. Existe mientras haya vida; aun cuando sus atributos sean de destrucción, es misión del mismo proteger y servir...una carga dura, cuando no puede rechazar su naturaleza- prosiguió el oráculo colocando una mano en su hombro.

Durante la noche, mientras el pueblo entero se congrego en la plaza frente a una gran hoguera, cenaban alegremente en el exterior para honrar a los recién llegados. Sonic, fiel a su costumbre de recostarse bajo la rama de un árbol asimilaba lo que descubrió de su experiencia.

Darse cuenta de la enorme responsabilidad que desde el inicio, había aceptado voluntariamente.

En la batalla del Coliseo fue testigo de su fuerza o al menos en parte. Era una luchadora capaz, poderosa, elegante, delicada.

Al principio de la visión, al observarla orar y haciendo a un lado su desnudez noto una sensibilidad similar, un parecido con quien había sido Amy...sentimientos que afloraron gracias a sus cantos.

Pero el incidente con Egarde fue lo que más decía de sí misma. Si bien la actitud y decisión de matar a la Vahnir podría considerarse justicia, razón por la que supuso que Calibur no se separó y reconoció, había mas.

Las palabras finales antes de ser sacado a la fuerza de la cueva eran a su juicio un signo de ayuda. De cierta forma, no percibía la autoridad anterior en sus acciones.

Era como si...en el fondo, nunca dejara de ser su amiga.

-Comienza a entender- la espada sagrada dijo observando desde tierra.

-¿Fue sabio exponerse ante un mortal así?- El oráculo cuestiono.

-Es el soldado escogido por Excalibur y los Dioses. Soberano por designio divino y a quien un corazón valioso entrego su confianza...el éxito en esta guerra depende de lo que descubra sobre la marcha.

Al amanecer, El oráculo y los demás abandonaron el poblado. Valiéndose del mismo método de llegada reaparecieron a las afueras de la ciudadela.

Las tropas habían aumentado considerablemente su número:

-Parece que los refuerzos han llegado antes de lo planeado- hablo el erizo.

-Son demasiados. Algo pasa- prosiguió Calibur.

-Ahí esta Sir Gawaiin- les indico el Oráculo.

-Cierto, hay que preguntar- soltando un profundo silbido llamo la atención del caballero-, ¡Oye Gawaiin!

-Sir Sonic- El equidna se aproximó-, me alegra que estén aquí. Tenemos noticias alarmantes y la señora ha convocado al consejo inmediatamente.

-Lo temía. Sir Sonic, hay que llegar al castillo.

Con su típica velocidad, estuvieron en el sitio en segundos. La plaza central estaba repleta de soldados tanto de Camelot como de otros Reinos, entre ellos la armada de Sinsleck.

Cuando entro, Percival quien organizaba a la guardia en lugar de Gawaiin el cual debía continuar con el pase de lista de los nuevos reclutas, informo a Sonic los pormenores de la situación y suplico su pronta asistencia al Salón de la Mesa Redonda para acompañar a Valkiria que fiel a su costumbre, esperaba.

En el camino, se topó con Bors quien daba instrucciones a algunas de las doncellas que permanecían en la corte.

-Regresa a tiempo.

-Me da gusto verte, necesito un favor.

-¿De qué se trata?

Llevándolo a un rincón aislado, dijo su petición al lobo:

-¿Esta seguro?

-Sé que no es correcto, con nuestra historia pedirte algo. Lo haría yo mismo pero no puedo irme.

-Entiendo, veré que puedo hacer.

-Gracias, nos vemos en el salón.

El erizo sigue su camino, Bors solo sonríe sutilmente para decir:

-Anna.

-A su orden Sir Bors.

En una hora, el gran consejo de guerra constituido por los líderes y militares de los 15 reinos y feudos más importantes tenía su primera reunión.

Con Valkiria y la Mesa Redonda encabezando la congregación. Justo a su lado, la Reina Eleina de Sinsleck en representación de su esposo, El Duque Stefan de Hispania, hermano menor de August y sucesor del título al asumir la corona, así como los nobles y reyes más destacados de Bretaña.

-Bien señores, demos inicio- tomo la palabra Sir Percival como representante de la casa de Gales-, El feudo Lefay ha sido juzgado por cargos de conspiración, fraude y alta traición a la corona de Bretaña. La sentencia a tales crímenes es la horca del noble representante a cargo y la ejecución de todos los involucrados en sus planes; sin embargo el Duque Pendragon no ha sido localizado y ya hemos decidido un castigo para el resto más benéfico a todos.

Ahora el asunto que nos reúne aquí. Reina Eleina, por favor.

Esta vez, fue turno de la reina para hablar:

-Nuestros espías han regresado con noticias inquietantes. Buscando pistas sobre el paradero de Lord Mordred, encontraron una base rudimentaria cerca de la ribera del rio sagrado. Ahí, las tropas del demonio Krundos han permanecido ocultas y no solo eso...custodian a todos los tomados de las aldeas que cruzan el camino a Avalon.

-Suponemos- fue turno de Gawaiin-, que también se encuentran los demás generales en la zona.

-Entonces debiéramos atacar- tomo la palabra un general del reino de Offsten-, sería la mejor oportunidad con el enemigo en un solo punto.

-Olvida General, que hablamos de las huestes infernales- dijo Bors-, y con ellos las mentes maestras del demonio de fuego: **La corte del Inframundo**.

La Mesa Redonda ha visto de lo que son capaces. No son enemigos que podamos encarar de frente sin un plan.

-Gawaiin, luchaste con esa bestia, Krundos. ¿Qué puedes decirnos de su fuerza?- pregunto el Duque Stefan.

-Bueno, fue un enfrentamiento breve como deben saberlo. Pero si puedo garantizarles esto: Alguien como él no demostraría todas sus habilidades en una simple pelea.

Todo lo acontecido: La invasión, la toma de Avalon, el secuestro de aldeanos, incluso el ataque a Idgar del que nos hemos enterado gracias a Sir Sonic. Nos hace notar que estamos ante un cerebro retorcido y sin escrúpulos, pero también inteligente, ya que sus incursiones se centraron en puntos estratégicos de Bretaña.

-Hablamos de un solo General. Visualicen lo que 4 más harían; el objetivo de Krundos fue claro desde el principio: su papel era preparar el camino y ser la primera línea de avanzada para debilitar nuestras fuerzas desde el interior ayudado por Mordred- culmino la felina.

-Las vidas que se han perdido- Valkiria hablo por primera vez-, y las que están en sus manos son el primer paso real hacia la lucha. Serán utilizadas para la "Ceremonia de Ascensión"

Solo la sangre mortal podrá darles una permanencia total en este plano. Con vidas inocentes y sin la luz del sol, los ejércitos infernales serán liberados completamente sin peligro.

Y después, vendrán por mí...

El murmullo en la sala fue estrepitoso ante la nueva información revelada por la diosa.

-Ahora sabemos que su primer blanco será Camelot. De ninguna manera debemos permitirles poner un pie aquí y mucho menos dañar a nuestra señora.

-Esperen, ¿Que pasara con los prisioneros?- cuestiono Sonic.

-Como dijo Bors. No podemos ir a la base enemiga sin una estrategia y tampoco prescindir de hombres necesarios para una misión de rescate, no con un ataque inminente- respondió el Equidna.

Los presentes movieron sus cabezas con aprobación.

-¿Saben? algo que jamás he comprendido de este mundo es su insistencia de que todos somos sacrificios por el bien mayor. Me parece que solo evitan el problema con la solución más fácil.

-Si es el caso Mortal, ¿Que propones para evitarlo sin exponernos a un golpe de mayores consecuencias?, ¿La vida de unos cuantos por la de millones más? ¡¿Te atreves a decir que es fácil?!- lo encaro.

-Solo digo lo que pienso. Al fin y al cabo, soy otra pieza más de tu tablero...Señora.

-Búrlate. Pero acabas de decirlo: Tú, todos, son herramientas que puedo usar a mi antojo. Por eso soy una Diosa y los mortales simples peones.

-Como digas...pero con esa clase de pensamientos no me sorprende que no fueras capaz de cumplir tu misión antes.

-Arrogante. ¿Acaso porque viste algunas cosas crees conocerme?

-Lo suficiente para tenerlo claro: Fallaste, y volverás a hacerlo...Mientras no comprendas el verdadero valor de lo que afirmas proteger.

Sin alterarse en lo más mínimo, Valkiria observo el mapa justo enfrente de ella colocado en la Gran Mesa Redonda y respondió:

-He visto esta tierra llena de sangre y batallas por siglos. No importa cuántas veces descienda a este plano siempre es la misma historia; la pelea es el paso inevitable cuando la injusticia exista...cuando los mortales guardan oscuridad alimentada por sus emociones imperfectas, la vida no echara verdaderas raíces.

Sin embargo, soy la Diosa de la guerra. Mi existencia solo está al servicio de la luz y mi padre; mi deber es luchar por el cielo y la tierra no importa que deba sacrificar. Aquel que no lo asimile es libre de irse en paz...pero ténganlo presente: El que lo haga, traerá para sí el castigo del cielo y el infierno porque sépanlo bien: La cobardía es un acto deshonroso que ninguna fuerza tolera.

El miedo es sobrevivencia, la cobardía...convierte el espíritu en basura y olvido.

Todos enmudecieron. Eran aterradoras, pero sobre todo admirables las palabras de la Diosa. Dejando claro de manera simple el interminable ciclo que maldecía la vida ya fuera de Dioses o Mortales...Ese ciclo del que ella era parte como quien traía la guerra e incitaba el conflicto.

Y aún más, aceptando con verdadera fuerza ese camino.

-Una vez que la ceremonia se concrete- prosiguió-, Los centauriones, los soldados de avanzada de Krundos serán los primeros en atacar. Estas bestias no se comparan a las unidades básicas que ya conocen, caballeros de Camelot; requerirá fuerza mayúscula vencerlos en un combate justo. Yo me encargare.

Mientras la primera línea hace su trabajo. Las demás unidades: los "Cazadores" del ejercito de Salarin y los "Terratenientes" de Valder se avocaran en las defensas o sea, ustedes.

Su labor será contenerlos justo en los límites de la muralla. Claro que, es el objetivo de dichas fuerzas para darle oportunidad a los "Errantes" de Salana para hacer una incursión fortuita a la ciudadela y el castillo.

Pero, los esperaremos con varias tropas más y algo especial.

Juntando sus manos en puño, materializo una pequeña tableta de madera y la arrojo al caballero de la Luna.

-Mago, confió en que sabrás que hacer con ella.

Mirando con asombro dicho objeto, respondió:

-Si. No desperdiciare este obsequio señora.

-El oráculo te ayudara en caso de necesitarlo. Ahora, centrémonos en el resto.

Dos horas de conversación exhaustiva definiendo en cada detalle la estrategia de las tropas, culminaron hasta entrada la noche. La mayoría de los congregados salieron pero Valkiria, como siempre permaneció.

Sonic y Bors, detrás del portón hablaron del encargo de hacia horas:

-Fue un problema, pero Anna sabia dónde buscar.

-Perfecto, gracias a los 2.

-Entiendo lo que intenta, pero Sir Sonic...ella es una diosa ahora.

-Lo sé.

-Que tenga suerte- el lobo se retiró.

En la Mesa Redonda, la joven se mantenía con la vista firme en el vitral que apuntaba al exterior. Donde la Luna llena se levantaba majestuosa a pesar del cielo carmín.

La magia del momento, hizo que entonara suavemente esto:

 **"Fly me to the moon**  
 **Let me play among the stars"**

 **(...)**

 **"Let me see what spring is like**

 **On Júpiter and Mars"**

Alguien completaba la estrofa.

-Es una canción de amor, ¿Lo sabias?- el erizo azul dijo detrás de ella, recargado en el muro.

-No. Gracias por aclararlo- contesto.

-Vaya... ¿Acaso te ofendí, Diosa de la guerra?

-No existe cosa en el mundo que me ofenda si se trata de ti. A un malcriado se le ignora.

-¿Soy un malcriado? bueno, que mal habito el tuyo relacionarte con seres así.

-No volverá. ¿Porque te empeñas en una misión imposible? Esa chica, Amy...no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-Lo entendí en la cueva. Aunque lo dudes, estoy aquí solo por ti.

-Que rápido cambian tus sentimientos, los mortales son divertidos.

-No es lo que imaginas. Cuando se ama realmente, tu corazón solo pertenece a "esa" persona; fue algo que Amy me enseño.

Aun ignoras las emociones. Y quiero ayudarte con eso.

-¿Tu?, ¿El héroe narcisista quiere enseñarme de emociones? ¡Sin duda es el mejor chiste que he escuchado!- Valkiria se expresó con burla.

-¡Es cierto!- correspondió de la misma forma-, pero ya que somos unos novatos en el tema, creí que resultaría mejor aprender juntos. Después de todo, somos ama y esclavo ¿No?

Se retiró del salón.

Cuando Valkiria volteo para verlo partir, en la mesa, justo al frente había una flor: Una margarita silvestre.

Una sensación extraña y ajena invadió a la Diosa. Tomando dicha flor con extrañeza, comento:

-Parece...salida de un sueño.

 **0-0-0**

 ***Rio Sagrado- Frontera de Deep Woods**

Los crueles soldados empujaban sin compasión a los prisioneros hacia campo abierto. Sobre lo alto, una tienda suntuosa se divisaba y en el interior, los generales eran atendidos con gran lujo:

-Admito que estas doncellas son magníficas- Valder acariciaba sin pudor el trasero de una de las chicas-, tu gusto en hembras es el mejor, lagartija.

-Estamos demasiado inmersos en el trabajo. Por cierto Salarin, ¿Qué hay de tus sabuesos?

-Hay buenas noticias. Descuiden, solo divirtámonos mientras haya oportunidad- tomo con fuerza a la esclava por la cintura para besar su cuello con ansiedad.

-Esa voz me agrada- Krundos tampoco perdió el tiempo, haciendo lo mismo con la suya.

-Ugh...Ustedes siempre tan caballeros- Salana se tele transporto de repente.

-No fastidies. Se supone que saliste por tu nuevo juguete, ¿Dónde está?- hablo Valder.

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil- la joven contesta tomando asiento mientras otra doncella le sirve vino en una copa-, pero mi red ya está puesta. Tarde o temprano caerá.

-Además, no regresas sola- Krundos observo con lascivia el cofre a su lado-, fue una buena cacería después de todo.

-Si. No son el premio gordo, pero me serán muy útiles en las batallas por venir. ¿Comenzamos o seguirán ocupados?

-Qué carácter. De acuerdo... ¡Fuera de aquí, zorras!- El general de la Lujuria ordeno y las jóvenes corrieron asustadas.

-Cuando comenzaba a ponerse interesante- Valder suspiro derrotado.

-Estarán esperando en sus tiendas. Considérenlo mi compensación por la "oportuna" aparición de tu hermana.

-Agradecemos el obsequio. Haz los honores- Salarin concluyo.

El general dejo su asiento. Observando con maldad a los cautivos aterrados, siendo sometidos por sus tropas, inicio recitando las palabras de invocación:

 **"Los cuernos de batalla**

 **Han sonado**

 **El cielo y el infierno**

 **Llamados están**

 **Somos el caos**

 **Somos la muerte**

 **Vengan a nosotros**

 **Ejércitos de ira**

 **Elévense de esta tierra**

 **Sus amos lo ordenan"**

Salarin fue el siguiente:

 **"Ascenso maldito**

 **Poder del infierno**

 **La oscuridad que ciega**

 **Que abraza, que consume"**

Valder continúo:

 **"Los que guiamos**

 **Al señor inmortal**

 **Entre planos para su conquista concretar"**

Y Salana al final:

 **"Reciban de la misma tierra**

 **Su tesoro más grande**

 **Vidas rebosantes, para cumplir**

 **El sagrado deber: Aniquilacion de la luz**

 **Y el nacimiento de una nueva era"**

Un agujero negro aparece bajo los pies de las víctimas y mandíbulas feroces, que como bestias hambrientas devoran a los inocentes entre gritos desgarradores y un baño de sangre monstruoso.

De estos charcos de líquido vital, como si de peces en un estanque se tratara, varias figuras amorfas surgían. Con la mirada beneplácita de los generales infernales. Quienes con toda tranquilidad admiraban el espectáculo disfrutando de los placeres del exceso mundano. Recordatorio de su origen mortal, perdido hace eras al aceptar ser los pilares de conquista del demonio de fuego.

En Camelot, esto no pasaba desapercibido:

-Oh...

-¿Sir Sonic? ¿Qué ocurre?- Percival, que estaba a su lado en ese momento cuestiono.

-No lo sé. Sentí un escalofrió...

En la Mesa Redonda...

-Resiste. Pasará pronto niña- Calibur consolaba.

La diosa temblaba de pies a cabeza. Abrazándose a sí misma e intentando mitigar los espasmos se arrodillo, para hacer más tolerable el dolor.

-Ha comenzado- exclamo al viento.

La Guerra Milenaria...

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 **"ASCENSO DE UN REY" traido a ustedes, como parte de los festejos por el 26 Aniversario del Heroe azul.**

 **Este capitulo, con gran enfoque retrospectivo en muchas areas, resulta un poco diferente al acostumbrado angulo de accion con el que se ha manejado la historia en mayor parte. Espero resulte un favorecedor cambio y si existen dudas o confusion, pueden enviarme un mensaje privado. Buscare contestarles a la brevedad.**

 ***Los terminos Aesir y Vahnir, son usados para denominar a los miembros del Panteon Nordico. En la Mitologia del norte Europeo se rendia culto a los espiritus que fluian en la tierra y determinaban el proceder de los hombres: Los grandes maestros guerreros (Aesir) y las fuerzas de la naturaleza (Vahnir)- Los nombres de estas deidades estan como habran notado resaltados en negro, asi como "Ygdrassil" y "Valhalla": mayor informacion en Wikipedia.**

 ***Las canciones que inspiraron esta nueva entrega son: "El Reino Olvidado" del grupo Rata Blanca, que pueden escuchar por su cuenta en Youtube o mi Fan-page de Facebook. Las 2 primeras estrofas que los erizos destacan en la parte final, pertenecen a "Fly me in to the Moon", interpretado originalmente por el famoso cantante de Jazz y Soul Frank Sinatra, con diversas adaptaciones a nivel mundial.**

 **Siendo todo por el momento, nos veremos en la proxima actualizacion.**

 **MUY BUEN VIERNES A TODOS...DISFRUTEN :)**


	22. Capitulo 22

**CAPITULO 22**

 **Ecos de Guerra: Enlace divino-Lucha por el Perdón**

 _Un escenario inconcebible estaba a solo 3 días de distancia._

 _En historias varias, se habla de la eterna lucha del bien contra el mal. Relatos épicos donde las fuerzas de la luz se levantan victoriosas sobre las sombras y la caída, donde todo precede a una paz duradera._

 _Esa es la ilusión, esa es la mentira._

 _El conflicto existirá en el corazón mortal. Esto por consecuencia aunado a las ambiciones y debilidad de la carne traen un ciclo de lucha, muerte. Circulo enfermizo destinado a persistir hasta la aniquilación total._

 _Y toda esta fatalidad, representada sobre la faz de una joven, una niña inocente._

 _Aceptando la inevitable carga. Es que solo cuando toda culpa, es llevada por quien accede por decisión propia. Que todo crimen pasado o presente da una oportunidad de redención._

 _¿Hasta cuándo? El tiempo no importa._

 _La vida si…_

Camelot se preparaba para el primer asalto del ejército infernal. Las tropas, contadas entre experiencia militar y civiles reclutados recibían órdenes a diestra y siniestra de voz de los Generales de la Mesa Redonda: 14 en total, contados los servidores originales, Sinsleck y reinos principales.

Más ajeno que nunca, nuestro héroe permanecía bajo la atenta mirada de Gawaiin. Valkiria en persona había dado está orden:

—El esclavo es tu responsabilidad. Recuerda que si cae, tú y el resto de ingenuos que apeló, les espera el infierno.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Lo que intuyes Sonic el Erizo. Ahora la batalla real está a tus ojos, en este punto solo estorbas.

—¿Supones que no lo veo? ¡Perdí mucho a causa de tu maldita guerra!— exclamo furico.

—Y más se perderá. Tu debilidad como soberano me trajo al mundo, acéptalo de una vez y obedece.

—¡Jamás! ¡Te guste o no me quedo contigo!

—¡Gawaiin!

Tomándolo por detrás, lo sometió cubriendo su boca.

—Tienes a tu cargo propiedad de los Dioses. Si algo pasa con la vida me respondes.

—Así será, Gran espíritu de la Guerra— Haciendo una afirmación con la cabeza, dejo el salón llevando al erizo que forcejeaba enérgicamente.

Una vez en el pasillo central, el caballero soltó a su antiguo rey:

—¡Demonios! ¡No necesito niñeras!— encaro.

—No me hace más feliz que a ti. Son órdenes de nuestra Diosa.

—No me extraña que actúes como perro faldero. Que te quede claro: Hare lo que quiera.

Lo siguiente, fue un puñetazo directo al rostro.

—Debo admitir, que deseaba hacerlo desde hace mucho— el Equidna acariciaba sus nudillos con placer.

—Heh… nada mal ¿Quieres seguir?— Sonic se incorporó desafiante.

—Tal vez después. Ahora escucha; puedes creer que Valkiria solo se deshace de ti, pero no.

—¿Qué?

—Piénsalo. Calibur la sigue, pero incluso siendo Diosa la espada sagrada tiene voluntad propia, y su voluntad es que tú la uses.

Sin embargo, en la guerra Milenaria Excalibur está del lado de los Dioses. Reglas absurdas quizá, pero es gracias a ella y a la marca de tu brazo que eres Guerrero celestial, como nosotros; pero sin un objeto sagrado para enfrentar a las fuerzas del inframundo, no eres más útil que como blanco en movimiento.

El argumento de Gawaiin comenzaba a tener sentido.

—Entonces ella…

—Te protege— completo—, Puedes ser esclavo per rogativamente pero Calibur te escogió Rey. Significa que llevara las cosas hasta el límite, pondrá su vida en juego, no había pasado ni en anteriores conflictos.

Si fuera derrotada, inevitablemente deberás tomar su lugar. Para que exista mayor oportunidad debes vivir, se prepara ante lo peor.

Poco a poco, su teoría comenzaba a probarse. Fue lo que Amy había hecho antes, dentro de la escueta Diosa aun brillaba una esperanza.

Pero, las cosas jamás son tan simples.

—Si tienes razón, iré con ella.

El caballero, lo miraba fijamente.

—Lo entiendo, me ha tomado tiempo pero capto. El rey vive para sí… para que exista esperanza, para que el pueblo tenga metas, sueños, una razón para seguir adelante, un modelo a que aspirar.

Pero no soy un símbolo. Vivo con mis reglas, hago lo que es necesario, soy libre y tengo voluntad. No puedo atarme a los ideales de otros, no cuando hay tanto por hacer… por vivir.

—Por eso, eres el soberano adecuado.

Sonic se sorprende con la respuesta.

—Valkiria es guerra, muerte, fatalidad. Aunque sus intenciones sean puras, donde ella pise no habrá más que desdicha.

De ahí que Raknarok busque ser evitado a toda costa. ¿Sabías que fue la misma Diosa la que designo la corona de Bretaña?

—No.

—Fue en otra época. Tomando a los sobrevivientes de la primera guerra Milenaria se estableció en el fuerte de Dromock. Una ruina que databa de las justas Carolingias o algo así…

A pesar del abandono, se mantenía en buenas condiciones. Los soldados que se mantuvieron fielmente y sus familias tomaron posesión del terreno.

Prosperaron. La Diosa, al ver complacida que la vida para aquellos que la siguieron estaba asegurada cambio el nombre del lugar, llamándolo Camelot— "Donde brilla la esperanza y la felicidad"

Sus 4 soldados más fieles, fueron examinados para designar quien debía gobernar en su nombre. Sometiéndolos a una prueba creada por el mismo Odín: La espada en la piedra.

El erizo azul, recordó la visión dentro de la pintura.

—Excalibur escogió al más testarudo, contradictorio y desobediente de los 4. Los demás, al cuestionar la decisión fueron reprendidos así:

 _ **"La fidelidad es un don ilusorio. Capaz de cegar al débil, perderlo en su ego y hundirlo en tinieblas.**_

 _ **Excalibur es el arma más poderosa porque posee pensamiento propio. Su poder no está sometido a rangos, de ella nace la disposición pura de servir a quien lo necesite sea un guerrero, noble, esclavo o mendigo.**_

 _ **Un objeto con voluntad, solo puede ser empuñado por un semejante…"**_

—Esas fueron las palabras exactas de Valkiria. Camelot fue edificada como un símbolo y ejemplo de equilibrio, ese era el deseo sincero de la Diosa de la guerra.

Pero, conocía el corazón mortal. A pesar de todo, creyó en la voluntad como el camino a la paz.

Aun lo cree…

—¿Sabes lo que paso después?— Sonic cuestiono.

—No. Lo que dije es lo que se cuenta por sacerdotes, letrados y dentro de las familias nobles; leyendas si tú quieres, pero enseñanzas vitales.

Después de designar al primer rey, Valkiria dejo este mundo. Quedando solo las espadas sagradas, Nimue y Alarus como testigos de esto.

La verdad, solo ella y Calibur la conocen.

—Ya veo…

—Harás lo que debes. Significa que a pesar de todo, te mantendrás a su lado.

—Por supuesto— respondió con su sonrisa confianzuda.

—Pues… más vale que sigas vivo. No quiero sufrir en el infierno por ser débil ¿escuchaste?

—Me conmueves…

De golpe, el Equidna se inclinó. Tomando la mano del erizo y apretando suavemente en señal de obediencia.

—Manténgase a salvo, Majestad. Debe vivir, por aquellos que han muerto, morirán y sobrevivirán; este es el deseo de su pueblo.

Se incorpora. Dejando el pasillo.

—Te lo prometo.

A pocos metros, Bors lo esperaba reclinado en una columna:

—Sabía que te simpatizaba— dijo a Gawaiin observándolo malicioso.

—Daria mi vida por él.

—¿Por qué es el Rey?

—Porque él es… lo que nunca podre ser. Merece un final feliz ¿no?

—Fallamos al proteger Camelot y Bretaña. Ahora confiamos la tarea a uno solo… vaya vergüenza como caballeros.

—Lancelot estaría de acuerdo. No estorbaremos, sea lo que sea, ojala pueda conseguirlo.

 **En el salón del trono…**

—Es un gran soberano. El cambio ha comenzado a aflorar dentro de sus corazones— Calibur afirmo a Valkiria que se mantenía atenta a sus movimientos a través de un sello mágico.

—La efimeridad mortal es extraña. No apostaría al supuesto cambio; aún son débiles.

—"Fortaleza real" va más allá de la carne o los pensamientos.

—Es verdad.

—Paciencia. Un milagro surgirá de esta generación, puedo asegurarlo.

—Merlín te contagio algo de su absurda fe ¿no?

—Sus conversaciones fueron estimulantes. Interesante saber sobre la vida mortal a pesar de estar en la piedra; era mis ojos… mis oídos.

—Penoso contemplar como el resto de su casa, es indigna del linaje que poseen.

—Más aun, que Salana usara su poder en contra nuestra.

—Solo debemos esperar Calibur.

—¿Esperar?

—Al último as, dejado por la Dama del Lago.

—Me toca ahora ser escéptico. Pero, si lo dices, es que pasara.

La Diosa formo una sonrisa ladeada, dando cambio a su semblante gélido.

 **En la capilla dentro del castillo central…**

Percival como era su costumbre, oraba por la bendición y victoria en esta Guerra. Al igual que el resto de la Mesa Redonda, coincidía que intervenir en la misión propia del erizo no era correcto.

Desde un principio, su decisión precipitada de traerlo, someter a Amy a representar un rol innecesario y demás errores de juicio eran las verdaderas responsables del curso de acontecimientos.

O al menos, así lo pensaban.

Por lo tanto, si sufrir en la muerte era una compensación adecuada, aceptarían el precio.

Lo cierto es, que nadie plenamente puede definir las consecuencias que una decisión puede generar.

Pero, algo si está en control: Aceptar las virtudes o desdichas que causen.

Cosas que tanto el erizo azul y el misterioso caballero del Lago probaban una y otra vez.

—¡Anna!— un grito desde el exterior interrumpió la meditación de la chica.

—¡Vete!— la doncella suplicaba entre sollozos.

—Por favor… te necesito más que nunca— su perseguidor la abrazo con ansia y ternura, aferrándose al delgado talle, atrayéndola a su pecho.

—Isaac… No quiero que mueras— se aferró a él con desespere.

—No soporto la idea de alejarme de ti ni un minuto… se mía, aquí, ahora.

—No es debido. Eres un aprendiz de caballero, un simple soldado… en horas partirás a la batalla, quizá no vuelva a verte.

—Lamento si mi confesión te ha hecho sufrir. Luche por no sentir esto, tal vez… hubieras preferido…

—No— Anna lo miro a los ojos—, Isaac… te he amado en secreto por mucho tiempo. Ese es el problema ¡Ahora que lo sé, no puedo concebir que me dejes!

El joven la beso gentilmente.

—Huyamos Isaac. Estamos a tiempo…quédate conmigo— suplico.

—¡La deserción está penada con la muerte del o los perpetuadores!— Percival salió por el portón de la capilla solemne, sorprendiendo a la pareja.

Estos, se abrazaron tan fuerte como podían. Desenvainando a Levatain, la felina llego al aprendiz con el filo acercándose peligrosamente a su abdomen.

—¿Qué harás Sargento Isaac?— cuestiono mirándolo de frente.

El, devolviendo la mirada respondió:

—Aceptar el castigo que merece amar a esta mujer— tomo la espada, acercándola aún más a su blanco, asomando un hilo de sangre al hacerlo.

La doncella presenciaba asustada. Sabedora del terrible pecado que insinuara, convencida de que el final de su amor había llegado antes de comenzar.

Fue inevitable evocar escenas del pasado a su mente. Fue entonces, que el caballero femenino retiro su arma.

Los chicos, estaban estupefactos.

—El amor no es un castigo o pecado. Pero usar los sentimientos para actos egoístas sí; deben luchar para verlo florecer, consumarlo, dar frutos— dijo con elocuencia—, Isaac si tu amor es real, no claudiques hasta alcanzar lo que tu corazón desea, Anna si en verdad amas a este hombre, no te interpongas entre su alma y su deber.

Amar implica entender que, aun cuando sea doloroso, deben hacer lo mejor para el otro.

Observándose a los ojos una vez más, la doncella tomo el rostro entre sus manos.

—Perdóname. No sé qué pensaba… es que yo…

—También lo siento— correspondió—, Anna: regresare. Entonces, haremos las cosas bien.

Te pediré formalmente, usaras un traje blanco tan hermoso como tú, serás mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos y envejeceremos, suceda lo que suceda.

—Yo apadrinare dicha unión— La heredera de Gales anuncio con firmeza—, Así que Isaac: ¡Exijo que cumplas tu palabra! ¡POR TU HONOR!

La Espada de Percival se elevó entre ambos.

—¡POR MI HONOR!— Isaac saco la propia, juntándola con su superior. Señal de un compromiso inviolable.

Volviendo a enfundar, Anna tomo su mano y el, deposito un beso en los nudillos.

Mientras Johanne, sacaba un pañuelo. Secando las lágrimas de la fiel doncella, consolándola, infundiéndole valor.

—Parece que hay mucho por hacer después de esto— un curioso erizo azul fue testigo de esta escena desde un árbol cercano—, Muchas historias que concluir e iniciar. Incluyendo la mía— dando un reconocimiento a la marca rúnica en su brazo, después elevo el puño, decidido a superar esta prueba.

Su espíritu y corazón inquebrantable: Dudoso como todos, pero siempre hacia adelante.

La señal de un héroe, la señal de un rey.

 **0-0-0**

Los días pasaron…

Desde altas horas de la madrugada, los cuernos y trompetas de combate se escuchaban en cada rincón de la ciudadela, ahora fuera de todo civil.

Divididos en 30 regimientos con 200 hombres cada uno. Apostados en toda Camelot y sus alrededores, dirigidos por los Generales de la Mesa Redonda y estos a su vez con órdenes explicitas de la Diosa de la Guerra sobre su papel en el asalto.

En el borde exterior, detrás de la muralla Valkiria encabezaba la defensa. Junto a ella, más parecido a un público se encontraban las unidades de primera barrera. Ni siendo otros que el ejército de Lefay.

Recordaremos un capitulo atrás. Cuando se notificó los actos criminales de Lord Mordred, también un uso más adecuado para sus tropas como sentencia.

Aun cuando pudieron defenderse con la verdad: que fueron amenazados por el déspota noble con tomar la vida de los habitantes del feudo, seres queridos como precio a la deslealtad, para ellos tal mancha a su honra era más grande que el terror.

Durante el ataque a Avalon. La nobleza del Rey de Camelot había sido la luz detrás de tan primitiva emoción.

Rebelando con dolorosa sencillez el proceder de un auténtico caballero. Tomaron como ejemplo al erizo y sin objeción, estaban dispuestos a ser los primeros sacrificios de las huestes del cielo para así, expiar sus pecados.

El anterior rival no estaba de acuerdo. Sonic apelo una y otra vez durante días que toda la humillación pasada y exilio era mejor.

Valkiria fue terminante e inflexible. Solo la muerte ofrecería verdadera justicia; después de todo, tanto ellos como Mordred, con justificación o sin ella fueron responsables indirectos del fin del Mundo.

—Agradezco sus esfuerzos Sonic— el comandante de aquella vez detuvo el alegato—, pero mis soldados y yo estamos de acuerdo. No somos dignos de piedad.

Nuestra condena está escrita, ya sea aquí o en el plano espiritual así que, déjenos usar cada aliento en algo útil… por nuestro pueblo, familia y usted… soberano de Bretaña.

Respeto su determinación, pero no el que hubiera más sacrificios en su nombre:

—Igual que esa ocasión. Deciden morir, pero que sea voluntad hacerlo por quienes aprecian; no son monstruos, tampoco herramientas u objetos.

Y yo, no soy Rey.

Ofreció su mano como saludo.

El superior, sorprendido y a la vez admirado correspondió estrechándola.

—(Gracias. Por devolvernos el honor joven de distantes mundos; fue un placer toparnos en el campo de batalla y alegría inmensa pelear por nuestra voluntad)

Pensaba, al frente de sus hombres.

Pero ¿Y el erizo?

Como era de esperar, permanencia con las tropas interiores al mando del Caballero del Sol. Al menos por el momento…

Al pasar un tiempo, justo después del despunte del alba (opacada por el heraldo infernal) abandono el regimiento ante la complicidad de Gawaiin.

Claro que esta acción, no estaba fuera del conocimiento de la Diosa. Pero ya castigaría a los insensatos más tarde… su mente tenía solo una idea recurrente: Combate.

En segundos, Sonic se elevaba sobre una de las torres de la muralla exterior. Aunque los vigías tenían un estatuto de no abandonar su puesto la deidad fue clara: Los muros debían estar libres.

En cuestiones tácticas, resultaba un desatino. Pero en sí, muchas de las órdenes de Valkiria no tenían sentido.

Los generales no cuestionaron por supuesto, pero la experiencia dictaba que la defensa resultaba más bien una invitación al enemigo.

El azul, con una vista privilegiada del páramo se estremecía ante la absoluta calma que precede a la tormenta. Experimentado en el verdadero poder del ejército infernal, imaginar que estas fuerzas aumentadas 100 o 200 veces, lideradas por tan enigmáticos y peligrosos personajes daba una extraña combinación: por un lado, la incertidumbre, el temor y por otro, ansia, el clamor de la lucha aflorando por cada célula de su cuerpo.

El caballero de la Luna, fiel a sus advertencias en beneficio de su monarca hablo de esto:

— _Debo prevenirlo. Mantenga el control de sí mismo; aun cuando no se trate de la misma, el Enlace empático sigue activo tanto en Valkiria como usted._

 _Sera la primera vez que experimente lo que en esta dimensión interpretamos como combate. Durante la batalla, la psique, la influencia de la mente forma un papel importante en el resultado de un encuentro._

 _La diosa de la Guerra, atrae esa energía usándola de distintos maneras pero la mayor de ellas es que puede inclinar la balanza a su favor cuando este en desventaja._

 _La descarga de tal energía es brutal si como nosotros, no ha tenido contacto antes. Sera evidente dentro de poco._

Y tenía razón…

La simple atmosfera, pesada. Costaba respirar aun cuando inhalar y exhalar ocurrían con regularidad; supuso que Bors se refería a esto.

Era como percibir todas las emociones involucradas bajo un solo estandarte. Una sincronización tumultuaria fuera de toda explicación.

Si en algún punto, fue evidente entre aliados y camaradas, aquí en la tierra Artúrica representa un todo.

Ese, es el encanto de una historia.

Escuchando esta advertencia, tal vez era momento de ponerla en práctica: La determinación impulsiva puede dar resultados, pero no será todas las veces. Una mente en equilibrio permite no solo acciones, sino una voluntad sincera, pura y libre de egoísmos.

Por Amy, por quienes lo necesitaban, por el mismo…

En ese momento, una enorme polvareda se divisaba tanto en tierra como para el espectador de la muralla.

Valkiria, teniendo una vista perimetral impecable. Las cosas pasaban de acuerdo a lo mencionado en el consejo de guerra.

"Los centauriones" eran los primeros en el campo de batalla. Krundos y su ejército conformaban la fuerza bruta dentro de la jerarquía infernal.

Como tal, los encuentros descarados, suicidas y carentes de moral u honor los hacía la primera línea de ataque más poderosa. Aunque entre sus filas podían contarse soldados del inframundo como los encarados en el pasado, ahora reforzados por las bestias máximas: monstruos con forma de caballo, carnero, cola de escorpión, torso, brazos y cabeza humana cuyo tamaño era en promedio equiparado a un edificio de 4 pisos sin cantidad específica, eran prueba de lo que la Diosa advirtiera.

Lo números, serian una parte importante en esta guerra, pero explicado en otro momento.

Sobre acogimiento era la mejor descripción de su estado. Mucho para procesar en tan corto tiempo.

¿Cómo mantener el equilibrio ante esta escena atroz, donde en cierta forma, su amiga, el amor estaba frente al enemigo?

Un coro entonado, se escuchó desde la ciudadela. Todo el ejército tanto dentro como fuera cantando como uno solo.

Tal como indicaban las tradiciones por las que Bretaña fue construida. En todos los grandes conflictos, para entrar o recibir al enemigo en el terreno de combate, se recitaban a todo pulmón himnos solicitando la protección y el favor de los Dioses.

Teniendo como general supremo a una deidad, era una ventaja vital. Dentro de poco, se vería lo que el caballero lobo mencionara sobre el poder de la mente unificada era capaz.

Valkiria empezó a caminar. Con Calibur y su armadura normal como única defensa.

El ejército Lefay a considerable distancia la seguía.

Sus voces y las de Camelot entera, recitaban esto:

 **Ilumina, ilumina**

 **Las filas del valiente**

 **Guíanos, guíanos**

 **A la senda del triunfo**

 **Nosotros somos los sagrados sacrificios**

 **Que sostendrán tu mayor victoria.**

 **Oh gran señora,**

 **Te pertenecemos**

 **Oh gran señora,**

 **Somos indignos**

 **Pero aun así, damos la sangre y vida por ti.**

 **¡Gloria! ¡Gloria!**

 **(Ilumínanos, ilumínanos, ilumínanos, ilumínanos)**

El erizo dejo veloz la muralla para unirse al contingente. Sin embargo, a escasos 20 centímetros de abandonar el perímetro, la marca en su brazo reapareció.

Deteniendo parcialmente su carrera. La semi parálisis era un nuevo desafío:

—Esa eriza…— Sonic parecía entender lo que ocurría—, ¿Cuánto podrás detenerme?

—(Lo suficiente para que no obstaculices mi misión. Soy una Diosa mortal, guerra y muerte, una fuerza de la naturaleza, de la vida)

—Y yo amo la aventura. Te alcanzare… sin importar nada ni nadie.

Sonic dio zancadas más grandes. Su voluntad hacia ceder la magia divina del enlace en él.

Un choque de pensamientos, al igual que las relaciones personales donde uno busca y el otro rehúye. La vida es lucha y eso es Valkiria… un ciclo interminable, confuso, doloroso.

Pero, que significa todo.

La diosa, en completa calma y serena. Imperturbable ante el arrebato del soldado continúa su andar por la pasarela de la muerte.

Digna, hermosa, noble. Los grandes escritores y poetas han ilustrado en palabras magnificas o coloquiales esta dualidad:

El conflicto es repugnante. No importa en cuanto oropel, halagos, promesas de gloria e inmortalidad se encubra.

Pero, de no existir suciedad tampoco pureza. La guerra ha traído progreso, bienestar, satisfacciones para unos, tragedias para otros pero más usada como herramienta, sometiendo a través del miedo.

Esta complejidad, es justo lo que seduce al débil. Aun teniendo ese conocimiento, la joven debe representar su papel: guiar el camino de los protagonistas al desenlace inevitable, contemplar la destrucción de hermanos de carne, destino para justo después del baño de sangre, recompensar o castigar.

De ahí que su paso y temple, no se perturben por emociones fatuas.

El ejército del Sur. Representantes de la lujuria y deseos pecaminosos, les es un espectáculo maravilloso.

Como para Krundos, su general.

Completamente atento a los movimientos de su rival en el campo de batalla. No puede hacer más que admirar y elogiar:

—Ahí estas… Oh guerra, la más bella dama de todos los reinos. Tu que doblegas naciones y poderosos con arte, presencia y brutalidad… serás mía, mi juguete, te poseeré de tantas y diversas maneras. Hija de Odín, señor de los cielos, el mayor tesoro de todos, en nuestras manos ¡La diversión será eterna!

Los caballeros del infierno rugen en desafío. A su vez, las huestes del cielo entonan con más fuerza su canto.

 **En la batalla, donde somos errantes**

 **Con solo nuestra espada y fe**

 **Tu que traes el mensaje de los cielos,**

 **Mensaje de valor y lucha**

 **Lleva el triunfo y elévanos a los pasillos del paraíso**

 **Donde el amo celestial nos recompensara**

 **Ilumina, ilumina**

 **Las filas del valiente**

 **Guíanos, guíanos**

 **A la senda del triunfo**

 **Nosotros somos los sagrados sacrificios**

 **Que sostendrán tu mayor victoria.**

 **¡Gloria, gloria, ilumina, Gloria, gloria, Ilumina!**

Ambas voces, solo claman una cosa…

¡Victoria!

En su lucha personal, El anterior rey experimenta mayor oposición.

El control empático de Valkiria parece resultar. Queda estático; forcejea frenéticamente pero petrificado por completo, no sabe qué hacer.

Es eso, recuerda con dolor una situación parecida. Cuando viera a Amy por última vez, la visión de Little Planet, su confesión desaforada ante la posibilidad de perderla, ella firme, separándose a pesar de la pena en nombre de respetar su palabra y carácter.

—No esta vez…— dijo en voz baja—, Tenía miedo. Puedo decirlo ahora… quería que te quedaras aun cuando implicara desnudar mi alma. Pero… fuiste más valiente.

Entiendo Amy. Irte destrozo tu espíritu, pero no te importo…

Quiero ser como tú. Por un momento… tan apasionado y fuerte.

Ese es mi deseo, esa es mi voluntad.

Al concluir, la marca brillo. Anulando la parálisis, cae de espaldas.

—Te dije que los milagros son su especialidad— Calibur comento.

—Mortal estúpido— murmuro.

—Vamos niña. Es solo el primer asalto.

—Lo sé. Empieza la verdadera pelea— dice a 100 metros del ejército enemigo.

"Los centauriones", las bestias antes descritas frente a ella.

Ansiosos, no esperaron mayor cercanía. Comenzaron a cabalgar frenéticamente hacia el blanco.

Lefay empuña, listos para el embate. Pero Valkiria intempestivamente corrió a ellos. Demostrando una velocidad idéntica a Sonic, en carrera Calibur se transforma empuñado por la Diosa.

Excalibur. Como en los tiempos antiguos, como en los murales de Camelot…

La profecía se cumplía.

Salta, rompiendo la distancia obvia entre las tropas. Con precisión, cae en picada sobre el centro del tropel provocando un estremecimiento que detiene el trayecto de las bestias al no poder asentarse en firme.

Anticipándose, Krundos da la orden:

—¡Flanco medio! ¡Al ataque!

Las tropas de asalto detrás de los centauriones, con mayor ventaja continúan la embestida ignorando a sus camaradas y Valkiria.

Ahí, eran esperados.

—¡Por Lefay! ¡Por Bretaña!— El comandante exclama cabalgando en esa dirección con sus hombres detrás.

En minutos trepidantes, toda brecha es cortada.

Los lanceros, reciben a los audaces guerreros del infierno. Detrás de los cadáveres ensartados, otros más saltan sobre los soldados cortando cabezas con hachas y espadas.

La batalla comienza…

El erizo Azul se acerca. Usando un impulso Sónico se presenta dentro del circulo de defensa de Camelot; cuerpos de soldados y bestias alrededor, enfrentamientos a cada costado.

Tiene la vista fija en un objetivo. Sin embargo, consiente de la desventaja decide ayudar a tantos como pueda para disminuir las bajas.

Creando un "Tornado Azul" perimetral masivo. Arrastra a los soldados oscuros más cercanos al ojo del tifón alejándolos de sus aliados.

Reconociendo esta maniobra por los sobrevivientes de Avalon, el comandante aun en pie ordena:

—¡Una vez en el suelo! ¡Sin piedad!

El ejercito del inframundo, conmocionado en el suelo son liquidados uno a uno.

Pero, otros toman su lugar.

El erizo trata de repetir el ataque…

—¡Váyase Sonic!

—¡Son demasiados!

—¡No lo olvide! ¡Es nuestra voluntad!

—¡Y la mía que no mueran!

La marca rúnica en su brazo aparece. Bajo sus pies, cantidad de símbolos idénticos a los tatuados rodean el área.

Estas salen a flote, como especie de hilos o…

—Cadenas…— Sonic murmura.

Sometiendo a los atacantes, Lefay recupera un poco de ventaja liquidándolos fácilmente.

Todo conjuga en su mente:

El enlace, cumplía los mayores deseos según explicado por Calibur en un principio.

A su vez unían mente, carne y espíritu al otro que compartía dicho vínculo.

Valkiria convirtió esto en una atadura. Una forma de castigo o reprimenda a su incapacidad.

Pero su voluntad, trasformo el pecado en fuerza. Combinado a la unión con una divinidad crea algo sin precedentes: un arma forjada a través de la mezcla entre lo mundano y lo omnipotente.

Un enlace máximo, un enlace divino.

De su extremidad, dicha marca aflora en línea horizontal emulando justo una cadena. Como reconociendo a su maestro, el héroe reacciona emocionado.

—Me gusta— dice con una sonrisa—, en realidad una espada es bastante difícil. Mucho más mi estilo.

Detrás, un caballero oscuro intenta golpearlo. Listo para bloquear resulta innecesario ya que antes, su nuevo aditamento lo rodea en una espiral giratoria repeliendo al enemigo.

Vuelve a su posición tan rápido como la reacción. Sus acciones eran tan veloces que las del erizo.

Ataques precisos, defensa impenetrable, practicidad.

Algo digno de su personalidad.

El enemigo reanuda el contra ataque. Pero esta vez, usando sus habilidades físicas, un Spin Dash combinado con golpes a velocidad terminan con su enemigo.

Muchos más, se aproximan.

—¡Tiene que irse!— reitera el superior.

—Pero…

—¡No fallaremos Soberano de Bretaña! ¡Cumpliremos nuestro deber! ¡Cumpla el suyo!

Sin alternativa, obedece. Llegar a Valkiria es prioridad ante la cantidad de adversarios.

—¡Cuento con ustedes! ¡Deben sobrevivir!

Avanza de nuevo. Estaba seguro que Lefay caería… honro su sacrificio, reconociéndolos como guerreros valerosos.

 **En el perímetro interno de Camelot…**

Mientras una lucha encarnizada se libra en la frontera. Como fue previsto, los "Cazadores" y "Terratenientes" se manifestaban con Valder y Salarin al frente.

En la entrada, Gawaiin y Percival los recibieron:

—¿Solo 2 caballeros contra 2 batallones? Que humillante— Valder el enano dijo con fastidio.

—¡Declaren sus intenciones! ¡Ahora!— El caballero del Grial demanda.

—¿Considera que el protocolo es importante ahora mi Lady?— Salarin responde en calma.

—Ella es así…— Gawaiin imito un poco la reacción de Valder—, por eso está a cargo en nombre de la corona. Si quieren pasar a la acción, les sugiero contestar.

Prestándose al juego enemigo, responden.

—Soy Valder: El bufón. General de la Ambición.

—Soy Salarin: El torturador. General de la Mentira.

—Nuestra intención es matar a cada desperdicio mortal que more en este reino y purificar la llegada del rey supremo: El poderoso Surt— Valder culmina las presentaciones.

—De acuerdo. Como regente, en lugar de Sir Lancelot del Lago no son bienvenidos, ¡Fuera!— La felina y el Equidna desenvainan.

—Adelántate Valder. El portador de Galatine pertenece a Krundos, la chica es mía— Salarin contesta tomando posición ofensiva.

—Bah… que aburridos son todos. ¡Terratenientes! ¡A mí!

El enano, avanza con sus tropas en la retaguardia. Gawaiin retrocede hacia la ciudadela, quedando únicamente el ejército de Salarin y Percival en el exterior.

—Interesante táctica. Seguramente todo el grueso defensivo está adentro. Aun así, enfrentaran a 2 ejércitos infernales y sus generales.

—Seguimos órdenes de nuestra señora. Como tú de tu Maestro.

—Cierto. Pues entonces, comencemos ¿No le parece?

Salarin invoca su arma: Una guadaña estilizada forjada en oro sólido. La hoja, hecha del diamante más puro era delgada y de un filo extraordinario.

—Yo, Salarin, General de la Mentira, amo de las huestes de la puerta del Norte, servidor del Demonio. Por el nombre del gran Surt quien me ha confiado el sagrado deber: ¡Te desafío, protegida del cielo!

—Y yo, Sir Percival de Gales, hija de Pellinore, Caballero de Camelot, Elegida de Dios. En nombre del gran Odín quien me ha confiado el sagrado deber: ¡Acepto, hijo del infierno!

Dándose una mirada retadora, un nuevo combate milenario se establece.

—¡A MUERTE!

—¡A MUERTE!

 **En la Ciudadela…**

Como la afirmación de Salarin anticipara, al entrar a la ciudad Valder y sus hombres fueron interceptados por las unidades del Caballero del Sol además de las comandadas por los generales de Offsten y Estilia (Un feudo cercano a Lefay)

Acabando con los opositores arrojando cantidad masiva de dagas. Los "Terratenientes" aprovechaban el tamaño diminuto similar al de su General para como tropel lanzarse sobre sus enemigos de mayor envergadura, como las hormigas al enfrentar invasores.

Similares a un enjambre, esta forma de ataque es por la que encabezan las incursiones junto a los "Cazadores". Unidades especializadas en combate ráfaga a diferencia de Krundos y su ejército.

A pesar del salvajismo y efectividad del enemigo, las defensas mantuvieron a raya las cosas, pero esto no duraría.

Como en el exterior, los caídos eran reemplazados por cientos más.

—¡Acábenlos!— Valder eufórico alentaba a su ejército mientras cortaba la yugular de un enemigo— , ¡Muerte a la luz! ¡Gloria al demonio de Fuego!

 **Regresando a la frontera…**

El erizo azul corría defendiéndose de los demonios que reconociéndolo se interponen.

—Infeliz…— Krundos farfulla—, ¡Centinelas! ¡Fuego!

Soldados idénticos a los que enfrentara en los límites de Titán Plane disparan sus ballestas. Una nube colosal de flechas cae a su posición, esquivándolas con movimientos en Zigzag pasan sin hacer daño.

—Así que conoces de evasión ¿eh?... Tienes mas instinto del combate de lo que parece.

Sonriendo con crueldad, da una nueva orden:

—Quiero su cabeza…

Al decirlo, la guardia centinelica desaparece.

En el acto, Sonic es recibido por más disparos. El enemigo se materializa al frente, otros salen a espalda de los tiradores, desenvainando.

Inicia el combate. Los centinelas demuestran la misma habilidad furtiva, algunos desapareciendo de su vista esperando sorprenderlo mientras que los visibles no ceden en su ataque.

Exigido al límite, el erizo se mantiene en pie.

—¡Maldición!— fatigado grita—, ¡Fuera de mi camino!

Toma a un oponente del brazo, arrojándolo hacia un grupo. Dándose vuelta, con el empeine levanta una lanza del suelo y de nueva cuenta repite la acción impactando sobre el enemigo.

Pero, el engaño funciona. Uno lo toma por detrás. Sujeta fuerte el cuello, los centinelas invisibles aparecen apuntando al azul.

Disparan…

Reaccionando, toma forma Spin para liberarse del captor a la vez que repele las flechas.

Después, un Ataque Teledirigido acaba con el resto.

Sin advertirlo, fue sometido por cuerdas. Un par de centinelas aparecen sosteniendo al cautivo.

Otro se acerca espada en mano. Su verdugo empuña en alto, El General observa complacido el pronto final del adversario.

De nuevo, los símbolos se manifiestan en tierra. Centenares de Runas, esta vez como ataque atraviesan al enemigo.

Caen como masas sanguinolentas. Krundos cambia el semblante a uno serio.

—El enlace de los Dioses. La rata tiene valor… lo hace divertido ¿Viste eso Salana?

—(Seguro. Aun sin el apoyo de Excalibur conserva el favor de Odín; un soldado como ese sería la joya más grande de mi ejército)

Se comunicaban mentalmente.

—Aprovechen la distracción. Perder hombres no me hace gracia, lo saben.

—(Mi hermano y Valder hacen su trabajo, ahora es mi turno)

La emperatriz se encuentra oculta en la Catedral Principal del reino. Con el cetro de Merlín en su mano comienza las palabras de encantamiento.

—IGTAS, SELUZ, OFRENDETUM, YIA

El báculo brilla, su color verde Ambarino cambia a Rojo carmesí.

—¡Arriba, su General ordena! ¡Milineas a mí!

Ondas de energía se liberan. Extendiéndose desde el edificio al exterior, afectan a Camelot entera.

La defensa interna, observa atónita como los camaradas caídos se levantan de entre los muertos y atacan.

Milineas, el arte del control que Morgan usara, ahora en manos de su verdadera ama hacia acto.

En la entrada principal, Percival escucha el clamor de la lucha con más fuerza. Las cosas se salían de control.

Dando a Salarin una mirada confusa, este se adelanta:

—¡Cazadores! ¡Adelante!

El batallón entero desaparece.

—Siempre esperamos el movimiento de la presa— aclara a su adversaria—, entendemos lo que Valkiria busca, pero no saldrán ilesos. Apenas comenzamos.

 **De vuelta en la frontera…**

Recuperado de la impresión inicial, Sonic continúa su camino a Valkiria.

Krundos desiste de enviar fuerzas específicas sobre él. Llegando a la conclusión de que por ahora, enfrentar el Enlace divino es una desventaja a pesar de la recuperación inmediata de sus tropas.

Tomando también en cuenta lo que ocurre con los Centauriones…

Una vez termina el sacudimiento, las bestias contra atacan a la Diosa de la guerra.

Demostrando nuevamente fuerza, habilidad, gracia y potestad hizo frente a la desventaja de manera magistral.

El combate prosigue. Algunos con fuerza bruta; lanzan golpes y patadas, usando sus letales aguijones. Otros como estampida, busca sorprender a la joven.

Junto a Excalibur y escudo, resiste con temple. Esquiva con saltos, cayendo sobre su lomo. Cortando cabezas u atravesando corazón y pulmones.

Cuando son demasiados para una confrontación sistemática, se vale del puño meteórico para eliminar a sus adversarios en un movimiento.

Pero como desde el inicio, otros toman su lugar.

Luchando con la misma efectividad. No deja en duda porque tomo la determinación de enfrentarlos por su cuenta.

Pero, está por sufrir un cálculo no previsto.

Un centaurion armado (algo fuera de lo común en estas unidades) arroja su equipamiento: Un disco giratorio hacia Valkiria.

Esta esquiva sin problema. Pero el efecto boomerang causado por el lanzamiento busca impactarla en su punto ciego.

Elude por milímetros, dejando una marca profunda sobre el brazo. Una herida que no sería posible con armamento común.

—¡¿Te gusta mi sorpresa?!— Krundos grita y su voz resuena como eco sobre el área—, ¡Un regalo único para una chica única! ¡Disfruta la preciada hematita de las tierras de Vanaheim!

3 Centauriones más aparecen con discos. Rodeando a la Diosa, sus flancos cubiertos.

Por primera vez, se ve superada…

—Nos esperaba— Excalibur habla—, Contaba con eso.

—Es un payaso degenerado. Pero un general brillante— Admite.

—¿Asustada Valkiria?— la espada pregunta sarcástica.

—Para nada.

Rompiendo su defensa, cierra los ojos permaneciendo estática.

—¡¿Ahora que tramas, preciosa?!— El General de la Lujuria se une a las preguntas.

—¡Sigo tus reglas escoria del Infierno! ¡Solo somos herramientas del Destino! ¡Mejor hacerlo entretenido!

—(Que así sea… empieza el juego)

Los centauriones lanzan. Los discos toman dirección mortal a su blanco, pero en microsegundos, son repelidos con blandeos de espada y escudo, siendo devueltos con precisión a sus manos.

—¡Si es lo mejor que puedes hacer, no habrá diversión!— desafiante, regresa a su pose inicial.

Frustrados, las bestias arrojan de nuevo. Esta vez, con mayor fuerza y cercanía.

Pero, son de nuevo contra restados con la misma facilidad.

—Maldita…— Krundos observa como a pesar de reiterados intentos, escapa ilesa.

Cansados, en carrera avanzan amenazantes decididos a terminar.

Los discos son arrojados una vez más. La diosa sonríe complacida.

Justo cuando los aditamentos están cerca, salta hacia arriba alejándose de la trayectoria.

No consiguen reaccionar. Clavándose profusamente en su cráneo o torso, caen por sus propias armas.

Valkiria aún no termina. Localizando a Krundos, lanza otro golpe Meteórico en el aire.

Los impactos luminosos van hacia él. Esquiva sin inconvenientes, a la vez que la observa con ojos homicidas:

—¡Lo pagaras! ¡Sucia perra del Cielo!— Invocando a la "Destructora", su arma. El hacha dorada es igualmente lanzada a su dirección.

Espera el embate. Sin embargo, una esfera azul se interpone.

Repeliendo, Sonic retoma forma normal.

—¡No comiences la diversión sin mí! ¡Cara de víbora!

—Así que llegaste…— Valkiria menciona inescrutable.

—Te encanta verme— el erizo responde con su sonrisa confiada.

—Imbécil. Estas en el matadero… no tienes lo necesario.

Da un zape con gran fuerza. Derribando al héroe y causándole mareo.

—¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!— molesto, se toca la cabeza.

—Observa— La Diosa muestra su palma ensangrentada—, detuviste el ataque de un arma infernal directamente. Sin importar que tan fuerte o bueno seas, hacer frente a un objeto sagrado es imposible para los Mortales.

—¿Adivina? … Soy Guerrero celestial— Se levanta y al hacerlo, ambas marcas en sus brazos aparecen. Revelándose la cadena Rúnica en Sonic.

—¿Qué se supone harás con eso?— cuestiona.

—Estar a tu lado. Protejo a quien lo necesite… a los que me importan.

Si alguien quiere tocarte, antes deberán matarme ¿Entiendes?

—Lucha para enmendar sus fallas, encontrar el perdón. Es propio de la Mortalidad. Una divinidad jamás entenderá la pasión de los que considera insignificantes— Excalibur profusa solemne.

Se observan a los ojos. Segundos que parecen una eternidad.

Ni una duda. Ambos firmes en sus pensamientos, en su voluntad.

Lo que es interrumpido por los Centauriones. Buscando sorprenderlos, la Diosa con una estocada certera y el erizo con un Spin Dash se defienden.

Continúa el castigo en este círculo mortal.

 **De regreso a Camelot…**

Milineas.

Un arte terrible. La magia tiene limitantes fijas desde la creación.

Una de ellas, es respetar el ciclo Vida-Muerte que establece equilibrio entre luz y oscuridad. Por lo tanto, cuando es alterado, se comete un crimen abominable.

Por lo que es el arma prefecta, en las manos adecuadas.

Las defensas estaban por caer ante el número de enemigos. "Terratenientes" "Cazadores" y "Errantes", como eran conocidos los soldados muertos del General de la Indiferencia.

El caballero del Grial y El general de la Mentira, enfrascados en duelo a las puertas del Reino.

Gawaiin, el resto de Generales y soldados de Bretaña continúan la lucha a pesar de todo.

Solo su honor los mantiene en pie…

En el campanario de Catedral, la Emperatriz se reclina despreocupada, agitando su inseparable abanico, contempla el escenario con regocijo:

—Es hermoso. Muerte y desesperanza por doquier, lástima que termine tan pronto— dice fijando la vista a un punto en especial.

En la plaza. Lugar no alcanzado por la batalla, una figura solitaria espera.

Frente a él, una tableta de madera con la inscripción rúnica: Wunju- Teiwaz.

El caballero de la Luna, obedeciendo las ordenes de Valkiria se prepara para la señal que indique el momento de comenzar.

Un invitado inesperado se aproxima.

De la nada, el puñal de oro se dirige a su frente. Desenvaina y con un blandeo circular, desvía.

Apareciendo como sombra. Valder llega jugueteando con otro puñal.

—Reconocí la peste de un Filistar por aquí. Así que, aun hay miembros vivos.

—Mi madre hablaba de cierto noble… enemigo jurado de nuestra casa hacia siglos. Murió por uno de mis ancestros— Bors lo encaro.

—Conoces la historia. Bien por mí, entonces entiendes que hay asuntos sin resolver.

—He sabido que, Los generales del Inframundo alguna vez fueron simples mortales que vendieron su alma a cambio de cumplir sus fines. Aceptando ser herramientas y una vez la llegada de Surt, ser igualmente erradicados por su amo.

—Los Mortales siempre han sido objetos. Una barrera insignificante; sin mayor propósito que representar un papel efímero en los planes del poderoso.

Tarde o temprano, Surt u Odín condenaran al mundo; nuestra voluntad, escoger como dar cara a lo inevitable. En mi caso, saciare el hambre de codicia y venganza tomando tantas vidas como pueda. Divirtiéndome a lo grande mientras tanto.

El lobo, no parecía alterado.

—Lo sabias ¿Me equivoco?

—Claro. Después de todo, soy como tú, una herramienta más en este ciclo de caos.

Perdí a mi familia, todo lo que era de valor en la vida, al amor.

Dijiste una gran verdad: Nada podemos hacer, esa es la naturaleza de las cosas. Destruir o ser Destruido, amar o no, bien y mal.

Es como enfrentar la realidad lo que hace la diferencia. Yo lo hare, luchando hasta el fin, probando estar de pie suceda lo que suceda.

—Me parece bien. Sera un deleite derrumbar tu espíritu, nada más adecuado para saldar una deuda de sangre.

—¡Adelante! ¡Aquí estoy bastardo!

—¡Que empiece la carnicería!— Valder sujeta con firmeza el puñal, iniciando el encuentro.

 **En la frontera…**

Las fuerzas de Krundos se acercaban al perímetro interior.

Valkiria y Sonic continúan el combate con los Centauriones.

Pero, internamente coincidían en que mantener la lucha implicaba la derrota total, al adentrarse los cuatro ejércitos infernales a la capital.

—¡Hay que irnos!— el erizo grita a la Diosa a la vez que con una patada giratoria derriba a una bestia.

—¡Aun no!— ella contesta, enfrentándose en duelo contra otro monstruo. Como explicado anteriormente, los embates del centaurion son bloqueados con sincronización perfecta a sus movimientos.

Pero en determinado momento, un golpe de cola arrebata a Excalibur de sus manos. Esta regresa a su forma básica mientras Valkiria elude a velocidad.

Otro más se une a la ofensiva. Con 2 bestias y sin protección, parece a merced.

—¡Amy!— Sonic se acerca a apoyarla.

Lo que resulta innecesario. Dando un rodillazo frontal al rostro de su oponente, aprovecha para saltar a su espalda y tomarlo por la mortal extremidad.

Evitando el aguijón, lo arroja sin dificultad contra el otro.

Ambas bestias, acaban a muchos metros.

Toda la acción, ocurre en segundos.

—Soy en espíritu de la Guerra. Amy no existe… murió para que siguieras con vida ¡Entiéndelo!— La Diosa reclama, encaminándose a retomar su espada.

Nada dejaba más claro la veracidad de sus palabras. Toda la brutalidad y fuerza de Valkiria, era completamente lo opuesto a Amy Rose.

Sin tiempo para reflexiones, ahora el azul se convirtió en blanco.

3 Centauriones en formación estampida se acercan. Sonic entro en carrera, pero las bestias comienzan a darle alcance.

Otra capacidad oculta del ejército del inframundo, es adaptarse al oponente durante el curso de un combate.

Sumándose a resistencia, poder y pericia.

Al ver que la velocidad no serviría, opta por el acercamiento directo. Se detuvo en seco, justo al frente de los adversarios.

—Espero funcione…

Enfocándose, logra el objetivo: la cadena volvía a manifestarse.

—( Como Calibur. Piensas por ti misma… entonces, por favor, ayúdame)

Leyendo su mente, la señal rúnica se alargó hasta llegar a la altura de sus pies.

Sin más, con el enemigo a solo metros, se agacha lanzando la cadena.

Esta se enreda en los cascos de los Centauriones. Derribándolos, caen estrepitosamente debido al galope.

—Wow…— Sonic exclamo mientras la marca regresa a su brazo—, además, muy divertida.

Hizo una simpática afirmación como respuesta.

—Heh…— correspondió—, Pues vayamos a la acción ¿Te parece?

Krundos toma una nueva decisión. Aunque hubiera gustado prolongar su diversión, El asalto del resto de sus tropas requería que tomara mando directo. La estrategia de la corte del Inframundo llegaba a su clímax:

—Solo es una pausa tesoro mío. Una deliciosa tortura.

Desaparece y junto con él, los Centauriones.

—Se han ido— Excalibur anuncia.

—Si, como sea… ¿Es inteligente dejar a tu ejercito a merced de 4 más?— el erizo cuestiona.

—Siempre se trató de una distracción. Las cosas marchan según el plan; en lugar de hacer preguntas, mejor regresar a la Ciudadela… héroe.

 **Camelot: Plaza**

Los contrincantes, entran en un nuevo intercambio.

La apariencia decrepita e insignificante resulta un buen disfraz. Valder es un oponente poderoso que utilizando sus puñales y arsenal de cuchillos pone en aprietos al caballero lobo.

Bors tampoco resulta un rival fácil. Valiéndose solo de esgrima, bloquea y responde con movimientos certeros, sin embargo el General lo hace con la misma efectividad:

—Los magos, son insectos que usan trucos para conseguir victorias ¿Porque no empleas tu poder?— pregunta con sorna.

—Porque soy caballero.

—¿Honor eh? Algo inútil… como esa roñosa espada.

Furioso, Bors rompe el intercambio.

—¡Shivar tiene en su acero la historia de mi casa! ¡No oses insultarla basura!

Jugando de nuevo con su puñal, Valder continúa.

—Fascinante cambio de actitud. Mucho dolor y resentimiento en tu interior, pero lo enmascaras con responsabilidad y etiqueta.

Me trae recuerdos. Dime, de guerrero a guerrero… ¿Cuánto mantendrás este engaño?

—No es engaño. Una vida en la nobleza me enseño que los títulos son adornos vacíos; pero un ser importante se forjo en la creencia de que aquellos con posición pueden y deben cambiar.

—Ya veo, lo que sustentas es el recuerdo, no un título.

Siendo así…

Desenmaraña la cadena dorada rodeando su torso, revelándose un arpón igualmente hecho del precioso metal. Haciendo rápidos movimientos circulares, lanza el arma intentando capturar al caballero.

—¡DESTELLO LUNAR!— Usa el rayo de energía vital de su arma para bloquear.

Sin embargo, el arpón traspasa sin problema. Enredando a su presa, Valder veloz, salta para posicionarse en su cuello y morder.

Los filosos colmillos desgarran la carne de su oponente. La sangre de Bors comienza a asomar profusamente, pero la yugular está intacta.

La pérdida del líquido hace que el lobo se arrodille. Débil, al punto del colapso el enano finalmente se separa.

Limpiando complacido su labio, continúa.

—Un obsequio especial. Te he infectado con ambición… para alguien tan abnegado y puro será el infierno en vida, infierno que solo terminara si tu o yo morimos.

Bors, con mirada furiosa y cansada lo encara mientras intenta contener la hemorragia.

—Me aseguró que nuestro encuentro se repita. Acabare con la escoria Filistar así que, usa esas Runas a tu antojo.

—(Eres todo un cómico Valder)— Salana establece comunicación mental.

—¿Qué sentido tiene causar miseria sin un poco de humor?

—(Ji ji ji… es verdad)

—Hasta el siguiente juego… Guerrero celestial— El General camina a su lado, dejando la plaza.

Cuando Valder se aleja, Bors lentamente se incorpora para terminar su misión.

Pero, el Oráculo de Delphius se manifiesta y detiene su camino.

—Caballero de Ganis, haza perdido mucha sangre. Usar magia divina en tu estado… además, la marca de Valder.

—A un lado, por favor— el lobo retira al Oráculo suavemente y sigue hacia la tableta.

 **En la entrada del Reino…**

Percival y Salarin se estudian cuidadosamente, manteniendo su guardia.

Cuando entran en combate, aprecian sorprendidos que el otro adivina sus movimientos y anticipa el contra ataque.

—Increíble capacidad analítica señora. Es la primera vez que lucho con tan talentoso estratega.

—Lo mismo digo. Justificado su título de "Torturador"

—Vencer es un arte. No solo fuerza y habilidad; entrar en su piel y pensamientos, doblegar su mente es justo eso: La tortura más lenta y maravillosa.

—No será tan sencillo— la felina dice en calma.

—Encontrar la debilidad forma parte de ese arte. Te aseguro que lo hare.

La conversación se interrumpe ante la cercanía del ejército del Sur y Krundos, su General.

—El momento se acerca. Veamos que tan buenos son bajo las órdenes de un General celestial— Salarin afirma al caballero.

 **En el interior…**

—¡General de Lothian! ¡Nuestras fuerzas están por caer en el poniente!— Isaac informa a Gawaiin mientras se enfrascan en duelo contras los nuevos "Errantes" de Salana.

—¡Resistan!— el Equidna grita, incrustando a Galatine en su enemigo—, ¡Solo un poco más! ¡Por Bretaña!

—¡Por Bretaña!

 **En Catedral…**

—Valkiria se acerca. Lo mejor es ponernos en marcha.

 **Cerca de la frontera…**

Con velocidad del Sonido, tanto la diosa como el erizo están a pocos metros de dar alcance a Krundos y sus tropas.

Percibiéndolos, algunos soldados menores se rezagan interponiéndose. Pero rápidamente eliminados con golpes de espada e Spin Dash, se abren camino.

 **Entrada de Camelot…**

—¡Aquí estoy basura mortal!— Krundos se anuncia—, ¡Hora de arder bajo la nueva era de Surt!

Tras él, el grueso restante del ejército se aproxima a la Ciudadela. Salarin detiene su enfrentamiento y con una sonrisa contempla la llegada del último invitado.

Irónicamente, Percival también sonríe.

 **En la plaza…**

Con dificultad, Bors llega a la Runa. Coloca la palma e inicia el encantamiento:

—Odín, señor que gobiernas en la cima más alta. Padre de los Dioses, Luz y sabiduría.

Yo, Bors de Ganis de la casa Filistar suplico tu favor. Libera esta tierra del embate de la oscuridad, protege a tus ejércitos, a mis hermanos caídos, a tu hija quien nos guía en tu nombre:

¡WUNJU-TEIWAZ! ¡Voluntad, Victoria! ¡Esa es tu orden! ¡Ese, nuestro destino!

Una explosión luminosa hace estallar la tableta. Envolviendo con su brillo a los elegidos en un halo que como Milineas, se extiende por toda Camelot.

No pasa desapercibido para los protagonistas en el frente.

Gawaiin y los otros Generales son afectados. Cubiertos con el halo misterioso, observan como sus enemigos sueltan de golpe sus armas, se tocan la cabeza, retorciéndose en agónico dolor.

—¡Errantes! ¡Retirada!

La voz de Salana suena fuerte. Desvaneciéndose los soldados muertos, los restantes, recuperados en apariencia retoman el ataque.

Pero, eliminándose entre sí.

La defensa contempla la macabra escena.

El halo, aproximándose a la entrada. Salarin grita a Krundos:

—¡Retirada!

—¡Fuera!

Todo el ejército se desvanece. Percival adquiere el mismo brillo esperando que los generales también cayeran ante el influjo; con sorpresa aprecia que no funciona.

—Lo más probable es que mis hombres y los de Valder ya no existan. Bueno, bajas menores considerando las circunstancias.

—¿Por qué no ustedes? ¡Contesten!— El caballero del Grial demanda.

—Somos la corte del Inframundo. Significa que tenemos la protección y favor del Demonio de Fuego; El poder de Odín no es nada, solo moriremos por la mano de un objeto sagrado, lo único que no sigue limitaciones entre bien o mal— Krundos contesta.

En eso, los tres observan la llegada de Sonic y Valkiria.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Espíritu de la Guerra— Salarin saluda familiar.

—Lo mismo digo "Torturador"

—¿Y a mí no?— La bestia Krundos habla enfadada.

—Por supuesto. A pesar de tu asquerosa cara.

Risas. Dejan confundidos tanto a la felina como al erizo:

—Es inevitable. Nos hemos enfrentado tantas veces… somos como compañeros de juego.

—Juego monstruoso el de tu señor.

—¿Y qué dices de tu Padre? Envía a su hija al campo de batalla.

—Acabemos la farsa. Este asalto es mío ¿Aceptan la derrota o lo decidimos aquí?

—¿Bromeas? … fue divertido, pero aun no. Si intervienes directamente es que demandas un combate Milenario, Sigfried te complacerá— Salarin enfatiza.

—¡No! ¡Ella es mía!— Krundos dice furioso.

—Es la ley. Desafiarla es la muerte antes de completar la tarea.

Pero no escucha. Ruge e invoca su arma, toda su masa se dirige hacia Valkiria.

—No acabara bien…— El general de la Mentira hace un ademan negativo con la cabeza.

La diosa se dispone a recibirlo. Pero antes, Sonic obstaculiza su paso y arroja la cadena emergente de su brazo.

Se enreda en la muñeca de Krundos. Este se detiene y forcejea:

—Tenemos cosas pendientes. Lucharas conmigo.

—Je je… menudo esclavo devoto conseguiste tesoro. No me derrotaste en el Bosque o Sinsleck, no lo harás ahora.

—Si recuerdo, huiste como serpiente rastrera. No hay excusa, ¿La quieres? Primero me matas.

—Con gusto…

Krundos toma el símbolo Rúnico entre sus manos y de un tirón eleva al erizo con facilidad.

En picada, Sonic aprovecha el impulso inesperado para realizar un Spin Dash potenciado. El general bloquea con su hacha y similar a un golpe de bate lo repele con gran fuerza.

Tomando forma normal en el aire, el erizo cae a tierra con dificultades.

—Mira de desastre. Pierdo el tiempo…

—… No lo creo— Sonic dice jadeante.

Observa a la "Destructora". El Hacha dorada exhibe una fisura considerable.

—¿Pero cómo?

Salarin mira con seriedad.

—No cometo un error 2 veces. A diferencia de Dioses o Demonios, los "Mortales" crecemos ante las dificultades.

Superar al bien o mal, es una virtud.

La bestia, fuera de sí avanza amenazante.

—(Caíste…)

De nuevo, los símbolos se manifiestan en el suelo. Apresándolo.

—¡Gusano! ¡No me detendrás!— Krundos rompe las ataduras, pero de inmediato miles más toman su lugar y frenan su andar por completo.

Intenta usar su arma para liberarse, pero resulta inutil.

—Mi nueva amiga (refiriéndose a la cadena) no parece de las que se rinde. Y yo tampoco… esto se acabó.

Cargando un ataque Spin, se prepara para dar el golpe final.

El General de la Mentira al fin interviene. Sonic avanza, usa la Guadaña cuyo corte impulsado por el viento es capaz de abrir la tierra.

Percival se anticipa. Usando el torbellino de Fuego bloquea el impacto y detiene al héroe.

—¡Percival!— llama.

La defensa comienza a ceder. La felina recibe el impacto, desgarra su armadura; pero gracias al ataque y la defensa oportuna con Levatain no recibe heridas de gravedad.

—Contrólate Krundos— Salarin llega al General prisionero. Con cortes certeros lo libera.

—Basuras… los destruiré.

—Terminamos. La Guerra tiene más diversión que disfrutar, vámonos— El usuario de Guadaña dice al otro.

—Hmm… punto para ti, erizo— Afirma molesto.

Se desvanecen en el aire, como el viento.

Con la certeza de que el enemigo ha abandonado Camelot. Percival se desploma exhausta al igual que Sonic.

—Sir Sonic… ¿Esta bien?— pregunta.

—Seguro…— levanta el pulgar.

—Buen trabajo. Caballero del Grial, Caballero del Viento— Calibur, ya fuera de las manos de la Deidad se acerca y felicita.

—Creí que no pararían hasta destruirnos— el erizo habla.

—Una guerra Milenaria tiene diferentes conclusiones. Pero solo un resultado— Valkiria dice.

—¿De qué…?

—¡Gran señora!— Isaac se acerca desde la Ciudadela e inclina ante la Diosa—, Traigo el parte de nuestro ejército.

—Ustedes. Regresen a Camelot y pidan un escuadrón para reunir a los heridos en la frontera— Ordena a los otros 2.

—Espera…

—Sir Sonic. Existen prioridades, no lo olvide— el caballero del Grial afirma con tranquilidad.

Accede. Se levantan y marchan de regreso, dejando a Valkiria y Calibur escuchando las noticias en el frente.

 **0-0-0**

Escena repetitiva. Contabilizando los resultados de la batalla.

Sin número determinado de bajas por la acción de Salana. A pesar de todo, el golpe dentro de las huestes celestiales era notable.

Ya que todo soldado enemigo dentro del perímetro fuera reunido e incinerado a las afueras. Fue turno de la gran parte del grupo de Lefay, que fieles a su palabra pelearon hasta el fin con honor.

Ganando la absolución. Valkiria en persona encendió las piras, mostrando respeto y guiando sus almas a Valhalla.

Una recompensa bien ganada.

Acabado el acto funerario, era turno de la parte incomoda y complicada.

Ya con August, rey de Sinsleck como parte del consejo. Era hora de compartir información e impresiones:

—Podemos decir, que la estrategia de nuestra señora tuvo éxito. Los soldados infernales afectados por la magia Runa no regresaran— Gawaiin comenzó el dialogo.

—Sin embargo, también ganaron hombres gracias a esa bruja llamada Salana— continua el General de Estilia.

—Además del estado de Bors. ¿Cómo se encuentra?— El General de Offsten pregunta a Percival.

—Grave. La mordida de Valder no solo es un veneno mortal, sino magia infernal pura según lo explicado por el Oráculo.

—Al converger magia blanca y oscura en un solo cuerpo, se repelen mutuamente. El caballero de Ganis es desgarrado tanto física como espiritualmente; causándo un daño irreversible que solo parara hasta que el parasito o el huésped mueran— Calibur explica.

Todos, bajan la cabeza.

—Su perdida será un duro golpe…— August se une por primera vez.

—Gracias a él, seguimos vivos…— Stefan de Hispania secunda.

—Existe forma de salvarle.

Valkiria observando como de costumbre hacia el exterior, menciono sin voltear.

—Mi señora… ¿Cómo?— Gawaiin solicita.

—Si matara a Valder antes.

—Pero…

—Déjate de misterio— Sonic se acercó obviando el comentario o susurros a su falta de respeto—, Era parte de tu plan desde el inicio.

Lefay y los demás solo parte del sacrificio. Querías esto, los generales entraron en tu juego, solo un ciego no lo vería.

La felina medito en los argumentos de Salarin.

—Te descubrió— Calibur fue a su lado—, Habla ya.

—Bien. Al paso de los siglos, los conflictos anteriores se resolvían en el campo de batalla.

Ejército contra ejército. Cuyo último en pie resulta vencedor.

Pero, nunca entre Generales y Elegidos.

Cuando Krundos invoco el combate Milenario, fijo el rumbo de la Guerra.

Di mi respuesta. Al presentarme en la lucha y moviendo las piezas para definir los oponentes en representación del cielo.

—¿Fue una clasificación o algo así?

—Exacto— Valkiria continua—, Hacer las cosas como hasta ahora ha sumido a Bretaña y al mundo en un ciclo tras otro.

Esa bestia, manipulo las leyes para invocarme. Aunque fue mejor a mi parecer, la forma perfecta de decretar el resultado de una vez por todas.

Con un solo duelo. 5 guerreros Celestiales contra 5 guerreros Infernales.

Es la naturaleza de un combate Milenario.

—No tiene sentido. Sabemos de 2: Gawaiin contra Krundos y Percival contra Salarin— el héroe sigue el alegato—, Bors no porta un arma sagrada.

—El caballero lobo es un mago que ha usado magia divina en 2 ocasiones. La fuerza de Odín responde solo a quien considere digno.

Conserva la aprobación del padre de los Dioses, eso lo vuelve guerrero celestial.

—Supongo que entonces, me toca entrar también.

—Manifestar esa cadena no es suficiente.

—¿Te perdiste de algo? Hice una abolladura al hacha de "cara-rana"

—Solo suerte. El enemigo no esperara que dejes de ser estúpido.

Además ya fue definido: Salana escogió en persona a su oponente y el acepto.

La respuesta llega como un rayo al pensamiento de uno de los presentes.

—Gran Diosa ¿Se refiere al caballero del Lago?— August solicito, cuestiona a Valkiria.

—En efecto, Rey de Bragas.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa inundan la Mesa Redonda.

Lancelot, el caballero supremo ¡Esta vivo!

—¿Porque no regresa a Camelot? Quizá fue llevado a un sitio lejano. Debemos enviar un escuadrón de rastreo.

—Se encuentra en una misión a favor de la causa. Se unirá al terminar.

—Sigue fallando tu ecuación— Sonic retoma indiferente ante el entusiasmo de la mayoría.

—Sigfried, General de la Ira. El mejor Guerrero del Inframundo, portador de la espada de Fuego.

Por lo dicho antes, jamás ha descendido. Esta escrito que cuando lo haga, la muerte de las eras está garantizada.

Solo puede ser encarado por el mejor luchador del Cielo.

Entonces, lo recuerda…

" _Sigfried te complacerá"_

—Ya lo sabes. El arma del Demonio de Fuego tiene un único rival: Excalibur.

—" **Todo efecto de nuestros pecados tiene una chispa, un catalizador y en la mortalidad son las emociones.**

 **El amor y el odio. Como el bien y el mal, hermanas y enemigas; el afecto cuando no es correspondido se transforma… la ira, que como feroz torrente es energía pura, indetenible, despiadada e indestructible.**

 **Espada de fuego que pende en nuestras cabezas, espera al digno que la empuñe; el que una vez en su mano destruirá a los suyos y ajenos.**

 **Trayendo una nueva era y circulo de sacrificios"**

Reconociendo un fragmento del "Anuncio de Raknarok" pronunciado por Calibur, aclara el proceder después de esta batalla.

—Una vez el duelo fue aceptado no hay vuelta atrás. Quien se retracte no le espera más que aniquilación, recuerden las líneas referentes a la cobardía.

No implica que las huestes Infernales se queden de brazos cruzados. Atacaran a cuanto reino y feudo este en su camino, es donde el brazo armado de Bretaña estará a prueba.

Sin embargo, han ganado bastante terreno. El heraldo y captura de soldados muertos les dan tanto ventaja numérica como táctica, es necesario equilibrar las cosas.

—¿Cómo?— preguntan al unísono.

—Usando los monolitos ancestrales para crear una barrera alrededor del país.

—Solo las espadas sagradas pueden hacerlo— el azul responde.

—Además, solo crean barreras en Camelot y alrededores— Percival secunda.

—¿Acaso ignoran con quien hablan? Así como las espadas, esas piedras fueron enviadas por Odín. Para un Dios, es cosa fácil.

Valkiria, al fin voltea hacia el consejo.

—Envíen mensaje a las tropas en Bretaña. En cualquier momento batallones infernales se manifestaran en todo el territorio y esta vez no habrá prologa, atacaran en el instante pongan un pie.

Los Elegidos nos separaremos. Buscando el lugar designado por los Generales para el duelo; En las inmediaciones de los monolitos, imaginan la razón.

—Detenernos— Gawaiin afirma.

—Correcto. Su obligación, darme tiempo para activarlos. El campo de energía divina tendrá el mismo efecto que las runas en Camelot; será entonces cuando Sigfried aparezca.

Nuestro duelo definirá todo. Si me derrota, clavara la espada en tierra como señal de victoria, Surt se presentara finalmente para reclamar su arma y el territorio conquistado.

Con fuego, borrara las raíces de Ygdrassil. El árbol caerá y los 9 mundos con él.

Raknarok se consumara.

 **0-0-0**

Las horas posteriores fueron un misterio en general.

La Diosa, hacía tiempo se encontraba solo con Smithy el herrero. Otra de sus órdenes, fue la de recuperar toda arma sobreviviente del ejercito infernal.

La mayoría, yacían en pedazos. Pero algunas dagas, espadas y flechas permanecieron en condiciones.

Además, también por órdenes de Valkiria, Ginebra de Bragas fue llamada.

August no estaba de acuerdo lógicamente, pero sin posibilidades de objetar un mandato Divino, guardo silencio.

La condición de Bors empeoraba. Con Anna y resto de Doncellas por turnos cuidándolo, disminuyendo la fiebre que lo aqueja, era deprimente observarlo delirar, luchar.

Sus compañeros de la Mesa Redonda lo visitaron. Gawaiin y Percival se mantuvieron estoicos y Sonic, aun cuando intento mantener la calma, salió de la habitación con frustración.

Ya en los jardines. Fue duro regresar a aquel lugar; los rosales comenzaban a marchitarse, todo alrededor lucia muerto.

Para un amante de la naturaleza, fue doloroso. Evocando inevitablemente aquella lección rápida de baile, donde el Enlace se activó por primera vez, el consejo de Bors…

Observo su brazo. El tatuaje Rúnico y cadena aparecen; intuyendo, rozo ligeramente la mejilla de su amo, emulando una caricia.

—El Enlace Divino es increíble— La voz del Rey de Sinsleck se escuchó acercándose al erizo—, He oído historias que relatan su gran poder. Pero creo, que es más una manifestación de vida y voluntad.

—Eso parece— responde—, Me agrada. Es como tener un amigo siempre junto a mí.

—Ha aprendido mucho Sonic.

—No lo suficiente— continua—, de otro modo las cosas serían diferentes.

—Bors es un hombre sabio. Le aseguro conocía los riesgos, pero antepuso el bienestar de otros por encima del personal.

—Quizá, porque no tenía nada que perder.

—¿Cómo?

—Viendo este jardín. Cuanta dedicación y trabajo en cada flor, Amy me conto que Bors lo hizo.

Este lugar era hermoso porque fue concebido con amor. Ese sentimiento invadía cada rincón y ahora esta marchito, sin esperanza.

Tantos sacrificios y no recibe nada a cambio ¿Es justo que muera de forma tan atroz? Yo… no lo sé.

El oso suspira ante esta verdad. Tomándolo por los hombros como en su reino, dice:

—Existe la verdadera justicia. Pienso, que es un dilema en el que ha pensado muchas veces.

Escúcheme. Un mortal, jamás será capaz para dictar e impartir ese juicio.

Estamos dominados por las emociones, aun cuando usamos el raciocinio y ponemos en práctica, equilibrarlo con sentimientos e instinto es algo en que fallaremos una y otra vez.

Esto, nos ha condenado a la desgracia. Pero si un poco de luz toca a uno, mantenerla a costa de lo que sea vale cualquier sacrificio.

Es la filosofía del Caballero de la Luna. La familia de Ganis fue respetada por generaciones al ser grandes protectores de la Vida.

Bors es un ejemplo. Vive por sus creencias, como usted; algo que no todos son capaces.

El camino de un mártir no es justo, pero necesario.

—Entiendo…

—Sé que si…

La cadena se alarga, alcanzando una Rosa. Cortando con delicadeza la aproxima al erizo y oso; increíblemente la flor antes marchita, recobra su vigor y belleza.

—No existe mejor forma de explicar mis palabras.

—Muy lista. No actúas tan fanfarrona y sabelotodo como Calibur, me caes cada vez mejor.

—¡Vaya falta de respeto! ¡Erizo Picarillo!— La espada sagrada grita desde el vitral exterior.

—¡¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer?!— Sonic corresponde—, ¡Y no me llames pícaro, fierro inútil!

—¡Ja! ¡Cuando dejes de cuestionar tonterías te creeré digno!

—¡Agh! ¡Ya cállate!

August contiene una carcajada. Calibur tenía formas sabias y peculiares de orientar a sus portadores, pero la convivencia con el erizo lo transformaba en alguien más espontaneo y franco.

 **Mientras tanto, en la Armería del castillo…**

—Mmm… parece una aleación de Hierro, Bronce y un mineral desconocido— El joven Zorro inspeccionaba una de las armas enemigas recuperadas.

—Hematita— Valkiria, quien lo acompañaba agrega.

—¿El Metal sagrado?

—Así es. En la frontera pude percatarme de que su equipamiento no era normal.

La hematita pura es mortal para entes espirituales y Divinidades, pero incluso como complemento causa daño. Lógico que el armamento mortal no sea rival.

—Tiene sentido. Nuestras armas sufren fisuras y grietas considerables— retoma, ahora analizando una espada aliada—, algo así no es posible con ataques normales.

—Juegan con nosotros. Si tienen yacimientos de Hematita al alcance, pueden usarla y acabarnos de un golpe; típico alargar la tortura…

—Por eso, colocarla en metales comunes.

—Correcto. Asumen que, incluso si descubrimos su estrategia no podremos hacer algo.

La hematita requiere de un proceso delicado para extraerse y aún más para forjarla. Solo un herrero domino sus secretos en Midgar.

—Olif, el gran Maestro herrero— Smithy dijo—, Las leyendas cuentan que en la primera Guerra Milenaria fue comisionado por… usted para crear armas de Hematita basándose en una muestra y las Espadas sagradas, incluida Calibur.

Fue la clave de la victoria.

—Ahora lo usan en mi contra. La metalurgia es un arte muy antiguo; las técnicas solo pueden conocerlas los artesanos, sus colegas.

—Pero, gran Diosa no puedo compararme a…

—Preparaste a Calibur hace tiempo ¿no?

—Solo afile la hoja. Nada extraordinario.

—Un arma celestial no está formada de materiales comunes. Prueba que tus manos son habilidosas.

—Lo que pide, requiere tiempo. El enemigo no esperara.

—Solo necesito que reproduzcas el método de Olif. Ya he dado instrucciones de reunir a toda mano de obra posible.

—Insisto. Llegar al resultado involucra más; una muestra es inútil sin bases.

Podría emular los pasos, pero es prueba de ensayo y error.

—Lo que se abrevia, si contaras con algún objeto trabajado de esa forma.

—Si.

—"La Espada serpiente" de la casa Bragas.

—Basilisk… ¿está hecha de Hematita?

—Originalmente, la espada serpiente pertenecía a Flegias, uno de los altos mandos de Krundos. Fue destruida por Excalibur y Olif la reconstruyo entregándola a la familia Real.

Puedes decir, que fue uno de los primeros experimentos del Inframundo en la manipulación del metal.

—Ya veo. Aun así, es algo titánico…

—Olif dijo lo mismo— Valkiria recuerda—, la vida de todos en tu país peligra ¿Les darás la espalda?

—Yo…

—Los mortales son un fastidio…— La Diosa expresa cansada, para encaminarse a la salida.

—¡Espere!

Voltea de nuevo.

—Soy solo un herrero. Puede pedirlo a cualquiera con mayor capacidad y experiencia, Calibur no es prueba suficiente.

—La Espada Sagrada posee un juicio inequívoco. Quien sea señalada por ella es digno no por acciones, sino el corazón.

Tu humildad, te hace adecuado para forjar nuestra protección.

Cualidad que Olif y tu comparten.

El joven enmudece.

—Es tu decisión. Como dices, puedo solicitarlo a alguien más.

 **0-0-0**

—¡Maldita escoria! ¡Mortal asqueroso!

—La Lagartija lleva horas con su rabieta— Valder se reclina en su asiento.

—Y no parece calmarse— Salana, en un diván elegante bebe vino y abanica como acostumbra—, Oh… esta vacía.

Tocando una campanilla, llama al esclavo para rellenar su copa. Se acerca, cumple su tarea; portando una armadura con el escudo de Camelot en su peto, inclina y retira.

—Hace unas horas vivía. Sí que te gusta la atención de lujo— el enano sonríe cómplice.

—Hay muchas formas de disfrutar la guerra— contesta.

—Ahhh…— gemidos de placer, interrumpen momentáneamente su conversación.

—Salarin es práctico. Canaliza su enojo de forma más… interesante.

—¿Y tú porque no?

—Tengo una cosa en la mente…

—El Filistar.

—Puedo sentir su agonía en cada célula de mi cuerpo… mayor exquisitez que cualquier acto carnal ¡Quiero más!

—Lo tendrás. No seas impaciente.

—Hay noticias— finalmente, el General de la Mentira sale del rincón contiguo con una esclava desnuda a la que toma fuertemente de la cintura.

Su mirada era vacía, triste.

—Cúbrela ¿no te parece? Es repugnante— Salana exclama molesta.

—Tiene otra cita— Salarin toma el mentón.

Después, la empuja hacia donde Krundos continúa sus maldiciones. El silencio de instantes, es reemplazado por los gritos de terror de la joven y… el crujir de un cuello rompiéndose.

La bestia se une a sus compañeros sosteniendo el cuerpo en su enorme mano.

—No me gustan las sobras…— da una mirada asesina a su compañero.

—Me disculpo. De alguna forma necesitaba animarte… o hacerte reaccionar.

—Como sea… ¿Qué noticias?

—Mis sabuesos han regresado. Y traen al invitado de honor.

Entran en la tienda arrastrando a un andrajiento, mordiendo sus piernas con saña pero sin causar heridas graves o desgarrar carne.

—Bienvenido Lord Pendragon— Salarin Saluda cortes.

—¡No me maten! ¡Pido clemencia! ¡Misericordia al poderoso Surt!

—Estúpido. ¿Y aspiraba a formar parte de la corte?— Valder escupe a Mordred, que esconde el rostro con temor.

—Valder por favor. Es un Duque— Salana aboga, o eso parece.

Dejando el diván, la General lo observa.

—Lord Mordred, no tema. Le Garantizo que vivirá, tendrá otra oportunidad.

—¿D-e- d-e verdad?

—Seguro. Los oráculos no mentimos— sonríe y cubre con el abanico.

—Pero… los rastreadores del Inframundo ¡Ahhh!— interrumpe al ser mordido por los canes una vez más.

—Descuide mi Lord. Mis mascotas persiguen el olor de la muerte; no quiere decir una inmediata, por mi mano o cualquiera de los presentes.

Chasquea los dedos. Dos cazadores entran, cargando otros cuerpos.

—Espías de Sinsleck. Encargadas de encontrarlo y eliminarlo si fuera preciso.

Como ve, Ya no existe peligro.

Los soldados, colocan la carga en el suelo. Tomándolas del cabello, los rostros de Lina y Neria quedan al descubierto; desenvainan, colocan el filo bajo el cuello.

Lo siguiente, un golpe seco, ahora sangrantes e incompletas.

—Enviaremos nuestras condolencias, junto a un obsequio.

Krundos lanza el cadáver de la esclava a otro rincón. Los lobos sueltan de inmediato al noble y como jauría hambrienta se precipitan al festín.

Más sangre en el suelo, crea un escenario aterrador.

—Tienes suerte que Surt conserve planes para ti. De otra forma te unirías al banquete de carroña, gusano.

Mordred está confundido.

—Primero, debe vestirse y comer. Le explicaremos una vez este presentable— Salana reitera.

—Llévenselo— Salarin ordena a sus hombres. Le ayudan a incorporarse y salen de la tienda.

—Valkiria debe pensar en la siguiente estrategia: Los monolitos— Valder continua.

—Ya Bretaña entera estará en alerta— el General de la Mentira secunda.

—¿Y qué?— Krundos dice burlesco— acabamos con sus "Elegidos" y listo.

—Olvidas que tenemos otro problema: El Enlace Divino.

—¡¿Tenías que recordármelo?!

—¡Ya basta hombres! –La mujer ordena, fastidiada de su actitud—, Todo ocurre según lo previsto. El combate Milenario está declarado, hay que causar tanto daño como podamos antes del paso final.

Cumpliendo nuestra parte, Valkiria no será obstáculo.

Sin embargo, mientras el adorable erizo azul siga vivo es una piedrecilla en el camino.

—Estoy de acuerdo. De ahora en más, nuestros ataques deben ser centralizados.

—Enviemos cazadores y problema resuelto.

—El Enlace lo protege— Krundos responde—, No. Si queremos deshacernos de él, lo primero es separarlo de Valkiria.

—(Todo lo contrario)

Una voz que identifican, pone fin al debate.

—¿De qué hablas Sigfried?— Salarin cuestiona.

—(No harán nada en contra del erizo extranjero, me pertenece)

—¡¿Qué?!

—(Son órdenes del amo. La Diosa y su soldado morirán por mi mano; solo eliminen a las otras pestes)

—¡No es justo! ¡Me arrebatas a Valkiria y ahora la venganza!

De la nada, una sombra aparece frente a Krundos. Salta, derribándolo con facilidad y coloca un pie en su cabeza dominándolo.

—No colmes mi paciencia General. Las palabras del Demonio de Fuego son ley, somos piezas únicamente…recuerda tu lugar.

Observa al resto.

—¿He sido claro?— pregunta con autoridad.

—Obedecemos al señor del Inframundo— Salarin responde.

—Así será— Salana secunda.

—Bah… que importa— Valder termina.

Con esto, desaparece.

—Aun solo con proyección espiritual, su fuerza es impactante— La general reconoce.

—¿Qué ganas con quejas, imbécil?

—¡Calla enano!

—Usa la cabeza. Lo has dicho, enviar asesinos u tropas es un desperdicio.

Sigfried y el amo llegaron a la misma conclusión: separarlos no basta, el erizo conserva el favor de los Dioses y el apoyo de Excalibur.

Si derrotamos a Valkiria, tomaría su lugar. La mejor táctica es exterminarlos juntos.

La Espada de Fuego lo hará.

Con resignación, Krundos acepto los argumentos. En su vida anterior, fue un mercenario y estratega prominente.

Como tal, reconocía la brillantez de dicha decisión.

—Se anticipa al futuro. El mortal no es un rival común, lo hemos visto— Salana afirma en calma.

—Dejen el sermón… entiendo. Ese caballerito de porquería sufrirá el terror en carne propia, necesito diversión.

El resto, da una sonrisa aprobatoria, cómplice y retorcida.

 **0-0-0**

La Diosa, reposaba en uno de los muros exteriores que delimitan la Ciudadela:

—La herida tarda en cerrar— Calibur a su lado, dice.

—Fue hecha con hematita, es normal— responde cubriéndola.

—Tu poder curativo actúa de inmediato sin importar la clase. Sin mencionar toda la energía que usaste en la batalla y el nuevo Enlace.

—Estoy bien.

—Valkiria…

—Calibur… por favor. No más preguntas.

—¿Te ofende mi interés?

—No lo necesito. Enfócate en tu labor.

—Está bien.

Después, el silencio…

 **En otro punto…**

—¡¿A dónde me llevas?!— Sonic gritaba, reaccionando al ser jalado por la cadena Rúnica a distintas direcciones.

De golpe, se detuvo en una zona del Jardín poco visitada.

El invernadero.

—Nunca estuve por aquí. ¿Por qué me trajiste?

Señala a la puerta. El erizo con reservas, atiende a su petición.

Se adentra. La mayoría de plantas y flores estaban marchitos, al igual en el sitio instrumentos de medición, herramientas de jardinería y labranza lucían sucios, abandonados.

La cadena, lo guio a una mesa. Muchos libros y hojas con anotaciones se encontraban desperdigados.

Curioso, tomo una de las hojas:

" **La Naturaleza es sabia. En ella, existe el origen de toda vida.**

 **Ya sea terrena o Divina"**

Leyó el escrito en ella.

De nuevo, la seña rúnica ahora indica un arcón de madera bajo la mesa.

La abre, descubriendo infinidad de recipientes. Preparaciones liquidas con mucha antigüedad.

—Sigo sin entender ¿Qué tratas de decir? –cuestiona.

El símbolo Rúnico, toma un de ellos entregándolo a su amo.

—Espera… reconozco este aroma— el erizo abre la botella con un contenido verdoso y espeso—, Es Aloe.

 _Exageras, solo fue un rasguño._

 _Claro que no. Esta supurando, hay que tratarlo._

 _¿Y para eso traerme aquí?_

 _Déjame ver… ¡Lo encontré!_

 _¿Un cactus?_

 _Una planta de Aloe. Es buen analgésico, desinfectante y ayuda a la cicatrización._

 _Ay… ¡Tails cuidado!_

 _Lo siento. Tardaremos en llegar al taller y la naturaleza sabe lo que hace; la próxima vez no esperes para cuidar tus heridas, las infecciones son peligrosas._

—¿Qué significa esto?— medita unos segundos—, Me gustaría que realmente hablaras— concluye, sintiéndose bobo.

La cadena desciende a tierra. Comienza a hacer líneas y surcos, lo que poco a poco toma forma de letras.

—"Brazo- Calor-Alivio"— escribe.

—No era Literal…

El anterior monarca salió con el recipiente. No estaban claros los motivos del Enlace, pero había aprendido a confiar en él.

De camino al interior, observa a la Diosa encaminandose a la misma dirección.

Le da alcance en segundos.

—¿Afuera? Que novedad— inicio la charla.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—Vamos… ¿sigues enfadada por lo de la Frontera?

Sin contestar, camino más rápido.

—Deja de ignorarme— expresa cansado de su actitud—, ¿Qué te…?

Tomándola del brazo, el semblante enfadado cambia a serio.

—Estas ardiendo.

Pretendiendo separarse, Sonic lo evita sujetándola por ambas manos.

—¿Desde cuándo? … Valkiria ¿Me oyes?

Ya sin esperar aprobación, la toma en brazos. Recostándola bajo la sombra de un árbol que aún conserva follaje:

—Es una Diosa ¿Por qué enfermo?

—Esta Exhausta— Calibur al fin aparece detrás—, por lo general se recuperaría sin problema, pero la unión contigo merma su capacidad. Recuerda que el Enlace, es bendición o maldición dependiendo del individuo y las circunstancias.

Se percata de la herida de Hematita.

—"Brazo- Calor-Alivio" ¡Eso es!

Quitándose los guantes, alcanza el recipiente. Colocando una moderada cantidad en su palma, después lo hace en la cicatriz.

—¿Qué estas…?

—Curarla. Espero que la infección no sea grave.

—Estabas listo.

—Fue el Enlace. Debió responder a los síntomas.

—Ya veo.

—Calibur ¿Qué pasara? Y no quiero acertijos.

—No lo sé— responde con sinceridad—, Puedo conocerla hace mucho, pero su acciones y actitud son indescifrables en gran parte.

Un dios es muy cambiante.

—Me doy cuenta. Es consolador, de cierta forma…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tiene un lado vulnerable. Hay esperanza.

—No es la señorita Amy.

—No lo digo por eso. Sé que no es Amy, al menos la "Amy" que yo conocí; existen muchas naturalezas en su interior, como en nosotros.

—Quien diría que hay un filósofo en ti…

—Heh… deseo que este a salvo. Comprenderla lo facilita.

—Imposible. Es su destino, una carga que acepto voluntariamente.

—No creo en el Destino. Solo en lo que construyo por mi mano y te aseguro que piensa igual, esa convicción es su mayor talento, algo que admire en el pasado.

—Sir Sonic: Ha hablado con la sabiduría y elocuencia de un Rey, lo felicito.

—Si claro…— da un suspiro cansado.

 **0-0-0**

En el tiempo restante, Sonic permaneció a su lado hasta que la fiebre cedió.

Valkiria, inconsiente hacia horas, respiraba sin dificultad.

Quizá fue su poder divino, tal vez el Aloe. Pero lo relevante fue que, por primera vez, desde que naciera en el distante mundo de las Divinidades experimento debilidad y… compasión.

Al despertar, se encontraba sola. Reclinada en un árbol semi marchito, abrazada por un calor interior desconocido… y molesto.

Toca sus mejillas, poco después la frente, observo la palma pensativa.

—Veo que estas mejor— Calibur que yacía a su lado se incorporó del tronco.

—¿Alguien me…?

—No. Es un lugar aislado, solo hemos estado tu y yo.

—¿Dirás algo?

—Tuviste suficiente. Confió en que lo tomaras más en cuenta; eres la Diosa de la Guerra, la enviada del cielo.

Algo inconcebible ocurre…

Una lágrima asoma.

—¿Valkiria?

—No es nada— Al fin camina, dejando el lugar.

—Vaya vaya— Calibur contempla la retirada con una sonrisa—, el nacimiento de una nueva perspectiva… y todo gracias a un cabeza dura.

 _La fiebre baja._

 _El descanso y sus cuidados hicieron la diferencia._

 _No lo creo._

 _Dígame Sir Sonic ¿Aun negara lo que siente?_

 _No. Admito que la idea es incomoda, posiblemente siempre sea así…_

Perdiendo el auto control, entrego muestras de afecto. Primero, el flequillo rosado que alboroto un poco, después con la yema de los dedos, recorriendo las mejillas, enmarcando su rostro.

El contacto libre piel con piel, la suavidad, la sensación de sus púas sedosas entre las manos.

Tímido, se incorpora. Coloca de nuevo los guantes y carga el recipiente medicinal.

 _Quédate con ella hasta que despierte_ _y no menciones que estuve aquí._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Es la Diosa de la Guerra. No conviene herir su amor propio, seguro me haría papilla._

Conteniendo una risa, los dejo solos.

¿Qué cosas nuevas y extrañas seguirán descubriendo estos espíritus diferentes y a la vez iguales?

Todos, podemos aprender, cambiar.

Si, incluso un Dios…

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 **¡Finalmente! "ASCENSO DE UN REY" llega a ustedes con un nuevo capitulo :3**

 **Muchos detalles dentro de la historia son revelados dentro del preambulo de la Guerra Milenaria, junto a nuevos roles protagonizados por viejos y nuevos personajes.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias particularmente a ladyaqua198** **y RainbowEyes4** **cuyos reviews y animo fueron el mayor aliciente para traerles esta entrega. Esperando cumplir sus expectativas.**

 **Ademas de la asesoria de mi amigo y colega Matew-kun. Al que deben la inclusion del guion largo en este y los capitulos venideros XD.**

 **Notaran, que este escrito resulta complejo y detallado en todo nivel posible. De ahi, que tanto a los viejos y nuevos seguidores que se unen a este humilde proyecto, apelo a su paciencia y comprension.**

 **No esta contemplado actualizar esta historia quiza, hasta el siguiente año. Esto puede cambiar de acuerdo a las circunstancias claro, pero no garantizo o planteo fechas tentativas; confio que el capitulo en si, les de una buena razon del porque.**

 **Espero sus comentarios al respecto. Realmente, la retro alimentacion seria util para futuras entregas.**

 ***Nuevas alusiones a SAINT SEIYA se unen con el "Enlace Divino" y"La cadena Runica". Ambas, referencias a las Armaduras Divinas y la Cadena Nebular de Andromeda, dentro del anime original.**

 ***El himno de batalla de Camelot, se inspira directamente en "Dragonborn" banda sonora del videojuego "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim" el cual pueden escuchar de manera independiente, invitandolos como siempre a checarlo en mi Fanpage de Facebook.**

 **Sin mas, les deseo una amena lectura.**

 **FELIZ MARTES A TODOS...DISFRUTEN =D**


End file.
